The Return of Darkness
by xXDarkest-KissXx
Summary: It's almost been one year since the events of Pitch kidnapping Princess Elsa, and many new beginnings happen in Arendelle. Jack has a very special surprise for Elsa. While Nyx is up planning his revenge on the young couple. His plan requires Jack and Elsa to complete it. What happens when darkness returns to haunt them? It's up to Jack and Elsa fight the darkness for good.
1. Epilogue

**ALRIGHTY I have the time and will get the sequel started here lol. This here is an epilogue, give you guys the back story here before this all went down :) Anywho I will right on this and not keep you all waiting. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Eighteen years ago in Arrendelle, the kingdom was ruled by King North and Queen Katya. Their beloved queen was pregnant with their future heir to the throne. Everyone was filled with excitement when the news was first spread out through out the land. Though it soon came to an end when they found out the queen had become ill in the final months of her pregnancy. They feared they would lose both their queen and her child. Not only was the kingdom worried, but King North as well. He was beyond scared that he would lose his wife and unborn child. He grew frantic as the days continued to pass and each day she grew worse.

The baby's due date was arriving closer and closer, and still Katya showed now signs of getting better. North was determined to find a cure for his wife, not wanting to lose his wife and child. Captain Henrik had come to his aid, speaking of a flower that could heal anything, but only thrived in the kingdom of Erebos. North wasted no time and readied to set for his trip. He was at his wife's side, holding her hand gently, "Katya my love, I found a way to cure you. I shall leave for Erebos and return to you." Katya felt tears fall as her worry grew, "North, please don't leave me. I am afraid I won't see you again before your return."

North kissed her hand, "Don't think that. I will come back in time. I just need you to be strong for me and the baby." his hand rubbing her belly. Katya smiled a bit, "Okay North, I will. Our baby moves whenever you touch my belly." North chuckled, "Because it knows it's daddy. It is a fighter just like you Katya. I'll be back, I swear." giving her once last kiss before he had to leave. Katya was left until he would return. She just hoped she could hang on until then.

North made his way to the docks quickly, Henrik was there waiting for him. They both boarded, "I hope you don't mind if I bring my son Aster along. I am training him to become a knight one day. Plus it will be good for him to learn some important things." motioing his hand towards the boy. North glanced down at him, he had black hair and green eyes, "I don't mind it at all Henrik. It's good for the young lad to learn. How's your wife Tara?" he asked. Henrik nodded, "She is doing very well. Though I am sorry to hear that her highness still isn't." North sighed as the boats began to move, "I promised her I would be back in time. I intend to keep it."

* * *

After a few days, they finally managed to reach Eerebos and meet this young, 18 year old king of theirs. Inside the castle, Pitch's right hand man Lucius entered," King Pitch, King North of Arrendelle is here with a request for you." Pitch became interested with a king's arrival, Very well, let him in." Lucius nodded and opened the door for him. North came through the doors seeing a young, teenish man, with pitch black hair, gold eyes, and almost pale skin with a hint of blush sitting on the throne. Pitch grinned, "King North I presume. What is your business here?" North went on hands and knees before him, Pitch raised an eyebrow, "Please your highness, my wife is pregnant and very ill. She is to the point where she could easily die. I heard your kingdom has a flower that could cure anything. I would very much like a flower or two. I beg you two help me."

Pitch tilted his chin up, "Ah, the Midnight Lily is what you desire to cure your wife. Very well, I shall give you a few flowers, but I want something in return." North nodded, "I thank you your highness. Arrendelle has dozens of riches, fabrics, jewels, and imported goods. You can have anything you desire and I shall give it to you." Pitch quirked an eyebrow, "Interesting offer. I shall think about what I desire, though it will take some time. We have a deal North?" holding his hand out to him. North took his hand, "A deal indeed Pitch." Pitch conjured up magic to reveal the midnight lilies to him, "Here are your flowers, have a safe trip back." they were shocked to see he had powers.

North gladly took the flowers and made his exit with Henrik and Aster behind him. North didn't want to waste anymore time, he had the boats re set sail back to Arrendelle at once. Henrik spoke, "Your majesty, I have a bad feeling about the king here." Aster then stepped in, "Yeah, he seems off, and he has magic." North shrugged it off, "I know, but as long as we have peace, I don't mind him. Now back home, I have a promise to keep."

A few days later, North was wasting no time in getting off the boat and back to his wife. He just hoped she held on like she promised. He came into their bed chambers, his eyes fell on her. She was still alive much to his relief, but barely. He was at her side, "My love, I am back as promised." Katya forced her eyes open, her voice weak, "North, you're here. I am so happy and so is the baby." North had the physician brought forth immediately to have the lilies made into a broth. North took the bowl once it was finished and helped the bowl to Katya's mouth. She drank it slowly before she managed to finish it, "I feel a bit better North."

North smied, "That is good Katya, I cannot wait for when our baby is born. What do you think we shall have?" trying to get their minds of the terrible thoughts of death. Katya smiled, "A girl. I have always wanted a daughter." saying with pride. North smiled, "I don't care what the gender will be. As long as it's healthy and we will finally be a family. I love you." he kissed her. Katya kissed him back, "I love you too." North stood up, "You rest now, there is nothing left to fear." Katya nodded and fell asleep with ease and for the first time in months, comfort.

* * *

A month had passed and the whole kingdom was awaiting the news. Their queen had awoken in the night with pain, the baby was finally coming. North was sent out to wait as the maids tended to his wife. Katya yelped in pain as her labor progressed. The maids were at her side helping her along as much as they could. One maid, Bridget, was dabbing her forehead with a cloth trying to sooth her with her words. It was finally time for her to push, Katya pushed using every ounce of strength she had. The pain was excrutiating, but soon heard the crying of the baby through out the room.

Katya relaxed back on the bed smiling at the sound her her child alive and finally here. Bridget smiled, "It's a girl your highness." as she helped clean the baby off. The other maids cheered for their new princess. Bridget wrapped the baby up and handed her to Katya, "I will inform his majesty at once." as she left the room.

North was pacing the throne room awaiting for anything. He hadn't heard a word since he left Katya alone early. Henrik chuckled, "Hang in there your highness, I am sure she is doing just fine. What you're doing is totally normal my friend." North sighed, "I just want to know if anything has happened yet." Bridget entered and cleared her throat, "Excuse me your majesty." All eyes were on her, she smiled, "Her highness has delivered. She is ready to see you now." North smiled and ran out the door, Henrik chuckled watching him run out the room.

North entered the chambers, the maids cleared out of the room to give them some privacy. His eyes fell onto his wife and the pink bundle in her arms. His smile couldn't falter the moment he saw them, "Oh Katya, you have blessed me with a daughter." his voice filled with joy and happiness. Katya smiled, "I know, she's so beautiful, so peaceful and innocent." looking with adoration for her newborn daughter. North was at her side and glancing at her, she looked so much like her mother. She had a tuft of platinum blonde hair, fair skin, but the eye color was still unknown. North kissed her forehead, "She's out little miracle Katya."

Katya nodded, "Indeed she is North." North leaned closer at her side, "What shall we to name such a beautiful thing my love?" Katya didn't even need to think, "Elsa. Her name shall be Elsa." North smiled, "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Princess Elsa of Arrendelle. It fits her perfectly." They watched as their daughter opened her eyes for the first time to reveal the sapphire blue ones like her mothers. North kissed her, "She has your eyes Katya." Katya nodded, "I am sure your parents will spoil her to no end North. Just look at her, she's so precious."

Elsa started to coo which made them both chuckled at the cuteness. Katya then sighed from exhaustion, North noticed, "My love you are exhausted from the birth, you should rest a bit. I will take Elsa and show her to my parents. I will come wake you when she is hungry." as he gently took Elsa into his arms for the first time. Katya nodded and easily fell asleep. North took Elsa from the room to leave his wife be for a while. He smiled down at her as she moved slightly in his arms. He then whisper to her, "I promise you my little princess, that I will protect you with my life." he vowed.

* * *

It wouldn't be for another two years before both Katya and North were blessed with a second daughter. The kingdom was rejoicing for the arrival of their second princess to their king and queen. North was walking the halls towards the bedroom, Elsa was following behind him as fast as her little legs would allow. She knew her mommy was in pain before she was whisked away with her father. She looked up at her father who was walking faster, "Daddy slow down." she whined. North stopped for a moment to look back. He couldn't help, but chuckle and turned to pick her up, "Don't worry my little one, I've got you." She snuggled into his chest, "Where's mommy?"

North carried her down the hall, "She's in the bedroom with your little sister." Elsa peeked up at him, "Huh?" North chuckled, "I will show you." as he opened the door. He smiled over at Katya who was holding a little pink bundle in her arms, "Hello my darlings. Elsa, are you ready to meet your baby sister?" Elsa looked down when her father paused next to the bed, "Baby?" Katya smiled and peeled back some of the blankets from her face, "Yes, meet your new sister Anna." Elsa's eyes widened in awe at the site, "Red!" she pointed. North and Katya chuckled, Katya spoke, "Yes, that's her hair, she gets it from grandpa."

Elsa wanted to touch so she leaned over, "Mine." North laughed, "Be careful my darling." allowling her to touch Anna. Katya smiled as she watched her first miracle gently touch their second miracle. Elsa wiggled to get out of her fathers arms, North held on, "Hang on Elsa, I'll set you down in a second." as he put her on the floor. North leaned over to kiss his wife, Elsa made a face, "Ew!" North tickled her, "You're ew!" he teased enjoying hearing her giggle. North looked at the baby, "So you went and named her too my love?" Katya nodded, "I don't think you have any objections to the name."

North shook his head, "Not a single one." Elsa was jumping up to try and see the baby again when North picked her back up in his lap. Katya smiled, "Two beautiful daughters North, whatever shall we do?" North smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Anna wiggled about in Katya's arms before she opened her eyes, Elsa pointed, "Blue mama!" Katya smiled, "Yes Elsa, just like you." Elsa touched her sisters nose, Anna whimpered before she cried. Elsa's eyes widen as she blocked her ears, "Too loud!" Katya soothed the baby as she cried, North held Elsa as she cried too from the noise her sister was making. Katya chuckled, "Well so it begins my husband." North chuckled, "You rest a while with Anna, while I go put this one down for a nap." standing up with Elsa in his arms.

Katya smiled watching him leave with her. She couldn't help, but chuckle when she heard Elsa pleading with him not to put her down for a nap. North was failing miserably, "Just for a few minutes my darling, then we can play." Elsa continued to plead down the hall, "No daddy, please. I love you." Katya knew North's heart was melted and would later have to deal with a cranky toddler this evening for missing her nap. Katya smiled down at Anna, "You and your sister will make that man bend the world and back for you." as she held her close.

**Alright there we have this lovely little back story. I added a little at the end for when Anna came in, and did a typical 2 year old behavior lol. Anywho, I will see you all next chapter, aka chapter 1, hit me a reivew if you like and I will see you then :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**YAY here we have the first chapter here besides the last one lol. This is gonna be a long one most likely, BUT day off today so I will be working on this during my free time, which I have a couple hours before my first break lets see what happens lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

June in Arrendelle brought many things for the kingdom. Not only was it almost a year since the encounter with Pitch taking their princess, but it was also the birthday of Princess Anna. Everyone was filled with joy as the princess was turning 17 this year. It had been quite the year for everyone as well. As if Jack and Kristoff couldn't have predicted any better, Bunny and Tooth were expecting their first baby. Bunny was quick to propose and Tooth was unable to say no and both were wedded in October. More good news had spread from Phoenicia announcing that Queen Rayla had found love with Captain Sandy. Both were unable to deny their love for each other and were wedded as well. Sandy was now the crowned King Cedric of Phoenicia.

Jack and Kristoff both had kept their promises and had visited Arrendelle as often as they could. Both the princesses were happy to get to see their true loves. During the months that went by, Elsa and Jack's love continued to grow, much to their parent's knowledge. It was hard during this month for Anna though, since Kristoff hadn't come to visit in a while. In his letters he had mentioned he had to visit one of the surrounding kingdoms and possibly not make it for the party. What she didn't know was, Katya and Elsa had been planning to surprise her with Kristoff appearing at her birthday.

Narcissa had also began to enjoy her new life in Arrendelle, loving that she and Elsa were free and happy again. The two women managed to spend time with the other whenever they had time. Narcissa still hoped to find love one day, but would gladly await the day. Everything in Arrendelle was just peaceful. Katya had been teaching her daughters their lessons on this beautiful day about the history of the kingdoms. Elsa was listening carefully, while Anna was distracted, again. Katya frowned, "Anna, were you even listening to me?" crossing her arms.

Anna smiled innocently, "I'm sorry mom, I was just thinking about my birthday!" she squealed. Katya sighed, "Well you can think about it later sweeties. Right now you both need to learn about the history of the surrounding kingdoms." Anna pouted as her mother continued, "Now let's start with Icella." Elsa couldn't have been more alert with the new topic since it was where Jack was from. It reminded her that he would be arriving soon as well. Katya smiled, "Icella was name after the founder's daughter, whom he loved dearly. When the winter happens, many were convinced that place was cursed by a winter enchantress. According to legend, it was the daughters mother, whom had powers of ice and snow, hencing the name Icella. She wasn't evil, but misunderstood. Only her daughter and lover knew that she was good and kind. Icella is now known for being beautiful in the wintertime. The current rulers are King Victor and Queen Diana, with crown Prince Jackson, and Princess Emmaline."

Elsa couldn't falter her smile, her mother noticed this when she had mentioned Jackson's name. She continued, "Now in to Sverina, that's another story." Anna perked up with interest this time, "Sverina was named after the first queen there. Unfortunately her reign didn't last long. She grew sick and passed away after the birth of her second born. She was a devoted leader in colonizing Sverina and protecting it from invaders. She is known as one of the most powerful queens in history. The current rulers of Sverina are King Derek and Queen Sigrid, with crown prince Kristoff." she finished. Anna sat there in amazement, "Wow, do you think you could be one of those queens mom?"

Katya chuckled, "You never know Anna. I could, or Elsa could be one day. Now, we will talk more about histories of kingdoms tomorrow. You may have a little free time before reporting to Captain Bunny for your training. I love you my darlings." Both the girls got up and hugged her, "Love you too mom." It truly warmed Katya's heart, she was so blessed to have to wonderful daughters. Both of them left the room, Anna just bounced down the hall with excitement in her voice, "Can you believe that I will be seventeen in just a few more days!?" Elsa giggled, "Me neither Anna, my baby sister is getting older. Soon to be eighteen." Anna rolled her eyes, "I'm not a baby anymore." she complained. Elsa laughed, "I'm only teasing you." as they both continued to walk towards outside.

"Aren't you girls supposed to report to my husband?"

Both turned to see Tooth with her pregnant belly. Tooth was waiting for an answer. Elsa shrugged, "Sorry Tooth, mother just let us have some free time before we had to report. How's the baby?" Tooth sighed and rubbed her belly, "Any day soon it will be born and we will find out the gender. Bunny is hoping for a boy. I hope for a girl to princess up like I did with you two. How was your studies with your mother?" as she walked with them to the training grounds. Elsa smiled, "It was very interesting. We got to learn about the history of different kingdoms. Of course Anna got distracted as always though." "Hey!" Anna pouted. Tooth chuckled, "That doesn't surprise me."

Anna crossed her arms, "Hey, I'm right here you know!" Both women chuckled at her as they continued walking, until they reached their destination. Bunny and Narcissa were already waiting for them to arrive. Bunny noticed Tooth with them. He had grown overprotective as the due date came closer, "Tooth my love, what are you doing out here? You should be resting in bed. Do you feel any pain? Is it time?" he kept rambling on. Elsa, Anna, and Narcissa giggled at his jitters. Tooth rolled her eyes, "Aster, I'm fine. I was just escorting them here as they got out of their studies." as she tried to calm her husband down.

Bunny sighed, "Okay, I'm just worried about you. You never know when the baby could come." She sighed, "I know, but stop getting so worried every time something happens. Now go on and teach the girls their stuff and stop worrying, or else I am going to make my last days as pregnant worse for you." pointing her finger at him. Bunny fell silent nodding his head knowing what she meant. He sure as hell knows not to get a pregnant woman angry, "Okay Tooth, I'll stop worrying. Love yah love." kissing her before she left. Tooth smiled at the kiss, "Love you too. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go eat something. Train these girls well my dear." as she waddled off.

Bunny smiled at her before turning to the girls whom also had smiles on their faces. Bunny rolled his eyes, "Alright ladies, let's get started." Anna giggled, "You are such the gentleman now Bunny. You two are so cute together." Bunny sighed shaking his head, "Alright Anna, lets see how gentleman I can be with hand to hand combat training." Anna felt her eyes widen slightly, Narcissa and Elsa laughed. Bunny grinned, "Alright, first thing you need to know is how to defend yourself when you have someone who is face to face with you." Anna raised her hand, "What if they have a weapon?" Bunny chucked, "We will get to that part later, but last I checked you three were good with the blades your father allowed you to carry on your person."

All three nodded, he continued, "Alright, typical things a man would do to a woman is trying and choke you. Who wants to go first?" It was silent, "Oh come on, you three were jumping at the chance when there was weapons involved. Don't be shy on me now, you know I won't really hurt any of you." Anna bounced up, "Alright, what do I do?" Bunny stood in front of her, "Alright, a man will approach you and if he manages to knock down your defense that I taught you guys last week, it will look something like this." Bunny approached, Anna went to block him, but he countered it and had his hand to her neck. Anna squealed, Bunny spoke, "Easy, now he will be gripping a lot strong than this to try and kill you. You need to stop him. What would you do?"

Anna thought a moment, "Knee him?" Bunny chuckled, "One way yes, but what if he was wearing protective armor?" Anna struggled, Bunny smiled, "Here's what you will do. Bring your arm up and elbow bent. Twisting your body, my arm will go into your armpit basically. Using your body, hurl down, this will pull me off some, then using your same elbow, bash it to my head, but not literally, until I let go. Now go." Anna did as she was told and managed to get him off. Bunny smiled, "Good, again!" as he did is faster. Anna was quick to respond and managed to get away. Bunny applauded, "Good job, now, who is next?"

Narcissa nudged Elsa, "You go, if your sister can do it, surely you can. I've done something similar before." Elsa nodded and came forward. Bunny nodded, "Alright, do you remember what was taught?" Elsa thought a moment, "I think so, though it's different when actually doing it." Bunny smiled, "You will be alright darling, I'll go slow at first so you can learn it, then we will go for real like with Anna." Elsa nodded and Bunny approached slow. Elsa felt him block her defense and was there like Anna was. Bunny guided her, "There now, use your body like Anna did. Good, now pull me down." she followed and got out. Bunny smiled, "Well done. Now again." as he approached her faster.

Elsa felt her defense get knocked off and felt her body pinned against the tree. She felt his hand go to her neck and her body froze. Her eyes went wide as a memory flashed in her mind of Nyx. She felt like her air was being cut off, Bunny had removed his hand, "Elsa! Elsa breathe!" he commanded. Elsa snapped back to reality as he body gasped for air. Bunny looked at her with concern, "Elsa what's wrong?" Narcissa was at her side, "She had an encounter like this before with Nyx. He almost killed her with it if she hadn't called for Pitch." Bunny growled at the thought, but brushed it off and looked at her, "I'm sorry Elsa, I didn't know. If you want to be done with this for today, I won't be mad."

Elsa brought herself back to reality and shook her head, "No, I want to do this. I can't let that thing happen again. I want to go again." Bunny sighed, "Are you sure?" asking with concern. She nodded, "Yes, again." as she readied herself. Bunny got in position, she looked at him, "Don't hold back on me." He nodded and made his move, she went to block and he countered it. She felt her body hit the board behind her and his hand going for her neck again. She took a deep breath and used her body like she was taught. She brought him down and off, he actually stumbled back when she did the head knocking technique. Elsa huffed for a second and gasped at to what she did, "Bunny I'm so sorry!." going to his side.

Bunny laughed as he got to his feet, "No worries, I've been hit in the head plenty of times. Won't be the last either. Well done all of you, I think we can call it a day. I need to go walk this off anyways. I will see you all for the next lesson." as everyone parted. Anna was in stride with her sister, "Elsa, are you okay?" She nodded, "I'm fine Anna, just had a bad flash back was all. It's in the past." Anna was concerned, "But you're still hurt by it." Elsa sighed, "It's going to take a lot of time to heal what has been done Anna, but let's not worry about that. How about we go to town and get something from the chocolate store. My treat." Anna nodded with a smile, "Alright." as she hugged Elsa.

Elsa stumbled slightly, Anna mumbled, "I love you Elsa, know that." Elsa returned the hug, "And I love you. Now come on, let's go enjoy some time before we get called to do something else." tugging her along. Narcissa accompanied them to the town and enjoyed the chocolate treats they bought before they had to go back home.

**Alright lets go with stopping here. Not as long as I thought, but still decent lol. I kind of went with the training thing that I saw in a movie about defense. May not have been completely accurate but it was something I could think of lol. Plus it showed that Elsa may have had a scare, but bounced back easily :) Anywho, hit me with a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah I got more free time and I am off again tomorrow so DarkTempest if you wanna and are able to hit me up with the goodies I can and will deliver as fast as I can lol. Anywho I won't keep ya here long I will get to the better stuff other than my rambling lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Evening arrived for everyone, North and Katya were in the dining room discussing the surprise for Anna: Kristoff. He would be arriving in about two days, just in time for her party. It was becoming more and more challenging as the day grew closer so as not to spoil the surprise. Katya was filled with excitement herself for the upcoming events, "I just know this party is going to be perfect North. No interruptions, no mad kings. Nothing could ruin this birthday party for Anna." North smiled, "I know my love. I cannot wait for her to see the gifts we've gotten for her. She will be so happy." Katya smiled, "I also cannot wait for when Tooth's baby is born. It will be nice to hear the little sounds of children's feet running through the castle. I just hope we will have grandchildren soon."

North choked on his water a bit, "Katya, don't be thinking so soon. Anna isn't even of age yet, and Elsa will only be nineteen in a few months." Katya rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I did speak with Tooth this afternoon while the girls trained. She is so anxious, tranquil, and radiant for someone who will be a mother any day now." North nodded, "I do recall you were the same. You had that glow about you, your eyes sparkled with motherly warmth." Katya giggled, "I know, though I think you should stop being so protective of our girls. They could really use the socialization with the people. Be able to hang out in the village instead of being cooped up in this castle all the time."

North frowned, "But what if something happens. Someone could easily capture them." worry in his tone. Katya placed her hand on his, "North, they will be fine. After all, that is why they are learning to protect themselves." saying reassuringly. North leaned in and kissed her, "You're right Katya, I'll try and loosen up." Their lips met for a sweet kiss, he smiled, "I love you Katya." She sighed in bliss, "As do I." The doors soon opened and they both sat upright as they spotted Elsa, Anna, and Narcissa enter the room. Katya smiled, "Welcome my dears. How was your training with Captain Bunnymund?

They all took their seats as Narcissa spoke, "Went very well. Anna was able to escape and defend herself against Bunny, but Elsa had a flashback that scared her. But she is fine." North and Katya grew worried, "Elsa , darling what happened?" North spoke first. Elsa shook her head, "It's nothing father, really. It was just a flashback when Nyx almost strangled me to death, but its all in the past." trying not to worry them. Katya nodded, still slightly concerned, "Alright, just remember ELsa, we are always here for you if you have any problems." Elsa nodded in response as North called the servants forth to begin the dinner. Once the food was in place, everyone sat down and ate, making small talk every now and then.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa excused herself and went to her room for some alone time. She quickly changed into her new nightgown. It was a royal blue, with straps, and it ended just under her knees. She grabbed the letter she had received before supper and had been anxious to finally get to read it. She removed the seal knowing it was Jack's, and read the letter. A smile grew on her lips as she read his words. He was on his way to Arrendelle to visit here. She felt a small laugh slip past as she grew excited for his return. She set the letter on her bedside dresser and grabbed her newest book.

She slipped into her bed and pulled the covers over as she opened the first page of the book. She finally managed to find one that caught her attention. It was a romance between a princess of noble birth and a rebel boy. An evil sorcerer then demands the princesses hand in marriage, but she refuses. The sorcerer kidnaps her and takes her to his lair. It is up to the rebel to save his beloved from the evil. Elsa was reminded of the events she encountered last year. Pitch stole her and Jack came to save her. A pain was in her heart as she remembered what Pitch did to her. She was just grateful he wasn't around anymore.

After managing a few chapters, she closed the book and set it aside. She blew out the light and buried herself beneath the covers. She knew Jack was on his way and would arrive any day now, and that gave her something to hang on to. Her eyelids felt heavier as her body finally gave into sleep.

* * *

Bunny had come back home earlier and managed to rid the bump on his head he received from Elsa earlier. He leaned back in his chair and relaxed after a long days work. The door creaked open bringing him to sit up when he spotted Tooth coming in. He smiled, "How are you feeling love?" She smiled and sat down his plate of food, "I feel fine, actually quite energized all of a sudden." as she walked back towards the kitchen. Bunny raised an eyebrow, "How so?" She glanced back at him, "Not sure, but I'm not going to complain." as she walked past the doors. Bunny shrugged it off, he didn't want to risk upsetting her. He dug into his plate of food, he sighed with content, Tooth knew how to cook a good meal, and it was hitting the spot for him.

He heard some banging around in the kitchen, "You alright love?" She chirped, "I'm fine Aster. How's your supper?" Bunny chuckled as he cleaned his fork off, "I don't think you need to do the dishes." he teased. He heard her laugh, "I'm very glad you enjoyed it. I was working on it all day when I had the time. Oh dammit." Bunny glanced back at the door, "What's the matter Tooth?" She sighed, "It's nothing, I'll figure it out." as more sounds came from the kitchen that sounded like pots being moved. Bunny sighed and got to his feet and went into the kitchen, "Alright love, what are you-TOOTH! What are you doing up there!?"

Tooth glanced at him as she was propped up on the counter rearranging the top shelves. Bunny was immediately at her side, "Woman are you trying to give me a heart attack!" as he scooped her up and off the counter. She fixed her dress, "Aster I'm fine, I was just trying to finish the top shelf." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Yeah and you're full term now carrying our baby inside and you're climbing counter tops. Have you lost your mind woman?" She crossed her arms, "I'm just trying to clean Aster, stop worrying." as she brushed past him. Bunny groaned as he twirled her back to him, "Not for one second of any day will I ever stop worrying about you, or our baby. I love you too damn much." pressing his lips to hers.

Tooth wanted to retort, but sighed into the kiss and forgot everything. He was good at making her feel like the most highest of women in the world, she couldn't stay mad with him for long. He pulled back grinning down at her breathless form, "Now, how about we clean top shelves later, and we go have some quiet time together you and I?" She felt her body shiver in response, "S-sure." He grinned as he tugged her back to the bedroom, "I think I can help you relax in more ways than one." She smiled, "I wouldn't say no to you Aster." as they closed the door behind them.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Elsa jerked away from a small nightmare. She sat up and hugged her body, reading that book may not have been her smartest moves. It brought back horrible memories of Pitch and their night in his room. She shivered and got up from her bed to make her way down to the kitchen for something to drink. She pulled on a robe before she left her room. She walked down the hall as quietly as possible so as to not wake anyone else up. Once cleared from the bedrooms, she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She saw a figure sitting on a stool ahead, she wasn't sure who else was up at this hour.

The figure heard her presence and turned to face her, Elsa felt her body relax when she saw Narcissa. Narcissa smiled at her, "Can't sleep either huh?" Elsa shook her head, "Not with the nightmare I just had." as she filled a glass and sat across from her. Narcissa nodded, "I still have them too." Elsa sipped her water, "Narcissa, do you think we will ever forget the horrible things that were done to us?" Narcissa shrugged, "No, I don't think so. We will always know what happened, we will just be able to accept it and move on. You were far more traumatized having to deal with Pitch and his desires, it will take time Elsa."

Elsa continued to sip her water, "I just want to forget it ever happened." Narcissa nodded, "I understand, but talking about it does help. Have you talked with anyone about this since we've been back?" She shook her head, "No, I haven't, not really. Everyone already has an idea anyways." Narcissa frowned, "Elsa, having an idea and truly knowing what happened are two different things. It will do you some good to talk with someone." Elsa shook her head again, "I just can't. I can't do that to them. They already know enough and it pained them severely. I cannot put them through that sort of thing again and again until I can learn to cope with it."

Narcissa sighed, "Then talk with me. I know what you went through, I went through it too. We need to help each other, or this will continue to haunt us." as she got to her feet. Elsa shivered, "I just want to stop feeling his touch all over me, seeing his glowing yellow eyes when I fall asleep after having something trigger it." Narcissa pulled her into a hug, "I will help you get through this, I'm sure the others will too. They love you Elsa, they would hate to know things are still bothering you."

"She's right Elsa."

Both of them jumped when they heard Katya's voice in the doorway. Elsa didn't dare look at her, she was afraid and ashamed of everything from not telling them about her problems, or the fact that her mother found out by eavesdropping. Katya approached and brushed some loose strands of her hair from her face, "Elsa please don't be afraid. I am not angry with you in the slightest." Elsa slowly tilted her head back up feeling tears form, "I'm so sorry mom. I just didn't want you, or father to have to keep worrying over me." Katya pulled her daughter to her, "Oh my darling, there is nothing you have to be sorry for. Your father and I love you more than life itself. If things are bothering you, we need to know."

Elsa just held her tightly, Katya rubbed her back comfortingly, "We will help you get through this Elsa, whatever it takes." pulling her back to look at her. Elsa nodded, Narcissa smiled, Katya continued, "Now, how about we all head back upstairs and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow and should be ready for it." They nodded, Katya smiled, "Good. Elsa, we will talk more about this when you're ready." Elsa nodded as they made their way back up stairs. Katya went to hear room, while Narcissa went to go to hers. Elsa paused, "Narcissa?" She turned to face her, "Yes?" Elsa smiled, "Would you mind if I stayed with you tonight, or in my room? I don't care either way." Narcissa nodded and came towards her, "Of course, after all we are friends." Elsa shook her head, "More like sisters now." as they went back to her room and climbed into the bed and kept each other company like before.

**Alrighty we have more goodiness lol. I hope the Bunny and Tooth was good for you DarkTempest, I enjoyed writing that one as well lol. Also I kind of just went with a friend/sister bond with Elsa and Narcissa and then had Katya have a mother daughter moment with Elsa towards the end there. Idk I had the feels for a moment and went for it. Anywho drop me a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ok so I am the biggest idiot right now lol totally been sitting here waiting for your input DarkTempest and me deciding to be like hey lets check my reviews again in case I may have overlooked something, and BOOM it dawned on me that yes you did in fact post it and just now realized it lol. So note to self, don't ready emails in the middle of the night when I am still half asleep lol. Anywho I will stop wasting my time I have left (cause I'm a dork) and get on this chapter lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Morning arrive and both Elsa and Narcissa awoke from their sleep over. Both of them felt much better and well rested compared to past nights. Elsa stretched and got up and out of the bed to get ready for the day. Narcissa smiled and got up as well, "I will see you at breakfast." as she left to get ready herself. Elsa nodded and walked into her closet to pull out her blue dress. She discarded her nightgown and pulled the fresh dress on. She quickly braided her hair in her French braid ad went downstairs to meet everyone else.

Upon entering the dining hall, her mother smiled at her, "Elsa, darling, how are you feeling this morning?" She smiled, "I'm doing just fine mom." North became concerned, "What happened?" Katya glanced at him, "Elsa just had a little nightmare last night. It gave her a bit of a fright, but Narcissa and myself were there for her." North nodded, "I see." Katya cleared her throat, "Alright, well down to business. Remember that your studies will begin at 11 sharp followed by your lessons with Bunny." looking at both her and Anna nodded and responded, "Yes mom." as they finished their breakfast.

They had a few moments to themselves after breakfast, but 11 o'clock chimed in on the big clock and they had to report to their mother. Inside the study, Katya was going over the history of Arrendelle this morning, "Arrendelle means eagle valley, due to how the land is shaped. Our very first ruler was King Magnus." as she went on. For the first time, Elsa was the one distracted. She was too deep in thought about her time in Erebos. How was she to forget everything after what Pitch had done to her? His burning gold eyes just haunted her in her sleep. Whenever she found herself alone in the dark, she became terrified, afraid something was within the shadows. She hated to be anywhere after dark without someone with her.

_A curse on you all. This is not the end, but only the beginning_

His words still echoed in her head, remembering those last words to her. What exactly did he mean by that? Could he actually come back? No, there's not way that he could she thought over and over again. "Elsa?" as she snapped out of her trance. Katya didn't have to ask to know what she was thinking about, "If you want to Elsa, you could leave early. Help clear you head and have a talk with me. If that is fine with you." Elsa shook her head, "No thank you mom. We can continue our studies. I'm fine." Katya nodded and continued the lesson, "Arrendell is also one of the biggest trade locations in Norway. Our scenery is famous for the ocean, fjords, and mountains."

The girls took note to everything as their mother finished, "That's all for our lesson for today. I shall see you both at dinner." as both girls got up to leave. Katya stopped Elsa, "Just remember what we talked about last night." as she kissed her forehead. Elsa nodded as she walked with Anna down to their training lesson with Bunny. Anna was still going on and on about the party she will be having in just a couple of days. Elsa smiled, but felt herself lost in thought again. She really was looking forward to their next step in hand to hand training with Bunny to help rid some stress.

Narcissa was once again waiting for them with Bunny. The two sisters approached and Bunny grinned, "Alright, who's ready for some more hand to hand combat training?" Anna bounced, "Oh I am so ready for more." Bunny chuckled, "Good, you all will be sleeping well tonight once I am done with you." The girls all laughed nervously as Bunny walked over to the sand pit area. He glanced back at them, "This should help cushion your falls some, though today we will be applying more of what you have learned so far. So lets get to it then." rubbing his hands together to mess with their heads.

Anna smiled nervously, "Hey Narcissa, you've had some training before, why don't you go first." nudging her forward. Narcissa was stumbling with words, Elsa giggled, "You can do it Narcissa." Narcissa was now standing in front of Bunny, her grinned down at her, "Alright, lucky number one. You ladies have been taught well and I am sure you will do just the same. Now, your goal is to take me down, I'll tap the ground and the match is over." Narcissa nodded, "Alright." Bunny chuckled, "We will go easy the first round, but round two, be ready I won't hold back much." Narcissa swallowed and slowly nodded. Elsa and Anna watched as the match soon began, knowing very well they were next.

* * *

Down at the docks, a ship was being tied down and lowering the railing. Jack was very happy to finally be back in Arrendelle once more. It had been a much longer gap between his last visit, but was excited none the less to see Elsa again. He had something big planned for her a few days after Anna's birthday. Speaking of which, his hands patted down to his pockets, his body sighing in relief knowing it was still there. He quickly hopped off the boat, grabbed his belongings, and quickly made his way towards the castle.

Inside the throne room, North and Katya were already seated when they heard his arrival inside the castle. Jack entered the room once his name was announced, Katya smiled and got to her feet, "Jack you made it safe and sound once again!" as she hugged him. Jack returned the hug and smiled, "It is very good to be back Katya and to see you North." North was at their side as well and ruffled his hair, "Yes it is. Have you talked with Kristoff lately?" Jack nodded, "Indeed I have. He said he will be here soon, just in time for Anna's birthday. She still doesn't suspect anything does she? I must say he's very happy to be surprising her."

Katya smiled, "Perfect, everything is coming to plan. And no Jack, she hasn't a clue." Jack glanced around, "Speaking of the princesses where are they anyways?" Katya smiled again, "They are training with Bunny. Come, I will lead you there and we will have the servant take your things to your chambers." Jack bowed his head, "I thank you both very much. I will see you later North." as he followed Katya to the training grounds. They heard cheers and shouts from what sounded like Anna and Narcissa up ahead.

Jack looked ahead as they got closer, Elsa was battling against Bunny with the hand to hand combat. Bunny grinned, "Excellent Elsa! Again!" Elsa huffed and was going her second round with him, Bunny dodged almost getting hit again. Anna and Narcissa continued to cheer, "Come on Elsa! Get him!" Anna yelled. Bunny blocked her one move, but failed to see her foot slip between his feet and trip him onto his back. Bunny hit the ground hard and Elsa had him pinned.

"Wow, you took the kangaroo down. That's my princess."

Elsa froze as she jumped away from Bunny to glance over to see Jack standing there with a smirk. She finally heard the voice she had been longing to hear for months. She immediately ran over to his open arms. He hugged her tightly, "Jack, I've missed you so much!" as she pulled back to kiss him. Anna squealed, "Aww, that's so sweet!" she teased. Narcissa playfully swatted her arm, "Oh Anna, let them be." Elsa ignored her sister as she look at him unable to contain her smile, "I am so glad you're back. I've been wanting to see you for a while." Jack kissed her cheek, "Me too. I ad to go through some prince training myself, but now we're here together again."

Bunny dusted himself off, Jack noticed, "So, Bunny, how's Tooth doing? I heard the baby will be coming any day now." Bunny rubbed his arms, "I swear she's trying to give me a heart attack, but she's doing very good. Lessons are over for today, I will see you three tomorrow." as he wandered off to get cleaned up. Jack and Elsa made their way to get some alone time before dinner. Anna and Nariccsa giggled at the two of them being so in love and finally reunited. They wandered to the pond that was well a ways from the castle so they can have some alone time without being disturbed.

They both took a spot and settled in the grass besides the pond. It was quite the beautiful day and the breeze felt amazing to Elsa. She laid back on the grass and stared up at the sky, Jack smiled down at her as he propped himself on his elbow. She glanced at him, "So I take it your trip went well?" He nodded, "Yeah, smooth sailing all the way. How have things been here?" She shrugged, "More studying with my mother now, her way of getting to bond with us more during the days. Training with Bunny afterwards, then getting to read your letters before bed. Not very exciting." Jack shrugged, "They can be whatever you want them to be, you just have to make it happen."

She nodded, "I know, though it does prove difficult with the occasional nightmare." Jack became concerned, "Elsa, you have nothing left to worry about. Pitch is gone, he cannot hurt you anymore." Elsa turned on her side and buried her face in his chest, "He already has Jack. No matter what I do, I'm terrified. I can't go anywhere alone once the sun goes down. His yellow eyes haunt my memory whenever I shut my eyes. His touch still lingers all over me. He doesn't have to be here to hurt me Jack." her body shaking. Jack just held her and shushed her, "Hey, I'm right here Elsa. Your family and friends are too. We will help you get through this. You just have to let us."

She nodded her head slowly, "I know, but how much more can I make you all endure this before enough is enough?" Jack kissed her forehead, "We will never give up on you Elsa, you just can't be the one to give up." She sat herself up and pushed away from him as she wiped her eyes. He watched her with concern, she became embarrassed, "Not how you pictured it did you Jack. Seeing me again only to have me an emotional wreck." Jack chuckled, "I love you Elsa, that will never change. I will see you no matter what, nothing could keep me away." taking her left hand in his.

She smiled leaning against him once more, "I love you too Jack. I am just happy you're here again. I hate being away from you for so long." His eyes wandered over her ring finger, "Perhaps it won't be like that for much longer." She glanced at him, "What do you mean?" Jack chuckled, "Nothing, I'm just rambling. How about we have some fun before dinner." his eyes sparking with mischief. She glanced at him nervously, "What did you have in mind?" He hauled himself up before her. He grinned as he scooped her in his arms, she squealed, "Jack what are you doing!"

Jack laughed, "Having some fun." as she walked towards the pond. Elsa's eyes widened as she squirmed in his arms, "No, Jack, we can't!" Jack waded them into the water, "Sure we can, we are royals and we can do whatever we want." Elsa squealed as she tried to get out of his arms, "No, Jack! Don't you do it! JACK!" as he tossed her in. Jack laughed as she surfaced, she glared at him, "I hate you!" pulling her loose strands of hair from her face. Jack laughed as he came closer, "No you don't." She backed up, "No, stay away, I'm still mad at you." trying not to laugh.

He moved closer and pulled her to him, "Mad, or not, you still love me." She mock glared, "That's besides the point." His lips found her neck as she gasped, he murmured against her skin, "I like you wet like this." Her cheeks flamed up and were as red as they had ever been. He pulled her body flush against his, "I've missed you so." She felt his teeth graze her skin, his hand held snug against her waist, his body rubbing against hers just so. She met his gaze once more when he pulled away, "Still mad with me?" She rolled her eyes, "A little-AH!" she gasped feeling his brushing her sex. Jack smirked pecking her lips gently. She had no idea when he managed to get under her skirt and there, but felt herself coming undone as he rubbed firmer.

She clutched his shoulders, he chuckled, "How about now?" his fingers slipping beneath her underwear and along her slit. She moaned feeling her hips roll into his touch, "Not s-so much now." she whimpered. He pressed a finger inside her, "And now?" watching her mouth part farther as she gasp sharply for air. His teeth nipping and tugging at her bottom lip as she held tighter. Her words came out in short gasps, "B-better." He grinned as his finger stroked her gently, "Good." his lips pressing to hers.

It was all she could do to pull away, "Jack, we sh-shouldn't do this here. S-someone might see us." Jack grinned, "Mm, makes it more fun with the risk. I like the danger to it all." pressing a second finger into her. She arched her back, her hips begging to push him further, "J-jack, please." trying not to give in. Jack chuckled as he pulled out leaving her gasping, "Very well my love." She felt her body leaned against his for support, "We should get back and changed before dinner." He kissed her tenderly, "Sounds good." as he helped them both out of the water and back to the palace.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, evening had come for the kingdom. Rayla had a long, exhausting day with trading with a few new countries. She came to the dining hall where Sandy was waiting for her. He smiled at her presence, "And how are you feeling this evening my queen?" She smiled placing her hand in his, "Much better now that I finally have a moment with you. This queen business is some tough work at times." Sandy grinned, "I know, I am learning everything right along with you, but the important thing is, is that the kingdom prospers." as he led them to the dining hall for dinner.

They entered and were seated as the food was brought out. Rayla felt her mouth water at the sight of everything, not realizing her hunger. Sandy chuckled as she immediately dug into her food, "I missed you at lunch, which explains your hunger. You must make time to eat my dear." She wiped her mouth, "Forgive me, I had lost track of time during the meeting with the council." Sandy chuckled, "No worries, though I will if you keep missing meals. I will just have to bring it to you if necessary." as he ate his meat.

Rayla smiled, "How did I get so lucky to have such a wonderful husband?" Sandy shrugged, "I ask myself the same thing. Though I believe it was fate that brought us together and I wouldn't have it any other way." Rayla smiled and began to eat again, "So how are the newest recruits doing with their training?" He nodded, "Very well actually. Give it another month and they will be able to join the rest." She smiled, "That is good to hear." her smile fading, "How is the search going?" Sandy sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, "Still no signs of him. The fact that it has been so long, it does worry me some. No one can remain so quiet without a single sighting without there being some sort of backfire."

Rayla nodded, "I am sure they are doing everything they can to find him. Though if he has left Phoenicia, then that may be why we haven't seen him." He nodded, "I know, but it still worries me. I vowed to keep everyone here safe, especially you." She smiled, "I know you did and you have done so much for me and our kingdom. I couldn't have asked for better. I love you." placing her hand in his. He grasped hers placing a kiss to her hand, "And I love you. But let us not worry about things anymore, let us just enjoy our evening together." Rayla nodded, "I would like that very much." as they continued to enjoy their night together before turning in for the night.

* * *

Jack and Elsa quickly made their way back to the palace, only to be caught by Tooth. Jack couldn't help, but notice she was ready to give birth at any moment now. Tooth placed her hands on her hips, "And just what have you two been up to?" Elsa laughed, "Jack decided to go swimming to have some 'fun' before dinner." she quoted with her fingers. Jack shrugged, "Hey I wanted to have a good time and you did too." Tooth rolled her eyes, "Well you two get back inside and changed before your parents catch you guys. Now shoo." as they both went up the stairs.

Tooth rolled her eyes as she waddled down the hall to meet up with Bunny. She spotted him entering their house as she came down their trail. She felt a small twinge in her belly, wincing slightly. She shook it off, her body was still getting ready to give birth, she was just ready for it to happen. She walked in the door as Bunny was removing his shirt, she couldn't help but admire his toned back facing her. She chuckled, "I definitely don't mind walking in to this every time I come home."

Bunny jumped and turned to face her, "Woman, stop being so quiet and sneaky when you enter the house." She just giggled as she wandered into the kitch, "You can face a mountain of army men with swords, but little ole me scares you." Bunny chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen, "Well you are quite the intimidating woman, and I wouldn't have it any other way." She placed her hand on the counters wincing again. Bunny was behind her his hands wrapped around her, "My love are you okay?" She nodded, "Yeah, the baby is just pressing is all. I can see myself having it in any day now." leaning back against him.

Bunny just held her comfortingly, "I am here for you love. Not much longer now." She sighed as her body relaxed, "I know. Though at times I wish it were now." He rubbed her arms soothingly, "Very soon my love, I know it's seeming like forever, but not much longer and we will have our baby." She turned to face him, "I cannot wait, you have blessed me with so much." Bunny kissed her, "No, it is you that has blessed me. How about a bath to help you calm down. I think you should also take tomorrow off." Tooth wanted to fight back, but just let it slide. Her body was exhausted and he was right, "Alright Aster." Bunny tugged her to the bathroom, "Come on love." as she followed.

* * *

Elsa made it to her room and was entering her room when she felt Jack push them both in. She turned to meet his lips pressing to hers. She sighed into the kiss hearing him kick the door shut. She mouthed between kisses, "Jack...we must...get...changed." Jack chuckled as his fingers slid behind her and tugged at the lacing to her dress. She gasped feeling the bare skin of her back hit the cool air of her room. She wiggled back, "Jack have you gone mad, it's in the middle of the day." He grinned tugging her back, "I know, we should really hurry and get changed." pressing his lips back to hers.

She felt herself giving into the kiss as he deepened it. He tugged the top half of her dress down exposing her half naked form to him. His lips found her neck, she moaned, "Careful love, someone might here you." his lips going further down before taking hold of a nipple. She gasped, trying to keep quiet, "Jack, we have to be at dinner soon. You also need to get changed and have no clothes in here." He pulled back smirking down at her, she felt her knees give way the moment they hit the bed. She fell back onto her mattress, her chest rising and falling faster than before.

He eyed her, as he pulled her shoes off, "Who said anything about me getting undressed?" his eyes glinting with trouble. She watched him toss the shoes to the side as he slowly peeled the wet dress from her waist. His eyes lingered over her almost naked form before him, "I think you are much wetter than before." She glanced down, her underwear was practically see through, her cheeks tinted pink again. His fingers hooked the rim and peeled them off and were tossed somewhere about the room. His fingers traced her inner thighs before kneeling down.

Hey eyes met his as he was positioned between her legs, she felt instant heat pool between her legs. His breath hit her with a small rush, his eyes never leaving hers as his devilish tongue licked her slit painfully slow. She gasped loudly as her hips shifted, "Shh, we can't be too loud remember." he teased. She glared daggers at him, "Kind of hard Jack." she panted. His tongue slid between her folds searching for her core. His mouth wrapped around her plush lips as his tongue dipped into her warmth. Elsa clutched the blankets around her, her knuckles turning whiter. His hands slid up along her hips, stomach, and finally cupping her breasts.

Her body was unable to move much except for involuntary twitches. Jack had her right where he wanted and she couldn't budge. Her gasping turned to heavy panting and breathing. Silent pleas and his name escaped her mouth. Jack buried himself bringing her to new heights. His fingers rolled and pinched against her nipples, his tongue plunging in and out of her core. She felt the heat rise as did the build up of pleasure. His tongue slipped out and back up to her clit. His lips took hold of her gently as his tongue darted along it making each twist and turn different than the last. Her his rolled against his hot mouth again and again to meet his movements as best as she could.

The sensation was becoming too much, her body begged for the release, "Jack please!" she begged. He moaned against her, sending vibrations against her throbbing clit. She felt her back arching high, her body tensing as she struggled to breath. Jack continued a bit more before his teeth nibbled against her nub causing her to press her hand to his head as she released her pleasure. Her body heaving for air and her body slumping against the blankets. Jack pulled off of her before crawling up to meet her lips. She sighed into the kiss as he dipped his tongue past her parted lips. He pulled back as she continued to catch her breath, "I shall see you at dinner my love." he pulled back teasingly. She rolled her eyes and watched him leave.

She felt her body shiver as she quickly went into her bathroom to draw a quick bath. She didn't want to show up at diner all flustered, or give her parents any reason she had been up to things with Jack. She stepped into the cool water and sighed as she quickly got cleaned up. She dried her hair as best as she could since it was still wet from the pond. She pulled a clean dress on and fixed her hair in a braid before making her way to the dining hall. This could be interesting since her previous encounters were left half finished. Her body may have been relieved one way, but her body was still desiring for him to complete his tasks. She sighed as she walked down the hall, "This is going to be a long night."

**Alrighty I finally got this taken care of. Hope everyone likes. Had some fun with the ending there. DarkTempest, let me know your thoughts. Idk why but I think Tooth should have twins lol two baby kangaroos lol idk just a thought. Anywho hit me up with a review and I will see you all next chapter. Again sorry for my lack of remembering things in the middle of the night lol.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Alrighty I have been quiet long enough here lol so I won't keep everyone waiting for this chapter any longer lol. I am on the closing shifts at work which are much better than mornings (like tomorrow) so I have to use my free time before my shifts. Not enough time in the day at times to get to write whenever I want, but never the less, I bring you chapter 4 lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa finally made it to dinner, except one person was still missing: Jack. She rolled her eyes to herself as she thought 'Figures he had to pleasure me instead of getting dressed. What am I going to do with him?' She snapped from her thoughts when she heard her mother speak, "My darling, how was your day with Jack?" Elsa smiled as she took her seat, "It was good. Very glad to have him back, it's been so long since his last visit. I've missed him so much." North smiled and looked to Anna, "Anna my dear, are you excited for you birthday tomorrow?" Anna just jumped in her seat unable to contain her excitement, "Yes I am! I can't wait for tomorrow!" She soon calmed down and her smile faded slightly, "I just wish Kristoff was here."

Katya, North, and Elsa exchanged glances with the other, knowing full well their plan for her was. Elsa then noticed someone else was missing, "Mom, where's Tooth?" Katya smiled, "She is having a few days off since the baby will be coming any day now. But she might stop by for a moment at the party." Narcissa looked to Anna, "So what would you want for your birthday?" Anna thought a moment, "Hmm, a few new dresses, some jewelry...OOH! I want a pet!" Both Katya and North spoke in surprise, "A pet!?" Anna bounced in her seat again, "Yeah, I've always wanted a pet. Ever since me and Elsa were little girls. It wasn't fair when we visited Rapunzel and she had three, and we didn't'. So I figured it was time for me and Elsa to have a pet, or two. Wouldn't that be nice!"

Katya glanced at her husband before speaking, "Well, sweetheart, you know a pet requires a lot of responsibility. Are you sure you can handle that?" Anna bobbed her head up and down, "Yes mom. Elsa, Narcissa, and myself could totally take care of it. Please!" she begged, giving her puppy dog face." North sighed, "We will see." Anna squealed, "Oh thank you daddy. I love you, I love you!" jumping from her seat and kissing his cheek. Katya knew North's heart just melted and more than likely would be getting a pet, "Alright Anna, settle down and let's eat."

Jack then came into the dining hall, "So sorry that I am late. Took me a while to find something decent." apologizing as he sat down next to Elsa. She just rolled her eyes at him. Katya nodded, "It's quite alright Jack, no need to be sorry. We were just having a conversation. You're just in time to eat." as the servants brought out their dinner. Jack kissed Elsa's cheek, "You look nice." She whispered, "You are still not off the hook." Jack chuckled as he took his fork, "I look forward to it." he spoke just as quiet.

After the meal was over, North and Katya had called Jack over for some secret talk. North glanced down at him, "Have you heard anything from Kristoff today?" Jack nodded, "yes, in fact he said he will be here in the morning. So you will just have to distract Anna long enough." Katya smiled, "Oh don't you worry about Anna. Me, Elsa, and Narcissa have plans that will keep her occupied." Jack nodded and bid them goodnight. He had to find Elsa, their conversation was left finished.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla was out and about talking with the people. She had spoken with one of her friends who had a baby, "Hi Clarisse." she waved. The woman turned with a smile, "Hello Rayla. How are you doing with the whole running the kingdom?" She sighed, "It's tiring some days, but I am just glad to have Cedric with me to help through those days. How is your daughter?" Clarisse smiled, "Oh she's doing very well. She hardly ever cries, and sleeps through the night." Rayla smiled, ever since she married Cedric, she has secretly longed for a child. But with running the kingdom and Cedric training and searching for Nyx, it was impossible to have any time off.

She wanted to be a mother, she will just have to tell him, as long as he is also ready. She glanced back at Clarisse, "That's remarkable, usually babies cry and can sometimes be a handful." Clarisse chuckled, "Not this one. Lucy is a little angel. I am sure you and Cedric will have one of your own one day." Rayla nodded, "I sure hope so. Well I have to get going. I will see you around." as she waved goodbye and made her way back to the castle.

Later while both of them were in their chambers, she had finally managed to gain the confidence to speak with her husband about her earlier thoughts. She wasn't going to lie, she was nervous. Sandy noticed her fidgeting at dinner and now again, he glanced at her, "Are you alright my dear?" She nodded, "I am." trying to keep her hands still. Sandy glanced back down at his book before setting it aside. She sighed, "Cedric?" he turned and faced her, "What is it Rayla?" She took a deep breath, "Cedric, we have been married now almost a year, and since we are rulers, I have something to ask you." her voice obviously nervous.

He took her hand, "What is on your mind Rayla?" She glanced down at their joined hands, "I want a child Cedric. I know that we are very busy and that Nyx is still out there. Does it really have to mean we cancel our happiness and future together?" Sandy was silent as he listened to her. She noticed and felt panicked, "It's alright if you're not ready yet. I can wait until-" as she was then interrupted by Sandy kissing her passionately. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers combing through his golden locks. His lips left hers leaving her breathless, "Of course I am ready. I too have been wanting a child, it's just that with all that is going on, I wasn't sure if you wanted to." his hands cupping her face, gently caressing it.

She looked at him, "So you want to have a child?" he nodded. She smiled as she kissed his lips gently, "Cedric?" he smiled, "Yes?" She pulled him to her, "Take me and give me a child." pressing her lips back to his. Sandy pushed her back onto the bed kissing her passionately. His hands slipped down to pull her nightgown up and off of her. Her body shivered at the chill as the air touched her bare skin. Sandy pressed his lips to her neck receiving small gasps in response. Her hands found his pants, loosening the tie that held them together. She helped him remove them before pulling him flush against her. He pulled back to look down at her, "I love you." She smiled, "And I love you." She felt him slip inside her, her body gasping, her back arching slightly off the bed.

* * *

Back in Arrendelle, Bunny returned home from work. He came in the house, it was all quiet, "Tooth?" as he looked around the room. He set his stuff down by the door and made his way to the kitchen calling out her name again. She wasn't in the kitchen, "Good god woman, where have you gone off now?" as he checked the bedroom to see if she had fallen asleep. When he saw that she wasn't there either, he felt his heart speed up, "Tooth, where are you?" as he made his way back into the kitchen and out the back door. His eyes scanned around, it was starting to get dark, his voice shouted, "Tooth!"

"Captain Bunnymund?"

He quickly turned to see their neighbor, "Oh hey Fred, have you seen my wife by chance?" Fred shook his head, "No, but I can ask my wife. Hang on." as he walked back inside. Bunny stood there, his mind filled with worry. Fred came back outside, "Yeah, wife said she saw her leave an hour ago for a walk. Did you want some help?" Bunny shook his head, "No, I'll be fine. Thanks." as he took off down the trail. He muttered countless remarks to himself. He spotted up ahead a figure, "Tooth?" It looked his way, "Aster?" He ran to her, "Tooth what were you thinking?" as he finally caught up to her. He pulled her to him, "Woman what are you doing out at this time of night?"

Tooth wiggled out of his grasp, "Aster, I'm fine. I just wanted to take a walk." Bunny glared, "An hour ago?" She gave him the are you serious face, "Aster, I am almost ready to give birth, it's going to take me longer now with walking." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Exactly woman, you're about to give birth. What if you started and you were out in the woods alone?" Tooth jabbed a finger to his chest, "Aster, please don't, not tonight." as she walked around him. He snatched her back, "No, tonight. Tooth, I understand you want to do things, but these things are not ok right now. Especially alone. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

She sighed, "I know, it's just hard. I feel so useless anymore, I'm disappointing you almost every day, I just wanted to go for a walk and somehow still managed to upset you." feeling upset. Bunny sighed and pulled her to him, he knew very well her hormones were sky high and beyond right now. He held her close as she just buried her face in his chest, "It's alright darlin' you are not a disappointment. Far from it. I know this isn't easy for you, being stuck in one spot for so long, but it's for the best. Tell you what, I will see about getting some time off as well along side you. I cannot risk you being alone still, even at home. I will notify the king in the morning and then if you want we can go on as many walks as you want."

She pulled back looking up at him. She pressed her lips to his, "I would love that." He smiled, "Good, now lets get back inside and relaxed." She nodded, "Alright." as they walked back towards the house. Tooth gasped and froze, Bunny panicked, "What! What is it?" eyeing her all over. She face palmed, "I am so stupid!" Bunny was confused, "What is the matter woman?" She sighed, "I forgot to make dinner." Bunny exasperated, "Ugh! Woman, you are going to be the death of me one day." as he pulled her along. She then became confused, "Huh?" He chuckled, "Woman, of all the things you could be worried about, you chose that. I love you darlin', don't ever change." as they continued to walk together.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Elsa removed the gown and pulled her nightgown on. She climbed into the bed and was torn about reading another chapter of her book, or not. She was scared that she would have another nightmare, but shook it off. She would not let this fear take over her. She grabbed the book and began reading where she had left off. After reading a few more chapters. she set the book aside. She grew tired enough and knew that Jack was in the castle to protect her. She blew out the light in her room and snuggled into her blankets, but sleep wasn't coming. Her body was tired, yet her mind wouldn't shut off. She wasn't afraid, she was struggling to keep her thoughts at bay.

Tomorrow was her sisters birthday and party, Jack was finally back with her, everything was on her mind at once. Especially her earlier 'things' with Jack. He kept his visit short with her before she went to bed. She sort of did dismiss him, she had hoped he wasn't mad with her. Three times in one day was more risky than what they actually did. She huffed and kicked the blankets off of her and got up, yanking on her robe. She went over to her balcony and opened the door. The night was cool, but still very warm. She glanced around, everyone was off for the night. She walked over to the edge closest to the side of the castle. She spotted the vines and used them to haul herself over and climbed down the side.

She made her way to the bottom with ease and made her way for a small stroll. She knew if she were to walk out her bedroom door, she would wake someone up. She landed on the ground and made her way back around the castle. She wandered over to her familiar hidden trail and walked it for a few. She followed along the wall and found the hole that led her to the small dock. She walked out on it and sat down staring off into the distance. She stuck her feet into the water and enjoyed the happiness she felt when being here. She swayed her feet around the water before hearing a familiar sound, "I know you're there Jack."

"I do recall telling you not to come here unless I am with you, in case you were to fall in again." She laughed a little, feeling him sit behind her. She leaned into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "I know you would never let that happen Jack. You are always there for me, so I feel safe enough to come here." His hand brushed her arms, "I am glad to know you trust me so much." as he brought his feet in the water along side hers. She sighed with content as did he, "I see why you like coming here though. It is just a small escape from the real world." She nodded, "Yes it is." her fingers tracing patterns along his.

He kissed her cheek, "I am just happy to be back here with you. Being away from you for so long just sucks." She chuckled, "It does suck. I wish we were closer." He buried his face in the crook of her neck taking in her flowery scent, "Me too." trying not give his secret away. She stared up at the night sky, "So beautiful out tonight." Jack nuzzled her neck, his lips tracing along the skin, "Not compared to you." his hand holding her gently to him. She moaned lightly in response, "Jack, you are quite persistent since you've returned." feeling his hands trace along her stomach.

He chuckled, "I've missed you, what more can I say." his fingers slipping beneath the robe as they found her breast. She moaned rolling her head back against his shoulder. His lips sucking her neck, "Besides I don't see you complaining." pinching her nipple. She arched her back, "We really sh-should slow down a-a little." feeling his other hand slip between her legs. He groaned, "if that is what you want." rubbing the heat between her legs. She felt her legs clench slightly when he pushed against her sensitive nub, "N-not really, but we should." turning her head to face him.

Jack captured her lips with his, she moaned into the kiss feeling his fingers slip beneath her panties and along her slit. His one hand molded against her breast, his other hand working her sex to become slick with each new touch, and his tongue now invading her mouth. It was she could do to pull away gasping, "Y-yes, Jack, we n-need to stop." Jack groaned with disappointment as he removed his hands from her, "Very well my love. I don't want to force this upon you." Her body panted as she regained her composure, "I am sorry Jack, really. I really do want this, I want you, but we risk a lot more than my parents finding out."

Jack glanced down at her, she looked up at him, "Jack we are not even married, what if we were to conceive? I would hate to shame myself more than I already have to my parents." Jack grasped her chin for her to look back at him, "I understand we need to slow down, I don't want to upset you, or your parents. But know this Elsa, you have not shamed your parents at all. What was done to you was out of your control, they know that." She nodded, he kissed her tenderly, "I love you and respect you Elsa. I accept you for who you are, not what you are."

She nodded and leaned against him, he hugged her, "Now let us get back inside. We don't wanna have a search party sent out for us and lose this wonderul little escape of yours." haling them both to their feet. She smiled, "Our little escape Jack." lacing her fingers with his. He held her hand to his chest, "I do like the sound of that." kissing her hand. She smiled as he tugged them along back towards the castle, "I knew you would."

**Alright, we have chapter 4 here lol. yeah i just went with it at the end there. Had another moment with Tooth and Bunny, and I attemped with Rayla and Sandy. I will work more on that sort of thing (new characters and sexy stuff, gotta work out the romance since it differs from other characters lol) Idk i'm weird like that. Anywho, hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all again next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Alright I have two more days off this week before I have no more time so I will stop lounging about and get this chapter up lol. DarkTempest I will add the scene for chapter 3 for you, I am working on it, I just want it to fit right and set the right tone you were hoping for so please don't think I'm ignoring you with that. I promise it will be added, hopefully soon. Until then here is the new chapter. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Today was the day, it was finally Anna's birthday. It was early morning, well early morning for Anna to be up and about, and a ship was boarded at the docks. Kristoff had finally made it back to Arrendelle to surprise Anna. He hauled his belongings off and spotted his snowy haired friend waiting for him. Jack smiled and shouted, "Hey Kristoff! Good to see you old buddy!" Kristoff smiled and dropped his stuff once they were within reaching distances. He hauled Jack into a bro hug and patted his back, "It's good to see you too Jack. How are Elsa and Anna doing?"

Jack helped him with his things, "They are doing very good. Anna has just gotten more beautiful everyday. I am sure you will be surprised at how she looks." giving him a sly smirk. Kristoff play shoved him, "Well I guess I will just have to wait and see her at the party. What is new with Elsa?" Jack shrugged, "Well considering I have just been put in my place with her, she's doing good. Though she is still having nightmares about you know who." Kristoff nodded knowing fully well what he meant, "I do feel so sorry that she is still haunted by him. Though with everything he put her through, with being raped by him and used against her family during battle, it's no wonder." Jack sighed and Kristoff raised an eyebrow about his first initial comment, "And just what were you put in your place for? What were you up to Jack?" he questioned him.

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Well, she said that we needed to slow down with our desires. That we must try to not make love since her parents are around." acting embarrassed now. Kristoff felt his eyes widen, "Jack! You never told me you two were intimate. You better hope North doesn't find out." Jack snorted, "Yeah no kidding. Now come on, let's get you inside before Anna decides to actually wake up early for once." They both continued to head back towards the castle.

Inside, Katya was busy putting up decorations with North. She was dressed in a cream yellow dress with elbow length sleeves with light tan ruffles at the end. She wore her gold crown with a blue jewel, a necklace, and blue earrings to match. Her hair was in a bun with ringlets framing her face. She smiled at what they have managed to accomplish, "Well, Elsa and I are going to go wake up Anna now. You go and finish up the decorations with Jack and Kristoff." noticing the two young men coming through the gates. North glanced in the same direction and nodded, "Alright Katya. I will see you later then." Katya got down off her spot and kissed him, "Don't worry, everything is going to be perfect." as she wandered off.

She met up with Elsa on her way to Anna's room. Elsa was dressed in a light blue dress with off the shoulder straps and blue swirled designs on the hem of her skirt resembling snow. Her hair was in her braid and around her neck was the necklace Jack had given her. She followed her mother to her sisters room. They both quietly opened the door seeing if she was awake yet, she wasn't. The sun shown through her window. It encircled Anna, giving her a halo. She was sleeping peacefully, her reddish hair flowed behind her enhancing her beauty.

The night sleep had really changed how she looked as she aged. Katya and Elsa tiptoed into the room completely and were at her side. Katya spoke in a quiet tone, "Psst, Anna. It's time to wake up." Anna groaned, "Mmm." Elsa giggled then she spoke, "Anna, it's your birthday." Anna's blue-green eyes soon opened, "It's my birthday." she said happily. Katya smiled, "Yes darling, now lets get you ready. We mustn't keep your father waiting." hauling Anna up out of her bed. Anna's pale purple nightgown flowed around her as Katya sat her down in front of her vanity. Katya smiled at their reflection in the mirror, "Anna you have grown up so beautifully. Your freckles hardly show anymore."

Anna glanced in the mirror, her mother was right, she did look more beautiful. Her hair shined, her eyes glowed, and her body changed to a more womanly figure. She couldn't help but notice that even her breasts had grown more, and her facial features made her look like she was eighteen. Elsa stood beside them, "I cannot believe how much you've changed Anna. It's hard to think my baby sister is growing up." as she combed her hair. Katya had gone to pull out a lilac purple and light green dress with off the shoulder, purple straps. The lining was light green across the bodice and belt. There were green, purple, and pink floral swirl designs along the skirt.

Katya helped Anna get into the dress and laced up the back tightly, but comfortable to breath in. Anna smiled, "I do love this dress mom." Katya smiled in return, "I am glad you do. Purple and green look great on you." Elsa finished helping Anna curl her hair into and up/down style. She moved her bangs to swish across her forehead to frame her face. Katay returned and placed a tiara with flowers on it into her hair. Anna added a final touch with putting the necklace she had received from Kristoff. She really missed him and wished he was here.

Katya sighed with content, "There, all finished. I hope you are ready for today." Anna nodded, "Yes mom, I am. Also, I think I want to act more mature since I am going to be eighteen next year." Elsa and Katya were surprised with her statement, Elsa smirked, "Wow, what happened to my sister?" Anna shrugged proudly, "I guess she's matured a bit." Katya chuckled, "Alright you two, let's get going." as the three of them went down stairs.

North was doing as instructed, but Narcissa soon aided him and helped hanging up the streamers. She was all dressed up in a light green dress with elbow length sleeves. The skirt and bodice had light purple designs on it forming diamond patterns. She glanced down when she heard a familiar voice, "That looks very good Narcissa." She smiled down at Jack, "Thank you Jack. I think this is how Katya wanted it to look. North, I think Katya said she wanted the flowers on the tables." as she helped guide North some more. North corrected himself and chuckled, "Thank you my dear." Narcissa smiled, shaking her head when she noticed Elsa giving them signal.

She glanced climbed down the ladder, "Jack, you need to get Kristoff somewhere where Anna won't know. She's on her way down now." Jack nodded and yanked Kristoff by the shirt, "Alright then. Come on Kristoff, you're going to have to wait to see your princess a little longer." as he dragged him to a place he knew Anna wouldn't look: Bunny's place.

* * *

The days seemed to be dragging, especially for Tooth. She had been feeling a bit stressed since their return home last night and Bunny knew. He glanced over at her, "Tooth my love, you are going to be just fine. We will just spend a few minutes at the party, then we can come home." trying anything to cheer her up. Tooth was weating a rose pink elbow length dress. Her skirt had yellow and purple floral designs. She glanced over at him, "I know Aster, it's just my emotions being so high, I am just so exhausted every day. I'm tired of being pregnant and waddling." feeling upset again.

Bunny sighed and just hugged her from behind, holding her to him, "Baby will be coming very soon. No more worrying my love." as he comforted her. A knock was heard at the door and he went to open it. He heard Jack on the other side and groaned, "Hey Bunny, we need to hide Kristoff for a bit before we surprise Anna." Bunny sighed and opened the door, "Alright Jack, bring him in." They both entered and Kristoff noticed Tooth, "Hey Tooth, how are you doing." Bunny shook his head, he didn't want Tooth upset again.

Tooth took a deep breath, "I'm fine." she stated. Jack smiled, "Well as much as I would love to stay, I have a princess to be with." as he walked out. Bunny shut the door, "Well mate, take a seat. Need anything?" Kristoff smiled and sat down, "Thank you. And I wouldn't mind some water. I haven't had a much of a chance to do much since I arrived." Bunny chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll grab you a mug of something better. Hang tight." as he walked into the kitchen. He spotted Tooth, "I do apologize for the rude drop in. Please just relax and act as if I am not here." Tooth smiled, "It's fine, though I will sit down. My feet are killing me." as she dropped onto the bigger couch. Kristoff smiled, "You know, I've been known to give a good foot rub, if you're ok with that."

Tooth thought a moment and shrugged, "If you want, I wouldn't oppose." Kristoff chuckled and knelt down in front of her and removed her shoes. His strong hands began to work wonders on her feet. Tooth couldn't help but sigh in relief as the pressure began to subside and her body sank into the chair. Bunny returned, "Here you are, this ought to help you relax mo-what on earth?" Tooth held her finger up, "It's all good Aster." as if she was in another world. Bunny sighed and shook his head setting the mug down, "Kristoff, whatever you're doing, keep it going. I haven't seen her this calm in weeks." Kristoff chuckled, "You got it."

* * *

Jack quickly made his way back to the castle the moment he left Kristoff. He spotted Elsa with her sister and couldn't wait for his time to ask her something important. First though he had to to find North. He entered in the ballroom where North was still at work with Narcissa and the decorations. He approached, "north, may we talk alone for a moment?" North glanced at him and nodded, "Sure Jack." as he lead them into the throne room. North sat down in his chair, "What's on your mind Jack? Is everything alright?" Jack nodded, "Yeah, everything is fine North. It's just that I have something important I want to ask you." feeling nervous now.

North chuckled, "What is it Jack?" waiting patiently for Jack to speak. Jack sighed, "I wish to have Elsa's hand in marriage. It would be a great honor if you would allow her to be my wife." as he awaited the response. North sat there and thought it over, Jack spoke again, "It's alright if you don't want to. I know that you don't want to lose your daughter again. Just I love Elsa with all my heart and would love to spend the rest of my life with her by my side." he finished. North had to admit this was hard and had been dreading this moment, but he knew how much Jack loved his daughter. How he spoke about her, how he protects her, he couldn't deny that.

Jack felt the tension in the silence until North spoke, but he didn't hear, he glanced up, "What?" North chuckled, "Yes Jack. You may have Elsa's hand in marriage. You are just the man to suit her and will respect her." as he smiled and patted him on the shoulder. Jack stood there with a shock/happy expression on his face. He couldn't believe it, North said he could have Elsa as his wife. Jack pulled the ring box from his pocket and showed it to him. It was a silver band with teardrop sapphire stone and small diamonds around it. The band was shaped in infinity symbols.

North nodded in approval, "Quite a beautiful ring there Jack. She will most definitely love it." admiring it. He remembered when he had picked out Katya's ring. Jack had closed the box and put it back in his pocket, "Just don't say anything to anyone about this yet. I know if Anna finds out, the secret will be out to everyone in the kingdom." North laughed and nodded, "Don't worry, I won't. Now why don't we go and meet up with the rest." Jack smiled and they both went out and meet up with the ladies.

**Alrighty I will stop here, I'm running on empty right now and don't want to delay this. I'm sorry DarkTempest about not getting to the whole day spending thing, but I will make up for things in the next chapter for you and will be working on the Rayla/Sandy romance :) So yeah hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alrighty everyone I am finally back and I will be staying up late tonight to help make up for my lack of writting for you guys :) DarkTempest if we can get that many chapters up I say lets go for it :) As for your comment about causing a problem there isn't any problem here :) If people don't want spoilers well please just don't read the comments very simple, since we really don't have much communication beyond that. Anywho I will stop blabbering here and get on with writing. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Night time was finally upon Arrendelle: just about party time. Jack and North had made it back to the ladies as they continued strolling through the town before they made it back to the castle. Jack was back at Elsa's side and Katya noticed her husband was back. She was soon at his side, "North, where did you and Jack go?" asking curiously. North shrugged, "It was just small talk between us men, nothing more my dear." trying not to say anything as promised. Katya gave him that look that she wasn't buying it, "North, what are you hiding from me?" North stumbled with his words, he had no power against that look. He sighed giving in and motioning for her to come closer. She wasted no time and he whispered in her ear, "Jack plans to propose to Elsa. He has asked my permission to marry her."

Katya gasped with surprise, trying not to cause a scene, "Oh North, really!? She is going to be so happy. When does he plan on proposing?" North shrugged, "That I don't know, but he will think of a time a place in time. I should show him the place I proposed to you. After all, the place is quite beautiful this time of year." Katya smiled and sighed, "Our daughters are growing up so quickly. I truly miss the days when they were little." North nodded, "I do too. Now let us head back and greet our guests. It is time we get the party started so Anna can finally see Kristoff." she nodded and followed him back to the gates.

Anna and Narcissa were in deep conversation, "So Narcissa, do you think maybe you will find love at the party tonight? unable to hide her excitement. Narcissa chuckled, "I don't know Anna, but there is a possibility that I could." feeling hopeful. Anna smiled, "Well, there are a lot of eligible bachelors in the kingdom. Maybe you just might find someone. Though I do wish Kristoff were here, he could definitely help find you the right guy. But let's not think about that, totally do not wish to dampen the mood. Have you heard about Phoenicia lately? I heard there are many new changes happening, like a new orphanage. They rehired all new staff so there won't be anyone to have to deal with the troubles you had to. The whole building is said to be like a castle filled with luxury. Not to mention a new hospital, school and library for anyone who cannot afford such things. Rayla really is such a generous queen."

Narcissa smiled at everything Anna mentioned, "That is very good. It's just nice to know that the place I grew up in have improvements. The children are so fortunate now that they don't have to go through what me and my other friends had to endure." Anna nodded, "Very much." as they continued their conversation.

Across the room, Jack and Elsa were having their own conversation. Jack really felt badly for overstepping his boundaries since he returned, "Elsa, I'm sorry if I stepped out of line with my behavior lately. You know I would never hurt you and that I respect you. I beg for your forgiveness." as he knelt down in front of her. Her eyes widened slightly and couldn't help but giggle, "I accept your apology Jack, now please stand up. You're embarrassing me." Jack smiled as he got back up, "From whom? There are only a few guests. Besides no one would just stare at what the princess is doing on the time."

Elsa shook her head and laughed, "You always know how to make me laugh and feel so happy." Jack grinned, "One of my best qualities." she playfully swated at him, "Not to mention your bragging." Both of them heard the trumpets as Kai then announced, "King North and Queen Katya of Arrendelle." Everyone turned and bowed for their rulers. North and Katya then entered and went to their thrones and sat down. North paused for a moment to say a few words, "Friends and special guests. It is my honor to appear at my daughter Anna's seventeenth birthday today. I hope you all enjoy the party." as he sat back down.

They applauded after the short speech and continued on with dancing, conversations, and enjoying the entertainment. Anna had received many compliments that evening about how beautiful she looked. Anna smiled and thanked them as she made her way to her father, "Would you like to dance with me daddy?" she asked. North nodded, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." taking her hand, leading her to the dance floor as a new song began. Jack grinned and led Elsa onto the dance floor as well. The night went on without any delay and soon it was time for the cake.

A three tier, purple cake with white roses was wheeled into the room. Anna noticed the cake as it was now before her, the smile on her face widening. Seventeen candles were delicately placed around the cake and everyone began to sing. Anna applauded as she made her wish and blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and the presents began to be brought out. Anna found herself in a chair as she opened many gifts that were great and glorious from other countries as well as ehr family. She opened many new dresses, sparkling jewelry, a few books, and miscellaneous items.

She opened the gift from Corona, it was pastel art supplies. Elsa slipped in her gift and Anna gladly opened it up to find a beautiful charm bracelet resembling sping flowers. Just as the presents finally came to a close, Jack approached, "Wait Anna, there's just one more present we have for you." Anna looked at him confused. Elsa was now in front of her and placing a blind fold over her eyes. Anna pouted, "Oh come on guys, what is it!" Jack chuckled as he went to open the doors, "You will just have to wait and see." Once he opened the doors, Kristoff stepped through and stopped in front of her. Jack was right, he was taken back from how she looked now.

Elsa smiled excitedly, "Okay Anna, you can take it off now." Anna quickly yanked it off and felt her mouth drop: it was Kristoff. Kristoff smiled at her, "Surprise Anna! Happy Birthday." She immediately wrapped her arms around him, "Kristoff!" as she kissed him. Everyone in the room cheered at the surprise. Anna couldn't help but bounce in his arms, a few tears were shed, "Oh I thought I wouldn't get to see you for a while. I missed you so much." not wanting to let go. Kristoff chuckled, "I missed you too. It was so hard to keep this from you, but it was well worth it." Anna glanced back at her family, "Wait you all knew!?" They nodded, Elsa smiled, "We wanted this to be the best birthday for you to remember." Anna squealed as she just hugged him again, "Oh this is by far the best ever! Thank you so much!"

Elsa felt a few tears of happiness, Jack pulled her to him, "You okay love?" She nodded, "Yes, It's just so nice to see my sister happy. I know how she feels, it was like that for me. When I was able to see you again when you rescued me from Pitch. It was the happiest moment I could never forget." Jack kissed her cheek, "I know the feeling too. Now how about another dance, looks like we have to keep up with your sister and Kristoff tonight." tugging her out on the dance floor. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Always have to be better at everything." Jack grinned, "Oh there's no competing with Kristoff, he has two left feet." he laughed. Elsa sighed and followed him out there along with her sister.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla finally had some time to herself after her meeting. She knew Sandy was not as busy today, so she had sent for him. She wanted a moment wit her husband besides what the managed to share the other night. She went into her bath chambers and drew a hot bath to help with things. She poured a rose scented oil as the water continued to fill. She tugged her hair from the up do she had and let her hair fall loosely. She sighed with relief from the release of tension. She tugged her dress off leaving herself in her corset and chemise. She noticed the water was finally full enough and shut it off just as she heard the door open.

"Rayla?"

She smiled as she got to her feet and walked out of the bath chambers. Sandy glanced up, "Is everything okay my love? I was told you sent for me?" She nodded, "I did. I had some free time for once and I was told things would be just fine without you for a while." He sighed and shook his head slightly with a smile, "My dear, you are quite persistent. I do enjoy it." She smiled as she made her way towards him and stopped in front of him, "I'm glad. Now, how about a bath?" He thought a moment, "It does sound very tempting." his hand cupping her cheek. She smiled, "Allow me to make it more so then." as she helped remove his chest plate.

Piece by piece, the armor dropped to the floor until he was just in a shirt and pants. She looked up at him coy like, "I am sure we are getting closer for you to relaxing." He leaned down close, his lips a hair width from hers, "Though I am still waiting for the temptation part." as he pressed them together. She eagerly responded pulling him close, her body fitting perfectly against his. She pulled back after a moment, "I plan on it my king." as she walked into the bath chambers again. Sandy followed pursuit, "You know, I could get used to more moments like this." leaning against the door frame.

She turned to face him, "I won't say no to this either my love. Now how about that promise." she smirked at him. He couldn't argue with that and removed his shirt, "As her highness commands." She smiled, "I do, very much." watching him remove the remainder of his clothing and now stood in front of her. He eyed her, "It appears I am the only one ready." She tilted her chin up to look at him, "You should do something about that." His fingers ran along her sides, across her slowly heaving chest as his fingers brushed along the skin before meeting the small bow. A swift tug and she felt his fingers slowly remove them from their hooks.

She felt a gasp escape her once she was free from the corset and soon heard the soft plop it made once it met the floor. She felt his hands linger across her slender frame before gripping her waist and forced her to turn. Her back was to him, he bent down and slowly peeled the chemise up and off. He tossed it to the side so his fingers can trace along the curve of her back. She shivered at the gentle touch, his lips pressed against her ear, "Better?" She nodded, he smiled, "Good. How about that bath then?" as he stepped around her and into the tub. She slowly stepped in, she face him as she sat herself in his lap, her legs either side of his.

His wet hands trailed up her body, "Yeah, I can definitely get used to this." pulling her down for a kiss. She sighed feeling her body connect with his, the water shifting around them. His lips lefts hers to meet in her neck. She gasped, her hands grasping his shoulders feeling those lips slip further down. Her back arched feeling his mouth wrap around a nipple. His hands wandered down her back and lower to her thighs pulling her against him. Her body acting on instinct, her hips rolled against his. He pulled back to glance up at her, "I need you my love." She felt him rub against her, she moaned feeling the heat rise, "As I need you." pressing herself against him.

He carefully slipped into her, his mouth capturing hers silencing her pleasure filled moans. Once she was comfortable, she rolled her hips in sync with his thrusts. It began slowly, only enough to build up the tension. Both managing to fill and rub each other just right. The speed began to rise, he thrust himself up a little harder than before making her body jerk with pleasure. She felt her mouth gape open as she gasped for more air, "Do that again." she rasped. He smirked as he repeated it, as her body responded in return, her moans intensified some. He kept the pace just so, but she felt the pressure building up, but had no promise of relief.

She ground her hips into his slightly faster, "More!" she pleaded. He chuckled, "Yes my queen, you will have anything you desire." as he sped up his pace some more as well as harder. She moaned louder with each thrust, feeling him go deeper than she thought possible. She rolled her head back, her hands grasping the sides of the tub. Sandy held her hips firmly in place to keep her there as his thrusting grew faster, harder and stronger. She felt her body begging for more, her lungs gasping for air, her hips trying to keep pace with his. He felt himself just about ready himself, she was quite the sight before him. Her body almost completely exposed and on top of him. His eyes lingered over her beautiful form from her swollen lips, to her hardened nipples, down to where their hips met. The water had ceased to leave much to the imagination during their love making.

He was so captivated by her, and soon heard her voice begging for release. His hands held firmer at her hips, but his thumb slipped between her folds to rub against her numb. She all but lept out of his lap the moment his thumb met her clit. He applied enough pressure and circled in sync with their thrusts. He held firmer as she tried to pull back, the sensations becoming over powering. She cried out feeling her body release, her doing was his undoing. He groaned as they finished together, her body heaving against his now. He held her as her body slowly descended from the heightened pleasure she had just experienced. She laughed halfheartedly, "My love, I could definitely get used to doing this every now and then." He laughed, "I will never oppose to this."

She slowly pulled herself up, "Perhaps we could just take the rest of the day off." He sighed and shook his head, "We have responsibilities my love." She playfully crossed her arms, "And we are the rulers, we can do what we want. One half of the day won't change anything." He chuckled, "Alright my love, as you wish." She smiled and slowly slipped off of him, "Good, I will see you in the bed." she winked. He really couldn't find a reason to argue as he watched her leave, her body swaying seductively at him as she did. She peeked over her shoulder before she slipped through the door. Nope, he really couldn't as he got out of the tub and followed after her.

**Alright, I just want to get this out lol I've delayed long enough. I was up typing the first half then I passed out on the couch. I woke up this morning and was like well that happened lol. Anywho here we have it! DarkTempest I hope you like the ending there, I wanted to make up for it in a different way, but still deliver the love making between them :) So yeah hit me with a review if you like and I will see you next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Alrighty I am back AGAIN lol yeah I said I was going to make up for some lost time and I meant it. I will also be getting to the other story as well after I get this chapter up and then it's one more day off tomorrow. I won't have to go anywhere as far as errands go like I did today since my car will be in the shop therefore no car lol. Anywho I will get on with the good stuff as always :) For the record I do not own any of these characters.**

The party continued on and Anna was having the time of her life. She had Kristoff at her side during the duration of the party and she wouldn't have had it any other way. While dancing to yet another song, Anna decided to bring up her earlier topic with her sisters, "Hey Kristoff." as she rested her head on his shoulders. He chuckled, "What is it Anna?" She was just in such contentment, "Earlier, Narcissa and I had a conversation about her wanting to find love. I thought perhaps you and Jack could help find a suitable, charming guy for her."

Krtistoff led them off the dance floor, "Ok, how can we help?" She shrugged, "Well it has to be someone who is smart, king, handsome, sincere, respectful, and a bit of a bad boy." as she rambled on. Kristoff snorted, "Hey, you're starting to describe Jack!" getting a tad jealous that she might be think Jack was better than him. She laughed, "Oh Kristoff, I was just thinking of the type of guy that me, Elsa, and Narcissa are into. You are the one I love and it will stay that way. No one is going to take your place." she said reassuringly.

He nodded and with a smile, "I love you too Anna." as he kissed her. He pulled back with a raised eyebrow, "Is Jack really that handsome?" curiosity getting the better half of him. She rolled her eyes and gave him a duh look, "Uh yeah, but you are _my _man and I would never trade you for anyone. Not even Jack." as she kissed him on the cheek. He nodded feeling much better now, "Alright, we will see if we can find Narcissa someone." Anna bounced, "Yay!"

Narcissa was off by herself swaying to the music watching everyone with their partner dance. She enjoyed seeing everyone in love and dancing the night lost in each other's fantasy. She spotted Elsa and Jack over together laughing and having a good time, "Aw, Elsa and Jack are so happy and in love with each other." she said to herself.

"Excuse me miss, may I have a dance with you?"

Narcissa jumped at the gentle, husky voice that snapped her from her daydream. She turned and saw a young man, about her age. He had short chestnut brown hair, green-hazel eyes, and fair skin. He wore a purple vest with black sleeves and light gray pants, finished with black boots. She had to shake her head a second, she swore she was gawking at his good looks. She forced herself to speak and smiled, "Yes, you may." holding her hand as he took it gently into his and led them out onto the dance floor.

He slipped his hand to her waist and held her hand in his other as she placed her unused hand to his arm. He smiled down at her, she returned it, "Who might I ask to I have the pleasure of dancing with young sir?" He grinned wider at her politeness, "Terrence young lady. I am a knight here, though I enjoy working with my family in the village. May I ask your name miss? It be as beautiful as you?" She felt the blush rise to her cheeks slightly, "Narcissa. Terrence smiled, "I was right, beautiful." watching the blush rise more. She cleared her throat slightly, "I am pleased to meet you Terrence. What brings you here to the party?"

He shrugged, "All the guards and staff were invited to the party to relax and have a fun time. After all, it's not every day the princess turns seventeen." She laughed, "I agree. You must be very busy with being a knight and all." He shook his head, "Not really. I have a good teacher you might know: Captain Bunnymund." Her eyes brightened, "Oh, Bunny taught you." He nodded, "Yes he did, ever since I was a young teen. I am very excited for when his wife has the baby." Narcissa nodded as well, "As am I. Tooth has been a little on edge lately since the baby seems like it isn't coming." Terrence chuckled, "I am sure she will have it soon. Though they should be here themselves, but with the baby underway, it could be very stressful for her. After all, a mother does need to relax before she is able to give birth."

Narcissa smiled, "That is true. I just hope it goes well for her." He nodded, "Well, enough about that. How about we talk about me and you. Get to know each other more. If you are alright with that." She felt the blush return again, "I would like that very much actually." as he pulled them off the dance floor. She decided to keep the part of Nyx quiet, not wanting to risk anything.

Elsa noticed and became excited, Jack looked at her, "What is it?" She motioned with her head, "Narcissa is talking with that young man over there." unable to hide her smile. Jack looked over, "Oh yeah, that's Terrence. He's a good fellow and works as a knight here." She raised an eyebrow, "Interesting, I guess I haven't seen him before." Jack chuckled, "He mostly likes to spend his time in the village and help his family." Elsa couldn't help but sense a small attraction blooming between those two. Jack took her hand, "Come on, lets get some fresh air." as he led them out onto the balcony.

The two of them struck up some conversation to help pass the time, though it wasn't hard. They shared a few pieces of chocolate. Elsa leaned against Jack as they glanced out at the sea, "Do you miss Icella Jack?" Jack sighed and ran his hands along her arms, "I do, but I miss you more. It is good to be back with you again." kissing her head. She nodded, "What's it like there?" Jack smiled, "It's quite a spectacular sight to see, especially during the winter. No words could really describe it. I would love to take you there Elsa, show you everything." She smiled and closed her eyes, "I would love to go with you."

Jack smiled, "Perhaps one day soon my love. We just have to wait and see." wrapping his arms around her. Unknown to them, a raven was watching them closely. It soon took off and went back into the woods of Arrendelle. Once it reached the safety of the hidden trees, it transformed into Nyx. His dark blue eyes holding dugust for the two lovers. He glared back in the direction he came from, "Have your happy time while you cane. You both have no idea the nightmare I have in store for you both. This time Jack, you will not have Elsa. I have the perfect plan for her." chuckling to himself.

His mind wandered to Narcissa. He hadn't seen her at the party, but knew she was there in the castle somewhere. A sinister smirk slithered across his face, "I haven't forgotten about you my dark flower. I will have you as my lover. You will truly see the light in our relationship." as she disappeared back into the darkness.

* * *

Bunny came out of the back bedroom drying his hair from his bath. He spotted Tooth opening the door, "Woman where do you think you are going?" She turned and faced him placing her hands on her hips, "I was just going to wish Anna a quick happy birthday, maybe have some cake if there is any left, give her our gift, and come back home." Bunny rolled his eyes, "Tooth." giving her that tone. She gave him and oh no you didn't look, "Aster I am going to the party for a few minutes. Come, or don't come. I will be back." as she walked out the door. Bunny dropped the cloth and staggered over to grab his boots quickly and stumbled out the door hopping on one foot trying to get the second boot on.

Tooth turned her head to glanced back and laughed, "Aster you are quite the sight right now." as she waddled towards the castle. Bunny groaned and ran after her, "Woman, you are going to be the death of me. Now slow down before our baby falls out on the ground." She laughed, "Aster, the baby just doesn't fall out. Besides I feel much better now after my nap." Bunny finally was at her side before swooping her up in his arms, she squealed, "Aster put me down!" He chuckled, "You want to be difficult, then so can I. No." as he walked them back. She play slapped his chest, "Fine carry me then, but carry me the other way. Now!"

Bunny sighed and turned on his feet, "Fine, but only for a few minutes. You need to be resting, the baby will be coming any day now." She crossed her arms and pouted, "I know, you've been saying that, everyone's been saying that, yet here I am all huge and still pregnant." Bunny kissed her cheek, "And still gorgeous as ever. Stubborn, but gorgeous." earning a smile in return. He continued to carry her inside the castle and made it to the ballroom where the party was still going on. Anna squealed the moment she spotted them and ran over, "Tooth!" as she hugged her the moment she was set on the ground. Tooth smiled, "I'm so sorry we're late. I just had to see you and give you your present. I love you Anna, happy birthday." handing her a small box.

Anna smiled and quickly opened it to see a new charm to add to her charm bracelet from Elsa, "Oh my it's beautiful! Thank you so much!" hugging them both. Tooth nodded, "You're very welcome. I'm sorry it's not much, but we just had to get you something special. I remember Elsa mentioning she had gotten you a charm bracelet, so I just had to." Anna smiled, "It's more than enough. How are you feeling?" She sighed, "I've been better Anna, I just hope it really is soon like everyone keeps saying." Anna hugged her, "No worries, I am sure it will. Will you be staying long?" Bunny shook his head, "Not very long darlin'. She needs her strength in case it really does happen soon."

Anna smiled, "It's alright. If I don't see you again before hand, I will be there as soon as I can afterwards. Please, let me have a carriage take you both home." as she turned on her heel to have it happen despite their protests. Bunny glanced down at her, "Well I know where she learned her stubbornness from." She rolled her eyes, "You can be just the same Aster." Bunny just held her close, "Which makes us the perfect couple." Jack, Kristoff and Elsa also stopped by to say hello before they had to go. Jack and Kristoff grinned, Bunny pointed a warning finger, but Tooth noticed and managed to snatch Kristoff by the ear, "Enough teasing Aster you two." pointing her finger to Jack as he backed up. Elsa snatched him by the collar, "Oh no mister, you listen well." she playfully warned.

Bunny chuckled, "Easy now love, I can handle these two trouble makers any day." Kristoff winced when she released him, "Alright." Bunny spotted Anna returning, "I believe the carriage is ready. We should go now." as he led them both towards the exit. Kristoff led Anna as she approached back towards the dance floor. Jack chuckled down at Elsa, "You handed me over, I am so hurt." he mocked. She rolled her eyes, "You behave or you won't ever get to lay a finger on me again." turning on her heel to walk away. He pulled her back, she gasped, he chuckled, "I promise to behave then." he winked. She blushed, "I'm sure you will. Now I am going to bid my parents good night. I am exhausted after all the dancing tonight, and knowing Anna, this party will never end."

Jack chuckled, "I know what you mean. I will walk you to your room then." as he followed her. She said her good nights to her parents and they both walked lazily up the stairs. They reached her door and she turned to face him. Jack smiled, "I shall see you in the morning then?" She nodded, "Definitely. Good night Jack." as she went to kiss his cheek, but he turned to capture her lips with his. She giggled into the kiss as he pressed to deepen it. He pulled back slightly, "It's so hard not to be with you whenever you kiss me Elsa." pressing back. She sighed into the kiss before turning her head to the side, "I know Jack." He chuckled, "Then just kiss me then." bringing her face back to meet his lips with hers.

She couldn't help but to respond, feeling her arms going to wrap around his neck. He grabbed them and pinned them above her head against the door. He held them for a moment as his lips molded against hers before pulling back, "I'm sorry." he whispered. She gasped for air, "It's f-fine. I love you Jack." He smiled against her lips kissing gently once more, "I will now. Sleep well Elsa." as he pulled back and went to his room. She felt her heart fluttering like crazy as she slipped into her room and shut the door. He made her feel so much better, so much happier, she couldn't find a reason not to want to be with him for the rest of her life. But that wasn't the case for her, she wasn't even sure she would be allowed to marry him. She sighed and slipped into her night gown before climbing into the bed. She doused the lights and dreamed of what it would be like if she were able to marry Jack.

**Okies there we go a second chapter for tonight lol. I have to start working on my other one since I've left that one hanging along with this one. Lets see if I can make it happen, but sleep also sounds nice lol. Anywho hope everyone likes, hit me with a review if you like, and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Alrighty let us get this up and going here with chapter 8! Yeah I am really hoping this Aleve kicks in and knocks this massive headache to the curb. I had to turn the brightness down on this laptop before I could start typing this since it's making it worse lol. Anywho lets get on with this and as always I do not own any of these characters.**

Night time was upon Arrendelle and everything had finally settled down from the day's events. Narcissa had been with Terrence most of the night dancing and enjoying each other;s company. Though the party ended, they continued their journey into the gardens. It was still late, but neither of them noticed. Terrence smiled at her, "So how have you been enjoying your new life here in Arrendelle? Must be quite different compared to your original home." Narcissa shrugged, "I love it here so much. I do miss home, but there was nothing for me there anymore. Just bad memories and oher things." not really wanting to bring up the bad.

He noticed her uneasiness, "I didn't mean to upset you. My apologies if I have." She shook her head, "No it's not your fault. Just moving to Arrendelle has brought on new adventures and a much happier future than what it used to hold. Though from what I've been told, my home is nothing like it once was. I may go back and visit one day for sure, but right now I just want to focus on what I have now. I now have a family I can call my own and gained not one, but two sisters. I don't think it could get any better." He smiled, "I am glad the sad story had a happy ending. You deserve to be happy." She smiled, "I am actually. So, have you ever been anywhere else except here?"

He shook his head, "Not really, Arrendelle is my home and where my family is. They mean everything to me. Though I wouldn't mind traveling at least once." She nodded, "Perhaps I could show you Phonecia. If you want to that is." He nodded, "I just might take you up on that offer. I would like to do something like this again. I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." She felt the heat in her cheeks rise, "You would?" He nodded, "Most definitely. I cannot say I have had this much fun with someone outside my family. If you are okay with it, perhaps we could have a picnic once my shift is over." She nodded, "I would like that very much." He smiled, "Great. You just tell me when a good day for you would be and we will make it happen."

Narcissa nodded, "Sounds good. I will check my schedule and find a date and time for you. Where should I come and find you?" He chuckled, "Well most days I spend in the village. Just ask one of the guards and they will gladly show you where I am. I bounce from place to place in town." She smiled, "Alright, I will look for you as soon as I have some time." He took her hand in his, "Well then its a date. Now lets get you back inside and rested for the night. I am sure you have many things to do tomorrow." She nodded, "My days vary on rather or not I will be busy." as she followed him back inside. He brought her to the entrance, "Well my lady, it has been quite the night. I do look forward to seeing you again soon." She smiled, "Me too. I shall see you around?" He nodded, "I hope you will. Good night Narcissa." as he kissed her hand gently before walking off.

She couldn't help but feel butterflies. She had never felt this happy about anyone before and she was ready to embrace these new feelings. She quickly made her way back to her chambers. She shut the door behind her and sighed with such happiness. She couldn't wipe the smile from her face even if she tried. She slid out of her party gown and got herself ready for bed. She slid under her covers and settled in for bed. Tonight was definitely one of the best she has had since her arrival here in Arrendelle.

* * *

Elsa was sound asleep in her room dreaming sweet dreams of her and Jack. Even the possible future of being husband and wife. While she slept, the same raven from earlier had flown through her open window on her balcony. The raven transformed back into it's human form. Nyx now standing in the room as he remained undetected since she was in deep sleep. He stood by her bedside, his dark blue eyes wandering over her sleeping form, "How entrancing you are Elsa. Beauty of only the goddess Freya could give you. Such a shame that your attitude ruins it." brushing a piece of her hair.

She moaned in her sleep at the touch, he felt his fingers brushing along her neck, "I have gotten much stronger since we last saw each other. I can expertly control my powers that master had bestowed upon me before your pathetic prince Jack murdered him." He had to pull his fingers away from her neck, how badly he wanted to choke her in her sleep, just to end her now. He restrained himself, he needed her, she was important in his plan, "Don't be so hopeful, your peace is about to turn into nightmares." his hand forming the very same black sand Pitch had before.

The black substance spread over her head, he chuckled, "Have sweet nightmares my dear." as he transformed back into a raven and flew back out. Elsa's expression went from calm to pain baring. The peace that once resided in her mind turned to darkness. She found herself wandering in a forest that made her on edge.

"Elsa."

She felt her heart begin to race as she recognized the voice that terrified her while she slept. She shook her head in disbelief, "No, please don't be him." growing more terrified as she heard him call out her name again. Her body turned, her gasp catching in her throat. There a few feet from her, there he stood: Pitch. Elsa was beyond petrified as she took off running, "No!" She heard him chase after her, his laughter taunting her, "You cannot escape me in my realm of nightmares Elsa. I control everything here."

She kept going, "Get away from me! I don't want you here!" she yelled. His laughter only continued to fill her ears, "I am only here because you keep me locked away in your thoughts and fears. You can't get rid of me that easily my sweet." morphing into the shadows. She didn't dare look back, she just had to get away from him. This was only a dream she screamed in her mind again and again. She then felt something wrap around her ankle yanking her to the ground. She screamed in terror as she felt her body dragged towards him. He smirked above her, "I do love when things just give themselves over to me."

She struggled against the ropes, trying to get them off, "No! I will never give myself over to you, you monster! You stay the hell away from me." Pitch just hovered himself over her, getting himself on top, "You cannot escape me. Even if you do manage to wake, you will never escape from me." as he tried to restrain her using his magic. She continued to fight back, calling for Jack for help. Pitch laughed pressing his lips to her ear, "He won't come to save you this time Elsa. It's just you and me." pulling at her nightgown to reveal her undergarments.

He smirked down at her, "My you haven't changed a bit my queen. Still just as irresistible as I last saw you." his hand running along her exposed skin. His smirk grew wider, "Let's see if I can make you scream for me." His hands undid his own pants before yanking her panties down. Grasping her hips, pulling them to his. His eyes looked into hers, burning into her mind like before, "Now scream for me Elsa." as he shoved himself inside her. She screamed bloody murder, "That's it my queen."

Jack had been asleep when he was awoken by a scream, "Huh?" as he lifted his head up from the pillow. He was trying to make sense as to what he just heard. A second scream came like before recognizing immediately who it was, "Elsa!" He lept from the bed and rushed out and down the hall towards her room.

Katya and North were also asleep when she heard the scream. She knew it was her daughters, her hands were shaking North, "North! Elsa, she's in danger!" she yelled. North's eyes shot open facing his wife's terrified expression, "Lets go!" as he grabbed his robe and sword. They both ran to Elsa's room seeing Jack appearing as well, "Jack's what's going on!?" Katya asked. Jack shook his head, "I don't know. I was woken up by her screams." North went to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Damn, that door won't open!" Katya became confused, "But how-"

"Stand back my love!"

Katya moved as North charged the door with his shoulder. The door swung open and North glanced around the room for intruders with his sword at hand. No one was in the room except for Elsa writhing on the bed screaming. Jack ran in and rushed over to her, "Elsa! It's me, wake up!" as he tried to get her to wake. She continued to scream and fight in her nightmare, "No get off of me!" Katya yelled trying to get her attention, "Elsa you got to wake up! We are here my darling!"

Elsa's eyes shot open, her body gasping for air, her eyes filled with fear. She glanced around seeing Jack and her parents were there with her. She was up and out of the bed and into her mother's arms. Katya tried to comfort her in only a way a mother could, "My darling you are safe now. It was only a nightmare. I am right here, and so is your father and Jack." speaking soothingly to her. Big tears ran down her face as she hugged her mother tighter, "Mom it was terrible. Pitch was there, he attacked me then forced his way on me!" Katya kept calming her, North ran his hand along Elsa's head gently, "Shh, Elsa you are safe. You have nothing to worry about anymore, he is gone."

Jack nodded, "We are here for you and won't let anything bad happen to you." She slowly felt herself calming down, "Okay." was all she managed to say. North kissed her forehead, "Now try and get a little more sleep tonight my darling. We will be here for you if you need anything." Katya hugged her once more before she left with North. Jack was about to leave as well, but stopped when he heard her, "Jack, can you please stay with me? I am so afraid I will have another nightmare." He smiled and came back to her after shutting the door, "Of course." as he slipped into the bed next to her. Jack pulled the covers over both of them as she laid her head on his chest.

Her body quivered as she calmed down the rest of the way and sighed with content knowing Jack was there with her. She just felt his arms wrap around her, "Thank you Jack." Jack kissed her head gently, "Anything for you." as he kept himself close. How he wished he could take everything bad away from her. She ran her fingers along his, "Jack?" He held her hand, "Hmm?" "Do you think I will ever stop having these nightmares, or memories of him?" Jack sighed, "I don't know Elsa. Only time will tell us. Now get some sleep." She nodded and snuggled closer, "Alright. Good night Jack." He smiled, "Good night Elsa." feeling her body finally relax and soon fell asleep again.

**Ok so yeah headache won last night lol. So now I managed to finish this up before my shift and now here you have chapter 8 :) So yeah hit me with a reivew if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Okay I am back again lol I know I've been gone a while again it seems but I swear its due to work and other things keeping me busy. But per th norm I am off tomorrow and the next so I will be delivering more to you as always :) I am wide awake, granted I know I have said that before, BUT energy drinks and my sleep schedule all flip flopped will do that to a person lol So yeah I am awake and will have this posted tonight :) So I will get right to it before my body decides to say yeah that's what you thought lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Morning had arrived in Arrendelle and everyone was in the dining room for breakfast. Anna was curious about the commotion that happened last night, "Hey mom, what was going on last night? I heard something from the staff something happened to Elsa." as she looked towards her sister with concern. Elsa bit her lip ashamed she had scared everyone last night with her nightmares. Katya sighed, "Everything is fine Anna. Elsa is okay and there is nothing to be worried about." Elsa couldn't help but roll her eyes knowing her sister could sleep through just about anything, but shrugged it off. Anna nodded and then looked over at Narcissa, "So Narcissa, I saw you dancing last night with a charming, young knight at the party. I want details, who was he?" unable to contain her excitement.

Narcissa felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "His name is Terrence. He works as a knight, but likes to spend his time in the village. And we are just friends Anna." emphasizing the word friends. Anna grinned, "Sure you are." Elsa glanced at her sister, "Don't tease her Anna. She can handle things on her own accord." Anna shrugged, "Fine. So Kristoff, what do you have planned for today?" Katya interrupted, "Hold on a minute young lady. You and Elsa still have your lessons with me. Lessons before boys." Anna pouted, "Aw mom." groaning. Elsa laughed, "I thought you were going to start acting more mature. Remember Anna?" she teased.

Anna nodded, "You're right Elsa. I did promise I would act more mature." trying to regain her composure. Jack snickered to himself, Kristoff smiled as he answered her original question, "I would like to go to the village and hang out there when you are done with you studies." Anna nodded as she finished her breakfast, "So can we get started on our lesson mother?" Both Elsa and Katya raised an eyebrow, never seeing Anna the one to actually want to start their lessons. Katya chuckled, "As soon as we are _all_ finished with breakfast, then yes we can begin." Anna nodded, "Alright I will see you in the library. Please excuse me." as she hurried out. Katya shook her head, "Best hurry Elsa, wouldn't want to keep her waiting on her lessons." causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

After the studies with her daughters ended, she went to the royal study to tend to some important documents. She knew her daughters were out in the village with the boys. She smiled knowing that in just a few days, Jack will propose to Elsa, bringing Icella and Arrendelle together. She couldn't be anymore happier to know that her daughters were in love and happy. She was also proud that Narcissa may have also found love. Narcissa was becoming more like a daughter to her now.

The thoughts about last night still bothered her. It pained her to see Elsa so upset. That Pitch still caused nightmares for her. How dare that evil man remain haunting her daughter when she has finally found happiness. She knew how bad Pitch was, recalling the terrible experience her and North had with him before his desire for Elsa. Katya frowned, she really hated to keep that secret from Elsa, but knew that one day she would have to tell her. She cleared her throat, "Gerda!" watching her maid enter the room, "Yes your majesty?" Katya smiled, "Could you please send for my husband." Gerda nodded, "I will go fetch him at once." walking back out of the room.

She knew that her husband would either be tending to the horses, hunting, or assisting with training the knights. A few minutes later, North came through the door, "You requested my presence. What is wrong my love?" She glanced over at him, "North, we need to talk about something very important." as she sat down on the couch. North took a seat next to her, "What is it?" She sighed, "Do you remember when the time pitch had visited Arrendelle. At the time when Elsa was eight and Anna was six?" she asked. He nodded and took her hand, "Of course I do."

Katya frowned, "North I am worried about Elsa. Pitch continued to haunt her and keeping her from being happy. I despise that man with what he did to her in Erebos. I wish I was there to witness his end. I would have made my life to see him pay for what he did to us!" feeling her anger rise. North tried to calm her down, "Katya I know how much he hurt you, but you mustn't-" "No! You don't North! You don't know the pain and depression I went through after what he did! He took away something important to me and ended it from ever existing! It's the very reason why you banished him from Arrendelle! He's just using Elsa to get back at us. I will never forgive what he did to me." her feelings exploding to him. Her blue eyes glaring into his own blue ones.

North just pulled her struggling form to him, "Katya I know that the grief was devastating to you, but it doesn't stop us from being happy. I am sorry I didn't do a better job at protecting you when it happened. I love you so much and our daughters. I would rather die than see you, or them in harms way." Katya cried into his red jacket, "There has just got to be a way for Elsa to find peace from him. I hate seeing her frightened and in pain." North held her at arms length, "I am sure there is, but we must remain positive. In just a few days time, Jack will make his intentions clear to marry Elsa." as he brushed the tears away. She nodded, "I agree North, it's just that day was the worst day of my life." He nodded, "I know my love. I know very well. Now come, join me for a small stroll in the gardens. Help ease your mind a little." She nodded and followed him.

* * *

Back in the village, the five decided to have some fun during their free time. Narcissa had found one of the guards like Terrence had mentioned to help locate him. She let them know that she will be down by the docks to find him and that she will meet up with them later. Anna was dying to do some shopping and wanted to go to the dress shop. Kristoff nodded and followed her inside, Jack glanced back at Elsa, "You want to join them, or do something else?" Elsa nodded, "I am fine with the dress shopping, though I will warn you, you will be plenty exhausted afterwards. Shopping with Anna can take an entire day if she had it." Jack held the door open for her as she walked through, "I will keep that in mind. Should we have a safety word?"

Elsa laughed, "Perhaps, even let Kristoff in on it." Jack shook his head, "Not a chance." following her inside. Anna was already grabbing at anything that looked like a dress, or combination of the thing. Elsa took her a seat, but Anna grabbed her, "No, no, no, you are gonna join me!" yanking her inside a change room. Elsa didn't have time to retort as the curtains closed, "Anna seriously, this is far from acting mature." Anna shrugged, "Hey I will have slip ups, now come on strip down and try this one on." tossing her dress. Elsa rolled her eyes and humored her sister.

Anna was already stepping into a yellow summer dress, "Elsaaaaa heeeeeelp!" she whined as she tried to reach back and tie the lace. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Hold still then." as she laced up the back. Anna twirled, "Oooh! I like it." as she lept out from behind the curtain. Elsa quickly made it shut as she was still only half dressed. Kristoff smiled, "That looks beautiful, you should get that one." Anna giggled, "I think I will. Elsa are you dressed yet!?" Elsa groaned as she opened the curtain, "This is so not my thing Anna." Jack eyed the dress, it was ice blue, rather form fitting, and made Anna squeal, "You look hot!"

Elsa rolled her eyes, "I feel so exposed. This is not something fit for a woman, much less a crowned princess." as she walked back into the room. Anna chased after her, "But Elsa!" she whined. Jack was still stunned, Kristoff waved a hand in front of his face, "Earth to Jack, you in there buddy?" she teased. Jack shook his head, "Yeah, just...wow." Kristoff nodded, "Yup, but you didn't hear that from me." Jack glared, "Yeah you have Anna, Elsa is mine." Both the girls chimed, "I heard that." Both boys just hung their head low, "Whoops." Kristoff chuckled. Jack nodded, "Yup."

A few hours later, and several boxes later, Anna was satisfied with her shopping. Kristoff carried everything back to the castle with Anna at his side. Jack tugged Elsa close to him, "So that was fun. Long, but fun." She smiled, "It was, wasn't it? I do like to see my sister happy." Jack rubbed his fingers along her hand, "You deserve to be happy too." She smiled at him, "I am Jack, whenever I am with you. You make anything bad just vanish." Jack smiled, "I am glad. How about we take a small walk, before we head in?" She nodded, "I would like that." as they went through the castle gates and into the grounds.

As they were walking the grounds, Narcissa and Terrence had also been strolling the grounds. He had finished his tasks for the day and both of them decided to enjoy their time before having to go their separate ways. Terrence smiled down at her, "So today was definitely a very good day. I was surprised to see you so soon, not that I'm complaining." She smiled, "I was just hoping that you wouldn't mind my intrusion. I know you have your duties to attend to beside having to deal with me." He shook his head, "You a far from an intrusion. I was very happy to get to see you, let alone get to spend a few hours with you."

She smiled, "Same here. though I do look forward to that picnic you promised me." He nodded, "You just say the day and time and I will be there." She thought a moment, "I do believe I have some free time tomorrow evening. If you can, I would like to try." He nodded, "The moment I am done, I will meet you by the town square?" She nodded, "That sounds great. I will be sure to bring a few things. Is there anything you like?" He shook his head, "No, I was the one who promised the picnic, therefore I will be the one to provide things. All I ask is that you come."

She slowly nodded, "Alright, but I would like to return your kindness one day." He smiled, "Just having you there is enough for me." She blushed, his hand slipping around hers, "Have I told you how pretty you look when you blush like that?" And more redness tinted her cheeks, he chuckled, "Obviously I haven't." She sighed, "I don't see how that's pretty." He shook his head, "Nonsense. Everything about you makes you far more beautiful and attractive. Even the blushing. You should never put yourself down like that." Narcissa frowned slightly, "Forgive me, I am just not used to receiving such compliments."

He paused and stood in front of her, his hand resting under her chin, "I cannot imagine why anyone wouldn't. You are a very special woman Narcissa. Anyone would be a fool not to notice. I am not sure what exactly has happened in your past, but I do see the pain it has brought you. I will not force you to tell me unless you want to willingly, but know this, not everyone out there is cruel." She couldn't help but feel the sadness from her years before Arrendelle. A few tears slid down her cheeks, he brushed them away. She became embarrassed, "Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me." trying to back away. He stopped her, "There is no need to apologize Narcissa. We all have our pasts, but it is what we decide to do about it that makes all the difference." brushing the tears away.

She slowly nodded, "It just feels all so foreign to me. Only few have shown me any sort of kindness during my life. When Elsa first arrived in Erebos, in the state that she did, I had to help her. In return she has bestowed more upon me more than I ever thought possible. She saw me for me and it was hard at times to accept that. Now here I stand with you and I still struggle. I am just scared is all." He pulled her to him, "I would never hurt you Narcissa. I know it's hard to believe, but if you can, let me show you that. I am not sure who hurt you, but know this, I will be everything they weren't." she just held onto him. She slowly nodded, "I would like to try, yes." He smiled and pulled her back some, "Good. Now, how about I get you back inside so you are not late for your dinner."

She smiled and nodded, "Okay." as they walked side by side towards the entrance. He stopped her once they reached the doors, "Well here we are safe and sound. I do look forward to tomorrow. Please have happy thoughts from now on. It would please me, as well as her highness to see you happy." She smiled, "Thank you. Thank you for everything. I too look forward to tomorrow. I will see you then?" He bowed his head, "And not a moment later. Good night Narcissa." kissing her hand. She blushed again as she watched him leave. She sighed with happiness as she went back inside the castle. Indeed Arrendelle was a new place with new beginnings for her and she was just getting started.

* * *

Bunnymund had been busy taking care of more things about the house since he had gotten up this morning. Tooth went to bed the moment they arrived home from the party and had remained in bed most of the day. Evening had approached and finally managed to have everything in the house taken care of. He was making some supper for both of them, unsure of how much Tooth would eat. She hardly wanted anything all day and he became worried. She was definitely not herself. He sat down with a small bowl of stew and quickly ate. He wanted to make sure she had something hot to eat in hopes she would eat at all.

He finished his helping and went into the kitchen and made a small bowl for her. He walked down the hall and to their room. He opened the door quietly, "Tooth?" She moaned from her spot on the bed. He entered and walked towards the bed, "Hey love, how about something to eat? You've hardly had anything today." as he set the bowl down on the side table. She slowly opened her eyes, "Aster, I'm sorry I just don't want anything." He sighed as he took a seat on the bed next to her. His hand rubbed the side of her face, "My love you need to keep your strength up." She closed her eyes, "I'm sorry Aster, it's just too much right now."

He sighed, "At least drink some water then." watching her shift slightly. He helped her sip some of the water from her cup he brought a while ago. She sipped some slowly as she laid back down, "Can you stay with me for a while?" He smiled, "Whatever you need love, I'm right here." as he got up and over to his side of the bed. He slipped in next to her as she snuggled against him. He watched her fall back asleep as he ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you Tooth." She mumbled, "Love you too." He smiled as he too fell asleep beside her exhausted from today's work.

In the middle of the night, Bunny was woken up to high pitched screams. He jumped up, quickly lighting up the room. Tooth was gasping on the bed, Bunny was at her side, "Tooth what is it!?" She whimpered, "I think it's time." blinking back tears. Bunny felt his eyes widen, "Oh dear, hang on love. I will go fetch the physician." as he bolted from the room despite Tooth's pleas for him to stay. Bunny ran as fast as he could to the castle, notifying the night guard to quickly send for the physician. Once he did that, he bolted back to his house. He entered the house to hear Tooth crying out in pain. He was immediately back by her side, "I'm here love. The doctor is coming." holding her hand.

She gripped his hand tightly, "It hurts so much." she gasped. He spoke calmly to her, "I know love, just hang on." Moments later the door opened and the doctor came in followed by a few maids from the queen's staff. The doctor was at Tooth's side to check her over, "Alright, let us get things ready. My dear you are just beginning, hang tight, things are just getting started for you." Tooth groaned as she slumped back in her bed, "You've got to be kidding me." her tone obviously agitated. Bunny stood next to her, "It will be ok love." She just glared, "This is all your fault." feeling another contraction. Bunny slumped in his spot, the doctor chuckled, "Best put that armor up now Bunny, she's already starting with the pointing of the finger. It's only going to get worse as the night progresses." as he had the maids get more things ready.

**Alrighty i figured why not end here. DarkTempest, technically it is 2 days after the party lol I figured lets get it started some anyways lol. I know there will be your flashback of sad stuff, so let us also have this happy moment. if this wasn't what you wanted yet, I can fix :) Anywho as promised here's the chapter before i crashed in my bed lol. so review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Alright I have some writing to here tonight and I am ready to bring this chapter up before I go to bed :) So I shall not waste any time by blabbing here and get on with the goodies :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Tooth had been in excruciating pain since the contractions started and they were only getting stronger. She tossed her head back yelling in pain. Bunny was doing everything he could to try and calm her down when North and Katya showed up as well. Tooth was busy squeezing his hand as he spoke to her calmly, "Easy Tooth, you are going to be fine. Any minute now and our baby will be here to greet the world. We will finally get to see it for the first time." kissing her forehead. She glared at him, her tone angry, "You really think I didn't know that Aster!" Bunny took a step back to give her some space. He knew quite well how intimidating she could be when she was mad.

Katya moved to her side telling her more encouraging things and how it was for her when she was in labor. Tooth whimpered as she felt a much stronger wave of pain rush through her. The doctor came over to check her, "My dear, it's time for you to push." Tooth sighed with relief thinking finally. Bunny sighed too, "DOn't worry love. Everything will be fine now. I know you're a strong woman, and can handle any-" "Shut up Aster! My gods your accent it beyond annoying me right now! Just get out!" her voice wailed through a contraction.

Katya glanced over at Bunny, "She's right Bunny, men aren't allowed in with the birthing part. North is out there, go and be with him. We will send someone to come get you once we are done" Bunny nodded and quickly made his exit from the room sitting outside the house. North patted his shoulder trying to reassure him and all the perks of being a father.

Back in the bedroom, the doctor was telling her she needed to start pushing. She screamed from the pain as she did, "It hurts so much!" Katya held her hand as she encouraged her more, "Be strong Tooth." She glanced at Katya with a pained expression and sweat dripping from her face. Her long black hair was in a messy bun and practically falling out now, "Katya I can't!" she squeezed. Katya nodded, her voice firm, "Yes you can Tooth. I have been your best friend and have known you for a long time. You are the strongest woman I've ever known. You will get through this child birth. Now push!"

Tooth nodded and pushed with everything she had, the doctor announcing he see's the head. Tooth kept pushing until she heard the cries of her newborn child. She slumped in her bed with a smile on her face knowing her child was here at last. The doctor handed the baby over to the maid to get cleaned up, "It's a boy!" Katya smiled and hugged her, "You did it Tooth. I am so proud of you." Tooth winced feeling another sharp pain, "What's happening?" The doctor rushed back to check her, "Hand on, I don't think we're done yet." Tooth's eyes widened, as she and Katya both spoke, "What!?"

The doctor got back into his spot, "There seems to be a second. You're going to have to push again." Tooth's body shook as he did what she was told. Using every ounce of strength she had left, she pushed again and again until she heard another small cry. The doctor handed the baby over, "It's a girl." Katya felt a smile form, "Wow, two children Tooth. Twins at the, that is rare." Tooth's chest was heaving as she regained some strength unable to contain her happiness. She now had two babies for her and Aster, "Aster is going to be so surprised. Don't say anything right away, I want to surprise him." Katya nodded as she had a maid sent for Bunny.

Outside, Bunny was pacing back and forth like a maniac while North laughed in amusement. A maid opened the door, "Your wife has delivered Captain. She is ready to see you now." Bunny wasted no time and quickly rushed inside to see her. He entered the room to see Tooth holding a blue bundle in her arms, "Aster, say hello to your son." she said with a smile. Bunny went over to her side glancing down at his son for the first time. The baby resembled his father, a tuft of black hair, green eyes, and fair skin. His finger brushed along the small face, "Hey lil mate, I'm your daddy. I am so happy you're here."

Katya came back over, this time with a pink bundle and set it in Tooth's other arm. Tooth smiled, "Now say hello to your daughter." Bunny raised an eyebrow, "Wait...what?" as he became confused and surprised. Katya chuckled, "Bunny, you and Tooth had fraternal twins. Such a rare thing to have." Bunny looked down to see Tooth smiling. He glanced down at his new daughter as well. She held her mothers beauty, with black hair, fair skin, and those rare purple eyes he adored so much. He smiled kissing her gently, "They are perfect Tooth. What shall we name them?" She glanced down at them, "How about Eric for this little man, and Talia for the little princess?" Bunny smiled, "I wouldn't oppose to it." The doctor sighed, "We will leave you two alone."

Katya and the doctor left the house and she approached her husband, "They have two beautiful children North. They are beyond happy to have them." North smiled, "Of course, why wouldn't they be. I remember when our daughters were born. They have nothing to worry about." Katya frowned as a few tears formed as she remembered her experience long ago, "You're right. At least they didn't have to encounter the heartache." North pulled her into a hug, "Shh, Katya, that is all in the past. We managed to move past it and are very happy now." Katya nodded, "I know, but I still wish we did have it." North nodded, "I do too my love. I do as well."

_**11 years ago:**_

_In a study room, young North was searching for his daughters, "Oh dear, I wonder where my little jewels could be hiding this time?" as he looked around the room. He peeked in a corner, "Certainly not here." he teased. He went towards his desk, "But maybe...AHA!" he exclaimed. He went behind the desk to find nothing. His triumphant expression fell into confusion. He looked around the study some more, "Clever, clever my little ones, but you can't hide forever."_

_His gaze went to the love seat, where the hem of the blue silk skirt peeked out from the sofa. He snuck over and paused a bit before leaping over with a victorious cry. A squeal of surprise was heard and North picked up his prize, "I have found you Elsa." lifting her up into the air. Elsa giggled, "Now help me find your sister." Elsa nodded, but before she could say anything, Anna came out from the drapes pouting, "No fair Elsa you always rat me out!" North bent down and picked Anna up and twirling her making her break out into a fit of giggles. _

_North smiled, "Oh you are getting so big! Soon I will see you married and have children of your own." he said dramatically. Elsa wrapped her arms around him, "No one will ever take your pace daddy." North hugged her tightly and glanced up when the door opened. Katya stepped through wearing a red violet, long sleeved dress with a corset of ribbons in the front to tie it. The gold embroidering was around the dress, "North, it is time for the girls to get to their lessons with Gerda." receiving small pouts from the girls. Both of them begged, "Aw please mommy just a few more minutes?" Katya wasn't falling for it, "Lessons now and after you may get something special."_

_Both girls cried out 'Yay' with excitement as they rushed out to their lesson. North approached his wife and pulled her in for a kiss, "When do you think we should tell them?" his hand settling on her small bump. She smiled, "Some time soon. Besides don't we have a special guest coming today?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes, King Pitch of Erebos is visiting. Why, that I am not sure of." She nodded, "Alright, well if you need me I will be in the library." kissing him before she left. North went along to his meeting._

_Later on, Katya was alone still in the library reading when she heard a knock, "Come in." She glanced up to see the door open and Pitch entering. He smirked, "Ah, the crocus of Arrendelle. Very beautiful this time of year. You must be Queen Katya." he bowed. She nodded, "Indeed, but you must be here for my husband. I will go and get him for you." Pitch chuckled as he had other plans, "May I just say that you are far more beautiful than what everyone has told me." She glanced at him confused at his sudden change. He approached her with an embrace and tried to kiss her._

_She pushed him off, "No, what on earth are you doing? I am loyal to my husband." Pith smirked as he pushed he back against the wall, "But its really you that I want and why I am here. Such a mysterious flower, the Queen of Arrendelle." placing kisses to her neck. She knew this was wrong and moaned slightly as he continued to seduce her. She shoved him back off, "No, this isn't right. I love my husband, now please stop. I am with our third child." Pitch was surprised at her stubbornness, "Fine, I shall leave you be, but not before I do this." leaning in and punching her stomach._

_Katya groaned in pain, her hands embracing her stomach in fear that the baby was hurt. She fell to the ground and glanced up at him, "Why?" He straightened his jacket, "It is what you get for rejecting me. No one ever rejects me and gets away with it." as he turned on his heel and left. She slipped into unconsciousness._

_Elsa and Anna were giggling through the hallway trying to hide from Gerda again. They slipped into the library to hide when the spotted their mother on the ground. Both of them ran to her trying to wake her up, "Mommy! Wake up mommy!" they both shouted. Elsa became scared for her mother and needed to find her father. She looked at Anna, "Anna, stay here with mommy. I'm going to get daddy, grand pabbie and grannie." getting to her feet. Anna nodded and Elsa ran out the door._

_North was in a meeting with the parliament, discussing the new plane for Arrendelle's alliance with Erebos. Former Queen Idun, was helping her son with the decision, "Nicholas, this could be a good idea. It we also alliance with Erebos, Arrendelle could grow." trying to help. North sighed, "Mother, I am just not so sure about this. As much as Erebos has power, the king is kind of off. Something about him doesn't seem right." Idun nodded, "I agree my son. He lurks around as if searching for something."_

_Both of them were alerted when the door burst open to reveal Elsa. North sighed, "Elsa my darling, how many times to I have to tell you? Do not interrupt a meeting." Elsa shook her head and tugged at his arm, "Daddy come quickly! It's mommy, she won't wake up!" tears running down her face. North's eyes widened with fear, praying to any gods out there for this not to be happening again, for her not to be sick like she was with Elsa. He knelt down, "It's alright Elsa, but I need you to take me to mommy right now." _

_She nodded and pulled her fathers hand leading him out and towards the library. Idun and Adgar followed closely behind. Once they reached the library, North spotted Katya on the ground. Anna was clinging to her sobbing. He quickly knelt down to check her, "Katya my love!" Idun cleared her throat as she picked up Anna, "Nicholas, is she alright?" He nodded, 'She's alive, but I wonder what happened." as he carefully picked her up. He looked at Idun, "Mother, take Elsa and Anna to the nursery to comfort and play with them." She odded, "Yes of course. Come on sweeties, let us go play a little game." as she carried Anna out and held Elsa's hand._

_North and Adgar left to go to the bedroom where a doctor was waiting to check her. They left the room so he could set to examine her. Adgar looked at North, "What do you think happened my son?" He shook his head, "I don't know, but I want high security guarding this castle." Adgar nodded and went to inform Captain Aster Bunnymund at once. North was alone waiting for the news from the doctor. He spotted his mother outside playing with his daughters, relieved they were not troubled at the moment about the current events._

_Pitch approached him from behind, "I am sorry for what happened to her majesty." North nodded, "Thank you. What is it you want Pitch? I expect you want your end of the deal?" glancing his way. Pitch shook his head, "No, not anything I need now." as he glanced out at the two princesses playing. He had to admit, the Crown Princess Elsa was quite the eye-catcher for an eight year old. Maybe in a few years time, maybe, just maybe, he thought to himself. He glanced back at North, "your majesty, I do have something I must inform you on. It concerns your wife."_

_North glanced at him, "What is it?" Pitch sighed, "Well, she started kissing me all over. Asking me to make love to her. I told her no, but she kept on insisting. She then began undoing her ribbons to her corset, trying to entice me. She said she was tired of her king and wanted someone else to give her pleasure. As much as she tried, I continued to refuse. I had to leave and she just yelled at me. I don't know what happened to make her black out though. I am sorry to have to tell you this, especially now." as he finished manipulating North._

_North sighed, he couldn't' believe what he was hearing, "Thank you for you honesty Pitch. You may go." Pitch nodded and made his way out. North felt his heart ache, to think that his wife would have an affair, no longer love him anymore. He just couldn't bare to think about it, he will just have to wait until she wakes up. He needs to hear her side before coming to any conclusion._

_A few days later, Katya finally woke up and saw North at her side. He sighed with relief, "Katya you've come to." She smiled, but soon faded, "North. the baby, is it?" North held her hand, "We don't know yet my love. Only time will tell us. Please, I need to know what happened my love?" She felt her body shake, "North, Pitch made his moves on me. Trying to make me have an affair with him. I refused, telling him I am always loyal to you and that I was pregnant. And then he..." unable to finish. North frowned, "Katya what did he do?" his tone serious. Katya had a tear roll down, "He punched me in the stomach. Oh North, I fear for out baby." throwing herself into his arms._

_North became furious, how dare Pitch lie to him and try to have his wife betray him. Worse of all try and kill their baby. He just remained there, not wanting to leave her side. It wouldn't be until the next day when she received the worse news of her life. The baby passed and Katya was drowning in her sorrow. She was unable to stop the tears from coming, the light in her eyes drained in sorrow. She was just praying and wishing her baby was still alive. _

_Idun came to inform them of Pitch's banishment from Arrendelle, "He's banished forever Katya. For deceiving Nicholas and killing a royal child. I am sorry my dear for you loss." pulling her daughter in law into a hug. North even tried to sooth her, telling her that life will move on. Time heals all wounds and eventually she moved on, but never forgot the loss of her unborn child._

**Alright, we have happiness and sadness here in this chapter. More on the story behind everything as well as the new happiness for Bunny and Tooth! YAY BABY KANGAROOS! So anywho let me get this out here for you guys and hit me up with a review if you like and as always I will see you all in the next chapter :)**


	12. Chapter 11

**WOO got enough time before I have to go to bed for work in the morning to get this lovely chapter up and running for you guys :) Not to mention if I do have some free time after work I will be working on the other story as well lol. Anywho I will hop right to this now and what not. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

After North and Katya had left, Bunny and Tooth enjoyed their time together as a new family. Occasionally they would swap with each other the babies, but for the most part remained together in the bed. Tooth was exhausted after giving birth and managed to get some rest in. She had to be woken up for a feeding with Eric, but wasn't the least bit upset. Bunny was holding his daughter while Tooth held their son, "Can you believe it Aster, we had twins." Bunny laughed, "I know, it's crazy, but definitely going to be keeping things interesting." She nodded, "I am sure we will manage."

Bunny had almost forgot and literally jumped to his feet, "Crikey!" Tooth looked up at him startled, "Aster calm down, what is it?" He glanced down at her, "We are going to need an extra bed for the extra baby." Tooth laughed, "Oh Aster, we still have time. Now please sit down, enjoy this moment with me." Bunny sighed and slumped back down next to her, "Alright, but I will just worry about it later." She rolled her eyes, "Okay then, you do that." as she adjusted in her spot.

A knock was heard from the front door, Bunny got up and sat Talia down in Tooth's free hand before going to the door. He opened it and saw Anna, "Anna, what brings you here? Does your mother know you're here?" She nodded with a smile, "She does, I just wanted to stop by for a minute. I won't stay long. It's just that Elsa, Narcissa, and I had gotten the baby a few things, but once we found out there was two, well we fixed that." Bunny glanced down at a small wagon of many different things, "You two are too much at times. Come on in." helping her haul the things inside. Anna smiled, "We really wanted to do this for you, to say thank you for everything. After all you're like family to us."

Bunny smiled, "Like wise and we appreciate everything. Tooth is in the bedroom, I'll see if she is up for visitors." It was all Anna could do to shake her head, "No it's fine. I know she had a very long and rough night. I do not want to intrude any more than I already have. I will be sure to stop by when you both are ready." Bunny nodded, "Alright darlin' you best head on back now. Just tell your sisters that you best be ready for when I get back. We have some training to catch you three up on." She nodded, "I will. Take care and if you need anything let us know." as she walked out, but also noted there was only one crib. She had another idea and took off running once free from the door.

Bunny stared down at the stuff, there were blankets, dresses and clothes of all varieties, toys, you name it, it was in there. He sighed and walked back to the bedroom. Tooth smiled, "I heard Anna, what did she need?" Bunny smiled and sat back down, "She, Elsa, and Narcissa had gone shopping. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they bought half the shop." Tooth gasped, "Are you serious?" He nodded, "Yeah, both of them will be prepared for anything at any stage." he laughed. Tooth chuckled as well, "Well they are practically our nieces, I can't say I would have expected anything different."

Then a second knock to the door was heard, Bunny sighed and got back up. He went to the door and opened it to see a gentleman, "May I help you?" The man nodded, "Are you Captain Aster Bunnymund?" He nodded, "I am." "Good, we have a delivery for you from her royal highness, Princess Anna." the man said. Bunny glanced down and shook his head, "Oh gods, nothing gets past her does it." as he eyed not one, but two identical baby beds. The man smiled, "She insisted that I bring them both right away. Have a wonderful day and congratulations." Bunny hauled them inside before walking back to the bedroom. Tooth glanced up, "Who was that?" Bunny slumped back on the bed, "Those girls are too much at times. They got us two brand new baby beds." Tooth felt tears in her eyes, "Oh Aster, we are just blessed beyond measure." He kissed her hand, "Indeed we are my love." his eyes wandering over their two newborns.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla was sitting on her balcony watching the day go by. Today was not only a wonderful day with nice weather, but also of something more. What the people didn't know was a secret she had been hiding. She smiled, knowing well that Cedric would be excited and the town would be in celebration once the news spread out. She placed her hands on her stomach, believing she was finally with child. Nothing brought her more happiness than the idea of being a mother and being there for her child. Ever since she lost her parents at a young age, she vowed to never do the same to hers.

She heard the door open and Sandy walking through after a long day of training. He began to tug of his gold armor. She smiled in his direction, loving when he wore his royal blue jacket with gold lining. The collar held silver wave designs and his pants were a light tan with brown boots. She adored the way his short golden hair was ruffled a bit too. Rayla never felt more lucky than to have such a wonderful and glorious man as her husband and future father to her child. She got to her feet and approached him, "Cedric, I have something I need to tell you." she said smiling.

Sandy became interested with what she had to say. Rayla sat down at the end of the bed and had him stand in front of her. He glanced down at her, "What is on your mind love?" She smiled, "Cedric, I believe I am with child." He felt his heart race with excitement and joy that he picked her up and twirled her around the room, "That is wonderful news my love! We must tell North and the kingdom at once!" She laughed at his excitement, " You are silly Cedric, but I love you none the less." Sandy dropped down on his knees and placed his hand to her belly. Inside was where there wee child was growing, "I cannot wait until it's here."

Rayla smiled and nodded, "As do I. I just know that if my father and mother were here, they too would be proud." He stood back up and cupped her face, "They already are. Not just about the baby, but with everything you have done. You saved Phoenicia and made three new alliances. You have turned this kingdom into something prosperous and no one else could have done it better." She felt a few tears of sadness, but also happiness roll down her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumb, "No sadness my love, this is a joyous time." She nodded, "Of course. I just love you so much." He kissed her tenderly, "And I love you. Now how about we take a small stroll through the gardens before dinner?" She nodded, "I would like that very much." as she followed him out.

* * *

Later on after everyone had dinner, Elsa made it back to her room. She was already dressed for bed and absorbed into her book. She was at the part where the rebel boy was showing the princess the wonders of the world outside the palace. She paused remembering her conversation with Jack about Icella. How she wished to see it with him. She turned her head when she heard a knock to her door, "Who is it?" she asked.

"It's me Elsa."

She smiled recognizing Jack's voice, "Come in." watching the door open for him to come in. He shut the door behind him, "How's my snowflake doing?" She raised an eyebrow, "Snowflake?" He chuckled, "It's my nickname for you. You are as beautiful as the snowflakes that fall from Icella." he said smiling. Elsa couldn't helpd but giggle a bit, "Okay, but why are you here Jack? You could get caught being in the princesses chambers at night."

Jack smirked mischievously, "Well I like the dangers of getting caught. Makes it much more fun." as he climbed into her bed next to her. Elsa squealed feeling him hover over her, "Jackson, you are such a bad influence on me" He leaned closer, "But you love me." as he pressed his lips to hers. Once they parted, she sighed, "Okay Jack, you are going to have to leave. I can't let myself get into trouble." He had a different plan, "Oh I do love trouble." as he slipped under the covers making her squeal more as he crawled up her body. As he reached her face, his hot breath was brushing against her skin.

She shivered feeling him press against her, "Jack stop!" she squealed. He leaned back down kissing her passionately. She was unable to contain her moan as he kissed her. His hands caressed her face and combed his fingers through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers laced into his snowy white hair. She pulled back a moment, "Did I ever tell you that I love you with white hair?" He raised an eyebrow, "I don't think you did." She smiled, "Well I absolutely adore it." He smirked, "Good to know." as his hands roamed along her sides. She glared at him, "Jack, you promised to behave." her tone trying to be serious.

Jack kissed her neck as she gasped and arched at the contact. He chuckled, "I am, sort of." he continued to tease her. She felt his hand slip under her night gown and along her stomach. She groaned, "Jack, we can't. What if we conceived. Not to mention we aren't even married. I would be such a disgrace if the princess wound up pregnant and her father no longer loving her." Jack pulled himself off and laid next to her, "Elsa if we ever have children, I would love them as eternal as I love you. Don't you ever think that I would leave you if you became pregnant. I love you too much."

She leaned against him, her smile fading, "But what if I was impregnated by Pitch? What if you hadn't saved me in time. You would probably have given up on me and move on to someone else. Some one more deserving to be with you and not a burden." Jack took her hand, "Elsa, I would love you no matter what. Even if that did happen, which it didn't, I would still be here. It wouldn't matter to me. You are not a burden to me and I will never give up one you. Don't ever think that I would leave you." She buried her face in his chest, "I am beyond grateful to have someone like you Jack. My guardian prince." Jack kissed her head, "And forever your guardian I will be."

Elsa sat herself up, "Well it is still pretty late, you should probably head back to your chambers before someone catches us." Jack pouted, "Alright, if you insist." She rolled her eyes and playfully swatted him, "I do insist. Now go I will see you in the morning." He chuckled and sat himself up, "Sounds like forever to me." he whined. She laughed, "I think you will be okay. Good night Jack." He smiled, "Good night Elsa. I love you." She smiled, "I love you too." She heard the door click shut and she blew out the light in her room and tucked back under the covers.

She felt her eyelids grow heavy with sleep, her breathing evened out. A black raven sat on her balcony waiting for the right moment before transforming into human form again. Nyx slithered into the room, "My dear, I have much more nightmares to inflict upon you. You will fear the oncoming darkness that lies ahead. One I am sure you will be most certain of his return." waving black sat over her. She gasped feeling the sensation consume her. She felt her dream turn eery, but nothing to make her afraid. She found herself following a trail, ahead lie a black raven. She felt herself drawn to it and proceeded to follow it.

She walked through halls that were semi lit. Ahead the raven was her guide. She glided through the halls and soon found herself outside. She glanced around, heard the raven call out and found a new trail. She wandered down the path, she felt a shiver run down her spine, she wrapped her arms around herself. Dead leaves crunched beneath her feet as she continued further down the trail. Ahead she saw a small light that resembled a flame. She approached and the raven disappeared. She glanced around, it was disturbingly quiet. She heard her breathing and the sound of her heart beating.

She heard something step behind her, she jumped and turned to face whatever it was. She saw nothing behind her, just endless emptiness around her. She soon felt herself becoming afraid, she felt something brush along her hair. She reached for it, pulled back and gasped at it. Her eyes lingered over the dark purple petal that was laying in her palm. She felt several more brush against her bare arms as they floated down from above. She looked up and saw nothing, just the petals falling.

"Look familiar?"

She froze upon hearing his voice, feeling his hands grasp both her arms from being. She wanted to scream, but was unable to. He chuckled as he pulled her back against him, his hand snaking around her waist, "Such a beautiful thing the Midnight lily. It is the very thing that saved you, giving you life. The life that was meant to be at my side." his lips pressing against her neck. She cringed upon the touch, "I will never be yours." He chuckled, "That's what you think." she shook her head, "This isn't real, you're not real. You're dead." His voice taunted her, "That's what you think." as he shoved her to the ground.

Elsa felt herself awaken when she fell to the ground. She blunk a few times to rid of the blurriness her eyes held. She felt something, not her floor, beneath her fingers. Her eyes wandered around, she wasn't in her room anymore. She saw familiar surroundings of the gardens of the palace. She brought herself to her knees before her eyes latched on what she was sitting in. She felt her heart pound faster, something that wasn't apart of their garden: the midnight lily. She sat in a small patch of them as her eyes darted all around her. She became very afraid, "Daddy!" as she screamed for him.

**YAY ok that took longer than I expected lol that and I wanted to make sure this was good to go before posting and added the little cliff hanger/ending here lol. Anywho hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Alrighty lets get going with chapter 12 here :) I am working out the next chapter for the other story and I want it to be good before posting so I took a break and decided to get this one going before work as well. With my brain going all over the place I yet again have another idea for a new story and have that being worked out and getting things detailed BUT that won't be happening until the other story is finished lol I cannot manage 3 lol. Anywho I will stop rambling here and get on with the goodies. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

In the king and queens chambers, North and Katya were sleeping peacefully. North sprung from his sleep after hearing his daughters cry for him. He glanced around the room and Katya stirred from her slumber, "Mm, North what's wrong?" she asked sleepily. He glanced at her, "It's Elsa, I heard her call for me." Both of them got out of the bed yanking on their robes. They hurried down the hall to her room only to find it empty which scared them to death. Katya gasped, "North where is she!" as she became terrified. North looked at her trying to calm her, "I am going to find her Katya. Don't worry." as he took off down the hall. His voice alerting the guards, "Send a search party! Find my daughter."

He was beyond scared, he just had to find Elsa wherever she was. His heart was pounding hard and fast to the point where he could hear it. He made it down stairs, he shouted for her, "Elsa! Where are you my darling?!" He heard her scream for him again, "Daddy help!" her voice strangled with fear. He took off in the direction he heard it, "Keep calling for me Elsa, let me hear your voice." He kept listening for her as he found himself outside and into the gardens. He heard her crying and spotted her on the ground very afraid. He ran to her side checking her over for injuries, "Elsa! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She felt her father at her side and snapped out of her terrified trance. She fell into his embrace, "I'm so scared daddy. I had another nightmare about him only this time to wake up out here with this beneath me." taking a petal from the lily. North looked down at it confused, "What is it?" She eyed it with disgust, "It's a petal from the Midnight Lily. It's the very flower he said that gave me life. That I am to be at his side." North sighed, he should have recognized the flower. She shivered in his arms, "I know it sounds impossible, but what if he comes back!? What if he's coming after me again?"

North held her in his strong arms as he comforted her, "I don't know Elsa, there might be a way, but I am not sure." More soft cries escaped her, "Please don't let him take me away again. I can't bare the thought of facing him. I don't ever want to be his." He stroked her hair to calm her, "Shh, don't worry Elsa, you're safe now. I will never let him near you as long as I am alive. I've got you my little princess." kissing her head. She slowly nodded, wanting to believe her father. He rubbed her arm, "Come on, lets get you back inside." as he helped her up.

They both walked back inside, North canceled the guard's search. Katya was there waiting for them when she saw them and ran to them. She pulled Elsa into her arms, "I am so glad you're safe." hugging her tightly. Elsa returned the hug, "I'm okay mom." Katya pulled back and glanced her over, "Where was she?" North shrugged, "She said she had a nightmare again and woke up in the gardens." Katya gasped, "Are you alright Elsa?" She nodded, "I'm fine really. Just scared, but I think I am just going to go back to bed now. I'm sorry for scaring everyone." Katya shook her head, "It is not your fault, just go get some rest. We can have someone stand watch if you-" "No, thank you, but no. I'll be fine." as she walked away towards her hallway.

Both of her parents watched her walk away, Katya frowned, "This monster still has a strong hold on her. I fear for her North." He nodded, "As do I. I will write to Phoenicia at once asking Rayla for guidance in this situation. She might know of something. Let us not worry anymore tonight." as he guided them back to their chambers.

Elsa wandered down the hall past her room, she was too afraid to be alone, but didn't want to burden her parents any further. She went to Jack's room and quietly entered the room. She saw him still asleep on the bed and she gently nudged him awake. His eyes slowly opened, "Hmm, wha...Elsa?" he asked as he saw her. She hugged her arms, "Jack, I'm sorry to bother you, but can I sleep with you here tonight?" He sat up, "Sure, but what's wrong? Are you okay?" asking with concern. Her shoulders slumped in defeat, "I had another nightmare Jack, only this time I woke up outside in the gardens. I am so scared something is going to happen again."

Jack nodded and slid himself over, "Of course, come on." Elsa slipped under the covers and snuggled into his arms. Jack just held her, "Are you okay though?" She shook her head, "No Jack, I'm terrified. I fear that he is coming back and this time he won't stop." He kissed her forehead, "It's not possible Elsa, he's gone." She sighed, "I fear that no matter what you, or my father keeps assuring me, he's going to come back." His grip tightened on her in a protective manner, "I will never let it happen Elsa. Even if he someone manages to come back. Now you need to get some sleep, we will figure this out tomorrow." She buried her face in his chest, "I love you Jack." He sighed and felt his eyelids close, "I love you too."

* * *

Morning came and it was an early one at that for Bunny. He was getting himself ready for his shift and afternoon training session with the girls. For first time parents, it was only a slight rough night for them and managed their first night. He came out seeing Tooth busy feeding Talia from her breast as both were quite content. Tooth gently kissed her small head before seeing Bunny, "I hope you have a good day Aster. Be back soon." she smiled. Bunny nodded, "I will my love." as he bent over to place a kiss to her sweetly.

He glanced down at his daughter, "Now you and your brother be good for mommy. Believe me, you don't want to upset her." he winked. Tooth slapped his shoulder, "Aster." she warned. He kissed her again causing her to hum, "Sorry love." he said. She sighed, "Aster, about what I said the other day, about your accent being annoying. I didn't mean it. I actually love you accent. It's gruff and soothing. Also makes you sound strong."

Bunny smiled, "It's alright love. You were just experiencing high hormones and the pain of birth. You really ought to not worry about that. I still love you." as he stood upright and grabbed his things. She nodded, "Alright, I love you too. Tell the girls I miss them." He nodded, "Of course I will. I am sure they are missing you too. That and I know they are dying to see the babies. I will see you later though. If you need anything, send for me and I will be home as fast as I can." She nodded, "Ok." watching him leave. It was only a few minutes after he left that she realized she was on her own for the first time with two newborns. She sighed, "This is going to be an interesting day." glancing down at Talia.

Inside the castle, everyone was seated for breakfast except for one. Anna glanced up, "Mom, where is Elsa at this morning? Is she okay?" Kristoff held her hand to comfort her, Katya spoke, "Your sister had a rough night, I am sure she will be with us shortly, or during your studies." Anna nodded, "Okay mom." North glanced over at his wife before looking at Jack, "Have you seen her this morning Jack?" Jack nodded, "I did, she was in her room when I last saw her. She said she needed a moment before coming down."

Katya stood up, "I will check on her." as she walked out of the room. North sighed, Anna sat upright, "Do we still have our training with Bunny this afternoon? I heard he was returning to work today." North nodded, "Yes, you three will resume your training with Bunny after your lessons with your mother." She nodded, "Okay, and if it's ok with them, may we also visit Tooth and the babies?" giving her pretty please face. North chuckled, "I don't see the harm, but best to double check with your mother. You know she makes most of the rules."

Anna slumped in her seat as she twirled her spoon, "Yeah I know. So what are you and Jack going to be doing today?" as she looked at Kristoff. Jack shrugged as did Kristoff, "I am not sure. I have to answer a few letters that arrived for me last night, but I will be up for anything you would like to do." She smiled, "Sounds good to me." she turned to face Narcissa, "So Narcissa, when's your date with Terrence?"

Narcissa felt her cheeks tint, "I will be seeing him this evening for a picnic." North raised an eyebrow, "Are you referring to Terrence as in one of the knights of Arrendelle?" Anna grinned and nodded, "Oh yes, he's very handsome. They met at the party and been seeing each other since." Narcissa felt her cheeks blush more, now she knew how Elsa felt at times, with having a younger sister there to point out everything. It didn't bother her, she actually enjoyed having them as her sisters and having North and Katya like her parents. North smiled, "That is wonderful news my dear. I heard he is quite the noble gentlemen. I wouldn't expect anything less from him."

Narcissa smiled, "Thank you, I can't wait for tonight." Anna smiled, "Oh I have an idea, how about we go to town and help you pick out a new dress for tonight?" Narcissa shrugged, "I think I have something in mind." Anna pouted a little, "Awe, alright. Next time for sure though." as she went to finish her breakfast. Narcissa nodded, "Alright Anna, if you say so."

* * *

Katya walked up the stairs to the bedrooms and knocked on Elsa's door. She heard her give her permission to enter. She opened the door and shut it behind her, "Elsa my dear, we were missing you at breakfast this morning. Are you feeling okay?" Elsa was still in her night gown and under her covers, "I am fine, I just wasnt' feeling hungry this morning." Katya sat down next to her on the bed, "I understand, you had a rough night. Gave us quite the scare, I feared the worst when we didn't find you in here last night."

Elsa frowned, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare anyone." Katya shook her head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Do you want to talk about what happened? It will help you to overcome things if you do. Do you remember what happened?" Elsa rolled onto her back and stared off at the ceiling, "After I went to bed, I fell asleep after reading a couple chapters of my book." leaving the part where Jack came in, out. She continued, "I remember seeing this black raven in my dream. I had nothing to be afraid of, I just felt like I had to follow it. I wandered down several halls before I found myself outside. I lost sight of the raven and stood near a small light of an open flame."

Katya nodded and listened intently, she sighed, "I soon felt something falling from the sky, it was petals to flowers. That's when-" clenching her eyes shut. Katya took her hand to reassure her she was there, "I'm right here Elsa." She bit her lip nervously, "That's when I heard him. Standing behind me, pulling me against him. He spoke of the petals being that of the Midnight Lily. The very flower that gave me life, that saved me. The life that is to be at his side. I kept telling myself over and over again it was only a dream, but he just laughed and threw me to the ground. That's when I woke up outside surrounded by Midnight Lilies." her hand grasping her mothers.

Katya brushed her fingers along her face, "Oh my darling, everything is going to be okay. Your father will be sending a message to Rayla. We will see what she has to say about all of this. I believe a lot of this is due to triggers. There are no real signs that he, or his accomplice are here." Elsa shook her head, "I want to believe you. I want to believe what you, father, and Jack all keep telling me, but I fear the worse. How am I all of a sudden receiving these nightmares? Why am I sleep walking to the gardens only to wake up in a flower only native to Phoenicia?"

Katya was at a loss for words, she just wanted to rid her daughter of the pain and suffering. She sighed, "I don't have all the answers Elsa, but I do know that you are here with us, safe and sound. We will await Queen Rayla's response in the matter as well as their intell on things with Pitch's accomplice." Elsa nodded, Katya patted her on the leg, "Now come, let's get you dressed and ready for the day. Perhaps have a shorter lesson today and have you meet with Bunnymund a little earlier for your training. That way he can get home to his family." Elsa shrugged, "Alright mom." as she hauled herself up to get ready.

* * *

Later that day, the three girls met up with Bunny whom was waiting in the sand pits. He smiled, "Ah, we have arrived, I trust you are ready. Today we are going to see and test everything you have learned from weapons training, to hand to hand combat. As well as your attack and defense skills. Needless to say you will all be sleeping well tonight." He chuckled when he received a few moans and groans about what lies ahead. He clapped his hands together, "I will give it my all today so I expect the same from you ladies. I need to see what you remember and what you still need some work on. So are you ready?" The nodded, he grinned, "Good, let us begin."

The three of them watched Bunny grab swords, handing them their assigned weapons. Each of them glanced down at their weapon, Bunny chuckled, "Alright, let us see, lucky number one today will be...Elsa." pointing his sword to her. Elsa swallowed slowly before walking forward. Buny smiled, "Remember grasp it here," as he corrected her hand, "and you won't lose it. Now, let us begin." as he struck first. Elsa blocked the sword with her own hearing the metal clank against the other. She was surprised at how much she remembered, Anna and Narcissa cheered, "You can do it Elsa."

Bunny swung again and again, each of them stepping and moving to block, defend, and strike. After a few defeats on each of their parts, Bunny smiled, "Very good Elsa. I say with a bit more practice, which never hurt anyone, you will be better than ever." She huffed with a smile on her face as she went over to the side lines to rest up for the next match. Bunny chuckled, "Alright, let me see, Narcissa, lets see what you remember." Narcissa nodded and came forward and began her sparring with him.

Anna sat down next to her sister, "How are you feeling Elsa? You didn't say much during the lesson with mom today." Elsa fiddled with her sword in hand, "I'm fine Anna, I am just trying to sort through a few things. No need to worry." forcing a smile for her. Anna rolled her eyes, "If you say so Elsa." not completely buying her story. Both of them watched as Narcissa finished with Bunny, "Excellent, you have proven to me so far your skills and everything you've been taught. Anna you're up next, I am sure I won't be disappointed." Anna giggled and got to her feet as Narcissa sat down next to Elsa.

Elsa was lost in her thoughts, Narcissa frowned, "Elsa I heard about last night. What are your thoughts?" Elsa sighed, "It was that damn flower Narcissa. I woke up sitting in a small patch of them. Something is happening here Narcissa and I fear of what is coming." Narcissa draped her arm over her shoulders, "We will get through this. I am not sure why this is happening, but something tells me it's from Nyx. He was given Pitch's powers, he's probably poking around just to get under your skin and everyone else's." Elsa shook her head, "If that's the case, then it's definitely working."

"Well done Anna, perhaps we should find you a lighter sword and you will be even faster. Good job ladies, now lets get back into the hand to hand combat. Who would like to go first." Bunny glanced around at the three of them. Elsa shook her head, "What good will any of this really do us if we are face to face with magic?" Bunny was at a loss for words, Narcissa grasped her arm, "Elsa?" She stood up, "I'm sorry, but I don't want to do anything further for today. Please excuse me." as she walked away. Bunny ran his fingers through his hair, "Any of you lot wanna tell me what all that was about?"

Anna and Narcissa sighed, "She had a nightmare last night about him again. Only this time she woke up outside." Bunny felt angered, that man really bothered him seeing it effect Elsa the way that it has. He sighed, "I'll go talk to her, you two work on your combat skills with the other until I return." as he ran off after her.

Elsa was walking towards the castle, "Elsa wait up!" She turned to see Bunny running behind her, "I'm sorry Bunny, I just can't handle any more today." He was now in stride with her, "And I totally respect that. I just want to make sure you are okay." She shook her head, "I am far from okay. I appreciate everything you've been doing for us, but how will it help any of us fight against magic like Pitch's?" Bunny sighed, "I don't know, but it could help stop him before he even uses it. Besides, why are we talking about someone who is gone?"

Elsa sighed, "Everyone keeps saying he's gone, but I feel like he's still here. Just time is needed and I fear for when it does." Bunny stopped her, "Listen Elsa, what that man did to you, I wish I could take back. Hell I am sure everyone does, but he was taken care of. I don't see how he can ever return. As for Nyx, he will be found and he will be dealt with accordingly. All we need to do now is help you overcome this traumatic experience." She sighed, "How?" He smiled, "By finding whatever it is that will help you think of anything, but that. Find what helps you forget all that happened: reading, writing, fighting, whatever."

Elsa nodded, "I'll try." He smiled more, "Good, now come and show me your hand to hand combat skills. I do recall you managing to knock me down, show me that again. If you need to think of me as him to help you rid of the fears, do it." Her eyes widened, he laughed, "You can't seriously hurt me Elsa, yeah maybe a few good cuts and bruises, but never really anything too serious." She tried not to laugh, but laughed lightly anyways, "Alright, I'll come back." He smiled, "That a girl, now come on, those two were left to fight with each other. I can only imagine what they must be doing," as they chuckled and walked back down the path.

**Alright here we have the new chapter :) So yeah let me know your thoughts and hit me with a review if you like. I will see you all next chapter :)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ok let me get this going here for chapter 13 since today is my last day off til next week and was knocked out of the game yesterday with a stupid stomach bug. Yeah when it rains it pours sometimes lol. Anywho I am back and ready to get a chapter out for this story since I got one out for my other :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack was busy responding to some of his letters when North sent for him. Jack came down, "Hey, what's going on? Why did you pull me from responding to my letters from my family?" North chuckled, "My boy, I am going to take you to the place where I proposed to my wife. I know you and Elsa will love it. It is very beautiful during the summer. Especially at night." as he led them to the stables. Jack nodded and followed his lead. Once they arrived in the stables, the horses were already ready to go. Jack chuckled, "You wasted no time with this I see."

North climbed up on his brown horse, "Indeed I have. Come, the ladies have almost finished their training." Jack nodded and climbed up on his assigned horse, since his was back in Icella. North yelled to the horse, "Hyah Magnus!"as they both took off into the valley and into the forest. The rode down the trail before they slowed to a stop. The both got off and North led them into a hidden area where a waterfall and dozens of flora surrounded the lake.

Jack felt his mouth drop, "Whoa North, you weren't kidding. This place is amazing. It's just so, perfect!" still in awe of the location. North chuckled, "Indeed it is Jack. Once nightfall hits, the flowers will bloom and shine in the moonlight. The lake is as smooth as glass. Everything here feels magical." as he admired the old place, memories flooding his mind from the years before. Jack nodded, "I can't argue with you there." North smiled, "So, do you know when you are going to propose to my daughter? Best be it soon, that way your parents could meet her."

Jack thought a moment, 'Definitely soon. I just want everything to be perfect. I want Elsa to never forget this." North chuckled again, "Believe me, she won't forget this." he said smiling, but soon it faded, "Have you heard about her nightmares?" Jack sighed and frowned himself, "I have. She told me all about it. I told her he is dead and never coming back. But I can't help having this strange feeling I am wrong. Nyx is still out there and who knows what he is capable of. Especially having Pitch's magic now. I am so worried for Elsa."

North nodded, "I agree Jack. I just have to wait for Rayla's response. I want to see what she can do to help." Jack nodded his head as well, North heaved a sigh, "Well let us get back to happier news. We need to get everything ready without Elsa having the slightest idea." Jack smiled, "Took the words right out of my mouth North. How many can we get involved that could help without giving Elsa any ideas?" North chuckled, "For one, definitely not Anna. She would burst at the seams the moment she knows you are going to propose." Jack laughed along with North, knowing full well that was true.

* * *

Bunny panted as he finished the girl's refreshing on their training. They too were panting after their allotted time ended up going an hour over. Bunny smiled, "Well done ladies, I'm definitely proud of all of you. Get some rest tonight, you all are going to need it, I know I will." They laughed and headed off on their way as Bunny picked up a few things before he went home. Anna bounced along down the trail, "That was incredible. I can't believe how much we've learned and how well we managed to beat him up." Narcissa chuckled, "Anna, the goal was to learn to defend and fight back, not take Bunny out."

Anna blushed, "Riiiiight, but still if we can take out the captain of the royal guards, surely we can manage a few ruffians." Elsa sighed with relief knowing it was over, "I think we will handle things just fine." Narcissa glanced over at her, "Most definitely." Anna chimed in, "Besides, we have to get you ready for you date tonight!" hooking her arm with Narcissa. Narcissa blushed, "No, it's ok. I can manage." Elsa smiled and hooked her arm into Narcissa's other arm, "Oh come on, this is a big night for you. Neither Anna, or myself will let you do this alone." Narcissa tried to protest, but found herself being dragged to their chambers.

Once they reached Elsa's chambers, they all took turns getting cleaned up. Narcissa was last since they wanted her to look her best. Once she was cleaned up and in her undergarments, she came out with a little more help than she wanted to from Anna. Anna held up a dress, "I think this is just absolutely perfect." Narcissa glanced over the dress and Anna squealed behind her, "Oh Cissie, you are going to be so gorgeous for your knight in shining armor!" Narcissa turned to face her with a small blush to her cheeks, "Anna, we are just friends, and Cissie?"

Anna shrugged with a smile, "Just a little nickname I have you. And sure, you're just _friends_. You two may just end up kissing tonight." she teased. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Oh enough Anna, lets just help her finish getting ready." As they both helped her into a royal purple, calf length dress with off the shoulder short sleeves. Anna sat her down in the chair in front of the vanity while Elsa styled her hair. She had it in and up/down stlye and placed a diadem in her hair. Narcissa blushed again, "I really don't need a tiara or diadem girls." trying to take it off.

Anna scoffed moving her hands away, "Are you kidding Cissie? You are practically our sister now which makes you a princess, sort of." fixing the diadem in her hair. Narcissa just let her put it in, "Not by birth Anna." she reminded. Anna rolled her eyes, "Well you're a princess to me and Elsa. I don't care if not by birth." Narcissa giggled, she was glad to have Anna and Elsa as sisters to her. Elsa smiled, "There all finished." Narcissa glanced at her reflection, barely recognizing herself. Anna giggled with excitement, "Now you're ready for you date with Terrence." Elsa hugged her, "You will be just fine. You ready?" Narcissa nodded and they all went down stairs.

* * *

The boys were busy hanging out, talking and getting along very well. Terrence was obviously nervous, he had been on a date before, but this was much different. Was it because it was Narcissa? He did like her as a friend, but perhaps maybe just something more. He didn't want to rush things with her. He had a hunch something bad must have happened to her in the past. Kristoff patted his shoulder, "You'll be fine Terrence. I am without a doubt that everything will go great tonight." Terrence smiled, "I sure hope you're right Kristoff."

Elsa and ANna came out and stood at the top of the stairs, and cleared their throats, "May we present to you, Narcissa. She is all yours for tonight Terrence. But keep your hands to yourself and treat her right." Anna added, "Or else." Both of them wanring not to hurt their sister. Terrence nodded. Narcissa was nervous and didn't come out. Elsa sighed and went over to helped calm her down and lead her out. The moment she came out, Terrence felt his draw drop. He was in awe at how incredible and how beautiful she was.

Narcissa reached the floor and smiled, "You look handsome." He smiled and held his arm for her, "You look amazing. Are you ready for tonight?" She nodded, "I am." Terrence led them outside. Anna hugged Kristoff, "You have her back by 11 you hear me!" Kristoff covered her mouth as she squeaked, "Oh be quiet you. Let them have their fun." Anna pouted behind his large hand, and mumbled stuff. Kristoff sighed and removed his hand, "What love?" She grinned, "I was only teasing. Come on, lets go do something of our own." Kristoff felt himself dragged down the hall, "Like what?" Anna giggled, "Whatever comes to mind."

Jack laughed, "Those two were just made for each other." Elsa laughed as well, "That they are, but we need to follow them." Jack raised an eyebrow, "Follow whom exactly?" She motioned with her head the direction her sister ran off with Kristoff, "Those two. I guarentee Anna will get Kristoff to follow her wherever, and I know she is going to spy on Narcissa and Terrence. It's what she does when she's curious." walking after them. Jack rushed to keep up, "So you think she's followed us?" She shrugged, "Quite possibly. Why do you think I say behave." she winked. Jack smirked and tugged her to him, "I have been. Stop teasing me." She smiled up at him, "I have done so such thing Jack." pecking his lips before walking away.

Jack chuckled and followed after her, "Sure snowflake." Elsa spotted them up ahead, "See, what did I tell you." Jack snickered, "So we're spying on your sister, to stop from spying on Narcissa. That makes a whole lot of sense." Elsa nudged him, "Shh." Jack grunted from her elbow, "Okay, sheesh woman." peaking around her to see what she was looking at.

* * *

Terrence led them down to the meadow by the small pond. It was well lit up so they were able to see everything. Narcissa gasped, "You did all this?" He smiled at her, "I did, it's not too much is it? I wasn't sure what you would like, so I just prepared for anything." helping her sit down. She took her spot on the blanket, "It's just perfect. I cannot say I have ever been given such a kind offer before." Terrence took a spot next to her, but kept some space, "I don't see why you wouldn't. You are a kind young woman who deserves the same in return."

She felt her smile fade a little, he quickly apologized, "Forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you." She smiled for real, "It's fine Terrence. I am just learning to adjust to things like this. I have many years where no matter what, I was treated the opposite. I just learned to cope with that." Terrence frowned, "Narcissa, I don't know everything about your past, and I don't want you to tell me unless you are willing. Just know that whenever you are with me, I would never treat you any less. It does pain me to know that you lived like that for many years."

She nodded, "I know, and forgive me for bringing this up. Let us just enjoy the night. I cannot say I have looked forward to something like this in such a long time. I want to make the most of it." He smiled, "Alright, well then. Prepare to be amazed by my astounding sandwich making skills." he joked around. She giggled taking his offer of sandwiches, "Peanut butter and Jelly?" taking a small bite. He winked, "Don't hate until you've tried it." taking one for himself. She took another bite shaking her head, "I don't know Terrence, I may have had better." she teased. He grabbed his heart, "You wound me."

Unable to contain herself, she laughed, and she laughed hard. Terrence was right there laughing with her. She felt her sides hurt slightly, brushing away small tears that formed, "i cannot say I've laughed like that in a while as well." He smiled, "Then allow me to be the one to bring all your firsts back to life once more." She sighed, a smile still there, "I wouldn't mind that at all." taking another bite. He nodded, "Alright then, I shall make it so." as he finished his. He pulled out some cups and poured them each a drink, "I wasn't sure what to bring for drinks, but being a picnic, you can never go wrong with lemonade."

Narcissa took it and sipped it, "No you can't." He finished his cup and leaned back on the blanket, "So, tell me more about yourself. How did your day go? Mine was busy as usual with helping the town and all." She leaned on her arm, "Well, I had my afternoon training with Bunnymund. I can honestly say I am exhausted from that, but was well worth it." He looked up at her, "if you don't mind me asking, why the training with the princesses?" She sighed, "Well their father wanted us to be able to defend ourselves after Elsa was taken. A lot of bad things happened while there and no way of protecting ourselves much."

Terrence sat up, "I am sorry to hear. I think it's good for you to be training. I would hate to see anything bad happen to any of you. Especially you." She stared down at her hands, "Things happen and there isn't always a way to change that." He felt his hand reach for hers on instinct, "Narcissa, I am not sure why whoever it was hurt you the way they did, but know this, I would never do that to you." She smiled and grasped his hand, "I know Terrence. I do trust you." He smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. Now how about some chocolate for dessert. I was able to get chocolate covered strawberries." as he sat up to pull them out.

Narcissa smiled and gladly took one, "I wouldn't say no to that." taking a bite of hers. He grabbed one as well, "Hey I know a few ways to a woman's heart." he teased. She rolled her eyes playfully, "You will need more than this for that sort of thing." He chuckled, "Perhaps maybe for a small kiss." he teased again. She blushed, "Uh, maybe?" she felt herself saying.

"OH COME ON AND KISS HER ALREADY! OOOF!"

Both of them turned to see where the yell came from. Narcissa shook her head in embarrassment. Terrence laughed, "I don't think we are alone anymore." Narcissa sighed and laughed halfheartedly, "No, I don't think so either." He chuckled, "How about a small stroll before I have to get you back inside?" She nodded with a small smile, "I'd like that." as she got up along with him. They strolled through the rest of the way towards the castle with mindless chit chat. They reached the castle gates before pausing, "I guess this is where I have to say good night." he said glancing down at her. She nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Though I wish we had more time."

He tilted her chin up, "Hey we can definitely do this again sometime soon. Plus we do have free time during our busy days, I am sure we can figure something out. I know I am willing." She smiled and nodded, "I would like that, very much." His thumb stroked her cheek, "Well I guess I shall bid you good night once more. Until I can see you again." She nodded, "Good night Terrence. Thank you again for tonight. It meant a lot to me." He smiled, "I am very glad. I would do anything to help make you happy." She felt butterflies in her stomach and they were fluttering like crazy. He chuckled lightly, "I think we are both scared, don't you agree?"

She nodded slowly, "I am...though I am tired of being afraid." He smiled, "Likewise." as he leaned down pressed his lips to hers gently. Her butterflies soon took flight. It wasn't long before he slowly pulled back, but she pushed forward not wanting to lose the feeling. For their first kiss with the other, it wasn't disappointing. It was soft, tender, and passionate. He pulled back after a moment, not wanting to push this any further, "Good night Narcissa." kissing her forehead gently. She sighed and felt her eyes flutter open, "Good night." as she pulled away from him to go back inside.

She couldn't help but smile, feeling completely happy for once. She brushed her fingers along her lips where his had been just seconds ago. She spotted Anna all covered in dirt and her hair messy bouncing into the room, "Yes! I knew it! WOO!" Kristoff came in behind her matching the same look as he tried to shush her. Narcissa rolled her eyes, "Good night you two." as she walked past them to her room. Kristoff face palmed his forehead, "Could you have been anymore embarrassing Anna?" She pouted, "You think I'm an embarrassment?" He rolled his eyes, "What do you think?" as he hoisted her over his shoulders. She squealed as he carried her up to her chambers, "Kristoff no fair, you're much stronger than me."

Jack and Elsa managed to make it back inside as well, but never did follow the rest of the way with Anna and Kristoff. Elsa glanced back at him, "I told you they went the other way." Jack shrugged, "My bad, it was kind of hard to see them once we left the gates." She rolled her eyes playfully, "Oh well, I am just glad the night went well for Narcissa. She deserved this." Jack smiled, "Same here. You turning in for the night?" She nodded, "Yeah, today's training was rough and long. I will see you in the morning Jack." kissing him before she went upstairs.

* * *

Narcissa made it to her room and changed from her dress to her nightgown. She decided to turn in for the night from exhaustion and wanting to remember Terrence as she fell asleep. Tonight was one of her favorite new memories she had made since she arrived in Arrendelle. She couldn't wait to see him again. She turned out her lights and fell asleep. After she was sound asleep, the black raven appeared in her room on her balcony. It transformed to human form again, Nyx now standing outside the window.

Using his magic he easily opened the latch and stepped in. He glanced down at her, "Oh my sweet, how long it has been since I have last seen you." his finger brushing a strand of hair aside. He waved some black sand across her face, she winced slightly, "I apologize my sweet, no sweet memories of that boy tonight." his hand clenching into a fist. He knelt down, pressed his lips to hers gently, "You belong to me Narcissa. Don't you forget that." as he pulled back. He glanced down at her, "I will see you around my sweet." as he transformed back into a raven and disappeared out the window.

Narcissa frowned before she tossed and turned in her sleep. Her memory of when Nyx almost claimed her brought back to life. She felt her heart racing as she remembered his touch and body against hers. Her body jerked forward as she gasped in freight. She clutched her blankets around her mouth to keep her from screaming out loud. She felt a few tears flow down her cheeks, "Nyx you bastard." she cried out.

Down the hall, Elsa was still reading her book when she heard Narcissa crying. She quickly got to her feet and ran down the hall to her room. She opened the door seeing Narcissa on the bed shaking, "Narcissa! What's wrong?" as she approached her. Elsa wrapped her arms around her, "It's him Elsa, Nyx has to be here. No one else besides you knows of this nightmare." Elsa just hugged her, "I'm here Narcissa, he's not going to hurt you anymore. I won't let him." Narcissa felt her hands go limp, "I am finally happy Elsa, and he's trying to take that away from me." She wiped her tears away, "He cannot take that away from you. Terrence will never let it happen either."

Narcissa sighed, "I know. He's just so wonderful Elsa, I don't want to lose this." Elsa hugged her, "He's not going anywhere. Now how about we get some sleep. I can stay here with you tonight like old times." Narcissa smiled faintly, "I would like that." as she moved over to make room. Elsa climbed into the bed facing her, "Good night Narcissa." taking her hand into hers. Narcissa gripped hers in return, "Good night Elsa." as the two fell asleep.

**Woo alright yeah there we go. Sorry this took forever but HEY here we have it. So hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okies I have one more work day after tonight then I am off :) So I will start working on this chapter may get this done tonight or tomorrow depending on how fast I type and before I get tired lol So yeah lets get this wonderful chapter up and going before that said time runs out lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

In Phoenicia, Rayla and Sandy were having lunch in the dinning room. Sandy glanced at her, "how have you been feeling Rayla? Any sickness, or anything?" She placed her hand to her stomach and smiled, "Nothing at all Cedric. I am fine and the baby is too." He was unable to contain the joy and excitement he had for their future. She sighed with content, "I just cannot wait until we are able to tell North and the others back in Arrendelle." He smiled and nodded, "It is a very joyous occasion, I am sure they will be pleased to hear." Rayla set her spoon aside, "Oh I almost forgot, have you heard that Bunny and Tooth had their baby, only to find out they had twins?"

Sandy raised an eyebrow with surprise, "Wow, that is wonderful. Twins are rare." Rayla nodded, "Indeed, though I will be happy with having as many as we are permitted." as she leaned back in her chair. Rayla gasped caused Sandy to jump, "What is it?" his voice concerned. She chuckled, "Sorry, I just forgot to send Anna a present! Her birthday was a few days ago, I feel horrible." He just chuckled, "Oh Rayla, it's alright. We have just been very busy ourselves. I am sure Anna will understand." She nodded, "I suppose you're right. Though we should still send her something. What would make a good present to send Anna?"

Sandy went to respond, but the door opened and Rayla's assistant entered, "Queen Rayla, King Cedric. This letter was sent to you from King North of Arrendelle. It seems urgent." as she held out the letter. Rayla took it, "Thank you Katherine." Katherine nodded and left. Sandy glanced at her, "What seems to be wrong with North?" watching her open the letter curiously. She shook her head, "I don't know Cedric, something must have happened recently." as she read the letter. Sandy asked, "What does it say?"

She then read out loud, "Dear Rayla, something is happening to Elsa. She has been having terrible nightmares about your uncle Pitch. She tells me that he is coming after her, and wanting her back. She recently had a nightmare where she woke up outside. There were Midnight Lilies in her dream and she awoke to sitting in a patch of them. The Midnight Lily only resides in Phoenicia, how it ended up in Arrendelle, that is why I write to you. I need your guidance with what to do. Elsa is terrified by the memories of him. Even so, I believe dark magic is at play here. I am not sure what updates you have on Nyx's whereabouts, but Jack and I agree he has something to do with this. Any help would be greatly appreciated. P.S. On happier news, Jack plans to propose to Elsa soon. Tell my old friend Sandy I miss him and hope you both visit soon." as she sat the letter down.

She thought of what she could possibly do to help. Sandy glanced at her, "What do you think you can do to help honey?" She shrugged, "I am not sure Cedric. Magic is not easy to know and learn what it's capable of. There might be something in the ancient books of magic in the library that may help. I know my ancestors wrote a lot about magic during their years." He nodded, "I agree. Though I swear our baby is going to have your wisdom Rayla." She couldn't help but laugh, "Quite possible."

* * *

Back in Arrendelle, Narcissa was out in the town with Terrence. Ever since their first date and their first kiss they shared, she couldn't help but want to spend more time with him. He smiled at her as he led them through the town, "How did you sleep Narcissa?" She smiled not wanting to bring up the nightmare, "I slept well. Was there anything you wanted to do today?" He shrugged, " I was thinking we could waste some time in the village, perhaps stop by the bakery and get some sweets. Plus I made a promise to some of the kids I would see them today. Perhaps we could make this our second date?" asking nervously with the last part.

She nodded, "I wouldn't oppose to that. I will follow you today." He nodded, "Alright, well lets go to the bakery, get some sweets for the kids too while we're there." She smiled, "Sounds like a plan." as they walked hand in hand together towards the bakery. Terrence held the door open for her once they reached it. The small bell chimed and the gentleman came out, "Ah Terrence, good to see you again. And who have we here?" glancing at Narcissa. Terrence smiled, "It is good to see you too Will. This is Narcissa, she is joining me today." Will smiled, "A pleasure to meet you."

Narcissa smiled, "Likewise." as she glanced around the shop. Will approached behind the counters, "Are you getting your usual today?" Terrence nodded, "I am, plus whatever she would like." Narcissa blushed, "Thank you, but you don't have to." He chuckled, "I know I don't have to, but it's not a matter of that. I want to." Will chuckled, "I will gather the goods for you while she has a look." as he walked into the back. Terrence tugged her over to the shelves, "What do you fancy?" She eyed everything around her and spotted the chocolate covered strawberries, "Are these like the ones we had at our picnic?"

He grinned, "Yes actually. I had Will make them special that night for us." She smiled, "I wouldn't mind one of these." she smiled at him. Will came back out with a small bag, "Here you are Terrence. Have you decided on anything else?" Terrence took the bag, "We have, she would like a few of the chocolate covered strawberries." Will nodded, "Ah, a fine choice. I will get you them now." as he put a few in a small bag. Terrence pulled out his coin purse and paid, "Thank you again Will. I will see you around." as he led them out.

Narcissa smiled, "You seem to know everyone here." He shrugged, "Most of them I do. I enjoy getting to help out whenever I can or whenever someone is in need." She nodded, he really was a good man. He tugged her along, "Now come on, we have some kids to entertain." She followed him towards the meadow, ahead there were a few kids playing. Terrence shouted for them, they all ran to them once they heard his voice. One of the boys cheered, "You came!" Terrence chuckled, "Well of course I did Jaime, I said I would."

Jaime smiled, "Who's this?" Terrence smiled, "This is my friend Narcissa. She is going to join us today." Jaime glanced at her and nodded then back at Terrence, "What's in the bag?" as the other two boys were also curious. Terrence laughed, "Oh I think you already know the answer to that. But first you must win against the deadly ghost warrior." The boys cheered, Narcissa chuckled. Terrence continued, "Now I hold the key to getting this prized bag, the lovely Narcissa. She defends this, but I will have her trapped in the caves. You three must journey there and stop me from riding of the key and the prize." The boys all nodded in excitement.

Terrence grinned, "Alright, I expect a good fair battle from you three. Make me proud." as he took Narcissa to the cave a little ways from the meadow. The boys went and got their supplies to give them time to hide and set up. Narcissa followed him, "You are quite the entertainer." He grinned, "I live to serve others in some shape or form. Now come on, I have to get us ready for our little battle." as he lit the torch inside the cave. She glanced around, "It's almost like a fort in here." He nodded, "Yeah I helped fix it up for the kids to be able to play in here. Now here is where we stay, I must stop them from getting to you. Are you ready?" She smiled and followed his lead. Outside she heard the boys charging and cheering as they began their adventure. Terrence went out and defended the spot. She couldn't help but feel more drawn to him as he played with them.

* * *

Later on inside the castle, Jack was wanting to talk with Elsa and finally found her in the library. She was sitting in a chair unaware of his presence as she was absorbed in her book. He cleared his throat, "Hey Elsa, I got something to tell you." She jumped a little but relaxed when she saw him. She smiled, "What is it Jack? watching him approach her. He knelt down next to her, "I've got something planned for you and I tomorrow. It's something special." She raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?" He smirked, "These lips are sealed. Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?" he teased.

She rolled her eyes playfully, "You tease me Jack." as she got up with her book. He grabbed her hand and twirled her to him, "You my snowflake are the one who's teasing. You and your platinum blond hair, your sapphire eyes, and those rose pink lips of yours just taunting me to kiss you and have you." as he kissed her gently. She sighed as she pulled back slightly, his lips lingering close to hers, "Sorry I tease you so much my guardian. Though you are the mischievous and immature one at times. Always up to no good with your pranks and sense of fun." as she wiggled out of his grasp and walked out.

He just smirked at her remark and thought 'Oh she's going to get it. No one teases the prince of mischief and just walk away." as he followed after her. She was out in the hall and squealed in surprise when Jack was hoisting her over his shoulder, "Jack what are you doing!?" He just chuckled, "I'm going to teach you a lesson." She squeaked as he walked them down the hall, "And just what lesson am I going to learn?" He grinned as he turned down the hallway, "No one messes with the prince of mischief and gets away with it." entering the throne room.

She felt him sit her down in the throne, she glanced around, "What does us being in here have anything to do with-mmph." feeling his lips press against hers. She was seated in the throne while Jack was on his knees pushing against her, his lips molding against hers. He pulled back after a moment, "For once you will be the one teased and taunted my love." She felt his hands linger along her hips. She blushed, "Jack, no we can't. Not in here someone might see us." as she tried to get up, but was blocked by him. He looked up at her, the glint of mischief was in his gaze, "Not really. Your parents are in town for the afternoon. The guards are with them as well, and the maids are busy preparing for dinner. We will be undisturbed." his hands giving her bottom a squeeze.

She felt her eyes widen at the heightened arousal she now felt. She felt his hand slip out from behind and across her abdomen. She watched as he slowly tugged at her bodice's lacing. Jack smirked as he held his lips a hair width apart, her breathing was erratic. She went to kiss him, but he pulled back. She shivered feeling her bodice loosen and parted. She felt the cool air hit her exposed skin, "Jack we are so going to get busted." her voice barely above a whisper. He smirked, "Best keep quiet then. Besides this throne suits you." kissing her a brief moment. His fingers gently pinched one of her exposed nipples, her body arched perfectly.

He stopped his ministrations leaving her gasping for more. He chuckled, "How badly can I make you want me." She blushed, "I always want you Jack." He grinned, "Oh really?" his lips caressing her neck. She gasped feeling his lips nip and suck at her neck, "Y-yes." as he bit in the spot where her neck and shoulder met. She hissed at the delicious burn he left, but felt his tongue sooth it. He pulled back, "Whoops." he teased. She placed her hand where he was just at, "You didn't!?" He chuckled, "Can easily be covered, just like the rest." his lips kissing her nipple gently. She held her hands at his shoulders as his lips made love to her breasts, "W-what do you mean by th-that?"

He chuckled as his lips moved along between her breasts and down her stomach. She felt the heat begin to rise in her and pool between her legs. His teeth grazed across her skin, before she felt him again only this time at her hip bone. She gasped feeling him suckle the spot, "Jack!" His lips moved up to her ribs and nipped again, distracting her with love bites as his hands worked on slipping her skirt up. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as his fingers brushed against her sex. His eyes gazing back into hers, "Do you want me Elsa?" pressing into her sensitive nub.

She gasped, her mouth gaping as she slowly nodded. His fingers ceased with their torment, she moaned in protest. He smirked, "I'm not sure I should give it to you just yet." She grew tired of his teasing, "Please Jack." Jack chuckled as he sat her upright in the throne, "A future queen mustn't slouch. Tis not proper." as his hands were under her skirt and at her hips. She did as she was told, "Forgive me." she played along. He tsked, "What am I to do with you?" She felt this eyes wander over her, "I am sure you could think of something." He nodded in agreement, "Very true, but where to start?"

She shivered feeling him lift her skirt up to rest at her hips. He eyed her hungrily, "Hmm, let me see." as he leaned back to examine his prize. She felt his body lean back close to hers. She yelped in surprise as he yanked her legs apart. She kept herself in a proper sitting position as she was instructed, her eyes straining to look down at him. She felt his lips pressing to the back side of her knee, "Perhaps here?" as her legs twitched. He shook his head, "No, perhaps here." kissing her mid thigh. Her breathing increased slightly, he smirked, "I surely don't think it could be here." his lips kissing into the crease of her leg.

She clenched her eyes shut as she gasped a small plea as he was very close. He chuckled as his lips kissed her gently against her panties meeting the heat of her sex. She gasped and he nodded, "I see my princess. You want me here?" kissing her again. She responded in the same way once more. His lips brushed against her through the material, he was taunting her. Her hands clutched the ends of the arms of the throne, feeling her core ache for his touch and other things. He smirked, "I want to hear you Elsa. Tell me what it is you want." as he buried his nose against her. She gasped feeling and hearing him inhale sharply, "Gods Elsa you smell sweet." as he nuzzled against her.

She felt her face blush furiously, she wanted him, but was unable to speak as he continued to bury himself into her. Her panties were acting as a hinderance and she just wanted him, all of him. He felt her frustration, "Just tell me Elsa, I will give it to you." his teeth catching the material and releasing it with a small snap. Her back arched, "Please Jack!" unable to contain her loud plea. He chuckled, "Please what?" his eyes peering up at her. Her eyes were like ice as she glared at him. He only continued to tease her, "Just tell me." She groaned, "I want you Jack. All of you." He pulled back, "As you wish." his fingers hooking into her panties. She felt him slip them down painfully slow to rest at her ankles. He held her legs apart as he eyed her.

He dipped back down between her legs, his tongue slowly licking her from core to her tip. She gasped feeling him repeat it again a second time, a third, and then fourth. He hummed in satisfaction, "Even taste sweet my snowflake." kissing her gently. She felt his warm lips against her, one hand running through his snow white hair. Jack pulled back after a moment, his lips meeting hers. His hands slid underneath her rear tugging her against him. She gasped feeling his member against her, rubbing into her sex. The ache she felt only grew with his teasing. Jack pulled back took look at her, "Are you ready my love?" She nodded, watching him free his member from his pants.

She let out a soft moan as she felt his tip enter her followed by the rest of him. Her body was pulled so she was sitting at the edge of the throne. She felt him pump into her at a decent pace, feeling him fill her completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her body close to his, "D-don't stop Jack!" she gasped. He grinned at her remark as he sped up his pace some. She was so lost in the moment, she blushed when she heard their skin slapping against each others with each thrust. He chuckled, "It's ok Elsa." he breathed heavily.

She felt her body leaned back at an angle as he hit new areas inside her. Her hands clutched against the carvings in the throne above her head as he pumped harder and harder. He grasped the sides of her thighs as he felt her walls tighten around him. She clamped a hand over her mouth to stifle her cry as she felt the ache subside and pleasure satisfied. Jack finished with a few more strokes before he came inside her. He hauled her up so she was off the throne and in his lap. He held her and ran his fingers through her hair, "I believe you have learned your lesson." She sighed, "Well you are such a wonderful teacher." kissing him.

He smirked against her kiss, "We should probably go get ready for dinner. Your parents could be back very soon now." Her eyes widened as she lept off of him yanking her panties back on and began to work at her bodice. Jack chuckled, but both of them froze when they heard the guards announce their return. Both of them hurried out of the throne room and ducked around the door just as they heard North and Katya chatting as they entered the room. Elsa fixed her bodice, Jack chuckled tucking his shirt back into his now buttoned pants. She face palmed, "That was too close Jack. I'm going to take a bath." He tugged her back, "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen."

She chuckled, "I never said I was mad about what we did, just that that was a close call. Now excuse me my guardian while I go and get ready for dinner." pecking his lips. He sighed as he watched her walked back up the hall. He went to walk towards the other side but was spotted by North, "Ah Jack my boy. Is everything ready for tomorrow?" Jack ran his fingers through his hair, "Yeah North, and she doesn't suspect thing." Katya raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright Jack? You look a little out of breath." He shrugged, "Yeah just ran around in the training court. Bout to go get ready for dinner. I will see you both then." as he made his way back to his chambers rather quickly.

**Alright I shall stop here. Man I cannot say enough how hard this is not to start writing the other new story idea I have. I just have to bite and wait until I can lol. Anywho hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all later. :)**


	16. Chapter 15

**I am SO SO sorry guys I have been so busy and working and enjoying my days off that I'm like telling myself STOP being so freakin lazy lol. So yeah I won't be chatting much here, I am just gonna get this posted. I do promise I will be working on this besides just once a week on my days off as long as my time permits :) As always I do not own any of these characters**

Narcissa had been waiting inside the cave as instructed awaiting for any of the kids to try and take the prize she held. She glanced around trying to find a way to pass the time. She began to fiddle with her braid and hum a song. She shivered slightly at the coldness the cave sort of held. She glanced down at her light purple dress that went down to just above her ankles, it didn't keep her very warm. She rubbed her hands along her arms that were covered by light purple sleeves.

She jumped when she heard the sound of her name being whispered in her ear. She glanced around to find the location, "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out nervously. The whispers grew close, feeling her heart pick up its pace slightly as she became scared a little. She felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end, chills ran up her arms. She glanced around the cave some more wondering what was going on.

She soon noticed a black raven sitting on a branch above her. It stared at her. Narcissa grew uncomfortable at its gaze. It reminded her the look Nyx used to give her. She shivered at the memory, just hoping he wasn't anywhere near Arrendelle. Her mind snapped back to reality when she heard Jamie's voice outside the cave, "Come on, she might be in here!" The raven then took off. She glanced down at the prize in her hands and decided to hide.

The kids snuck up into the cave as quietly as they could. Just as they were about to spot her, Terrence came running out of the bushes scaring them in the process, "You won't get the fair lady Narcissa, unless you go through me." acting bold. Narcissa giggled at his silliness. A girl named Pippa shouted, "I betcha we will get her!" Another boy spoke bravely as well, "Yeah, you don't scare us!" Terrence only smirked, "Oh yeah?" as he took off running after them. The kids took off running, laughing and screaming as they were chased out.

Narcissa just kept giggling at the sight of them. Jamie had a plan though, he hid behind a tree waiting for the right moment to strike and get the key. Just as Terrence was about to pass him, Jamie yelled, "Attack!" Terrence was taken by surprise when more kids ganged up on him to pin him long enough to get the key from his pocket. Terrrence had to admit these kids were smart. Jamie ran into the cave with his sister Sophie to get the prize, "We got you now lady, now hand over the treasure!"

Narcissa played along, holding her hand up in a damsel way, "Oh no, what ever shall I do? Where is my hero to save me from these wild kids?" Terrence heard and played along as he came to her rescue, "Tis I that shall save you fair lady!" as he came in a swooped her up and carried her out running. The kids followed closely, "Hey, you're cheating now!" they laughed. Terrence soon stopped and sat her down, "Alright, I think we had enough fun, since I am out of breath. Here's your prize kids." as he took the bag from Narcissa and handed it over to Jamie.

They kids cheered, "Thanks Terrence, you're the best! That was so much fun!" Jamie grinned, "Yeah it was fun, even getting to meet your pretty girlfriend too." as he took off running with the others. Narcissa blushed at what he just said. Terrence nervously chuckled, running his hand through his hair, "Sorry about that." She giggled, "It's fine. Maybe we should take that date right now?" He nodded, "Sure, but wouldn't you want to join your parents this evening?" She shrugged, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I stayed out a bit after dark. I know you'll protect me. Just give me a moment to go change." as she walked away.

Terrence gazed and smiled as she took her leave. He whispered silently, "Yeah, I will protect you, with my life. You are special to me. I just would like to say that I love you." as he took his leave to get ready himself.

* * *

Elsa sat inside her tub soaking up the relaxing water around her. She was thinking seriously about everything that just happened between her and Jack. Things were definitely getting more serious between them now. She leaned back and sighed, "I love Jack so much, but I just hope we didn't conceive. I am just not ready for one yet. Not to mention almost getting caught by my parents proves to Jack that we must slow down." as she ran her fingers through her hair.

She reached over and grabbed the rose scented oils and worked them into her hair and body before stepping out. Once she dried off, she pulled on her casual blue dress. It had a sky blue bodice, an ankle length skirt to match, and powder blue sleeves. She worked her hair into a braid and left for dinner. As she made her way down, she bumped into Anna, "Oh, I'm sorry Anna!" Anna shrugged it off, "It's fine Elsa. So, what did you and Jack do today?"

Elsa became scared, "Can we talk for a moment. Somewhere more private?" Anna nodded and took Elsa to her room, "What's wrong Elsa? Did something bad happen?" as she sat down on her bed. Elsa took a deep breath before she spoke, "Anna, please just promise me you won't ever tell mother, or father of what I am about to tell you." Anna nodded, "You have my word. I promise I will never tell anyone else." Elsa nodded, but still hesitated as she worried. Narcissa was the only one who knew how far her relationship with Jack was.

She took another deep breath and spoke, "Anna, Jack and I...made love together. This has been a secret I've been keeping from them since the night I was taken by Pitch. I'm just afraid that we've conceived now. Please don't tell anyone though." she begged. Anna sat there surprised of how nervous her sister was, "Elsa, you've been keeping this inside you all this time?" Elsa nodded, Anna got up and hugged her, "It's alright Elsa. I'm just surprised you let Jack have you that quickly. I've been wanting to with Kristoff lately. It's just I'm a young lady and I want to wait for the right time because I love him and as he does me."

Elsa nodded and Anna continued, "Though I can assure you, you're not with child. When was the last time you bled?" She shrugged, "About a few days ago I think" Anna laughed, "Then you're not going to be. See you have nothing to fear. I assure you that everything is fine. Now lets go to dinner and have a good time." as she tugged them alone. Elsa smiled and felt a small weight lifted from her shoulders. Anna did always know how to cheer her up whenever Jack wasn't there.

The two made their way down the stairs when they saw Narcissa going the opposite way of the dining hall. Anna chirped, "And where are you going looking so lovely?" she teased. Narcissa chuckled as her cheeks tinted pink, "I have a date tonight." Elsa and Anna smiled, Anna bounced over to her with a hug, "Oh this is so wonderful. You have a good time tonight, and when you get back, I want details!" Elsa pulled Anna off of her, "We will see you later tonight, just be safe." Narcissa nodded, "I will. I feel safe when he's around. I will see you two later." as she walked out the doors.

Once she reached the gate, she spotted Terrence waiting for her, "Wow, you look amazing. Purple is definitely your color." he smiled at her. She blushed again, "Thank you. I am rather fond of the color myself." He took her hand in his and placed a kiss to the back of it, "Ready for our date?" She nodded, "I am. What are you planning for us tonight?" He held his arm out for her as she took it, "Well considering I came up with this only moments ago, I shall continue with it being a surprise." as he tugged them along.

Narcissa followed his lead through the town as they approached the docks. She glanced around, "What is all this?" as she soon spotted a small boat. He grinned, "Well I asked a favor of a friend of mine if I could borrow his boat for the evening. How does a dinner by candle light on the fjord this evening sound to you?" She smiled, "Sounds wonderful and just a slight on the romantic side." He chuckled, "Only slightly, well my lady, perhaps I should kick it up a notch next time." as he helped her on the boat.

She took her seat as he pushed them out into the water before rowing them out a ways. She watched him take them out just far enough where there was still light, "I don't know Terrence, this is pretty spectacular if you ask me." He sat down himself, "I am glad you are pleased. Now, I also managed to get us some dinner as well. Another favor of course from another good friend. He managed to whip up some pasta for us. I hope you are satisfied." She smiled as he removed the covers, "Looks good enough for me." He smiled, "Good. Now how do you favor for a glas of wine?" as he pulled a bottle from the side next to him.

She nodded, "I wouldn't mind a small taste." as he popped the cork. He poured some in her glass then his own, "A toast to another successful date, and for many more to come." She clinked her glass to his, "Most definitely." as they both began to eat. She gasped, "This is incredible." He laughed, "Yeah, he's really good and making dishes like this." taking a bite of his own. She sighed, "Aside from the palace food, this is just as good." He smiled, "Well I am sure he will be glad to hear that. He takes his cooking quite seriously."

Once they finished, he shifted a few things around so they could sit more comfortably in the boat. Which turned out to Narcissa leaning against Terrence as they stared up at the star filled sky. She jumped slightly when the silence was broken by flapping of wings. Terrence gripped her arms securely, "Hey you okay?" She glanced around, "Sorry, just got a little scared was all." He nodded, but felt like there was something more, "Narcissa, you know I would never let anything happen to you right?" She tilted her head to the side to look at him, "I do. It's just..." as she tensed slightly, "You know, let's not ruin the night."

He ran his hands along her arms, "You can talk to me Narcissa. I won't run from you." She bit her lip as she stared ahead, "It's just complicated Terrence. So much darkness and evil...things that are hard to forget." He sensed her uneasiness and fear, he held her protectively, "Does this have to do with Pitch of Erebos? He's long been destroyed now, there isn't anything he can do to harm you, or the princess." She sighed and leaned into his embrace, "It wasn't just him Terrence. True Pitch may be gone, but his apprentice still lurks out there somewhere. He holds the same black magic Pitch had and no one has been able to find him."

He kissed her head gently, "If he is out there, I would never let him near you. I don't know what he did to you that has you so afraid of him, and I won't ask you to tell me, but just know that I am here. I will stand by you, as long as you want me to." She felt her body hold her breath before she felt him holding her against him, "Breathe Narcissa, I am right here. You are safe." She nodded and sat herself up, "Forgive me, I didn't mean for all of this to spill on our night together." He brushed his fingers along her cheek, "Don't be. You had a troubled past, I just hope to help you out of the darkness you fear and into the light with me."

She leaned into his touch, "I would like that Terrence. I would like that very much." He smiled at her, "I am glad to hear that." as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She sighed as she felt more relaxed with him, her lips responding to his kiss. His hand slipped into the crook of her neck holding her to him, but not forcefully. They parted for a second to breathe before he pushed forward towards her again to kiss her. She felt her body lean back onto the floor of the boat, his body shifting over hers. In the process of their small heated kissing battle, the boat rocked slightly, sending small splashes of waters into the boat.

She squeaked feeling the cool water hit her skin, he chuckled, "Well, that was wetter than expected." he teased. She play swatted him, "Don't you make that your last one mister." He hauled himself up before her, "Apologies my lady, I didn't mean to offend you." She giggled, "You are forgiven. I think it's actually getting late, perhaps we should head back now." He nodded, "Of course." as he got into position to take them back to shore, both taking in small talk as they drifted back.

* * *

After dinner, Elsa and Anna departed after bidding their parents good night, as well as their boyfriends. They raided the kitchen gathering a bunch of treats and chocolates before dashing up to their rooms to get ready for the night. Elsa quickly pulled her dress of and into her night gown. She heard her door open and Anna bolting in and jumping onto her bed, "Yay sleep over!" Elsa laughed, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have gotten into the chocolate already."

Anna held an innocent smile on her face as she shook her head, "No, I didn't." Elsa gave her the oh please look, Anna rolled her eyes, "So what if I had a few pieces. I couldn't help it, it was there." as she pulled out the remainder of her staff. Elsa dropped down onto the bed next to her, "Well knowing you, you would probably go back into the kitchen and raid those poor chefs again anyways." Anna nodded, "True very true. Now let us have some fun and actually get to enjoy some time together." Elsa nodded with a smile as she ate her chocolate.

Anna nibbled on hers as well, and began to start of their conversation, "So what's it like?" Elsa choked and choked hard before she managed to recover, "What do you mean?" Anna rolled her eyes, "Don't play innocent with me, you know what I'm talking about." Elsa felt her face grow as red as it has ever been, "I am not having this conversation." taking a sip of her water. Anna pouted, "Oh come on, I'm curious. Why won't you tell me?" Elsa shook her head, "Because it's inappropriate."

"What's inappropriate?"

Both girls jumped when they heard the voice at the door. Narcissa was leaned against it, Anna smiled, "Oh just trying to get Elsa here to confess the details about what it's like to-OOF!" as a pillow smacked her in the face. Elsa shushed her as Narcissa raised an eyebrow and entered the room, also in her night gown, and shut the door behind her, "Okay this I've gotta hear." Elsa dropped back onto her bed, "Oh not you too." Narcissa got into the bed as well, "Come on Elsa I'm curious to know what this conversation is about." Anna sat back up, "It's about what it's like to have, you know, sex."

Narcissa choked as she laughed, "Oh Anna, I don't think you need to know this just yet." Elsa threw her hands up, "Exactly!" as she dropped them back to her sides. Anna groaned, "I just want to know. I mean I could always go and find out myself and-" "NO!" both Elsa and Narcissa shouted. Anna grinned, "Good, then you'll tell me." Elsa groaned, Narcissa chuckled, "It may just shut her up if you gave her something." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Not helping Narcissa." Anna laughed, "Yay, so go on I want details!"

Elsa ran her hands across her face, "It's hard to give that much Anna. It's just amazing, incredible, and words cannot describe it. You have to experience it, but only with the one you truly love." feeling her body tense at a bad memory. Narcissa took her hand, "No thinking about that, it's all over." Anna nodded, "I'm sorry Elsa, let's just talk about something else. Like how was your date Narcissa?" Narcissa blushed, "It was wonderful. Had dinner out on the fjord by candle light."

Elsa sat up smiling as Anna was bouncing in her spot with excitement, "Oh my, how romantic! Did you two kiss again?" Narcissa blushed more not saying anything. Anna squealed, "I knew it!" as she hugged herself, "Oh this is just so romantic! You finally found your true love Narcissa! We all have!" Narcissa nodded along with Elsa, "It seems we have indeed." Elsa stifled a yawn, "Perhaps we should get some rest, got another big day tomorrow. Bunny is going to bring in more heavier training I heard." Anna grinned, "Perhaps we can also visit Tooth and the babies tomorrow afterwards!"

Elsa and Narcissa slipped into the covers followed by Anna. Elsa sighed as she had both of her sisters with her, "I don't see why not. Good night ladies." Narcissa took care of the light, "Good night." Anna wiggled around getting comfortable, "Good night." as they all settled in. Anna faced Elsa, "Psst, Elsa." She mumbled, "What Anna?" Anna asked innocent like, "What does it look like?" Elsa groaned and rolled over onto her back, "I am not answering that!" Anna whined, "What did I say?" Narcissa just laughed as she rolled onto her side.

**Okies, I have finally finished this lol I can say I am happy with this and hope you all will be too. Especially since I've been all MIA lol. Anywho hit me with a review and I will see you all again soon :)**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alright I'm gonna try and get this out tonight before I have to get to bed due to work early in the morning lol man its one thing I hate it's frappucino happy hour at starbucks dude just go away with that crap lol. for the next 8 more days I have to deal with the stupidity that is happy hour lol. don't get me wrong I love them too but dude go away lol Anywho on with the story and enough of my ranting over frappucinos lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Late in the night in the middle of the woods in Arrendelle, Nyx was lurking about. He needed to start putting his plan into motion. After searching many books of dark magic in the astrology room back in Erebos at the time, he came across the spell he needed. Now all he needed was the ingredients to make it work. He paced the woods, "Which ingredient to get first?" he asked himself.

In the distance he heard a flock of crows flying above him. A sinister smirk ran across his face, "Perfect." as he flew into the air. Using his magic, he captured the crows. They tried to escape, but were no match. Nyx pulled out a dagger and began to stab them one by one, killing them all. He cut into the chest of one, pulling out the heart. One ingredient down, "The murderer has become the murdered." chuckling at his own joke. He stored the heart and plucked a few feathers from them, "Now I still need to find a few things in Phoenicia. Most of them are there." as he transformed himself into a raven.

He took flight and made it easily to Phoenicia within an hour. He flew around in a secluded area before landing on the ground back in human form. He searched for where the flower of Phoenicia resided, "Pollen of the Midnight Lily, and the blackest of rose." as he plucked the rose and took the pollen from the lily. He put the ingredients aside as well before he glanced around towards the woods, "Now I require snake venom." as he slipped further into the woods in search of his next item. This took some time, but soon managed to find one.

The snake held black scales and black orbs for eyes. It watched Nyx's every movement, rearing up as it flicked its tongue to smell out his body heat. It bared its long fangs as Nyx lunged for it. Nyx grasped the snake barely missing it's attack by an inch. He removed a tube from his pocket and opened it's mouth. He forced the fangs into the tube as it struggled to get free by wrapping it's body around Nyx's arm. Yellow venom dripped out and into the tube. Once it was half full, Nyx carefully released the snake.

Nyx watched the snake slither away as he placed a cork on the tube and stashed it away as well. He sighed, "Five down, only six to go. Just you wait Rayla, you will see my threat very soon. You will wish you never crossed me, or master. You may think everything is going great for you and your pathetic excuse for a king. How very wrong you are. You are such a fool Rayla, and you will lose everything again once master is through with you. Phoenicia will once again be at masters mercy. They will fear him once more, and will regret every betraying him. Perhaps he should do the French Revolution on the kingdom since fear is indeed a powerful weapon. Especially to those that are weak against it." he chuckled to himself. He glanced back in the direction of the moon, "And I will see you soon my sweet Narcissa. You may think you are safe in Arrendelle, but you are very wrong. I am coming for you and you will be at my side." as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

Morning arrived in Arrendelle, the sun shining bright in Elsa's room. Elsa was once again being poked by her sister, "Psst, Elsa?" Elsa groaned and Anna kept poking her, "Come on Elsa, Narcissa, wake up. It's time to go to breakfast." Both girls refused to budge since Anna had decided to keep them up most of the night asking anything and everything. Anna pouted for a moment in her spot before she smirked to herself. She knew a way to get them up and out of bed, "Well I guess I'll just go find Kristoff to figure out this whole sex thing. Perhaps even tell mother and father what you and Jack have been doing lately. I'm sure daddy will just love that."

Elsa's eyes shot open and sat up, "Anna don't you dare!" she yelled. Narcissa ended up waking up upon hearing Elsa yelling. Anna laughed, "I knew you'd fall for that, now you two get ready. I will see you down stairs." as she hopped out of bed and left for her own. Narcissa sighed, "Wow, this has got to be the first time I've seen Anna up this early and ready to go." Elsa just rolled her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have told her. Now she's going to use it against me every chance she gets. I should have just kept my mouth shut." as she got out of bed. She walked into her closet and pulled on her casual dress.

Narcissa stretched, "I agree. She kept us up all night asking questions about it. Even I don't know what it's like. Just what you told me back when we were trapped by Pitch and Nyx." Elsa nodded, "Yeah I remember that. Jack is just so passionate and full of love for me. I am very glad to have him. I sure hope you and Terrence share your true feelings for each other soon." Narcissa smiled and nodded, Elsa fixed her hair, "That and I just hope Anna behaves and doesn't try to have sex with Kristoff. If she does, she's going to get it big time from me. Especially Kristoff."

Narcissa giggled, "I can see that. I've seen how intimidating you can be, especially around Pitch. I know Kristoff is scared of you." Elsa finished with her hair and glanced at her, "Why do you think that?" Narcissa sat up, "Because he knows that you're the big sister who doesn't want her little sister to be hurt. And you are very protective of Anna, so he thinks you would see him as a threat. So if he touched your little sister, he will be afriad." Elsa thought for a second, "Well that sums it up." Narcissa nodded and got out of the bed, "Well I'm going to go change as well. I will see you at breakfast and then training." as she left.

* * *

After breakfast, the three walked down towards the training grounds where the saw Bunny waiting for them. He smiled at them, despite how tired he looked, "Good morning ladies. How are we doing today?" They all muttered a few things, he just chuckled, "Don't worry, you three won't be as exhausted today as you have been in the past." They all raised eyebrows, he walked over to a table, "Allow me to explain. Today I thought let us try something new. Figured you've touched just about every weapon, except one: the bow." as he held it up.

Anna's eyes widened, "We are going to learn to use a bow and arrow today!?" her tone squeaking with excitement. Bunny nodded, "Indeed you are. So come on, let us not waste anymore time and straight into training." patting the table with the bows on them. Narcissa and Elsa exchanged glances, muttering how happy they were not to be doing heavy physical training today. Bunny overheard, "Oh don't you ladies worry, next time we train, you will be tired, I promise." he winked at them. They both slowly nodded and grabbed their bows.

He chuckled, "Alright now, the first thing you need to know is how to hold it properly, then we will do it with the arrow, then you will learn to fire it." All of them glanced down at their bows. He continued, "Take one hand hold it in the center of the bow like so." as he demonstrated. The three of them held the bow as instructed, "Alright now, we will practice with you drawing back the string. Trust me, its a little tougher than it looks, especially when you have it drawn back all the way and keeping the bow steady. Go ahead and give it a go."

They all pulled back, obviously slightly shaking, Anna pouted, "Why does my arm shake?" Bunny snickered, "With the bow, it takes a lot of arm strength to keep yourself in alignment and make a perfect shot. The more we practice, the more it will come naturally. Now try again." as he watched them draw it back repeatedly. After several attempts, he paused them, "Good, now each of you grab an arrow." watching them as they did. He smiled, "Alright, here's the fun part. Line the arrow up along with your other hand at the bow." as he walked around to help them adjust.

He backed away, "Now, draw back the same way you have just keep the arrow steady. We will do this several times." The three nodded and did as they were instructed. Anna groaned, "When can we shoot them, this is so boring." she whined. Bunny chuckled, "Alright Anna, go ahead. Let me see what you can do." motioning towards a target. Anna stepped forward, "Finally!" as she stopped in her spot. Bunny chuckled again, "A little further back Anna." She sighed, "Okay." as she backed up. He nodded, "Alright, give it a go."

Anna drew back the arrow, he encouraged her on, "Now just let it go." Anna smiled and just let it go, but the arrow flopped back. Elsa and Narcissa giggled as Anna pouted, "Why didn't it go?" Bunny approached helping her set back up, "You have to release it in a single flow. Pull back and just let it go, not just the string." as he helped her shoot the arrow. It hit the target, she bounced, "I did it!" Bunny grinned, "Good, now try again, this time alone." She grabbed another arrow from the table and fired again. The arrow shot forward and hit the tree several feet away. Bunny applauded, "A good first attempt. Aim will come in time. Now who else wants to give it a go?"

Both Narcissa and Elsa shrugged, "Sure." as they stepped forward. Narcissa pulled back her arrow, she relaxed as best as she could, arm shaking slightly, and she released it. The arrow shot and hit the target. Bunny cheered, "Well done Narcissa! Excellent first attempt, seems you are a natural with the now." Narcissa blushed and smiled, "Thank you." Bunny waved his hand forward, "Alright Elsa, your turn. Show me what you got." Elsa nodded and drew back her bow and let it go. Her arrow hit the side of the target, Bunny smiled, "Not bad. You three will be better at this by the end of the week. We will do this daily for you to learn to build up the stamina for this, as well as some other training."

Anna grinned, "So are we done for today?" Bunny laughed, "I suppose so, you three did well, I think we can be done with today. I need to get back to help Tooth with the babies anyways." Anna squealed, "Oh can we come too? I really would love to see the babies and Tooth." Bunny shrugged, "I don't see why not. Elsa, Narcissa, you two joining as well?" They both nodded with a smile. He chuckled, "Alright, come on. I have no doubt Tooth will be happy for a small break." as they all walked towards their house.

They approached the house and Bunny opened the door, "Tooth my love, I'm home. We have company." Tooth emerged from the bedroom holding Talia, "Oh girls how I've missed you." as she walked over and hugged them. Anna bounced, "Oh can I please hold her!?" Tooth laughed, "Sure Anna." as she carefully handed over the little bundle. Anna held her, "Hello sweet little girl. I cannot wait to bring down the gifts I have for you and your brother." Tooth sighed, "Anna you spoil them so." Anna shrugged as she sat down in the living room, "I can't help it. They are like my little niece and nephew. I must spoil them."

Bunny kissed her cheek, "Where's lil man?" Tooth nodded her head towards the bedroom, "Eric is in the crib. Was just bringing them out here when you two came in." Bunny smiled, "I'll go get him." as he walked to the room. Tooth sat down watching Anna with Talia, "So how have you three been? I miss you three so much, wish I was able to see you girls more often." Elsa smiled, "It's alright Tooth, you have your hands full now." Bunny came out with a wide eyed Eric in his hands, "Alright, time to join the fun with the rest of us." Anna grinned, "Oh, let me hold him." as she passed Talia over to Elsa.

Tooth laughed as she took over Eric, "You girls should come by more often. I definitely enjoy the break." Anna was busy cooing with Eric now, "Say I would be here all day every day if I could." getting Eric to smile back. Elsa just held Talia as she sat down, Narcissa peaked over at her, "So tiny." Elsa nodded, "I know." Anna teased, "It's a good look for you Elsa." Elsa glared, Tooth laughed, "Still plenty of time before that happens. It will happen when the time is right, but first marriage is in order." Anna grinned, "Oh yeah, wonder why Jack hasn't popped the question yet?" Elsa felt the heat rise in her cheeks, "I'm sure he has much more important things to be worrying about than that."

Anna rolled her eyes, "I seriously doubt that. He's slacking, I should have a talk with that boy." as she went back to playing with Eric. Tooth sighed, "I see nothing has changed between the three of you. How's your mother and father doing?" Elsa smiled, "Doing well actually." as she held Talia's hand in hers. Talia cooed a little, Narcissa smiled, "Awe, could she be any cuter?" Bunny laughed, "Don't think it's physically possible. Well, you three should probably head back home soon, don't want to get you into trouble with your parents."

Anna groaned, "Aw, alright. I will see you all again soon and I will be bringing more gifts!" as she handed him over to Tooth. Tooth smiled, "Anna it's quite alright, really." Anna rolled her eyes, "Yeah never gonna happen. Bye guys, love you all." as she walked out. Elsa handed Talia over to Bunny, "Thank you again for allowing us to visit. Hopefully we will again soon." Tooth nodded, "Any time. Bye girls." as they both followed Anna.

Narcissa walked along side Elsa, "They were so precious. I look forward to the day I can be in their place." Elsa smiled, "Perhaps you and Terrence will get that far one day." She smiled, "Perhaps, only time will tell. Besides, you and Jack keep things up between you two, you just might end up there sooner than you think." Elsa chuckled, "Never going to happen. Jack and I have talked about slowing things down. This is way too risky, especially yesterday." Narcissa raised an eyebrow, "Oh now you're going to have to tell me." Elsa groaned, "Fine. He pulled us into the throne room and it happened there. Literally as we finished, my parents were returning from town. We barely left the room when they entered."

Narcissa laughed, "Oh man, Jack is going to seriously get it if North ever finds out about any of this." Elsa sighed, "Yeah, don't remind me. Now I have Anna to worry about blabbing it to them." Narcissa thought a moment, "Well she best be careful, cause if she tattles, which I don't think she will, that also means her alone time with Kristoff will be monitored along with yours." Elsa thought about that, "Very true, now I have something to get back at her if she attempts to get back at me." they both laughed at their new found pay back.

**Alright, that ended up not happening with the whole finishing before bed thing lol. BUT now it's finished. if anyone knows anything about archery, I apologise, I am not entirely sure of terms and real usage of it all, I just winged it lol. Anywho, hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter! DarkTempest, sorry for taking too long, but I got it out.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Alright let us get this going here, I have got nothing but time for the next 6 weeks. I will work on these when I can, don't want to spend my entire time on my laptop but then again not much I can do either lol. Experienced my first itch under this stupid cast and man it SUCKED! But anywho I will get on with the more goody stuff other than my being a dork with issues lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Evening was upon Arrendelle and Elsa was busy getting ready for her evening date with Jack. Narcissa and Anna were both in the room helping her, which she really didn't need, but were there more for talking. Anna couldn't help her curiosity, "Oh Elsa, what do you think he's going to do tonight for your date?" Elsa shrugged, "I don't know Anna, now please let me get dressed before I'm late." as she went into her closet. She came back out and pulled on a blue, one shoulder strap evening dress. It held blue swirl designs on it, giving it a more elegant look.

She then worked on putting her hair up in a Greek up do style, with slight curls to it. Anna came over and placed a silver diadem in her hair. Elsa pulled on her favorite necklace that Jack gave her last year and finished with a blue and silver bracelet. Narcissa smiled, "You look so beautiful Elsa. Jack's jaw is going to drop for sure." Anna smirked, "I know, perhaps more than just his draw dropping, he won't be able to resist her. Right Elsa?" she teased. Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, please. We are not going to do anything." Anna shrugged innocently, "Sure you won't, you will both be alone tonight."

Elsa went to retort, but stopped when their mother came in, Oh Elsa, my darling, you look beautiful. Are you ready for tonight?" pulling her into a hug. Elsa nodded, "I am." Katya smiled, "Well, lets not keep him waiting. He's already down stairs waiting for you. Poor boy seems nervous with the anticipation." The four of them giggled at the thought before making their way down stairs.

* * *

Jack was down stairs waiting for Elsa to come out. He was dressed nicely in a royal blue vest and a long white sleeved shirt underneath, black pants and boots. He was pacing his room most of them time before he got ready, and was doing everything he could not to start back up again. This was the night he had been planning for a while now and now it was finally happening. He just wanted everything to go right and have everything just perfect for her. His attention snapped back when he heard North clear his throat, "You seem nervous my boy." chuckling at him. Jack sighed, "Yeah, just a little." North smiled, "All will go well, I am sure of it."

Katya came down the stairs first, "As am I. She's ready for you Jack." motioning towards Elsa who was now coming down the stairs. Just as Narcissa predicted, his mouth dropped at the sight of her. He quickly shook his head and wasted no time and meeting her at the bottom of the stairs. She took his hand smiling, "Are you ready Jack?" He smiled, "I should be asking you that, but yes I am." as he led them both out of the gates. Katya stood by North watching them leave, "Our little girl is growing up North. Tonight is the big night." North sighed, "Indeed my love, but I couldn't be anymore happy for her."

Jack led them out front where there was a horse waiting for them. He helped her onto the horse before hauling himself up behind her. Once they were both settled he had the horse move towards their destination. After a while he led them towards the outskirts of the palace. Elsa glanced around, "Jack where are we going?" He chuckled, "It's a surprise Elsa." as they continued a little bit further before stopping. He hopped off and then helped her, he smiled, "Alright, you're going to have to close your eyes. I will let you know when you can open them again."

Elsa sighed, "Why?" being slightly stubborn. Jack chuckled, "Don't ruin the surprise." he persisted. Elsa nodded and closed her eyes. Jack checked to make sure she was for sure not peeking before he took her hand. He led them into the forest, she spoke again, "Jack where are you taking me?" He chuckled, "We are just about there Elsa. Don't worry, you are going to like it." as he continued to lead them. After a few minutes passed, they finally reached it. He felt the excitement rise again, "Okay Elsa, you can open your eyes now."

She nodded and opened her eyes again, she was awestruck. The light of the moon shined on the lake, making it look as smooth as glass. The flora was exotic and were in full bloom bringing the place a sweet scent. The fireflies glowed around them making the place seem magical. She smiled, "Oh Jack, this is so magical!" as she looked all around. She noticed her favorite flower: roses. Jack smiled, "I knew you would like this place, how about a dance?" holding his hand out for her. She nodded, placing her hand in his, "Of course."

The two of them danced in the moonlight, her head resting on his shoulder, "I love it Jack. I thank you for such a romantic evening." He smiled, "You are welcome. Only the best for my princess." Both of them looked up noticing shooting lights soaring across the sky. Elsa pulled away distracted by them. Jack took the moment to get himself ready. She stared up at the night sky, "Oh Jack, the night sky is so beautiful as it is mysterious in it's own way. Have you ever seen something so something so glorious? This has got to be the best night of my life."

Jack smiled more as he knelt down on one knee behind her, "I can make it better Elsa." this was it he though to himself. Elsa giggled and turned around, "What do you mean Jack?" She stopped seeing Jack kneeling in front of her. Her hands went to her mouth, Jack spoke as he took her hand, "Elsa, my life changed forever the moment I met you. I saw someone I could love, and when you were taken from me, I had to fight for you. I loved you so much and I didn't want you to get hurt. The night we made love was the best night of my life, knowing I found my other half. We have been through a lot together, having journeys and facing fear itself."

Elsa was starting to tear up as he poured his heart out to her, "J-Jack." her voice going soft. He continued, "But now I kneel before you, ready to take the next journey for us together. So now I ask you," as he pulled the box from his pocket and opening it, "Elsa of Arrendelle, will you marry me?" She could no longer hold back her tears, the ring was beautiful, "Yes Jack!" as she threw herself into his arms kissing him with passion. Jack smirked against the kiss before he picked her up and twirled her. He set her down and slipped the ring on her finger.

She smiled down watching him hold her hand with the new ring in it's place on her finger, "Jack I love you so much." He smiled, "And I love you too. We will have to head back soon before it gets too late." She nodded, "Okay, but could we possibly just watch the stars for a bit?" Jack nodded, "Of course we can." as they both laid down on a blanket next to each other watching the stars.

After a while, Elsa was trying to stifle another yawn. Jack chuckled, "Alright my love, lets get you back inside. It has been one eventful day." She nodded, "Alright Jack." as they both got back on the horse and went back towards the castle. They reached the gates and went back inside. He took her to her room dropping her off, "I shall see you in the morning?" She smiled and nodded, "As always my guardian. Sleep well." He pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers gently, "You as well." She smiled before going into her room and began to change. When she came out in her night gown, her door burst open.

She yelped at the sudden intrusion as Anna came barreling inside, "I want details! What happened!?" Elsa felt her heart slow it's pace, "Gods Anna, knock next time." as she slumped on her bed. Anna rolled her eyes sitting next to her, her eyes immediately spotting the ring. She squealed sending Elsa jumping off the bed, "He proposed!" Elsa rolled her eyes, "Anna, next time a little louder, I don't think the village heard yet." Anna laughed, "Oh Elsa this is so exciting! I knew something special was gonna happen."

"Anna what are you still doing up?"

Both girls saw their mother in the doorway. Anna grinned, "Mom! Jack proposed to Elsa! She said yes!" Katya smiled, "I know, I heard you down the hall. That and Jack came to us a while back asking." Anna pouted, "You knew! Why didn't I know?" Elsa blushed, Katya chuckled, "Because you would have spoiled the surprise. Now off to bed with you." Anna nodded and got up after hugging Elsa, "This is just so exciting." as she scurried off with a small swat to her behind by her mother to encourage her out. Katya smiled over at Elsa, "I am so happy for you my darling. We will talk more in the morning about this. Sleep well." as she shut the door behind her.

Elsa sighed in relief for now getting a chance to be alone. She slipped back into her bed as she held her hand up. She eyed the ring again and again. The smile on her face never faltered. She was officially engaged to Jack. She will finally be with the man she loves and the first time in almost a year she was not afraid. She doused the light in her room and slid under the covers and fell asleep.

* * *

Narcissa was sleeping in her room, dreaming of Terrence. The raven flew into the room through the open window. Nyx turned into his human form and glanced down at her, "My sweet Narcissa, how I have missed you. I cannot wait to have you again. Once I do, there will be no more dreams of that boy. You will belong to me as you should be. Just remember he can't protect you from me in the world of nightmares. You will fall into my web and never escape." as he waved black magic turning her dreams into nightmares. He smirked as her facial expression changed to fear. He then took his leave.

_In her dream she glanced around, she was back in the castle she lived in before now. She felt afraid as she roamed the familiar halls of the castle. She heard a door open behind her as she passed. She turned to face it as the door was now completely open. She stared at it, afraid to budge. She heard his voice call to her, "Come to me my sweet. Come to me now." She felt her heart begin to race, but felt herself being pulled towards the door despite her mind screaming no._

_She approached the door and stood in the door way. She saw the room was empty, everything was eerily quiet, except the occasional sound of thunder outside the window. She explored the room before she went inside. The door slammed shut behind her, she jumped as she stared at it. She pulled at the handle with no avail. She heard him chuckle, "Such an obedient woman Narcissa. Coming to her future husband as asked of her." She turned and saw Nyx standing there. She glared at him and shook her head, "I will never be your wife anymore than you will be my husband."_

_Nyx chuckled, "But of course you will be. You belong to me. You and I will be together forever." holding his hand to her. She shook her head again, "No I won't!" He tsked, "I'd be a good girl if I were you. Wouldn't want anything bad to happen to, oh what's the name, Terrence I believe?" She felt her breathing stop, how did he know? He chuckled as he approached, "Ah, I was right, that was his name." She glared, "You stay away from him?" He stopped in front of her, "Or what? There is nothing you can do to stop me. I will kill him Narcissa, unless you can persuade me otherwise."_

_She clenched her jaw before she spoke, "Even if I did, what's stopping you from just doing it anyways?" He chuckled as pushed her back, she fell onto a bed that soon appeared afterwards, "I guess you are just going to have to risk it my sweet." climbing over her. She felt his hands slipping all over her, "I'd rather not. I'll never give myself over to you." pushing him back. He used magic to pin her hands above her head, "Why deny us pleasure my love? I can show you things he could never do for you." his lips kissing her neck. She tugged at her binds, "You can never do anything like that for me."_

_He chuckled, "I can prove it to you then." slipping his hands under her nightgown removing her undergarments. She felt them pulled off before his hands pulled her slip up. He eyed her with a predatory gaze, "Such a shame this isn't truly real, but it will sure feel like it for you." his hand rubbing into her sex. She gasped at the touch, "No, not with you!" she shouted at him. He smirked, "Already wet for me." eyeing his fingers. He removed his pants as he freed himself, "I assure you this will be much better once we are truly together, but for now this will do." pressing himself into her. She screamed as he laughed, "Such beauty you are Narcissa."_

She felt her body jerk awake, her body heaving and gasping for air. Tears fell down her face as she pulled her knees to her chest. Her body trembled as she cried, how real everything felt to her just now. She knew Nyx was here, he got inside her head. She had to let North and Katya know that Nyx was truly back. How she wished Terrence was with her now, she felt so safe with him. She laid back down in her bed, hugging her blankets to her chest. She didn't want to wake anyone this late in the night, but hated the thought of being alone.

She hauled herself up and out of bed and left. She wandered down the hall and knocked on Elsa's door. After a few moments, the door opened, "Narcissa, what's wrong?" She shivered in her spot, "I can't be alone right now." Elsa saw her tears and pulled her inside, "It's ok, it was just a nightmare Narcissa." as she pulled her into the room. They both climbed into her bed, Narcissa shook her head, "No Elsa, it was a nightmare I have never experienced before. We need to tell North Nyx is for sure back. I don't know what he's planning, but he's got something up his sleeve." Elsa nodded, "For once, I just want this to truly end for the both of us." Narcissa nodded, "Me too Elsa. Me too."

**Alright lets get this chapter out. I shall stop here for now and will go from there. Hit me with a review if you like and DarkTempest, let me know if this met your expectations :) I will see you all again soon :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Alright, not much to really say here except I am sorry for keeping everyone waiting :( So I am just gonna jump into this. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Everyone was seated and having breakfast in the dining hall. All were having a wonderful time knowing that the two lovers were now engaged. Kristoff smiled at Jack, "I'm so happy for you buddy, never thought you would settle down until you met Elsa." as his turned his gaze towards her, "Elsa, just make sure you take care of him. You might think you know him so well, but remember I had to grow up with him. So watch out for him." he teased. Jack just glared while Elsa giggled, "Don't worry Kristoff, I'll take good care of him. Not to mention I could leave if I wanted to." she smirked towards Jack.

Jack placed a hand to his chest, "You wound me Elsa." Everyone laughed then Katya cleared her throat, "So you two, when do you want the date to be set for? After all, you should start planning Elsa. I am just so happy for you both." Elsa nodded, "Perhaps sometime in either the winter, or spring. I'm not entirely sure yet, but will think about it." Katya nodded, "All in due time, besides I can't wait to have grandchildren." Both Elsa and North choked on their water. Jack smirked at Elsa, while North and Elsa gave him the 'don't even think bout it' look. North glanced at her, "Katya, not so soon. They aren't even married yet. I see your anticipation, but you have to wait my love."

Kristoff nodded, "Yeah Jack, you have to keep your reins in hold before you and Elsa make any babies." Elsa felt the heat rise in her cheeks while Anna and Narcissa had to stifle their laughter. Jack glared at him, "Oh sure, like you don't have any problems with Anna." Kristoff matched his glare, "I'll have you know that Anna and I are taking things slow and waiting until something like that happens for us." The two of them began to argue back and forth. Anna and Elsa both shook their heads, "Mother may we attend our lessons now?" Elsa asked. Katya nodded, "I wouldn't object to that." as she got up.

The girls left, but Narcissa stayed behind, "North could I speak with you about something?" He smiled at her, "Of course my dear." as they got up to go somewhere more quiet. He glanced at her, "What is it you would like to talk about?" She fiddled with her fingers slightly, "North, last night I had a terrible nightmare about Nyx. I know he's coming after me and threatened to kill Terrence. He also-" as she stuttered in fear. North patted her shoulder to comfort her, "You can tell me Narcissa, I promise I won't judge." speaking gently like a father's voice to her.

She nodded and continued, "He had his way with me. I know it wasn't real, but it felt so real to me. I fear him and for Terrence's safety. I just wish this was over." as she cried into his jacket. He patted her back and held her close, "Shh, Narcissa, everything's alright. Seeing you in sadness pains us. You are like a daughter to me and Katya sweetheart. Like the child we lost was given back to us as you. We will never let Nyx hurt, or harm anyone close to you. That is a promise I will never break, or let down. As my duty as King and father to you Narcissa, I will never let anything happen to you. You are apart of this family and we never give up on each other."

Narcissa calmed down and stopped crying as she looked up at him, "You both really think that about me? As being a part of your family?" North nodded, "Yes, you are a princess to us and we love you." Narcissa smiled, "Thank you North. I am feeling much better now." He smiled and nodded, "You're welcome. Now run along and have some fun today." She nodded as they went their separate ways.

* * *

Hours later after the lessons and training with Bunny, Elsa was exhausted. Jack found her heading back towards the castle, "Hey Elsa!" She heard his voice and turned to see him coming towards her. He smiled, "Elsa I have something to tell you." She nodded, "What is it Jack?" He smiled next to her, "Since we are engaged, and both our kingdoms will be united. How would you feel if I took you to Icella to meet my parents and little sister?" Elsa gasped, "Are you serious Jack?" He nodded as she squealed with excitement, "Jack you have no idea how long I've been wanting to see Icella. Oh how you have described it, it sounds so wonderful. I've been waiting to see if I can go there with you and my answer is yes."

He tugged her close, "Good, 'cause I have already talked to your mother about it and she agrees with me taking you there. We will leave on whatever day you want to." She thought a moment, "Well How about two days from now? I need to pack and get some work done on my studies and see if Bunny wants me to practice longer with training." Jack nodded, "That is fine with me. I am just glad I can finally show you my home and let you meet my sister. She's been wanting to meet the girl who stole her older brother's heart." Elsa smiled, "I look forward to meeting Emmaline." as they walked off together back towards the castle to get things ready.

Back in town, Anna and Kristoff were hanging out and eating food from the bakery. Anna eyed many things inside the shops and at several new dressed. She rubbed her shoulders feeling the after effects from the tough work out they did with Bunny. Kristoff looked at her, "You okay Anna?" She nodded, "Yeah, it's just I feel sore after the training today, though nothing serious." He nodded, "Perhaps I can maybe give you a massage on your shoulders to make you feel better." She smiled, "I wouldn't object to that." as they made their way towards a bench to rest.

The bench was a bit outside of the town and she sat down with her back to him. Kristoff sat behind her as his hands worked their magic on her. It was rough, but smooth as his hands rubbed and caressed her. She began to moan, "Oh Kristoff, you are so amazing." He blushed at her sounds, "Only the best for my princess." as he continued his movements. She sighed, "Mmm, that's nice. I wonder what else your hands are good for. Maybe even somewhere else on my body." He stopped, "Anna, don't say things like that. We are taking out relationship slow. I am not going to ruin you." Anna raised an eyebrow as she faced him, "Ruin me?"

Kristoff staggered with his words, "Well, you know...your maidenhood. I don't want to ruin anything between us if we do it too soon." She turned all the way around to face him, taking his hands in hers. He was so cute when he was shy and sensitive, "Kristoff, we've known each other for almost a year now. I think we may be ready for it. Please Kristoff, just think about it. We could take one more step with out love, to know what making it feels like it. I love you so much and I wonder what you are capable of to me. I've been through so much, almost losing my sister and now hearing from Narcissa that this Nyx person wants to cause war. I don't want to lose anyone. So please Kristoff, just think about it, for me?"

Kristoff sighed, he couldn't say no to her, he loved her, "Alright Anna, I will think about it." She smiled, "Oh thank you Kristoff!" as she jumped and kissed him. The kiss they shared became passionate, that it fel like eternity. Their lips moving in perfect syns with one another. He left his passion get more intense for her, his tongue running along her bottome lip. Anna obliged to his request and let him in. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his blonde hair. He groaned slightly at that, his hands holding onto her hips before gliding up her back. His fingers met her braid, and with a slight tug, it loosened. It kept getting more intense between them until Anna stopped.

Both of them were panting slightly, Anna smiled, "As much as I want to continue, we cannot do this in public. Though this is only a fraction of what could happen between us. So you will have to think about it if you want more. Now let us get back to the castle. It's getting dark out and dinner should be ready soon." as they made their way back through town. Along the way, they ran into Terrence, "Um, excuse me Anna, but could you give these to Narcissa? I'. too busy at the moment and wanted to get these to her." as he held out a bouquet of lilies. Anna smiled, "Of course Terrence, anything for Narcissa." He smiled, "Thank you. Now please excuse me, I have to go." as he made his squealed, "Oh Narcissa, is so lucky to have him." Kristoff laughed, "Alright, let us get back inside and give them to her."

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla was keeping to her promise. She was looking through book after book in the astrology library. Trying to find a spell, or something that could help Elsa and North. She kept digging trying to find more answers, "Ah come on! There's got to me something in here that could help me." She hopped down off the ladder to shift it to another section. She glanced through the selection from the magic of arts. More books were yanked from their spots as she searched for anything that would be suitable to what she needed.

She found a book that caught her interest: a book of dark magic. She opened it up and slipped through the pages to trying to find something, "That's it!" she squealed. Her eyes scanned over the words, it was a potion, or object that can be used to cease nightmares created by dark magic. She glanced over the possible items she could use, or ingredients she needed. She quickly and carefully climbed down the ladder. Sandy overhear her excitement from the hall and decided to check in, "Have you found something my love?" She smiled at him, "Indeed I have Cedric. It's a potion, or item I could use to cease the nightmares for Elsa, or anyone else. Not sure if it will help entirely, but it could help until I find something else in these books."

He smiled at her, "That is wonderful news my love. You managed to find something to help North. Now you can relax." She nodded, "Yes, but first I need to cast a spell on something. Then whenever the person affected has it within range, no more nightmares. I could use a necklace for Elsa and a few more just in case. I will write to North explaining things as well as the necklaces. Sandy watched her retrieve three necklaces that each held a single stone. One was blue and the other two were purple. She soon began to chant the spell.

He stood there in awe as he watched her. Her magic still marveled him, he loved her magic. Once Rayla was finished, the stones glowed before dimming after the spell was cast. She smiled and sighed with content. Sandy took her hand, "Now that everything is done, how about we relax and take the rest of the evening off?" Rayla nodded, "I would enjoy that Cedric. as she gently rubbed her belly, even though it didn't grow yet. She took the necklaces and they left for their chambers.

**Alright here we FINALLY have the next chapter as promised. I will try and keep things going more from here on out, I've just been dealing with things lately and been putting me in a damper of a mood. I am just sorry things are taking long at times, especially since I first told you guys when I broke the leg I would have more time and still I lag :( So yeah hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter, hopefully sooner than all the others I've done :)**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alright guys I'm back, I know been forever but please just know this I will never abandon a story, which includes my other one as well. Being all immobile most of the time and lack of things I can do just has me in a bit of a down sort of mood and I don't want it to effect my writing. So yeah that's that from me :) But here is the long awaited chapter and after this I will be hopefully finishing up the other chapter for the other story as well tonight. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Narcissa had been in her room fixing herself up for dinner when she heard her door open. Anna erupted into the room and Narcissa sighed, "Anna, you could have at least knocked first." Anna gave a guilty smile, "Sorry, old habits, but I just had to give this to you. Terrence asked me to bring them to you since he was unable to." as she held out the lilies. Narcissa gasped, "Oh, how sweet of him. He knew they were my favorite flower." smiling as she took them. Anna smiled wider, "There's also a note in there too."

Narcissa glanced down and found the note embedded in the flowers. She took it out and opened it up and read aloud, "Dear Narcissa, how you enchant me so. You are the best thing that happened to me. I wish to spend more time with you. Tomorrow, meet me in the stables in the afternoon. I hope you enjoy the lilies I got you. Sincerely yours, Terrence." her smile widening. Anna squealed, "Oh Narcissa, he likes you so much! I wonder what he wants you for tomorrow." Narcissa giggled, "I have no idea Anna, but it must be importants. Now let us get to dinner before we are any more late." as they both made their way down to the dining hall.

During dinner, everyone made small talk about the days events. Katya was talking with Elsa and Jack about their soon to be trip to Icella, "So when have you decided to leave for Icella?" Elsa smiled, "We were thinking this weekend." North frowned, "So soon, darling do you think that is wise?" Katya glanced at him, "Oh the will be fine dear, stop being so overprotective." Jack nodded, "The timing is perfect actually. The weather should be perfect and safe for traveling with both leaving and returning." North sighed, "I suppose that is true, just hard to see you both leave."

Elsa smiled at her father, "Daddy, it's only going to be for a short time. Besides I need to visit my future second home and family. I promise everything will be fine." Katya nodded, "As I am sure it will be. We will make sure things are prepared and ready for you two this weekend." Jack held Elsa's hand, "I am really excited about this, all of this actually." Anna grinned, "You two are so lucky, I wish I could go somewhere besides here." North chuckled, "When it's your turn, you will be allowed the same."

Katya glanced over at Narcissa, "What news of you and Terrence, Narcissa?" She glanced over at her and smiled, "Things are going very well. In fact I am to meet with him tomorrow afternoon for something special." Katya smiled, "That is wonderful news. So much love going around here North." North nodded, "Indeed. Well if you all will excuse me, I have some letters I need to attend to that came for me late this afternoon." Katya nodded, "I will join you. Good night my darlings, rest well." as she bid her daughters goodnight and left with North.

Anna glanced back at everyone, "So how long will you two be gone for?" Both Elsa and Jack shrugged, "I don't know, several days perhaps." Elsa answered. Anna grinned, "You two alone on a boat together, best behave." she teased. Elsa glared, "Anna!" She held her hands up in defense, "Hey I'm just saying." Jack glanced over at her, "Anna, nothing will happen I assure you." Anna rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I may be young, but I'm not stupid." Kristoff intervened, "Come on Anna, this isn't your place to pry."

Jack glanced at Elsa, "Did you tell her?" Elsa's eyes widened, "It sort of slipped out in conversation." Jack grunted, "Great, the one who didn't need to know, knows." Elsa tried to cover it up, "Look I had an issue and Anna was there, then it just sort of came out." Jack glanced at her, "Still, it's Anna." Kristoff defended, "Hey, she has a right to inform her sister if she wanted to, just the same as you did with me Jack. Stop pretending like you were innocent in the manner of not telling anyone either."

Elsa snapped her eyes at Jack and crossed her arms, "You told him and have the nerve to accuse me!?" Jack bit his lip, "Okay, I admit it, I told him, but at least I didn't tell the one who has the biggest mouth." Anna crossed her arms, "Hey!" Narcissa just sat there watching amused. Elsa stood up, "Excuse me, but I think it's time I retire for the night." Jack got up to follow, "Elsa I'm sorry, please-" "No Jack, I can walk myself to my chambers, alone. I will see you in the morning." as she left. Jack slumped back in his seat, Kristoff chuckled, "Way to go there Jack."

Jack sighed, "Not helping Kristoff." running his hands through his hair. Anna shrugged, "Well I guess I will head to bed too. Good night boys, Narcissa." Narcissa also got to her feet, "Yeah I'll go too. Good night." as she followed Anna out. Jack glanced at Kristoff, "What do you think I should do?" He shrugged, "No clue there buddy, but I'd leave her be til morning. Best not stroke the fire any further tonight." patting his shoulder. Jack nodded, "Yeah you're probably right."

Narcissa made it back to her room and got herself ready for bed. She slipped into the covers and turned out the lights. Once her head hit the pillow, she fell asleep instantly, dreaming about her date with Terrence tomorrow. Hidden in the shadows, Nyx emerged from them and stood next to her. He smirked down at her, his fingers brushing her loose strands of hair, "Oh my sweet, I cannot wait for you and I to be together." his hand molding the black magic. He glanced down at her, "You will be mine Narcissa, allow me to show you that. Pleasant dreams my sweet." watching her expressions change.

He smirked as he watched her squirm underneath the covers, "This is but a taste of what is to come for you my sweet. Now for other things I must attend to." as she slithered into the shadows and maneuvered down the hall. He re-emerged from the shadows and was now in Elsa's room. He smirked as she too was fast asleep. He stood near her, "Sleep well your highness, for what I have planned for you, you're going to need it." as he turned into his raven form and left the room.

* * *

The next day came, Narcissa shivered as she left the covers. She woke up several times that night, due to unpleasant dreams with Nyx again. That being said, she managed to sleep most of the morning away. She did her best to ignore them so as to be ready for her meeting with Terrence. Thinking about him helped her to rid her fears of Nyx, but being tired as she was, she just wanted the day to go perfect. she got herself ready and put on her purple dress and left for the stables so as to not be late. She passed Elsa along the way, "I see you're up and ready for you date." Narcissa smiled, "I am, had a rough night, but I am just happy to get to see him finally. How are you and Jack doing this morning?"

she shrugged, "He's been apologizing like crazy and begging my forgiveness." she chuckled. Narcissa giggled, "Poor guy, you're not giving in are you?" Elsa laughed, "Not yet, I am rather enjoying seeing him on edge." Narcissa laughed, "Well I shall see you around later this evening." She nodded, "Enjoy your time with Terrence and be safe. I'm off to the library to avoid being disturbed hopefully." as she left Narcissa to her date.

Narcissa hurried out of the palace and into the stables where she saw him waiting for her. Terrence smiled as she approached, "Hello Narcissa, I am very glad to see that you made it. I hope you enjoyed the lilies." She smiled, "I did, they are beautiful. So what are we going to do today?" she asked curiously. He smiled, "I figured we could go horseback riding in the woods. See the scenery, if that's okay." She nodded, "Of course, it sounds wonderful." Terrence nodded, "Great, well let us get going then." as he tugged her towards their assigned horses. Narcissa climbed up onto hers as did Terrence with his.

Both of them trotted out of the stables and out of the town. Once they were out, the both took off racing towards the woods. Both laughed as the raced to see who was faster. Once the horses were tired, they slid off their horses and tied them up. Both of them walked together into the woods and settled down to where they could see the sun starting to set, "I had a wonderful time Terrence. Thank you." He smiled, "You're welcome." as he began to fumble with his words. She peeked up at him, "Something the matter?" He chuckled, "I would like to tell you something Narcissa. It's my feelings for you."

She faced him, "What is it Terrence?" He took her hand into his, "Narcissa, I love you. I loved you since our first date. You are the kindest, most generous, intelligent, and most beautiful woman. I want to be yours and you to be mine. I'll respect you, protect you, and treat you right. I hope you can return my feelings." Narcissa blushed red, unable to contain her smile. She placed her hands on his face and kissed him. Terrence responded, kissing her back with passion. He settled her down on the ground so as to kiss her from above. His hand held her head and her hand wrapped around his head to pull themselves closer.

More passion continued to rise between them, the kiss grew more intense. Narcissa was ready for this and for having her first time like Elsa had, but he pulled back. He smiled down at her, "I love you Narcissa and I do wish to continue." She just held his face, "What's stopping you? I am not afraid." He chukled, "This is not the place to do anything, but maybe one day we can. Come on, it is getting dark and we should be heading back to the castle. I'll go get the horses." as he kissed her once more before he left.

Narcissa was giddy, knowing that Terrence loved her and how she was ready for more. The sun was just inches away from being gone and she glanced around. Terrence hadn't come back yet, "Terrence where are you?" feeling a chill. The quietness was starting to scare her from being alone in the darkness. She then heard a twig snap, figuring he was trying to scare her, "Terrence come on this isn't funny." she yelled.

"Oh this is no trick my dear."

Narcissa gasped at the familiar voice as she watched Nyx emerged from the darkness. She glared at him, "Where's Terrence?" as she worried for him. He chuckled, "Oh I just knocked your knight out. He didn't even see me coming. How I should've just killed him then and there, but I needed to see you my dear. Though I still cannot believe you would fall for someone so pathetic and weak, when you can have an all powerful sorcerer." She glared at him, "I will never love you! You will never succeed in whatever plan you have for me." she yelled.

Nyx approached her, she backed up and hit a tree. He smirked at her as he held her there by magic, "let me go Nyx!" as she struggled against the binds. Nyx chuckled more, "Struggling is pointless my sweet, you should know better. I will have you and you shall be mine forever. Just let this happen, give yourself to me." pressing his lips to hers. She gasped and struggled more against him. He pulled back, "Oh I so love it when you struggle, turns me on more. We should do it right here, right now."

Narcissa grew scared, "No Ny, please no! Terrence help!" she screamed. Nyx smirked, "He's never going to save you. He's knocked out cold, we will be undisturbed." as he grabbed her skirt and lifted it. He grabbed her legs and forced them to wrap around his hips. She shook her head, "Please don't do this Nyx. I don't want this, I don't want you." she begged. His lips brushed her skin of her neck, "Oh don't be afriad oft his Narcissa. We deserve each other, connected by destiny, just like past lovers in a different life. Once I do a ritual with you, we shall be together forever. Blood shall mix with blood, a ritual ended in lustful passion. A ritual of binding two people as mates and immortals." he continued.

She shook her head, "I refuse Nyx! I will never be your mate, or be with you forever. You will never win. My family and Rayla will stop you. They would never leave me behind." He smirked, "You want to bet on that my sweet? I am sure once they find out you are doomed, they will leave you to suffer. RId you from their lives. Now enough talking, let us continue shall we." kissing her roughly.

Terrence started to regain consciousness. He glanced around trying to remember what happened. He remembered he was getting the horses when they got spooked by something. He turned around to see a figure in the shadows and then he was knocked out. His thoughts were immediately on Narcissa, "Narcissa!" as he got up wondering what could've happened to her. He heard her scream and knowing she was in danger. He took off running to her, he had to save her.

Running as fast as he could, he got to the clearing where he left her. He saw her pinned to a tree crying. Her skirt was pulled up to reveal her lower half and a mand in his late twenties touching her in her woman area. His vision went red and pulled out his dagger he always carried, "Get your filthy hands off of her!" as he pushed and tackled the assailant. Narcissa felt Nyx removed and saw Terrence, "Terrence you've got to get out of here! He's not what you think he is!" she yelled.

Terrence became confused, Nyx smirked, "She's right. I am not what you think I am." as he conjured up his magic, shoving Terrence off of him. Terrence landed on the ground hard before getting back up, dagger ready, "I don't know what you think you are, but nobody hurt Narcissa, ever!" Nyx smirked, "Allow me to introduce myself then. I am Nyx, the man that terrorized Narcissa. Loyal servant to King Pitch of Erebos and powerful sorcerer. I am the one that will have Narcissa's heart, and for that you will die."

Narcissa gasped, "Terrence, you have to get out of here. You don't know what he's capable of." Terrence shook his head, "I am not leaving you, not when I have confessed my love for you." Narcissa pleaded, "And I can't lose you!" tears making her green eyes glow with sadness. Nyx chuckled, "You best listen to her boy, wouldn't want her to be in pain of losing you." he taunted. Terrence glared, "You stay out of this!" as he ran towards Nyx. The two men started to fight. Terrence was able to get Nyx good with his place before pushing Nyx off the cliff.

One he was sure he got rid of Nyx, he went to Narcissa, "Narcissa I am so sorry I disappointed you." as he cut the binds off. Narcissa wrapped her arms around him, "No, you didn't! You are my hero, but you don't know what Nyx is capable of. He could have killed you." she said. He held her close, "It's going to be alright Narcissa. I will protect you. Now lets get you back home." leading them back to the horses.

After they left, Nyx was hovering over them in his raven form. He glared at Terrence for being in the way of him and Narcissa. He promised once he returned Pitch, he will end Terrence for good and Narcissa will be his. His presence was now known, his mark has been left. He soon took off and disappeared.

* * *

Terrence got them back to the castle safely and everyone came out to check. They all were curious about where they were. Elsa asked, "Where were you two?" Terrence sighed, "We're fine, but we were attacked by Nyx." Everyone gasped, Nyx was truly back in Arrendelle, waiting to attack everyone. North shouted, "Guards! I want every one of you to protect this castle. I need the entire kingdom searched at once. Leave not one stone unturned. Go now!" The guards saluted, "Yes sir! and departed.

All were scared that Nyx was indeed out there watching them. Katya frowned, "Come on, let us not worry anymore about this tonight. Let us head to bed. Terrence you are welcome to stay the night. If you want, you can protect Narcissa in her room and guard it." Terrence nodded and took Narcissa to bed.

All were retiring for the night, Elsa slipped into her room and dressed for bed. She had made amends with Jack and she didn't want to sleep alone, especially with Nyx out there. She pulled on her robe and went to leave, but the door slammed shut. She yelped and tried turning the knob, but it wouldn't budge. She heard a chuckle from the corner as she turned to face Nyx. He stood there smirking at her, "I have one more thing I need to do before I leave." Elsa went to scream, but found she couldn't. He chuckled, "I couldn't have you alerting anyone of my presence now could I. Master will be so unhappy if things were disturbed before they began."

She felt him approach her, she tried to move, but was pinned. He smirked, "I trust you slept well last night, because I can assure you tonight will be far worse for you if you didn't." his hands forming the magic. She watched wide eyed with fear as she felt her body weaken with sleep. She felt her body go limp in his arms, he grinned as he carried her to her bed laying her down. He chuckled, "This little trick was a tricky one indeed, but master will be pleased none the less. Asleep you shall appear to everyone who sees you. Your pathetic cries will be silenced. You will be his until master has finished with you." She felt her eyelids grow heavy, her body tingled as she felt the same as she did on the night of the blood moon. He smirked down at her as she drifted off to sleep. He transformed back into a raven and disappeared into the shadows, leaving for Phoenicia.

**Alright guys I have here the chapter, FINALLY. As for my other chapter for my other story, I will be working on it, I've hit a point where I am trying to pick a path I will be happy with. In other words I have thought of a couple of ways to go with this and having it end in several chapters, BUT still working the kinks out and the way I want it lol. I first wrote my words at the top like 4 days ago and man I was down that night. Tonight I am feeling better therefore the chapter is finished. Just please bare with me guys, if I don't write immediately, I haven't abandoned it, I just am dealing with stress and or just not in the mood to type. So please forgive me, I do want to continue this and my other story I just hit a small spot where I wasn't in the mood was all. Anywho I will see you all next chapter.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ok I am definitely not going to waste any of this urge to type and write mode that I have going on lol. So yeah let's get right into the whole chapter here and see if I can get this out tonight or not lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Morning came for everyone, and for the most part slept as well as they could considering last nights events. All were at the dining hall having breakfast, except Elsa. Anna looked to her parents, "Has anyone seen Elsa this morning?" Jack shrugged, "Last time I saw her was when we said good night lat night." Katya nodded, "I'm sure she's probably just sleeping in this morning." North agreed, "Indeed, given the scare we had yesterday with Nyx. I don't blame her." Anna got up from her spot, "Well I'm going to go check on her." as she left the room.

She reached her sisters door and gave a small knock, "Elsa, are you up? You're missing breakfast." She didn't hear anything, so she cracked open the door. Peeking in, she saw Elsa asleep in her bed. Anna sighed and walked in, "Come on Elsa, you got to get up. You're never the lazy one around here, it's usually me." Anna nudged her sister, but Elsa didn't move. Anna became concerned, "Elsa?" as she checked her sisters pulse. It was slow and barely moving. Anna then became scared as she yelled for her parents, "Mother! Father! Help!"

Everyone had heard Anna yelling and went to investigate the source. Katya entered the room first, "Anna, what is it?" Anna glanced at her mother in tears, "It's Elsa. She won't wake up." Both her parents and Jack were at her side. Elsa wouldn't wake up, "North what's wrong with her?" Katya asked scared. North went to speak, but Narcissa spoke first, "This might be dark magic. I know a spell that keeps a person asleep. they are in a dream like state, but they cannot escape the dream. I remember reading something like this when I was still a servant in Erebos."

Katya grabbed North's arm, "North, remember the letter Rayla sent us yesterday? Wasn't there something about the necklaces that would keep dark magic out and stop nightmares? do you think it would help wake Elsa up?" North nodded and both of them left immediately to retrieve them. Kristoff took Anna out of the room to calm her down and keep her company. Narcissa left with Terrence to investigate the castle to see if Nyx got into the castle undiscovered.

Jack remained at Elsa's side holding her hand. His finger brushed against her ring, "I'm right here Elsa. I won't leave you. You have to fight this magic. Please come back to me. I need you my love. I swear once I see Nyx, I will put an end to his terrorizing to you. I can't bear seeing you suffer under his control." as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Still she remained asleep.

North and Katya returned with one of the necklaces. North took the blue necklace and laced it around her neck. The jewel began to glow and a light blue aura formed around her. It glowed for a few minutes until it ceased. All watched as she slowly began to stir. Elsa opened her blue eyes to see her mother, father, and Jack watching her, "W-what's going on?" she asked.

They all sighed in relief, Jack pulled her to him hugging her, "Oh Elsa I was worried that you wouldn't wake up." Elsa grew confused, "Wouldn't wake up?" Katya checked her over, "Sweetheart, we found you asleep and unresponsive this morning. Do you remember what happened last night?" Elsa thought a moment, "When I was going to leave to sleep with Jack for protection, my door had slammed shut. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then Nyx was in my room, saying he wasn't finished with his business here. I couldn't scream for help, and he pinned me to the wall. He said I would be in a sleep like state to everyone. He's planning something father. I just don't know what he wants with me."

North growled, to think that serpent can sneak into the castle and encounter his daughter. It only angered him further the more he thought about it, "That's it, I am contacting Rayla. She has to know what's going on. Plus we need her help more than ever now." as he got up. Elsa glanced at him curiously, "But father, how are you going to do that?" as she leaned into Jack's embrace. North looked down at her, "Rayla has given me a crystal that will make an image of her, or me that will allow us to see each other and communicate. Jack, promise me you will keep a close eye on her from now on."

Jack nodded, "I will." North nodded and continued, "Take Elsa away from here, enjoy your time in Icella. Nyx is going to be looking here." Katya agreed, "You two should pack your things much earlier now. If we can trick Nyx to think that you took a trip into the mountains, he might not think you both left for Icella." as she followed North out of the room. Elsa glanced up at Jack, "Well, it seems we are leaving sooner than expected." Jack nodded, "So it would seem. Perhaps we should start packing then, maybe even leave in the morning."

Elsa nodded, but frowned for a moment, Jack became concerned, "Elsa, what's the matter?" She looked back up at him, "I am happy to go with you Jack, it's just I have never left Arrendelle before, besides last year to Erebos. That and I hate leaving my family behind knowing that monster is out there." Jack pulled her close, "Don't worry about that, everything will be fine. Keeping you safe is what's important right now. They know that, I know that, we just need to get away for a while." Elsa kissed him on the cheek, "I know Jack, still I worry."

Jack tilted her chin up and kissed her gently, "You won't have anything to fear, I will make sure of that." pressing back again. She sighed into the kiss. It was things like this that would chase away anything bad. He pulled back and kissed her forehead, "Now how about we get you something to eat since you missed breakfast, then start getting ready to go." She nodded, "I'd like that." as she got up and walked into her closet, "Just give me a minute to change." Jack grinned, "Don't take too long, I might just have to help." She peeked her head out of the closet, "Oh no you won't. Not with the high security now going on inside the palace." as she went back into the closet.

Jack snapped his fingers, "Oh darn, you've completely foiled my plans. No matter, it will take a few days at most to reach Icella. Things can happen then." he teased. She came back out in a light blue, off the shoulder dress, "Oh really? One of these days Jackson, I will have to put you in your place." Jack raised and eyebrow, "Uh huh, yeah that's never gonna happen." She shrugged innocently and walked past him out the door, he stumbled after her.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla was resting in their chambers, Sandy was returning from his rounds with the royal guards. He smiled at her, she looked so peaceful while she slept. He quietly slipped into the closet to change. Rayla cracked her eyes open when she heard him trying to be quiet inside the closet. She couldn't help but giggle when she heard him hit his head on the top shelf again. She rolled onto her side when she noticed a faint glow. She sat up and took hold of it. It was the crystal she had sent North along with the necklaces.

She called for Sandy, "Cedric!" He fell out of the closet half dressed, "What is it my love? Are you alright?" She nodded, "I'm fine, but North is trying to contact me." Sandy nodded and pulled his shirt on over his head and sat down next to her. Rayla allowed the connection to go through, North appeared, "North, what seems to be the matter?" I see you have received my letter and tokens." North nodded, "I have, but last night Nyx appeared in Arrendelle. First he attacked Narcissa, then Elsa this morning. Narcissa was able to escape unharmed with the help of Terrence. As for Elsa, had you not sent those necklaces, I don't think we would have been able to wake her up this morning."

Rayla glanced at Sand then back at North, "What do you mean no wake her up?" North sighed, "We are still unsure of what actually happened. Narcissa recalled something she had read in the past. Something about locking her in a dream like state, but would appear to be normal and asleep to us. We need your help Rayla, we have to stop Nyx. He's made his presence known, but yet remains hidden. He was inside the castle, in Elsa's room when he attacked her."

Rayla noticed his unease about everything, "North, I will do everything I can to help, you know that. Do you need for us to come there?" North shook his head, "As of now, I don't think it is necessary. Elsa and Jack are leaving, most likely in the morning for a 'trip' to the mountains." Rayla glanced at him trying to figure out what he meant, but obviously was trying to keep it hidden, "I see, well I trust she will be much safer away from Arrendelle for a while. At least until things settle down. Perhaps he is just trying to scare us." North nodded, "Yeah, well it's working. I do not want to see her in harms way again. Elsa said he has something planned, but we are unsure of what it has to do with her."

Rayla shrugged, "I'm afraid I can't even answer that one. No worries though, I will do everything I can to try and figure out what Nyx is planning, but with so little to go on, I cannot promise anything." North nodded, "I do appreciate everything you have done and continue to do for us. I will leave you be since it's late there for you. I will contact you once I find out more." Rayla nodded, "Same here. Good night." as she shut the crystal off. She slumped down, Sandy held her, "It will be okay my love." Rayla nodded, but frowned, "I just wish I could help them more Cedric. I don't want to fail them." Sandy shook his head, "You have done so much and so much more. We will figure this out, but right now, you need to rest. For you and the baby's sake." kissing her gently.

She smiled and placed her hand over her small bump, "Okay." Sandy held his hand over hers, "You will be a wonderful mother Rayla. I cannot wait to meet our little one." as he pulled her to him. She leaned into his embrace, "I only hope the darkness is gone before then." Sandy sighed, "Me too my love, me too." as he doused the lights and the both went to sleep.

* * *

Back in Arrendelle, Elsa and Jack were busy packing for most of the day. Anna was helping her out every now and then, but then got side tracked with talking about her and Kristoff. Elsa smiled, "It's going to be different not having you around again." Anna pouted, "I know, but at least we know you are leaving and have an idea when you will be back this time." Elsa sighed, "I know, I wish things were different last time, but let us make the best of it this time." Anna smiled, "For sure, just bring me back a souvenir." Elsa laughed, "Alright, I'll find you something."

Jack knocked on the door, "Pardon me ladies, may I borrow your sister for a moment?" Anna smirked, "Sure, I was going to go meet up with Kristoff anyways before dinner." as she scurried out of the room. Elsa smiled at Jack, "How goes the packing?" He shrugged, "Pretty much all done. How about you?" She shrugged, "As best as I can be. What did you need to see me about?" He smiled, "Oh I just wanted to have a moment with you before dinner. I did promise your father I would keep an eye on you." as he shut the door behind him.

She nodded, "I remember, but something tells me there's more to this than you just keeping an eye on me." He stopped in front of her, smirking down at her, "You just think you know me so well my snowflake." She crossed her arms, "Oh you have no idea my guardian." His fingers brushed her cheek gently, "I do love hearing you say that." She smiled, "And I love saying it. Now if you will be so kind, I have to get ready for dinner." He tugged her back, his lips pressed to her ear, "Allow me to assist you." leading her towards the bathing chambers.

He nudged her inside, "Jack, we have to be careful." her tone slightly annoyed. He pulled at the lacing of the dress, "We will be, but you never said we couldn't play around." he teased. She felt her dress loosen before a small tug and it was at her hips. He pulled her back against him, his hands sliding along her ribs. Her head rolled back feeling his fingers reach her now exposed breasts. His lips gently applying wet kisses to her neck.

She shivered when she no longer felt his body against hers. She watched as he went to the tub and began drawing the water. He turned to face her, "You should take that off." She raised an eyebrow, "So demanding my guardian." He smirked, "Bath is almost ready, don't want to waste it." as he tugged his shirt off. She slowly slid the dress off the rest of the way and with a small kick, it was tossed to the side. He eyed her almost naked body before him, "Such beauty my snowflake."

She approached him, "I think it's time I put my guardian in his place." He chuckled, "And just how do you think you can manage that?" She chuckled, "Oh I have my ways, just like you." pressing her lips to his neck, brushing her body just slightly against his teasingly. He kept his composure, "Oh I'd love to see your capabilities that you have bragged about a bit today." She peeked up at him, "I'm sure you would and I think I just might." her hands tracing along his chest. He grinned down at her, "Show me what you go-" his breath hitched in his throat, his composure gone.

She chuckled, "My, my, what do we have here my love? It seems I've made you regret those words." Jack stumbled with his words as he felt her hands firmly stroke against his member. She smirked triumphantly, her lips teasing his neck as her hand continued to work against him. He groaned in pleasure, "O-okay, so you do h-have your ways." She nipped at his chin, "Oh I will make you regret your words Jack." as her hands grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down along with his underwear, freeing his member.

Her body slid down his as she pulled his pants down and off, as well as his underwear. She knelt before him, "It appears the tables have turned my guardian." her lips meeting the tip of his member. His breath hitched in his throat again, unable to communicate as her warm mouth wrapped around him. She slowly slid along his length a few times before pulling off. She stood herself back up, but her hand replaced her mouth as she worked his member. He groaned more in pleasure as he leaned down and captured her lips roughly.

She continued to work her hand, but gasped when she felt his fingers slip past her slit and met her sensitive nub. He chuckled and spoke in between kissing her, "Two can play that game snowflake." as the two battled for dominance. Jack pulled back staring at her heaving form, "Forget the bath, you can have it once I am finished with you." he teased. She blushed, feeling his approach on her. Her body hit the wall behind her, Jack pressed firmly against hers. His lips collided with hers, rough and passionately. His tongue slipped past her lips as they fought with their tongues.

He pulled away and moved down her jaw, neck, chest. His lips captured a nipple, sucking and pulling. Her body arched feeling his tongue roll over it repeatedly. He wasted no time in moving down along her stomach before meeting the tip of her sex. Grabbing her left leg, he hauled it onto his shoulder to help spread her legs for him. She cried his name out when she felt his lips against her burning sex. Her back arched as his lips continued to move against her, kissing her, licking her, teasing her endlessly. She felt her body shake, begging for release, "J-Jack!"

Her lower half was pinned to the wall behind her, his mouth working wonders on her, building the pressure up and up, oh gods she was close. His teeth grazed her clit gently sending a jolt through her body and she came hard. Her body panting as his tongue cleaned her. He pulled up and pressed against her once more, "I am far from done with you my love." Her eyes cracked open, filled with lust as she pressed her lips back to his. Another intense battle for dominance began. Jack growled in response feeling her wet self rubbing against his member teasingly.

He grasped her by the thighs and slammed her against the wall behind her. She gasped feeling him enter her swiftly, filling her up. He ground his hips into hers, pressing against her just right. She pulled her lips away, her head rolling back as her hips rolled to meet his. He thrust himself into her again, then again more forcefully, and then a third. Her gasps became higher, her moans escaped her lips, "Don't stop Jack!" she pleaded. He only chuckled as he continued to push into her further, rougher, harder, and faster.

Sweat formed on both of them as they continued to collide with the other. Her body tensed as she felt herself coming undone a second time. Jack felt her walls tightening around him, "Fuck Elsa, I'm coming." She gasped, "Jack!." Jack grunted as he rammed into her once more. Both panted as he pulled out, she fell to the floor at the sudden reaction. He dropped to his knees in front of her, "Sorry." he panted. She chuckled, "I'm not." as she leaned into him. He held her, "Well I don't know about you, but a bath sounds nice." She giggled, "Same here." as she got up and slipped into the cool water.

**Alright guess this will get done before I go to bed lol. Yeah I couldn't help it at the end, it was fun to write lol. Anywho hit me up with a review if you like and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	22. Chapter 21 (new ending)

**Hey guys let us get chapter 21 going here before I forget and lose the urge to write (which happens on occasion) lol so yeah I won't keep you guys long here, gonna just jump right into here and lets hope I can figure things out with this one :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

After Jack left to get ready for dinner, Elsa sat and relaxed in the warm water. She poured rose scented oils in the water and lathered it through her hair before settling back into the tub. She glanced down at the necklace around her neck, "So this will protect me against dark magic?" She stopped fiddling with it and sighed, "Rayla I know you're trying to help, but Nyx and Pitch are powerful. No doubt could they find a way to still get to me through dreams. I just wish this battle was over." her eyes staring into the blue crystal laying flat on her chest.

She sank into the tub as her mind wandered to her previous encounter with Jack. She loved him so, but more worries entered her mind, "Jack, you will be put in your place. Once we leave Arrendelle, you will not be touching me while we are on that boat. I am not risking getting pregnant before we are married. Besides, I am not ready for a baby just yet." tucking loose strands of wet hair behind her ear.

Stifling back a yawn, she began to feel at ease in the water as it lulled her to sleep. In her dream, she was in a castle. She noticed she was wearing a black, strapless, Greek dress with her hair down and adorned with a gold crown. She walked through the castle, it being vaguely familiar to her. She noticed the darkness around her and two large doors in front of her. As she approached, they slowly swung open.

"Come to me my queen."

She shivered at the sound of his taunting voice calling out to her. She was terrified and her mind screamed no, but her body was forced to walk through the doors. She jumped a little when the doors shut behind her. She turned and tried to open them, but they wouldn't budge. She felt her breath hitch in her throat when she heard him chuckle behind her, "Oh it's been far too long my queen." She slowly turned to face him, his eyes lingering over her, "Love the dress I fashioned for you? I made sure you looked the perfect picture as my queen."

She pursed her lips, "I've worn better than what you have given me." Pitch just smirked at her, "I beg to differ." She crossed her arms, "How are you here? Rayla said the dark magic wouldn't get to me anymore?" Pitch slipped out from the shadows, "I have my ways Elsa. My powers are far more greater than hers." as he approached her. She backed away, he chuckled, "My you have gotten more lovely than when I lsat saw you. Turning into quite the young woman. I will have you with me again my queen, and this time you will not escape me. I will succeed with conceiving my heir with you." watching as she backed into the doors.

She felt his fingers tilt her chin for her to look at him, but slapped his hands away. She glared, "The hell you will. You were destroyed by the light Rayla and Jack conjured up. You cannot come back." He only laughed, further annoying her, "Oh I have my ways Elsa. You and everyone else underestimate my power, especially Nyx's. Darkness is powerful, after all you've experienced it first hand. I could show you more if you'd like my queen. After all I am better than what that insolent Jack could ever be. Once I return, I will make you watch him die, to show that you belong to me and only me." tugging her back to him.

She cringed at his touch and shoved him away, "No, you will never come back. I only hope your damnation keeps you reminded of the pain you have caused." He advanced her holding her to him, "Let us not waste this dream of yours. Spend this time together after so long." as he snapped his fingers to open the drapes. Light poured in the room to what looked like a ballroom. The huge window showed the moon and stars, the chandelier was black, but the ceiling looked like it was made of the sky itself. Elsa hated admitting it was impressive.

Pitch knew of her love for the night sky, but still she refused whatever Pitch had planned for her. He held her firm against him, "Let us dance as husband and wife." slipping his hand low onto her waist, his other holding her hand. She shook her head, "We are not husband and wife. Rayla said it wasn't a real marriage made of the church." He chuckled as he tugged her along the dance floor, "Maybe, but in my eyes we are. After all, I consummated with you, sealing the marriage."

As he spun her out, she rolled her eyes, "You forced yourself onto me without my consent, it sealed nothing." He spun her back against him sharply, she gasped, "Think whatever you want my sweet, but you still belong to me. We are bound by far more than that, or have you forgotten." She looked up at him, "What are you talking about?" His lips pressed to her ear, "Our dark magic ritual to bind us together." chuckling when he heard her gasp. She felt him pull away and stare down at her, "You are mine Elsa, never forget that."

She became angry and managed to get her hand free and backhand him. He released her and his eyes darkened. She glared at him, "You're a monster Pitch. I hope you remained sealed away in the darkness you love so much and rot here." she spat. He straightened himself and used his magic to bind her to the wall behind her. She yelped when she felt her body hit the wall behind her, "You're such a coward Pitch." she gasped out. He appeared in front of her, "I'll show you the monster in me Elsa, since that is was you say I am. I am coming back for you. I will have you. You will conceive my heir. Everything you know will fall."

She felt the binds around her waist tighten, and the ones around her wrists yank them above her head. She winced from the pain, his face close to hers, "Allow me to prove to you and your pathetic family that I am still here and coming for you." She watched him form with his magic a small blade, "You can't hurt me, this is just a dream." He chuckled as he traced the blade along the curve of her neck watching her breathing become erratic, "You sure about that? After all my love, this is my reality, my nightmares, do you really want to risk testing me?"

She whimpered as she felt the slight pinch feeling against her skin, but never cutting it. He chuckled, "You wanted the monster Elsa, here you have it." She shook her head, "Just leave me alone." looking away from him. His free hand grasped her chin, "I cannot forsaken you my queen, we are destined you and I. I can prove to you all right here right now, I am not gone." She watched the blade move along her bare shoulder, up along her arm and stopping at her hand. Pitch took the advantage and pressed his lips to hers. She gasped trying to turn away, but he held her in place.

Her gasping turned into a small scream as she felt the blade of his knife cut her open palm. Elsa jerked her head away as she cried a little from the pain, "I hate you!" His lips pressed into her neck as he muttered, "Enjoy the rest of your bath my queen, I'll be seeing you." as his binds disappeared along with him.

Elsa gasped as she woke back up to hearing knocking to her door. She felt her breathing finally slow, and more knocking followed by Anna's voice, "Elsa? You okay in there?" She cleared her mind a moment, "Y-yeah, I'm okay Anna just bathing." Anna laughed, "Alright, well dinner is starting and I figured I'd come check on you." Elsa sat up in the tub a bit, "I'm alright, I'll be down in a few." as she heard her footsteps walking away.

Elsa drained the bath and got out to dry herself off. Upon moving the towel she yelped when she felt the sting in her palm. She glanced down seeing blood dripping from her palm, her eyes widened with fear. She shook her head in disbelief, "N-no, it was just a dream. This isn't real." as she examined it. It was indeed there, as she grabbed a cloth to to cover it up. She left the bathroom and quickly got dressed and put her hair into a braid. She glanced down at the slightly red tinted cloth, "How am I going to tell my parents about this?" not sure if she should tell them about the dream.

She knew her parents would be devastated, especially her father, after working so hard to find a way to stop this from happening. Now it's gotten worse and her fear of Pitch's return intensified. She quickly changed the cloth and wrapped it up tight and went to her closet. She pulled out a pair of glove that matched her dress. She took a deep breath and left for dinner, hoping no one would pursue any questions during dinner.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla was walking around the castle passing the time until Sandy would return to her from his meeting. She walked down the old familiar halls which held the portraits of the royal family. She found the paintings of King Thantos and Queen Andromeda, her grandparents. She smiled as she recalled a few memories with them. Further down, she found another portrait along with her father and uncle standing with their parents. How young and innocent both her father and uncle were at the time.

She found a solo portrait of her uncle Pitch and another with the two brothers together. She smiled upon seeing the two of them together. Both the teen brothers appeared to be happy as both were smiling. She sighed as she continued down memory lane of portraits. She soon found one with her father, mother and herself as a baby. She felt sadness as she remembered what it was like to see her family as a whole. Now all that was left of her family was herself. She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks as she stared at the paintings. Her fingers brushed along the outlines of her parents faces, "Oh father how I miss you so. I hope I am doing you proud. And mother, how brave of you to let me go the way you did. I only hope I too can show the same love to my child as you had for me."

"Rayla?"

She jumped with a gasp when she heard Sandy behind her, "Cedric, you're off early." as she fumbled to hide her sadness. Sandy took notice and was at her side, "My love, are you alright? I can see you are hurting, please don't hide it from me." having her look at him. She didn't look him in the eye, she felt ashamed at the moment, "I'm fine Cedric, nothing bad happened, I promise." He sighed, "I take your word for that, but obviously you are sad from something else. There is nothing to be ashamed of, you can tell me."

She looked up at him, "There are just a lot of memories in this castle. Good and bad combined. I miss my family Cedric, I wish they were here, now more than ever. All I ever dreamed of was to return home and all the darkness to be wiped out. Except the only thing good that has happened was the darkness subsiding. I have no one left in my family and it hurts knowing that." Sandy pulled her to him, his hands running along her back comfortingly, "Rayla, I wish there was something I could do to bring them back for you, I really do. Just know this Rayla, you are never alone. I am here with you. There will always be good and bad memories wherever you go. Right now we are making all new ones." as he pulled her back to look at her.

She slowly nodded as he continued, "We are starting a new family together. This child will be the first of many, I hope, that will get this started. We make the new memories together. I could not have asked for a better wife and mother to our child. This is where the new generation of your family begins Rayla, and I will be there every step of the way. I love you." as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She sighed into the kiss as he increased slightly with passion before they parted. He pressed his head to hers, "Now, no more talk of bad things. I will gather things ready for a small picnic for us. You go get yourself ready and I will meet you and the baby downstairs." as his hand held her small bump.

Rayla smiled, "That sounds wonderful Cedric. How did I get so lucky to have you for my husband?" He kissed her forehead, "It is I who is the lucky one. Now I will see you shortly my love." as he kissed her once more before heading tot he kitchen. Rayla sighed feeling much better than she did before. She glanced down the hall once more, "New memories with my new family." as she smiled and left for their chambers.

* * *

Elsa arrived in the dining hall followed by Terrence and Narcissa. She sat down in her normal spot next to Jack. Most of the time during dinner, she had kept to herself. She made small talk with Anna about her trip with Jack in the morning. She was just wanting the dinner to finish quickly to avoid any extra questions concerning her gloves. She was thankful no one noticed, or brought it up in discussion. Katya glanced over at her, "Are you both ready for tomorrow?" Jack took notice to Elsa's odd behavior instantly, but shrugged it off at the moment, "I do believe we are. I have my things set as well as the captain was doing his final runs this evening for tomorrow."

Katya smiled, "Wonderful, so glad to hear. How about you Elsa, are you ready for this?" Elsa nodded, "I've packed as well, so yes." Katya chuckled, "I meant as in are you ready for your first trip away from home, unlike the other." as she frowned at the thought. North patted her hand, "Things are much different this time around, she will be safe, as well as safer away from here." Elsa sighed, "My apologies if I have upset either of you for going." Katya shook her head, "Nonsense my darling, you have every right to go and as you should be going. It's just a hard thing to grasp when your first child is all grown up. You will understand one day when you both have kids."

Anna snickered, Elsa stomped on her foot under the table. Anna grunted, "Ow!" North and Katya exchanged glances, "Is everything alright you two? Something you want to share with the rest of us?" Both the girls shook their heads, Elsa responded first, "No, everything's fine. May I be excused now?" Katya nodded, "Are you sure dear, you've hardly touched your dinner." She nodded, "Yes mom, I'm fine. I'm just anxious about tomorrow is all, and probably should get to bed early tonight." Katya nodded, "Alright, you're excused." Elsa walked over and hugged her parents quickly before departing.

Jack got himself up, "Please excuse me, I'd rather make sure she is alright." North nodded, "Very well, you two should get some rest. Early day tomorrow." Jack nodded with a smile and quickly followed her out. He was curious about her odd behavior at dinner, knowing full well that whenever something was wrong, she kept to herself. He caught up with her at the stairway, "Elsa!" She turned, "Jack?" watching him stop next to her. He glanced down at her, "Are you alright? You seemed so out of it at dinner."

She climbed the stairs, "Jack, I'm fine, really. I just took a nap before hand was all." He followed her to the top, "Elsa, please don't hide anything from me. You know you can tell me if something is bother you." She walked towards her chambers, "Jack, please there's nothing bothering me. Now good night, I will see you in the morning when we leave for Icella." as she went to her doors. Jack wasn't buying any of it, "Elsa, wait!" as he grabbed her gloved hand. Elsa winced trying to keep from yelping any louder as she tried to pull her hand back.

Jack instantly released her hand, noticing the look of pain on her face. Elsa cradled her hand feeling blood seep out of the cloth. Jack eyed her, "Elsa, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" reaching for her hand. Elsa flinched away, "No, don't touch me." Jack took her hand and removed the glove. He noticed her hand was wrapped in a cloth seeped with blood. He gasped, "Elsa, what happened? Come on, we have to get this cleaned." as he pulled her down to his room. He opened the doors and sat Elsa on the bed. He walked into his bathing chambers to get cleaning supplies.

He dropped down next to her and pulled out some alcohol, "This might sting a bit." as he tugged off her makeshift bandage. Using a clean rag, he carefully dabbed the cut, she hissed in pain. Jack carefully wrapped her hand in clean gauze, "Elsa, tell me what happened." She avoided his eye contact, "Jack you wouldn't understand if I told you." watching him tie the gauze in place. Jack persisted, "Elsa, please don't shut me out." She sighed and slowly nodded as she began to tell him what had happened.

Jack pulled her in his arms as she broke down at the memory, "Don't worry, I am sure they will stop once we reach Icella. Nyx won't know we will be there." She nodded, "I hope so Jack, I really do." Jack kissed her cheek, "You should head to your room for bed, or you could stay with me. Once you've changed of course." She glanced at him about to say something, but he stopped her, "I promise I will keep my hands to myself." She sighed, "Alright, I will be back in a moment." as she walked to her room to change.

**Okies here we have it. DarkTempest, I hope the ending was something along the lines of what you wanted, it was a tough one, but I enjoyed it none the less. let me know if there was anything you want added or touched up. I went with Elsa's dream a little to scare things up a bit and prove Pitch is all truly there and coming back idk lol. Anywho, hit me up with a review and I will see you all nect chapter.**


	23. Chapter 22

**THOUSAND apologies guys but I am back here with the chapter 22. I know I've been super lazy, but hey I was enjoying my little break there lol. DarkTempest I do have a new nightmare in mind, hope I can get to play with it, you just let me know when lol. anywho I will give you the chapter you've been so patiently waiting for from me. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Morning was upon Arrendelle and both Jack and Elsa were ready for their trip. Everyone was at the docks wishing them off and a safe journey. Jack said his goodbyes to Kristoff and Terrence. Both of them wished him to have a good time. Kristoff teased Jack about them being alone, Jack just glared at him, "Oh be quiet will you." his head tilting towards North. North and Katya pulled their daughter in for a hug, "We will miss you mu dear. I've never had you leave the kingdom before. I do hope you enjoy your time in Icella." North smiled kissing her forehead. Elsa nodded, "I will daddy."

Katya hugged her once more, "We will be sure to write to you darling. We will be planning an engagement party for you and Jack shortly after your return." Elsa smiled, "Thank you so much." as she turned to Narcissa and Anna. She hugged them both, "Take care Anna. I'm going to miss you, though I am sure you'll be fine without me. You will have Narcissa to keep you company." Anna wiped her tears, "Okay Elsa." Elsa looked to Narcissa, "Do you think you can watch over Anna for me? Especially during your training with Bunny. Plus, keep a watch out for you know who, in case he strikes again."

Narcissa nodded, "You have my word Elsa. Just try and have fun, we will be fine here." Anna snickered, "Yeah and make sure Jack keeps his hands to himself." Elsa glared as Anna covered her mouth, but North glanced over a them. Both Jack and Elsa secretly glared at her, North turned to Jack, "There better not be any horseplay while you two are alone. I may let you marry my daughter, but not ready for you to mess with her. You best protect her while you two are in Icella. Do I make myself clear Jack?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, North. I promise I won't touch your daughter." North nodded in approval, "Smart lad. Now off you two go. Have a safe trip my jewel." hugging Elsa once more. She hugged him back, "I love you daddy." as she followed Jack onto the ship. Jack and Elsa stood side by side as the boat began to take sail, "I love you all!" as the two began their first journey to Icella together.

After the ship left, Anna went beside Kristoff slipping her arm into his. Katya smiled over at the two, "And what are you two going to do for the day?" Anna shrugged, "Not sure, any ideas Kristoff?" He smiled, "I had something in mind." Katya smiled and nodded, "Alright, you two go have some fun then. We will see you both at lunch then." as she walked back to the castle with North. Anna glanced up at Kristoff, " So what are we going to do?" He smiled, "You will see soon enough." as he led them through the town.

Anna followed Kristoff into a small boutique, "Why are we in here?" she asked curiously. Kristoff smiled down at her, "Well I wanted to take you out and perhaps spoil my princess for today. I know this is one of your favorite shops in town. Whatever you see that you like, it will be yours." Her eyes widened with excitement, "Seriously!?" unable to contain her squeak of a voice. He chuckled, "Seriously, whatever you want." She grinned with happiness as she wandered about the shop with Kristoff walking behind her.

Anna glanced around at everything in the store, everything caught her attention, but was having trouble deciding what she would like. She glanced over a few hair combs, one with purple gems and another with blue. He peered over her shoulder, "Which do you fancy?" She picked up the purple one, "I like this one, it would go with the new dress I recieved for my birthday." He chuckled, "Then it's yours. What else do you see?" She peeked back at him, "I really don't know. Any other time I can just find anything, but for some reason, I find this challenging."

Kristoff followed her, "Well, don't think of it as a challenge. Just act as if you were shopping like your normally would." She nodded, "Well, what would you like to buy me then? I'd like to see that." He thought a moment before he nodded and wandered off, "I'll be right back." Anna watched him walk over to the counter, she continued browsing the store. Her eyes wandered over a few new shoes the store offered. She felt a tap to her shoulder and turned to see Kristoff behind her again. She saw his hands behind his back, "What do you have?" trying to peak.

He chuckled, "This is something I would like you to have." as he pulled out a small box. She eyed it, "What's in it?" He opened it, inside was a small ring holding green and pink gemstones in the band, that was molded in a winding manner. She gasped, "What would this mean?" He smiled as he slipped it onto her finger, "A promise to each other that we will be together one day. That we would promise to be together and with no one else. At least until I can get a more permanent one, one day." She squealed a little, "Oh Kristoff, I love it. Yes, I totally promise to be with you and only you." pressing a kiss to his lips.

Kristoff grinned into the kiss before pulling back, "Sounds good to me. Was there anything else I could get you?" She giggled, "I don't think I really want anything else." He chuckled, "Alright, lets pay for those shoes you were playing around with a moment ago, as well as your comb." as he picked up the shoes behind her. She giggled, "You spoil me so Kristoff." as she followed him. He smiled, "I wouldn't have it any other way." as they went to pay.

* * *

Elsa and Jack had been aboard the ship for a while as they had began their journey to Icella. Elsa was below deck resting a little after feeling a bit whoozy. Jack came down to check on her, "Hey, how you holding up?" She sat up from her spot and smiled, "A little better now." He smiled, "Glad to hear. Come, I have something I want to show you." holding his hand out for her. She slipped her hand into his and followed him up on deck. Once out from below deck, she spotted a small table set for two.

She gasped a the sight, it was a small romantic dinner, set as best as he could for her. She smiled at him, "Jack, you really didn't need to do all of this." He teased, "What, I can't spoil my fiancee? I tried my best to do this right. The cook made this up as best as he could being on a ship and all. Plus I managed to get us some wine, and chocolate." holding a box filled with different types. She nodded, "Mmm, I'll be sure to have that later on tonight. First let us have this wonderful dinner." as they both sat down.

Jack and her talked about everything their future could possibly hold. He was talking about Icella to her, and all the wonders she was about to see, "It's just such a beautiful place and cannot wait for you to see it. There are beautiful sceneries of mountains, and once winter hits, it escaldes with it's beauty. Though we won't be there when it's winter, but still beautiful none the less." Elsa smiled as she sipped her wine, "It sounds wonderful Jack. I cannot wait to get there." He smiled, "Well it is getting rather late. We should turn in for the night." as he stood up with her. He grabbed the box of chocolates as they both returned to their private sleeping quarters.

Both had changed into their night clothes and were seated comfortable on the bed. Jack held out another chocolate for her as she bit into it, "Is my princess satisfied?" She swallowed her piece and smiled, "You always please me Jack, whenever you are with me." He leaned in and kissed her gently, "Glad to hear."as he popped the remaining piece of chocolate in his mouth. She pouted, "Though I may have to take away a few points after that." she teased. His mouth dropped, "Forgive me, won't happen again." playing her game. She rolled onto her back, "Perhaps you can sleep alone tonight." she continued to tease.

He rolled over on top of her, "Now that's not very fair my love." She wiggled beneath him, "Now Jack, you said you'd behave." she warned. He gently kissed her neck hearing her gasp, "I am. Never said I couldn't kiss you." he murmured against her skin. She shivered, "True, but this is how it always starts Jack." He caught on with her concern, he looked into her eyes, "You know I would never hurt you Elsa. I promise I will behave." She nodded, "I know Jack." as she leaned up to press her lips to his. He pressed in further to deepen the kiss. His hand slipped into the crook of her neck before he pulled back.

He glanced down at her breathless form, he chuckled, "Perhaps we should get some sleep now. Being aboard a ship, we should always be well rested and prepared for anything." kissing her forehead. She nodded, "Sounds good to me." as she slipped under the covers. Jack slipped in next to her and held her close, "Good night my love." She burried into his chest, "Good night my guardian." as they both fell asleep.

**Alright, there we have this chapter. FINALLY lol. So yeah that's all I've got. As for my other story, man oh man the struggle is real with this one. Half has been written, but I am so stuck on how to take this, without upsetting you guys lol oh well I'll just have to cross that bridge once I get to it lol. Anywho drop me a review if you like and I will see you all again soon guys :)**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ok guys, yeah I've been lazy again, BUT I bring you chapter 23 lol. Ok DarkTempest, I will get that nightmare underway, I was like not sure before, but lets give it a go, idk thought it would be creepy lol. Anywho I will get this underway here and not waste anymore time lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

A few days had passed and their ship finally arrived in Icella. Elsa glanced out at the vast kingdom, "Oh Jack, it's just like you said. It's so beautiful." her eyes filled with wonder as she stared off ahead. Jack chuckled and pulled her close, "See, what did I tell you, I told you you would love it. My parents and sister are just dying to met you. I do hope you enjoy this vacation as much as I do. I've been waiting a long time to show you my home." Elsa smiled and leaned against him, "It's wonderful Jack. Like you said, words cannot describe this."

The ship soon met up with the docks and the ship was tied down. Jack and Elsa gathered their belongings and finally got off the ship. Crowds gathered as they welcomed back their Prince. Jack was quick to introduce Elsa to them. All were filled with excitement for the newly engaged couple and how Icella and Arrendelle would be united. Jack led them through the village and there above stood a beautiful castles. It was sculpted and designed with stone and marbel, holding a silver tint to it. A garden was outside to enhance the beauty of the castle and the kingdom.

The guards bowed as both approached the doors. They led the two to the throne room. Along the way, Elsa noticed the colors of the kingdom were blue and silver. The doors opened, inside at the thrones were King Victor and Queen Diana. Victor had brown hair that was slicked back, brown eyes, and a small goatee growing. He wore his silver crown with blue jewels in it, a dark blue jacket adorned with medals and silver epaulets in the shoulders, dark grey pants and black boots. Elsa knew at once where Jack got his good looks from.

Diana was next to her husband, her hair a dark brown that was worn up in a bun, her eyes blue. She wore a royal blue and silver dress that held frost designs around it. Her crown was also silver, but held a single sapphire stone, and a matching silver necklace around her neck. They both smiled as the two entered and Diana was on her feet to embrace her son, "Jack, I am so glad you are back home at last." as she hugged him. Jack hugged her back, "I've missed you too mom. I would like you two to meet Elsa, my fiancee." as he introduced her to Diana and Victor.

Diana smiled, "So this is the girl that has stolen my son's heart. I never thought he would ever settle down, until he mentioned you. Welcome to Icella Elsa." Elsa bowed, "Your kingdom is very lovely your majesties." Victor chuckled, "There's no need for the formalities Elsa. We are family now, well once the wedding happens. Just call us by our names." his voice husky sounding. He turned to Jack, "You've found the perfect girl Jack. She's smart, bright, not to mention beautiful. I am glad you found your other half." he said smiling.

Jack smiled back and soon realized someone was missing, "Mother, where's Emmaline?" he asked. Diana chuckled, "She should be coming down any second now." As soon as she finished, the doors opened to reveal a teen girl that looked fifteen, with brown hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. She wore a light blue dress with white lining and a floral design. She had a small crown with a light blue jewel. She spotted Jack and ran to him, "Jack, I am so glad you're finally back. I've missed you so much!" as she crushed him with a hug.

Elsa smiled as she reminded her of Anna. Jack hugged her, "I've missed you too Emma, but you're seriously crushing me right now." Emmaline let him go, "Oh, I'm sorry." as she turned to see Elsa, "Hi, I'm Emmaline. You must be Elsa." she smiled. Elsa nodded with a smile, "Yes, I am. It's a pleasure to meet the sister Jack has told me all about." Emmaline nodded, "Yep, he's told me about you too. I was so excited when he said he was going to propose and I would have a big sister. I love your dress by the way." Elsa smiled, "Thank you. I love yours too."

Emmaline glanced down, "Really? I thought I just put something random on." she said with a shrug. Diana and Victor laughed, "Darling, you will always look beautiful." Victor said. Diana sighed with content, "Well, now that we have all met each other, the servants shall bring your stuff to your room Jack. I'm sure you will like to share the bed, now that you two are engaged." Jack smirked at Elsa, she gave him a look that said I don't think so. Victor changed the subject, "So Jack, do you plan to show Elsa the kingdom?"

Jack nodded, "Yes father. Come on Elsa, let's get going. There is so much I want to show you." as he took her hand. Emmaline gasped with excitement, "Can I join too please? I've missed you and wanted to get to know Elsa more." Elsa nodded, "Sure. You don't mind, do you Jack?" He shrugged, "Not at all. Come on sis." as the three of them walked towards the exit. Victor held Diana close, Diana smiled, "Such young love Victor. I remember when we were like that." He smiled, "Indeed my love, such a joy to see Jack so happy and soon he will be married. Elsa is the perfect girl for him." as he kissed his wife.

* * *

Jack led Elsa through the village as Emmaline chatted away, "It's been so boring since you left Jack. Mom has had me super busy with my studies, but I guess she had her reasons. I managed to make sure I was ahead with them so that way when you returned, I could hang you with again." Jack smiled, "It is good to be back Emma. Don't worry, we will have plenty of time to have some fun, but I would like to have some time alone too." Emmaline nodded, "Of course. So Elsa, how does it feel to be in Icella?" Elsa smiled, "It's finally a relief to be off the boat. I am very excited to be here actually. Jack has told me so much about this place and you and your family. I'm just happy we have finally gotten the chance to come."

Jack held her close to his side, "And I am very glad as well. So where should we go first?" Emmaline piped up, "Oh we could take her to one of the dress shops in town. Get her an official Icella dress." Elsa shrugged, "I wouldn't mind." Jack shrugged along side her, "Alright Em, you lead the way." as they followed her to the dress shop. Emmaline opened the door, the woman inside greeted them with a smile, "Oh my what an honor it is to see you again Princess. I see you have brought your brother, good afternoon Prince Jackson."

Jack smiled, "Good afternoon. Please, no formalities today." The woman smiled, "Of course, what can I help you with." Emmaline smiled, "Jack has brought his fiancee to Icella for the first time. We would like for her to have her first Icella crafted dress." The woman smiled, "Oh what a wonderful occasion this is. Please follow me. By the way, my name is Sonya." as she led them to the back of the shop. Emmaline was glancing all around at the dresses, "This is so exciting, you can even wear it to dinner tonight. Mom and dad have planned a wonderful feast to celebrate the two of you."

Elsa held Jack's hand, he squeezed it gently to reassure her, "It's alright snowflake, everything is going to be fine." kissing her cheek lightly. Sonya pulled out her measuring tape, "Alright my dear, step up here and I will get your measurements. I am sure we will find you something perfect for your first gown." Elsa stepped up on the platform as she took her measurements. Sonya smiled, "How is your visit going so far?" Elsa smiled, "So far, it's been wonderful. We only docked about an hour ago."

Jack took a seat, Emmaline brought out a gown, "How about this one?" Elsa glanced at it, "I don't have the eye for this sort of thing really." she blushed. Sonya chuckled, "Don't worry, you will look beautiful in anything, that much I am sure of. I have a few that would fit you just nicely." as she walked to the back. Emmaline shrugged, "I will be the judge of that." as she followed her. Jack chuckled, "Emma, let the woman do her job." Elsa stepped down, "Are you enjoying yourself Jack?" He nodded, "I'm with you in Icella. I couldn't have asked for anything else."

Sonya came back out, "Here we are. This one was finished earlier this week and has yet to be put out in the store yet. I believe this will suit you just fine." Emmaline came out, "Oh, the colors will go perfectly with your skin tone and eyes." she smiled. Elsa stepped into the changing room, Sonya followed to help her into the gown. Emmaline sat down next to her brother, "This is so exciting Jack. Do you think you will both live here once you are married?" Jack sighed, "We haven't discussed that just yet. When the time comes, we will know for sure." Emmaline frowned, "I hate when you go away for so long Jack. I miss you too much." Jack pulled her into a small hug, "I will always be your big brother Em, no matter where I end up."

Sonya cleared her throat, "Pardon me, but we are ready. Come on out my dear." Elsa stepped out from behind the curtain. Her gown was cream colored and a ice blue bodice. Her skirt was also ice blue and held a cream colored under skirt. The bodice held silver frost spirals marked with crystals to enhance the patterns. The straps hung off her shoulders as it was a matching ice blue. Her braid hung off her left shoulder enhancing her look. Jack smiled as Emmaline squealed, "Oh Elsa, it's perfect. What do you think?" Elsa smiled, "I do like it a lot. Jack?" He got to his feet, "It suits you perfectly. We will take it." Sonya smiled, "Very well then. I am glad we found you a perfect dress. I hope you are pleased." Elsa smiled, "I am, thank you so much."

* * *

After they had paid for the gown, Jack held her hand, unable to keep his eyes off her, "You look more beautiful than ever." Elsa blushed, Emmaline giggled, "Jack you're being so weird right now. Come on, we should head back. Mom and dad are probably finishing up the final preparations for dinner." as she walked ahead. Jack smiled, "You will make an astounding queen, and I couldn't have asked for anyone better." Elsa further blushed, "Jack, you flatter me way more than I can ever deserve." Jack shook his head, "Elsa, you are perfect and it is I who doesn't deserve you. Now come, let us get to dinner. Let us enjoy our first night." She nodded, "Ok Jack."

Inside, they walked towards the dining hall. Inside, Diana and Victor were waiting for them. Emmaline was already sitting down as the town entered the room. Diana smiled, "Why Elsa, you looked even more beautiful than we last saw you. Emmaline was just telling us about your visit with the dress shop." Elsa blushed a little, "Yes and thank you. I do love the dress, it was a wonderful time and cannot wait to see more." Jack sat them down next to each other a the table. Victor nodded and the servants took the lead and began to serve.

There was quite the feast laid out before them. A lot of new things Elsa had never seen before, but looked delicious. Everyone began to eat and make small talk. Diana smiled, "So Jack, what are your plans for tomorrow?" Jack shrugged, "I haven't decided yet. There is so much I want to show her, but cannot decide which to do first." Victor chuckled, "There will be plenty of time to do everything. Just enjoy your time here. Perhaps we can all venture out together on a few things, after all I would also like to get to know my new daughter better." Diana nodded, "Indeed. It is so wonderful to have you here with us Elsa as well as a part of our family."

Elsa smiled, "The pleasure is all mine. I do look forward to spending more time here with everyone and getting to know Icella more." Jack held her hand, "I wouldn't have it any other way." as they all continued eating.

After dinner was complete as well as dessert, Jack stood up, "Please excuse us, I know for one that I am exhausted after traveling and walking the town." as he helped Elsa to her feet. Diana nodded, "It's quite alright. We understand, you two get some well deserved rest and we will see you in the morning." Jack went over and kissed his mother on the cheek, "Good night mom, dad." as he hugged his father too. Victor smiled, "Good night Jack." Diana hugged Elsa, "It is so good to have you here Elsa, you rest well." Elsa smiled, "Thank you again." Victor also hugged her before Emmaline budded between them.

Emmaline squeezed, Elsa gasped slightly, "Good night Elsa." as she released her and squeezed Jack next, "You too Jack. Love you and see you in the morning." Jack smiled as he waved them all off and led Elsa upstairs. She followed Jack to the bedroom, he glanced at her, "This is my room here. If you want you are welcome to stay here with me, it not there is a room prepared for you." Elsa thought a moment, "I think it's best I go to my own room tonight." He smiled, "I understand, follow me." as he walked them a door down. He opened it for her, "There we are. At least we won't be too far apart." She smiled, "It's perfect Jack. I will see you in the morning."

He nodded before tugging her close, his lips pressing to hers gently. She sighed as he parted slightly, "Good night my love. Sleep well tonight." She smiled, "You as well my guardian. I love you." He kissed her lightly, "As I love you." as he pulled away. She smiled before she entered her room closing the door behind her. She saw her luggage was in the room and quickly slipped out of her new gown. She pulled on the blue slip of a night gown she had packed and walked over to her bed. She pulled back the covers and slid beneath the silken sheets. Her head hit the pillow as she sighed in relief and from exhaustion. She doused the lights and felt her eyelids shut immediately.

Her blue necklace flickered slightly as she slept before it went dull. She gasped as she felt the familiar sensation of the darkness creep into her mind as she began to dream. She glanced around, it was dark and dreary. She shivered as a chill ran down her spine as she wandered down the halls. It was eerily quiet as the wind whistled through the empty halls. She spotted a door ahead with a dim light coming from beneath it. She felt her body being tugged towards it as it grew closer her. She whimpered when she heard his familiar voice call out to her, "Elsa, come to me. Come to me my queen." his voice hissed.

She wanted to turn away, but felt her hand wrapping around the door knob. Her lip quivered as she turned the knob and the door slowly swung open. She gasped when she saw the familiar bedroom, ahead stood Pitch. He smirked at her, "That's a good girl. Come to your true king." his black magic slithering out from his hands towards her. She felt them coil around her wrists and tug her towards him. She kept her hands in front of her as her body pushed up against his. His lips met her neck, her body shivered, "What do you want from me?"

He snickered against her skin, "You think you're ever going to be free from me? You are my queen, I am your king. Together we will rule side by side. You cannot escape your true fate." She felt his lips nip into her skin, she cringed, "I belong with Jack, my true love. You will burn in your damnation and will never escape." She yelped feeling his teeth sink into her shoulder. He pulled back and glared at her, "That's what you think my sweet. Once they all realize the truth that you are mine and damned along with me as you love to put it, they will leave you. You will be with me and together our heir shall rule against them."

She pushed him off and turned away, "Go fuck yourself Pitch. It will never happen." Pitch snarled as he jerked her back against him. She felt her back pressed against him, his lips to her ear, his hands lingering along her body, "Embrace your fate Elsa, for it was sealed to me thanks to your father. Our son will rule." his hand running along her stomach. She flinched at his touch, his hand grasped her there, "Feel him Elsa, this is what your fate will be." She went to elbow him, but froze, her breath hitching in her throat. He chuckled, "That's it my queen, accept your fate."

Elsa's eyes widened as she stared down where his hand was, she felt her body shake, "N-no, this isn't real." He chuckled as his nose brushed through her hair inhaling her scent, "Oh but it will be my queen. Feel him, I know you do." holding her close to him. She felt tears form, but never fell. She gasped feeling something move inside her again, she felt sick at the thought. She thew her head back against his shoulder, shaking her head, "No! No this will never happen!" as tears slid down. He chuckled as his hand turned her face to look at him, "Oh yes my queen. Indeed it will. I'm coming for you and I will have you." pressing his lips to hers.

Elsa gasped as her body jerked awake. She shot upright in her bed gasping. She crawled out of bed falling to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes as she recalled everything. Her hands went to her stomach, she had felt something move inside her, but now there was nothing. It had felt so real and soon made her sick to her stomach. She hauled herself up and stumbled into the bathroom. She felt herself lose everything and held onto the bucket. Her body wracked with shivers as her body relieved itself. She heard her door open before she heard Jack calling for her, "Elsa? Elsa where are you?" She sat herself up some, as she used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth a little, "I-I'm in here." she croaked.

Jack was immediately in the room, "Elsa, what happened? I heard a loud noise a moment ago, are you okay?" as he saw her on the floor. He helped to to her feet, she held onto him, "Jack, please don't leave me. I need you to stay with me." she pleaded. He nodded and helped her back to the bed, "Of course, are you alright?" She felt her body hit the bed once more, she curled up in Jack's embrace, "Stay with me please." she whispered. Her back was to him as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm right here Elsa. Whatever happened, it's alright now." She felt her eyelids grow heavy again as she felt safe in his arms. She was too afraid to tell Jack about what she just encountered, but was also overcome by sleep. Jack held her close as her body relaxed in his arms, as she mumbled several times before her breathing evened out for him to stay. Something happened to her, and he would get answers in the morning.

**Alrighty everyone here we finally have the long awaited chapter. That nightmare hit me and I was like dude that would be creepy to have happen. Hope it was all okay DarkTempest. Anywho I am going to turn in for the night and if you would like hit me with a review. I will see you all again next chapter :)**


	25. Chapter 24

**As always, I am SO sorry for being so late, but I am back from vacation now and I was all just relaxing and it felt nice :) I tried to get this done before I left the next morning, but only got halfway through this (this part is being typed up currently) so I will have this posted much faster :) So I will get right to this and not keep you waiting. DarkTempest we should have a way to know when you say for me to do Jelsa time lol I am cool with doing both, just need to know if you mean Jelsa time, or **_**Jelsa**_** time lol. Anywho as always to do not own any of these characters.**

Morning came and both Elsa and Jack woke up. Jack remained with Elsa the rest of the night and when she was ready, he wanted to know what had happened that had her so freaked out. Elsa sighed as she pulled her knees to her chest as she explained her nightmare. Jack just held her close as she told him everything. She shivered, "Jack it felt so real, just to feel something inside you and growing. I felt so sick to even think to be carrying his child. I just hope that it will never come true. No matter what my father says Jack, I still believe that he **is** coming back."

Jack just held her, he knew had to be there for her now more than ever. He kissed her head gently, "Elsa, it wasn't real. I am right here and I promise you, if he ever did come back, I won't rest until he's back in his damnation. I would rather never see you ever again if it means you are safe and free from him. I will never let you be with him. If that may ever come to pass, promise me you will never stop fighting until you are free. I want the best for you Elsa, even if it means I cannot be with you.

She placed her hand o his face, "Don't say that Jack. If anything happens, I will always love you. I promise to never let go of fighting to be free." Jack nodded and held her a moment longer before he parted from her, "Now, how about we get ourselves ready for the day. I don't want you to linger with these bad thoughts." She nodded and got to her feet to get herself dressed. Jack left the room to get himself ready as Elsa came back out and worked on her hair. Glancing in the mirror, she felt satisfied with her hair. She noticed the cut to her hand, it was still there, but scabbing over now. She slowly stretched her palm, wincing slightly.

A small glow caught her attention, it was her necklace. She watched as the magic went straight to her hand and the cut began to disappear. Her eyes widened in awe as the jewel had healing powers and her hand was healed. How she wished she could thank Rayla for this. She let the thought go for the moment and made her way down to meet with Jack for breakfast.

* * *

Later that day, Elsa wandered to the library where she met with Diana. She saw her seated in the corner reading a book. She approached, Hi Diana. I didn't know you were in here, or loved to read." making conversation. Diana giggled, "Reading is a passion of mine. You are welcome to join me if you woud like. Elsa smiled and nodded as she searched for a good book. As she eyed over the large selection of books, a thought had crossed her mind. She glanced back to Diana, "I have a question to ask you actually." Diana set her book down and looked to her, "What is it sweetie?"

Elsa fidgeted with her fingers slightly, "Well, it's about Jack, about his white hair. I', not insulting him, I love his white hair actually. It's just that, what was it like finding out about him being born with it? Like where did it come from?" Diana sighed, "I knew this day would come one way, or another." as she motioned for Elsa to come sit next to her on the couch. She looked at her, "Elsa, since you are family, there has been something that only Victor and myself have been keeping to ourselves. Jack has never been told. You see when Jack was born, we were surprised seeing his white hair since both of us are brunettes. We love him no matter what, but the truth is, I am a descendant of the founder of Icella. His lover had the mystical powers of snow and ice. It is very possible that Jack may have those powers. We never have seen anything yet. Just promise me you will keep this a secret from him. Just until the time is right. I do hate keeping secrets, but it was for him to not feel different, you know. He is a great son and brother to Emma, we couldn't have asked for better."

Elsa nodded as she took everything in, "Of course. I promise I won't say anything." Diana smiled, "He loves you so much Elsa, he's even written poetry and songs about you. I have never seen him so in love, or this romantic. It wasn't until he showed us the ring and telling us he was going to propose that I knew he had found the right girl. I thank you for loving our son Elsa." Elsa smiled, "No, it is I that should be thanking you. Without you I would never have Jack in this world for me to love." Diana smiled, "Well I do recall Jack having something planned for you two today. You should probably go meet up with him, I am sure he's waiting for you. You two deserve some happiness."

Elsa nodded and took her leave to meet up with Jack. Along the way, she ran into Emma. Emma bounced over, "Hey Elsa! You looking for Jack?" Elsa nodded, "As a matter of fact, I am. Have you seen him?" She nodded, "I have, but Jack isn't quite ready for you just yet. So you get to hang with me." she smiled. Elsa smiled, "Alright, sounds good. Did you have something in mind?" Emma shrugged, "No not really, but I am sure we can think of something." Elsa nodded and followed Emma down the hall before an idea hit her, "Oh, I know something we can do. How about we go swimming?" Elsa shrugged, "Sure, though I don't have a swimsuit."

Emma shrugged, "We can just use some of Jack's clothes then. Come on!" as she took off down the hall towards his room. Elsa followed as Emma opened the door. She wandered inside and went into his closet and grabbed random items. She came back out and tossed a shirt and calf length pants to her, "Those should do the trick, nothing fancy required for swimming." as they both walked down to her chambers. Inside Emma quickly pulled on her swim suit then allowed Elsa to go back and change. Elsa came back out, "They are slightly big Emma." she laughed.

Emma giggled, "Just a tad it seems. I think I have something to help keep it all together." as she searched through her things. She pulled out some ribbon and helped her tie the pants to fit around her waist. Emma glanced her over, "Well you look like you can fit one of my tops, let me grab you one." as she went into her closet. She came back out and tossed her the shirt, "There, that should do it." Elsa went back behind the the door and pulled on the new top. She came back out and Emma smiled, "Perfect! Now let's go."

Both girls made it down to the private pond behind the castle. Emma jumped off the dock and into the water. Elsa giggled at her reaction, "You remind me so much of my sister Anna. You two would get along so well." Emma smiled, "I cannot wait to meet her. Now come on and get in." she waved her on. Elsa chuckled, "Alright, I'm coming." as she walked over to the edge of the dock. Emma laughed, "You just got to jump in, it's better that way." Elsa sighed, "Alright." as she did as she was asked.

Emma cheered, "Awesome!" as Elsa surfaced. Emma swam about, "See, what'd I tell you!" Elsa nodded, "Yes, you were right. Been a long time since I've done anything like this." Emma raised an eyebrow, "You need to live a little. Having fun is never a bad thing." Elsa swam along side her, "Anymore, it's hard to forget." Emma smiled, "Well I'll help you then." as the two continued to have fun in the water.

"Emma, I said keep her busy, not take her swimming."

Both girls looked over to see Jack standing at the edge of the dock and giggled. Emma shrugged, "Sorry Jack, we got bored and you took too long. Swimming was the best option." Elsa glanced at him and smiled, "I was just following orders Jack." she teased. Jack rolled his eyes playfully, "Well she does make a hard bargain at times." Emma grinned, "You know it. So you want to swim too Jack?" Jack sighed, "Would love to, but since my task took a little longer than expected, I would like to take Elsa now." Emma pouted, "Awe you're no fun." Elsa chimed in with her, "Yeah Jack, no fun at all." Jack's mouth hung open in mock hurt, "That is so not true."

Both girls giggled, "Is too." Emma teased. Elsa glanced up at him, "We have plenty of time Jack, and I'm having fun with Emma. So if you want me, then get in." she splashed water at him. Jack lept back, "Hey, that's not fair." Emma cheered and splashed water towards Jack too, "Yeah, get in Jack." Jack shook his head, "I'm not dressed for swimming." Both girls laughed as they tried to grab him, "Hey, if you guys give me a second I can go change really-Whoa!" as Emma managed to grab him yanking him in.

A large splash was made as Jack surfaced, "Well, that just happened." Elsa laughed as she came behind him wrapping her arms around him, "Indeed it did. How's the water?" she teased. Jack turned his face to kiss her cheek, "Very nice, thanks for asking." Emma cheered, "Woo, yeah I win!" Jack turned to face her, "And you are going to get it missy." as she chased after her. Emma squealed as she swam to get away. Elsa laughed, "Swim Emma! Swim!" as she swam after Jack. Emma swam to the edge and climbed out and took off running. Jack wasn't too far behind her, and Elsa wasn't too far behind Jack.

Jack glanced back, "You're on her side, then you best be on your guard too." he teased. Elsa laughed, "Hey, girls stick together." Emma yelled, "Yeah Jack, girls stick together." Jack mock glared at the two, "Oh you two are in for it now." as she managed to get them together and chase after them. The two girls took off and ran towards the boulder that hung over the pond. Both of them were cornered, Jack grinned, "So what's it going to be, the pond, or surrendering to me?" Both girls giggled and turned to jump off the boulder and into the pond, "Never surrender!"

Jack glanced over and down at them, "Watch out below!" as she cannon balled in behind them. They both squealed as the water splashed around them. When he didn't surface right away, they glanced around nervously. Emma was looking everywhere, "No fair Jack, you can't do that! You big cheater." Elsa screamed as she felt Jack scoop her up and above his head, "Jack!" as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He cheered, "I am victorious!" Emma swam over to them, "You shall never win Jack!" Jack laughed, "I already have. I have one my prize."

Elsa squirmed, "Jack, put me down." as she laughed. Jack pushed back to get away from Emma, "As you wish." as she tossed her squealing into the water. Emma grabbed onto Jack, "You surrender Jack! You are outnumbered." Jack wrestled with her, "Never!" Elsa resurfaced, "Oh you will pay for that Jackson!" as she swam to help Emma. Jack had both of them wrestling him, "Alright, alright you win!" Both girls cheered, "Woo! Girls rule!" Jack stretched out, "Man you two are impossible."

Emma laughed, "But you love us!" Jack smiled, "That would never change." Emma glanced over towards the castle as she heard her mother calling for her, "Alright, I better head back inside. I'll see you two later." as she waded out of the pond and headed back inside. Jack sighed, "You two wore me out." Elsa giggled as she swam over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "But it was fun none the less." Jack held her close, "Indeed it was." Elsa felt her body pressed against his, "So, what would you like to do until dinner?"

Jack shrugged, "Just being with you is enough for me. Besides, it looked like you had a fun time today. That was what I wanted for you on this trip." Elsa kissed his cheek, "I am having fun. Your family is amazing Jack. I am so happy to be here with you." Jack smiled, Oh how I longed to hear you say those words." pulling her closer. His lips met hers as she shivered in response. He pulled back slightly, "Although, I couldn't help but notice you wearing my pants." Elsa giggled a little, "Your sisters idea since I had nothing to wear."

Jack smirked against her lips, "Though I imagine they would be a tad big on you." She smiled, "Just a little, but your sister fixed that." He chuckled, "Yes she did, but not a permanent fix I'm afraid." She gasped when she felt the tug to the ribbon and the pants falling loose, "Jack-" as he cut her off with his lips pressing to hers. Her fingers sought out his only to find one hand out from the water holding the ribbon. She turned to catch her breath, his lips caressing her neck, "That's not fair." He chuckled against her skin, "Now you know how I felt being outnumbered." he teased.

She fumbled trying to keep the pants from falling, "Being outnumbered and getting me undressed are two different things Jack." He laughed, "Oh I find it very much fair." as he tried to pull her closer. She pushed back, "I don't think so Jack." she teased. He swam closer, "Oh, but where's the fun in that." She rolled her eyes, "We have to be careful Jack-Ah." she yelped feeling her back hit the boulder behind them. Jack closed off any path for her to slip away, "Who said anything about that?" his hands grasping hers. She felt them hoisted above her head with one of his.

She shivered, "Jack, please, we risk a lot if we-" his lips silencing hers. She sighed into the kiss, as his free hand pulled down the loose fitting pants. He pulled back, her breathing increased slightly. He whispered against her lips, "I promised we would be careful, never once did you say I couldn't pleasure you." She gasped loudly, her back arching gracefully as his fingers slipped between her legs, caressing her gently. Her mouth hung open slightly as his fingers pressed into sensitive nub just right. His lips found her neck, nipping gently at the skin.

Her body responded to his touch, her words failing her, "N-no, I guess-we didn't-say anything about th-that." She inhaled sharply as his finger slipped inside of her, "I do like the water, adds a nice touch don't you think?" as his finger curled inside of her releasing a moan from her. She felt a second finger enter her, stroking along her inner walls just right, as his thumb remained against her nub, rotating in sync with his thrusting. Her back continued to arch, her head rolling back as her hands strained against his grasp. She felt him move in a decent tempo, her breathing became slightly erratic. His lips sucked against the nape of her neck, her mouth hung open as she panted for air.

Jack chuckled as her pants became moans and small pleas for release. He continued his torment between her legs, feeling her walls clamping around his fingers. He knew she was close, "What do you need my princess?" his lips hovering over hers as his fingers moved a little faster. She tried to kiss him, but he pulled back, she groaned in frustration as her body quivered for release, "Please Jack!" her eyes clenching shut. He nipped at her bottom lip, "You want me to relieve you?" She swallowed hard and nodded, "Yes!" she gasped. He smirked against her lips, "Very well my love." pressing his lips to hers.

His fingers darted in and out of her much quicker than before, his thumb rotating her nub faster. Her legs wrapped around his outer thighs as his knees kept her legs from closing. Her body thrashed against his, her head straining back as she cried out in pleasure. Jack's lips sucked at her throat as she came hard in his hand. He released her hands as they fell around his neck. He held her close as her body slowly came back down from it's heightened arousal. She panted into the crook of his neck, his hands stroked her back gently, "How was that my love?" She sighed in relief, "Mmm, very good." her body relaxed in his arms. He chuckled, "Well, how about we start heading back and get ready for dinner?" She nodded against him, "Only if you carry me." He laughed, "Sounds good to me."

**Meh, okay we shall stop here lol. Sorry I had the urge again and was fun writing some goodies between the two lol. Anywho, again I am sorry for not updating, but I am back from vacation and hopefully will have more urges to write. Hit me with a review if you like and as always see you next chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 25

**Alrighty guys I am editing this post here some since when I frist started this, I was like the usual lets get this chapter going, sorry I'm late as always stuff lol but no this message is now saying that I am late because the battle scene was keeping me and now I have an idea lol, I typed everything up, except the battle scene that you will be reading shortly lol. So DarkTempest please forgive me (i know I ask it a lot) but I was trying to figure out what to put in that part there since you left it to me and the day I typed it up I was like BLANK! But yeah here's the chapter, better late than never. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Back in Phoenicia, it was night time. The town was quiet and tranquil the stars shown like diamonds and the sea was as smooth as glass. Little did the town know, Nyx was above the kingdom staring down upon it with a sinister smirk across his face. His plan was about to be underway, "Tonight Rayla, you and your kingdom will once again know the fear it once held. Soon the scepter of light will be in my clutches and only two important items remain. Master shall return and rise to power once again." as he made his first move.

Inside the castle, Rayla and Sandy were sleeping peacefully in their bed chambers. Sandy was holding her close, his hand over her belly where their baby was calling home. A huge bang was heard, startling them both, "Cedric, what was that? What happened?" as she stared at him with fear in her silver blue eyes. Sandy held her close in comfort, "I don't know my love. I will go and check." as he climbed out of the bed to look out the balcony window. The sight before him shocked him. The stables were on fire, the gates had been destroyed, in the distance was a flashing green light. He quickly covered his eyes before the flash.

Men and guards screamed from pain while horses whinnied in fear. It wasn't long before his eyes spotted the devil himself: Nyx. Rayla snapped him out of his trance, "Cedric, what is happening?" He turned towards her, "Rayla, we are under attack. I need you to stay in here for your safety and for our baby." as a ran over to haul his armor on quickly. Rayla became afraid and quickly was out of the bed and at her husbands side, "Cedric, please don't go! I cannot risk losing you. You are the only family I have left. Our baby cannot lose it's father before it's ever born."

Sandy held her as she continued, "Please don't die on me, I love you so much." He kissed her gently, "I promise you my love, I will never die on you or our baby. Please just stay inside where it is self." as she grabbed his sword and quickly departed the room. He made his way down the stairs where he met up with the captain and lead him to the battle against Nyx.

Once they reached the outside, creatures of darkness scattered the lands destroying everything in their path. Sandy shouted orders, "Destroy those creatures by any means necessary. Save and protect anyone you can. Now Go!" as he watched the guards do as instructed. Nyx chuckled, "Why if it isn't the pathetic excuse for a king. I see you bitch of a queen is hiding all safe and sounds while you do her dirty work." he taunted. Sandy glared to where the voice came from, "You watch your mouth you foul scum. You will be stopped, just like your master was."

Nyx glared daggers, "You dare speak of master in such a way. You all will soon fall to him once again. No mercy will be given to anyone who dares speak ill of him." as he waved his hands, dark magic seeping from them. More monstrosities took shape and wrecked havoc with anything in the path. Sandy was quick on his feet, taking out as many as possible. Nyx only laughed, "You think this is the best I've got planned for you pathetic lot? What fools you really are. You wanna play battle, fine then, I will give you a battle." as he took on creating a massive creature of darkness: a dragon.

Nyx laughed maniacally, Sandy shouted orders just as the dragon took aim and fired his black flames all around them. Many men were knocked down, only a few didn't survive. Sandy staggered to his feet and quickly lept onto a nearby horse. He charged towards the beast to try and end it. Nyx watched as his dragon launched a near fatal blow, knocking him off the horse. He chuckled, "Well, that wasn't much of a fight as I had hoped. Finish him. I have a certain queen to find to give me what I acquire." as his dragon reared back to give his fatal blow.

Inside, Rayla was a nervous wreck with hearing the chaos outside her window. She wanted to help, she wanted to fight for her kingdom, not be a burden. She heard a loud roar which drew her to the window, she saw her husband battle Nyx and what appeared to be a demonic dragon. She had no idea why Nyx was here causing such chaos, then it hit her: the scepter. She had to protect it. She quickly threw on her robe and ran out the door. A few guards that remained saw her and warned her to stay inside her chambers. She refused, "I do not need protection, you must go help my husband." she ordered.

"No your majesty, if any harm were to com to you, or the heir, our King would never forgive us." a guard said. She sighed in frustration, "Then at least guard the doors to the palace. We have to stop Nyx from getting inside." as the nodded in understanding. She quickly made her way to the vault where the scepter was being held. She picked it up and went back to the throne room to help protect the place.

As she entered, the doors to the palace exploded. The guards were knocked back, her eyes fell upon Nyx. He chuckled as he stepped through the rubble, "Knock knock Rayla. It has been far too long since we last met." as he mock bowed her. She glared at him, holding the scepter close as he stepped forwards, "I heard you are with child now, congratulations seem to be in order, but sad to say that your pathetic excuse for a king will fall. Quite the fighter he is, but even the best will fall." he smirked down at her. She gasped, "What did you do to him!" she demanded.

He chuckled, "Oh does it really matter, it won't change the fact that he's dead." as he approached her, "Now hand that pretty little toy of yours over and I will spare you. For now." his hand held out to her. She shook her head, "You monster, you will never have this scepter. If you want it, then you will have to pry it from my cold, dead hands." as she combed her powers with the scepters, shooting a large wave of light. Nyx fell back with a grunt, before crawling to his feet, "So we want to play it that way huh? So be it then." as he regained his balance. His eyes darkened as he clapped his hands together. He slowly pulled them apart as a large dark mass of magic formed. A smirk spread across his lips, "Brace yourself my pretty." as a wave of magic knocked her back with a scream.

Outside, the dragon continued to rain black fire across the lands. Men scattered about trying to protect everyone. Sandy gasped as his eyes shot open. He slowly sat himself up, trying to remember what had happened. He couldn't figure out how he managed to survive the dragons attack, but it didn't matter. His attention was immediately brought to the castle, when he heard his wife scream. He ordered the medic to tend to his men and anyone else. He ran back inside quickly to protect Rayla.

Sandy made it back inside to the throne room after hearing her scream again. He came in to see Nyx holding Rayla by her hair and a knife to her neck. Rayla was keeping Nyx at bay with her as the decoy, to keep him from reaching the scepter that was a few feet from them. Sandy grabbed it quickly, Nyx chuckled, "Oh my, so you managed to survive. No matter, you will have a choice to make your majesty. Hand over the scepter and no one dies." Rayla gasped, "Cedric don't! Don't listen to him, keep it away from him." Nyx taunted as he pressed it closed, she whimpered, "Keep it then and you can watch the life slip away from her and your pathetic unborn child."

Sandy glared as he gripped it tightly, "Rayla, I'm sorry. I can't lose you or the baby." Nyx glared, "Hand it over now, or I will slit her throat." he demanded." Rayla pleaded, "Cedric, if you love me, you send this bastard straight to hell with my uncle!" she cried. Sandy couldn't take the risk with loosing her, so he threw the scepter to Nyx. Nyx caught it with his hands, "It was a pleasure doing business with you two. Now please excuse me, I still require two more things." as he disappeared. Sandy quickly ran to her to see if she was alright, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She shook her head and hugged him, "I'm fine, I'm alright. I'm just so happy to see you are alive!"

He held her close and helped her to her feet. Outside, things seemed to have calmed down. With Nyx's departure, the darkness went with it, but the destruction remained. Rayla sighed as she felt like a failure to her kingdom. Sandy sensed her unease, "Do not fret over this my love. We will make him pay for what he has done. He won't get away with this." She gasped, "Cedric, he has the scepter! We have to tell North at once!" as she pulled away from him. She hurried up to their chambers with Sandy not to far behind her. She grabbed the crystla and used it's power to contact North.

North appeared a moment later with an exhausted look on his face. Rayla frowned, "I am sorry to wake you like this North, but we have a huge problem. Nyx just attacked and managed to steal the scepter."

**Alright it's not much, but I wanted to get this chapter out before I lose my head with you guys lol. Anywho, hit me with a review if you like and I will see you guys next chapter. :)**


	27. Chapter 26

**Alrighty guys let us get going with chapter 26 :) Yes I know, it's shocking to have a new chapter up and ready this fast considering how slow I have been these past several chapters lol oh well all that matters is that we now have the next chapter lol As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Back in Icella, everything had been going great for Jack and Elsa. The week had flown by so quickly for everyone. Emma and Elsa had gotten along very well and were already bonding as sisters. She also had bonded with Victor and Diana very well. During their time there, Elsa had enjoyed playing with the village kids, was able to help the people out. She was truly loved dearly by the people.

The royal family was currently eating breakfast together. Elsa smiled at Jack, "I must say this week has gone by very fast, too fast I must say, and we have done so much Jack. Do you think we should head back to Arrendelle in time for our engagement party? I'm sure Anna is missing me so much, probably has even tried sneaking on a boat to come see me." Jack laughed, "Whenever you want my love. I'm sure Anna wouldn't go that far to see you. Not when your mother and Tooth keeping a close eye on her."

Elsa giggled, "Oh you never know Jack, she's pretty sneaky. She told me that she was tempted to sneak on a boat to join father in battle to rescue me from you know who." Jack held her hand, "She's very brave and loving to go the length to see her sister again, no matter what the cost. You are very lucky to have a sister like Anna." Emma teased, "Hey, what about me Jack!" Jack turned to her, "Oh of course I love you too, my own little sister." as he pulled her into a hug and tickled her" Emma cried out, "No Jack, stop! I hate being tickled."

Victor and Diana laughed at the silliness of their children, "Ok you two, settle down now." Victor said. Diana smiled at them, "No matter what you choose Elsa, we will be waiting to see you both again. I don't mind if your parents are hosting a party for you. You most certainly can join the tricentennial celebration of our kingdoms birth." Elsa nodded and smiled, "I would be honored to attend?" Victor chuckled, "Now if you two lovebirds want to, you may start your packing after breakfast. That way you can leave around dusk. May the winds be with you on your journey back home." Jack and Elsa looked back at each other and smiled.

* * *

Back in Arrendelle, North was pacing in his studies, while Katya was with him. North muttered under his breath, "I cannot believe Nyx was able to steal the scepter from Rayla. This is not good news for us with his threat, especially the one's he's made clear with Elsa." his voice almost angered. Katya frowned, she knew her husband was disappointed with the news, "My love, you must calm down. Having a fierce mind is not good in this situation. We don't know what will happen next. We must be prepared for anything, he may even attack us next. I have no doubt that he needs Elsa for something important. I don't know what he's planning, only that it deals with Pitch."

North sighed, "You're right my love. I must clear my head of these bad thoughts. I promise I will keep our daughters safe. I'd rather die, than let them suffer and I'll be damned that Nyx will destroy our kingdom. He will not win in the end when battle has to come." Katya nodded as they both sat down to discuss new plans in case of an attack. They were soon interrupted by Anna, "Hi mom and dad. I was wondering if Kristoff and I could go horseback riding if it's not too much."

Both of them glanced at her as she gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?" North shook his head, "No my dear you are fine. Yes, you may hang out with Kristoff. Just stay within the kingdoms perimeter. I can't risk you going out too far with the chances of Nyx attacking you like he has with Narcissa and Elsa." Anna nodded, "Don't worry daddy, Kristoff will protect me. He's strong just like you and would never let anything happen to me. Well gotta go, love you both!" as she rushed out.

North and Katya shook their head when they heard something clank and Anna shouting apologies. Katya chuckled, "Oh I hope our little Anna never changes." North nodded, "She's fine." Katya smirked, "Who does she remind you of, hm?" North shrugged, "No idea what you are talking about." he lied. Katya rolled her eyes playfully, "She's just like you were when you were young. Rambunctious, full of eneergy, causing chaos, and tends to speed ahead on ideas." she teased.

North pulled her close and kissed her, "Well I may be older, but that doesn't mean I can't be my same old self at times." he said with a smirk. Katya smiled, "Oh how true that is my love. Now let's get back to planning before we forget." as they both settled back down configuring out things.

Kristoff was outside the door waiting for Anna to return, when the door burst open and Anna throwing her arms around him with a tight hug. Kristoff laughed, "I take it they said yes?" She bounced in his arms, "Of course! Though father says we have to stay close." He nodded, "And close we shall stay. I believe he is right in saying so with what's been going on." Anna nodded, "I know and we will. Let's go though, we are wasting time!" as she dragged him down towards the stables.

Kristoff chuckled as he followed her lead. Inside the stables, the horses were readied for them and they mounted them. Kristoff glanced to her, "Anywhere special today?" Anna shrugged, "I am up for anything today." she smiled. He nodded, "Alright, well we can ride through the town, and see what catches our attention." as they both began their date.

They strolled through the town aimlessly and chatted about random things, mainly with whatever popped into Anna's head at the time. Kristoff glanced over by the shore and then back to Anna, "How about we ride along the beach?" Anna smiled, "Yeah, that'd be fun! Let's go!" as she made her horse trot over towards the beach. Kristoff chuckled and followed after her.

They made their way over and found a small private little spot where they could enjoy some time together. Kristoff hopped off his horse before helping Anna off. He tied them on a nearby post as they made their way to a small spot. Anna kicked her shoes off, "Ew, sand in my shoes, no fun there." Kristoff nodded, "I agree." as he kicked his off too. Anna plopped down in the sand, "So what now?" Kristoff grabbed a small sack from the side of the horse, "Well how about a snack? I brought chocolate and strawberries." Anna smiled, "Oh yes please!"

He chuckled, "I figured as much." as he sat down next to her. She leaned over him as he opened the pack of treats. She pulled out a strawberry as he opened up the chocolate. Anna dipped hers in the sweetness and sighed as she nibbled on it, "Mm, so good." Kristoff laughed, "You and your sister with chocolate." as he nibbled on a strawberry. She shrugged, "Can't help it, so good." as she double dipped. He teased and pulled away, "Hey now, no double dipping."

She pouted, "But I need more! Gimme!" as she leaned over to reach for it. He laughed, "Finish that first, then you get more." She glared, "Alright you asked for it." as she pounced on him. Kristoff felt the sand hit his back and a small grunt, "Hey!" Anna glanced down at him and placed her lips on his. He smirked against her lips before responding back. Her hand sneaked up with her strawberry and dipped into the chocolate. She pulled back, "Thank you!" as she sat back up and nibbled on her treat.

Kristoff chuckled and sat himself up, "That was cruel my princess." She shrugged as she finished it, "All's fair when it comes to this." she grinned. He smirked, "Oh really, well then." as he dipped his finger in the chocolate and dabbed her nose with some, "There then, how about that." he tease. She gasped, "Hey, that's not fair!" she wiped it off. He teased, "Oh course it is, you just said so yourself." as he threatened to dab more. She dodged his attempts, "No, Kristoff, don't!" she squealed.

Kristoff laughed as she failed to get away, he soon had her pinned beneath him. She pouted as he held both her hands above her head with one of his, his free hand hovering over her face with a dab of chocolate on it. She wiggled beneath him, "No, don't, not the face!" she giggled. He inched closer and laughed, "But you look good in chocolate." as he was now barely there. She gasped as he dabbed her lips with it, "No more!" she squealed. He chuckled as he dabbed her jaw and neck with it, "There, not the face as you said."

She pouted, "I don't want to be covered in chocolate!" He kissed her lips and she sighed as he pulled back, "All clean there." as he moved to the spot on her jaw. She gasped as he kissed away the chocolate, "You tease me so." He chuckled as he moved to the spot on her neck, kissing away the chocolate there. She wiggled more beneath him, "That feels nice." she gasped. He continued kissing her neck gently, "I've been thinking about our last conversation about this. I'm ok with a little more, if you still are." as he pulled back to look down at her.

She smiled, "I am." as she felt his lips back on hers. It started out small, before it slowly grew into something more. He released her hands as they were soon grasping his arms. His lips moved down her jaw before back into the crook of her neck. She felt her body warming up from excitement. Her hips rolled into his instinctively, he pulled back. She looked at him worried like, "What's wrong?" He sighed, "I don't want to rush, I want everything to be perfect for you when that time comes." She smiled at him, "It's fine, when we are ready, it will be perfect. Right now, I'm ok with a little bit more."

He felt her hand to his guiding it along her body before resting it to her chest. She pressed her lips close to his, "I'm ok with this too." before kissing him. He was timid at first, then fully cupped her with his hand, deepening the kiss. She moaned slightly into the kiss, before turning away for air. He kissed her cheek, he felt himself getting warmed up as well. He shuddered, "We should probably slow down some." She pouted, "Must we though?" enjoying the new feelings. He chuckled, "Y-yeah, I'm thinking so." as he pulled off some. She nodded, "Okay, if we must." He shook his head, "Yes, Anna, but rest assured that I am happy with how we are progressing at the right pace for us." as he helped her up.

She leaned against him, "Me too!" He held her close to his side, he held out a new strawberry with chocolate, "More?" She giggled as she took a bite from the sweet treat, "Yes please!" He chuckled, "Anything for you." She looked up at him and smiled, "This has been a great day Kristoff, thank you." He nodded, "I am glad to hear."

* * *

Back in Icella, Jack and Elsa had enjoyed their final day visiting the village and it's people one final time before they had to leave. Jack was in his room packing, Elsa sat on his bed, "Hard to believe it's our last day." Jack chuckled, "We can definitely come back anytime you want. We did promise your parents that we would be back in time for our engagement party." as he put together his belongings. She smiled and leaned back onto the bed, "Oh Jack, our engagement party." her smile widening. He glanced at her and chuckled, "What is it love?" She glanced at him, "We will be getting married soon. Oh Jack, I can't wait."

He sat down next to her, "Same here. I cannot wait to see you on that day. More beautiful than you already are." pulling her up next to him. She leaned into his embrace, "Thank you Jack, for everything. This trip has been amazing, your family is so wonderful, I cannot wait for our time." Jack kissed her cheek, "Very soon. Though we still need to finish up the last bit of our packing if we are to make our boat." She chuckled, "Alright, I will go grab my final things." as she got up and left to her room.

She entered her room and pulled her back over her shoulder. She glanced around the room once more and saw that she had everything before making her way back to Jack. Jack was leaving the room as she met him, "You ready love?" She nodded, "I am." as she laced her hands with his. Both of them made their way down to say their final goodbyes before making their way to the docks.

After and emotional goodbye, mostly Emma going to miss her big brother and her new sister, Jack and Elsa board the ship. Jack smiled at her, "Are you ready to see your home again?" She nodded, "I am, I miss my family so much. I never realized how much I have until now." Jack hugged her, "Not much longer my love. Let's turn in for the night and we will be there before you know it." as they both went down to their chambers to rest up.

**Alright there we go. Not much with Jack and Elsa, my bad, but we had a small thing with Anna and Kristoff :) I was thinking on a nightmare, but I'll wait lol. anywho here you guys go, enjoy! Review if you like and as always I will see you next chapter :)**


	28. Chapter 27

**I'm sorry guys for not updating in a while, got knocked down with a bad stomach virus this past week and man oh man those things SUCK! But I am back and giving you the chapter you've all been waiting for. I won't be keeping you busy here, so I will just jump right to it. As always I do not own any of these characters. **

A few days had passed and the ship was to arrive in Arrendelle sometime during the day. It was still early morning as Elsa slept along side Jack in their suite. The shipped rocked with the waves of the sea, Jack stirred awake. He yawned and stretched quietly so not to disturb Elsa. He wanted to make sure they were still arriving on time, so he carefully slipped out from underneath her sleeping form. He smiled as she snuggled further into the pillows and pulled on his robe before departing the room.

Elsa continued to sleep, but her peacefulness was soon interrupted with the flickering of her necklace. Her brows furrowed as she was pulled into his nightmare realm. Elsa shivered as her eyes darted around in the nightmare as she heard his familiar taunting laughter. She wrapped her arms around her body, "Will you just leave me alone!"

"Why should I? You and I are bound together."

She gasped feeling hands grasping her arms from behind, "I am bound to no one, but Jack." He chuckled into her ear, "That is what you think my queen. I am growing ever so close to returning. I will have you beneath me-" as his hands gliding along her body, pulling her close to him, "squirming and begging for me." She jerked away from him, "Like hell I will!" her eyes shooting daggers towards him. He smirked, "Why deny the inevitable, you are mine and you know it. Best except it now, or else you will suffer the consequences."

She continued to glare, "You don't scare me. You're a pathetic coward who hides in the dark. Jack will be a much better king than you ever were." His eyes narrowed, "Such daring remarks, allow me to remind you just who you are dealing with." as darkness ran out and along everything around them, leaving no remaining light. She felt her heart beat quicken slightly as his body evaporated into the shadows, his sinister chuckle echoing. She shouted, "Your darkness doesn't scare me either Pitch!"

"No, but there is something else you fear, far greater than darkness."

She went to retaliate, but felt a sharp stabbing pain in her abdomen. A second pain hit her sending her to her knees, her voice cried out slightly, "You're pathetic Pitch!" Light returned as she glanced around her surroundings. She was on the floor in her home, outside in the woods. His voice echoed, "Face your real fear Elsa, your future once I have you by my side again." She cried out from pain, "What fear! All you're showing me is pain."

"And betrayal."

Her eyes widened at the familiar voice, she turned around to face Jack. She felt her lip quiver, "Jack?" as she stared at him in disbelief. Jack stood there, his face angered and hurt. Elsa went to go to him, but stopped when he held his hand up. She became confused, "Jack?" He shook his head, "You betrayed me Elsa." She shook her head, "What are you talking about-Ah!" as she fell back to her knees. Jack snorted, "Are you that naive Elsa? Just look at yourself!" his tone edged with anger.

She shook her head, "I don't understand-" his voice raised as he cut her off, "Don't play coy with me. You shamed your family and myself with what you carry." he pointed at her. She slowly glanced down, her abdomen was slightly swollen. She felt sick as a wave of sharp pain hit her once more, she cried out, "No, this isn't real. This isn't happening!" Jack turned his back on her, "Goodbye Elsa. I cannot be with you when you chose to be with him." as he walked away.

Elsa shook her head and crawled towards him, "No Jack! Please no!" she screamed for him as he disappeared into the shadows. Her body wracked with sobs as she cried out from pain again. His voice taunted her, "You see my queen, destined we are." Elsa heard his footsteps coming towards her as she rolled onto her side in pain, "No! This isn't real, this isn't real!" she repeated. He stopped near her his eyes glowing as he stared down at her, "Oh my love, it feels so real and you know it." as he knelt down next to her.

She dragged herself to move away, but the pain was too much. He chuckled, "So much power he has, how strong my heir is because of you." She kicked at him, "Get away from me." she snapped. He chuckled as he yanked her back to pin her beneath him, "I am coming for you, stop your fighting." She screamed through gritted teeth, "Jack!" He laughed, "He's never coming back for you, he cannot save you from me." She shook her head, his laughter continued to taunt her, "I will be seeing you very soon my queen."

Elsa felt her body released as she snapped awake gasping and panting loudly. Jack came bursting through the door alerted, "Elsa! Elsa, what's wrong!" She backed away from him afraid as he approached her. She pushed him back, "Stay away from me!" Jack became seriously concerned, "What's going on?" as he fought against her struggles to get away from him. She shook her head, her voice cracking from heartbreak, "You left me! You promised you would never leave and you left me!"

Jack glanced at her fear filled eyes, the pain she had within them before they wandered to the necklace that flickered on her neck. He cleared his throat, "Elsa, I am right here. I haven't gone anywhere. Pitch is getting inside your head, you can't allow him to." She tried to push him back again, "Stop it Jack, just stop it! I will never be free from him, and you will leave me once he has what he wants from me!" Jack grasped her and held her to him, "I will never leave you Elsa. Don't you dare give up!"

She struggled within his grasp before her body went limp and she broke down. He shushed her as he calmed her, "Elsa, I don't know what he showed you, or what he said, but just don't give up. You cannot give into him, or else all we have done was for nothing. I cannot say it enough Elsa, I am not going anywhere. I am here with you now and until my last breath. I will never betray you." She whimpered in his arms, "It's not you that will betray me, it is I that will betray you, my family, everyone."

Jack shook his head, "You could never betray us Elsa." he sighed as he was trying to remain calm. He was beyond angered with Pitch and cannot imagine the horror he forced her into. He just relaxed himself and soon she became calmer. He ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you Elsa, always know that." She nodded against his chest, "I know Jack. I'm just so scared. He nodded, "I know, and you have every right to be. Just know I am here with you and will do everything I can to make this go away once and for all."

"Land ahead!"

Both of them jumped when they heard the captain announce. Jack chuckled, "Of all things we have to be scaared of, we jump at the sound of home ahead." trying to lighten the mood. Elsa chocked on a small laugh, "I am such a wreck, this is not how I wanted to start my day with seeing my family after being a week away from them." as she pulled away from Jack wiping her face. He smiled and kissed her cheek, "It's alright, I will do everything in my power to help you rid of these bad thoughts." She smiled faintly, "Thank you Jack, I'm sorry about my behavior a moment ago." He shook his head, "You have nothing to be sorry for. Now come on, let's get dressed and ready to dock."

* * *

Once they were both finally dressed and ready, the boat was already beginning to dock and get tied down. Elsa took a deep breath before she and Jack went up to the top deck to finally get off the ship. Elsa took in the sight of her home and became calmer. Jack began to climb down the wooden plank and Elsa followed.

"Elsa!"

Both of them turned to see a flash of red hair running towards them with speed. Elsa felt Anna throwing her arms around her hugging her tightly. Elsa grunted slighty from the impact of her younger sister as Anna shouted, "Oh Elsa, I missed you so much! How was Icella? Did you bring me back anything good! I want every little detail on everything!" Elsa giggled, "Oh Anna, same as I last saw you. Don't worry I will tell you everything you need to know. Right now I want to see mother and father and just relax from this journey."

Anna nodded, "Of course, come on lets go!" as she took Elsa's hand and pulled her towards the castle. Jack chuckled as he followed the two carrying their belongings. Anna chirped about everything along the way, "Elsa, you won't believe it, but the whole kingdom is in such excitement for your engagement. It's practically decorated. Mom has been working hard on all of the preparations, but you know mother, perfection and details are everything." sending both the girls into giggled. Elsa agreed, "Indeed, mother has always known how to decorate."

Elsa glanced at the town, it was indeed decorated beautifully, with assortment of colors and ribbons placed everywhere. She smiled, "So Anna, what did you do while we were away?" Anna shrugged, "Oh nothing much. Narcissa and I continued training with Bunny, learned some new defense moves and how to conceal a weapon, like a small dagger. Father said it was only for emergencies. Pretty cool huh?" Elsa nodded as she continued, "Oh yeah, Kristoff and I always went on a date! Don't worry, I will tell you more stuff later, you know girl talk. Well I'll see you two later." as she bounced off inside.

Elsa sighed and Jack chuckled, "Oh such is Anna, always bouncy and cheerful." She nodded, "Indeed, I just hope she never changes." Jack nodded, "Yeah, same for my sister. Are you at least excited for tonight my love?" She nodded, Of course I am, it will help to rid my thoughts of previous, uh, things."

Both of them continued to the grand hall. Inside Katya was busy at work with the final touches, "Let's see, this should just about do it. North, don't put those there, they don't go there!" she squealed almost. North froze mid setting a vase of flowers down, "I thought you said these went here, I only just asked you a second ago." Katya shook her head and tisked, "No my dear, those flowers go in the the dance hall. I said to get the chartreuse colored lilies, not the magenta ones." North raised an eyebrow as he stared at the flowers, "My love, a pink flower is a pink flower is it not?" he asked so confused like.

Katya chuckled and took the vase from him, "No my husband, they are not all the same pink flower." as she set them aside. North shook his head, "It's still a pink flower no matter what name you give it." he sighed. Both of them turned as they heard the doors open and Elsa and Jack walked in. Katya immediately stopped what she was doing and rushed to her daughter, "Elsa my darling, you are finally home." as she pulled her into a warm embrace. Elsa hugged her back before Katya pulled back admiring her daughter, "I hope your journey was pleasant. How was Icella."

Elsa nodded, "It was wonderful mom, you should have seen it. It was everything I imagined it would be plus more. Jack's family was also so wonderful." Katya smiled, "Well that is good to here. I do hope you are ok with the decorations, I wanted it to have both Arrendelle's and Icella's colors through out the town and the palace. Elsa smiled, "It looks perfect!" North soon joined them, "Though pink is neither country's colors." he chuckled. Katya rolled her eyes, "It is called decorating North, it would be just plain if it were only just a few colors."

North chuckled, "If you say so my queen. Though we do need to have a more serious discussion, to bring you both up to speed." his tone becoming serious. Elsa glanced at him, "What's wrong father?" North and Katya took them both to the study to speak in private, "While you both were gone an attack was made on Phoenicia. Nyx was behind it all, made quite the damage, but there something worse. Nyx has stolen the scepter."

"What!"

Both Elsa and Jack shouted, both in disbelief. North continued, "Rayla tried her best to protect it, but in the end, Nyx used Rayla against Sandy in order to get it. It was the scepter, or risk the lives of both Rayla and their unborn child. Rayla feels so guilty about Nyx being able to break her defenses and attack her kingdom when she least expected it. She will be helping up to track him down so we can retrieve the scepter back into the hands of good." Elsa gasped, "Rayla is expecting!? That is wonderful news, but I am sorry to hear that Nyx would stoop down so low as to use her baby against Sandy." she shivered as her nightmare flooded her mind.

Jack changed the subject at the site of her unease, "Do you think he'll attack here North? If so, we must be prepared to fight with all we have to stop him" he declared. North shook his head, "I do not know, but we already have all the guards on extra alert for tonight, but let us not dwell on this. Tonight is a big night, let us not be worried for a moment. Though if any of you two suspect anything suspicious, do not be afraid to report this to us, or a guard." Both of them nodded, "Good, now off you two go. Go unpack and get whatever you need ready for the party tonight." as the two left.

* * *

Jack went to his room to take care of things as Elsa was busy in her room unpacking. Anna was sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, Anna lay on her stomach with her chin propped in her hands. Anna was going on about her date with Kristoff, "It was so wonderful Elsa, we even kissed so romantically." she sighed, completely in awe of her memory. Narcissa chuckled, "Oh Anna, you are so cute." Anna giggled, "You can't say you aren't feeling the same way with Terrance." Narcissa blushed a little, Anna laughed, "Ha, you see, you two are just as much in love as I am with Kristoff, and as Elsa is with Jack."

Elsa placed her things back, "It is a nice feeling to have. I am so happy for you two." Anna smiled, "I just can't believe how far we've come, I mean I think we may be almost ready." Elsa and Narcissa froze, Elsa gasped, "Anna! No, not yet!" Anna raised her eyebrow, "Why not? I mean we've already touched in some places, I liked it, want to explore more." Narcissa chuckled, "Anna, just take it slow ok." Elsa nodded, "I completely agree, it's okay to explore, I have no room to say no when I have done so much with Jack. I just want you two to be happy, and have a long lasting relationship. Plus as your older sister, I will beat him up if I catch him doing anything bad to you." she teased.

Narcissa laughed, "Same here." Anna pouted, "You guys, that's not funny! Kristoff would never touch or do anything to me without my consent." Both Elsa and Narcissa laughed, "We know Anna, but still, it's the older sister rule. We protect the little sister from any and all boys." Anna rolled her eyes, "Who made that rule." she crossed her arms. Elsa chuckled, "The same one who probably made the annoying little sister rule." she teased. Anna mocked gasped, "So hurtful, I am no such thing." Narcissa smacked Anna with a pillow, "Oh yes you are!"

Anna squealed as she grabbed a second pillow, "I am not!" fighting back. Elsa went to back away but was soon met with a pillow to her back and knocked onto the bed, "Oh it is so on!" as she grabbed herself a pillow. Squeals, laughter, and shouts of 'heys' and 'you're gonna get it now' filled the room. Anna chased after Narcissa, "I will make you pay for that! Get back here!" Elsa chased after Anna, "Take down the annoying little sister, you are outnumbered Anna!"

Narcissa soon joined on Elsa's side, Anna pouted, "No wait, that's not fair!" she squealed before running out the door. Both girls chased after her and down the hall. More squeals and shouts of happiness were heard, this time down in the banquet hall where North and Katya were still working. They both sighed shaking their heads as they heard the girls giggling and thumping down the halls. North shouted, "Girls, settle down before you break something!" he sighed. Katya laughed, "Oh North, let them have their fun. I cannot say I have ever heard such happiness in such a long time from any of them." North chuckled, "Just like old times huh?" he smiled at his wife.

A loud crash followed by long drawn out 'Anna' and sending both parents into laughter, "Oh yes North, just like old times."

**Okay I'm a stop it here, wanted to end on a happier note there since my started was more of a nightmare thing lol. Again I am sorry for the delay, but here you have it. It may be updated shortly after, or later like this, but always know I will never quit on a story. I just hit a mood where I lost the urge to write followed by a stomach virus (which I am happy is OVER). so hit me with a review if you like, and as always I will see you next chapter :)**


	29. Chapter 28

**Hey guys I am ready for another chapter here lol So I will waste no time here and get right to the goodies here and man oh man it's a good one :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

After the girls had settled down, Elsa dropped onto her bed as she relaxed from her previous running about with her sisters. They had ran amok around the castle chasing after one another before they ended up dragging it outside. After they managed to corner Anna in a tree, they had to call it quits and actually try and get her back down. Elsa laughed at the memory of her sister stuck in the tree like a cat. Both Narcissa and herself teased Anna for being stuck, but ended up finding Kristoff wandering past to help her get back down. Elsa took a deep breath, she was tired, but couldn't contain her excitement about their engagement party tonight.

Her eyes snapped over to her door when she heard a knock, "Come in." She watched the door open, Jack entering in after, she smiled, "Hey Jack, are you ready for tonight?" He smiled as she sat down next to her on the bed, "I am, more than you could ever imagine. Are you rested up enough after your little chaotic chase this afternoon?" She chuckled, "I will be fine." Jack smiled, "Good. It's also good to see you having fun." as he leaned over and kissed her lips gently. She smiled against his lips and responded before pulling away, "It does feel good."

Jack rolled onto his back next to her, lacing his fingers with hers, "Are you nervous?" She shook her head, "No, I have you there." He nodded, "Likewise. Our final event before the actual wedding." She propped herself up on her side, "I do look forward to that day." He glanced at her and smiled, "Me too." She sighed before she hauled herself up, "Well I should probably take a bath and start getting ready for tonight." He smirked as he teased her, "Need any help?" She rolled her eyes, "No, I can manage that myself. Now shoo." as she walked towards her bathing chambers. Jack laughed, "I will see you in a couple hours then." as he left the room.

It wasn't long before the time of the party arrived. Everyone who was attending was arriving, including some ambassadors from other countries. The three girls were finishing up getting ready for their evening. Elsa came out wearing an elegant, ice blue, long sleeved dress with sequins on the bodice. She wore her long blond hair in a french braid, a light purple eye shadow dusted her eyes and pink lipstick. Anna had chosen on a green dress with off the shoulder straps with elaborate swirl designs. Her hair was down with a slight wave to it, and had a light pink eye shadow. Narcissa wore a lilac purple dress, her hair in a bun with small tendrils of hair dangling to frame her face, she graced light lavender eye shadow. Elsa adorned a hair comb into her updo that she had given her.

They were finally ready and made their way to meet up with their dates for the evening. Anna met up with Kristoff and wasted no time in joining the party at hand. Narcissa found Terrance whom escorted her to the ball room after a small chaste kiss. Elsa found Jack with admiration in his eyes, she couldn't help but blush as he stared at her. He held his arm out for her, "You look beautiful, more so than ever. You ready for the party?" She smiled and nodded, "Yes Jack, tonight's the night." as the music announced them.

North and Katya were already present within the room and announced their daughters. After everyone made their entrance, Jack and Elsa were given the stand. Both of them glanced around the room, Jack took it away, "We want to thank everyone for coming tonight in celebration. We couldn't be anymore happier than tonight." Elsa smiled, "Yes, thank you all again for attending. Please enjoy tonight as much as we will." The room applauded and North announced, "Everyone, enjoy the celebration." as music began to play.

The party was thriving, music was in full swing and couples were joining on the dance floor. Jack asked for Elsa's hand and they too joined everyone on the dance floor. Anna and Kristoff were already spinning around along the dancefloor. Everyone was having a wonderful time, but little did they know, a serpent was hidden among the festivities, waiting to strike.

Through out the party, Anna and Elsa managed to meet up and gorging out on chocolate. Both Kristoff and Jack watched with amusement, occasionally teasing them about it only to receive mock glares in return. Everyone was enjoying the events, the dancing, and the feast. Jack and Elsa both met with some of the ambassadors, as well as a little gossip with the lady royals.

The hours were rolling by and it only felt like it had just began. During yet another dance with Jack, Elsa had to pull to the side, "Jack, do you mind if we rested a moment." Jack smiled and followed her to a chair, "Not at all. Can I get you anything?" She sat down for a moment and smiled, "I would love something to drink actually. All this dancing, and talking with everyone, I'm a little parched." Jack nodded, "It's totally understandable." as he carefully grabbed some champagne from one of the passing servers. He handed her the glass, "You rest up for a moment, I will go chat with Kristoff and Terrance for a moment. I will come get you after you rest." as he walked off.

Elsa sighed in relief, her feet were a little sore, but overall she was having a good time. She sipped on her beverage and a few pieces of dessert. After about five minutes of resting, she heard Jack behind her, "Hey Elsa, could you come with me for a moment. I have something to show you, I know you will love it." Elsa glanced at him curiously, "Sure." as she got up. He smiled, "Good, it's in a different room, follow me." as he took her hand.

Elsa followed Jack to a quiet area away from eye's of people at the party. She noticed they were getting further away and something felt different about jack, but wasn't sure if it was just her imagination, or the champagne. She felt him tug her along, "Jack where are you taking me?" as she became slightly worried. Jack didn't look at her, but spoke in a weird/creepy tone, "Oh don't worry my love, don't you want to see your surprise? It's to die for." Elsa knew something was wrong with him for sure and tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight, "Jack, let go of me. You are acting very strange. You're scaring me."

Jack pulled her closer to him, "What's the matter Elsa, don't you trust me?" he challenged. Elsa continued to tug her arm from him, but Jack took them to a hidden room. Elsa felt an all too familiar feeling of dark magic in the air and a frosty chill, "Jack enough of this! I want an explanation for this. Why do I feel so much strong negative energy and freezing cold?" as she felt scared and her body getting weaker.

Jack chuckled and turned to face her with a smirk, "Why, we're surrounded by a barrier. It gives me all your strength. Isn't it wonderful." as he tugged her close. Elsa pushed him back, "Jack stop this, what is wrong with you!" as she went to leave but was stopped. She quickly turned around to see Jack's form change into Nyx. Nyx cackled evilly and was about to place her under a dark spell. Elsa watched in horror and screamed loudly. Nyx was quick to move and covered her mouth, "None of that my pretty, we mustn't scream." as he shushed her. She whimpered into his hand, Nyx leaned close, "Oh master will be so pleased. He will have you once again. Hush now." feeling her body become slowly limp in his arms.

He released her and she fell to the floor, he chuckled as he hovered over her, "Now just relax." he hissed, "This will be all over soon." as dark magic was released. Elsa's eyes widened with fear, her scream echoed loudly through out the halls around them.

Back in the ballroom, the party was still going strong. Jack was looking for Elsa, but found Anna, "Anna, have you seen Elsa? I can't find her anywhere." he asked concerned. Anna glanced at him puzzled, "Jack? Wait, I thought you were with her. I mean the last tie I saw her, she was with you." Jack glanced at her confused and went to ask what she was talking about, but stopped. A bloodcurdling scream was heard in the entire ballroom: it was Elsa. Jack became panicked, "Elsa!" as he ran out of the room, his first instinct was to find her and keep her from harm.

He ran from the room with North, Anna, Kristoff, and Narcissa following after him. They followed the scream down a path where Elsa could have been. He spotted a secret hideaway with a room up ahead. Inside, Nyx bent down and picked up the unconscious Elsa bridal style, "You belong to Pitch now." his voice dark. Everyone entered the room to see Nyx with Elsa in his arms. Jack glared, "Let her go Nyx!" he growled, pulling his sword out ready to fight. North also withdrew his sword, "let my daughter go you monster!" he yelled threateningly.

Nyx chuckled evilly, "Oh but you are all too late. She belongs to Pitch now." He cackled insanely as he vanished within the darkness with Elsa before their eyes. Jack yelled, "No!" as he ran to the spot they once stood. North became angered, but took notice of something on the wall before them, "Jack, look." All eyes fell to the wall, a message was there written in blood, it read the following: Darkness shall return."

**I know it's short, BUT it was too good I had to get this out. I love a cliff hanger lol and my mind is all sorts of jumbled to write too much more, I don't wanna risk ruining it DarkTempest. Anywho hit me with a review and I will see you all again soon :) Also, chapter one with my newest story is being worked, hopefully I will have it out soon perhaps.**


	30. Chapter 29

**Woo yeah okay lets get yet another chapter up and going lol I've go the urge back and probably also helps since I was able to get the first chapter up for the new story :) :) :) so yeah I'm a get this started/finished tonight and maybe work on chapter 2 for the other one lol. So let us not linger here and get on with the goodies :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Tragedy struck Arrendelle the moment word got out that their beloved crowned princess was kidnapped once again. Guards were on high alert and asking what North would like for them to do with the return of the powerful threat. He was trying to settle everyone and everything down, they had to keep a clear head in order to not jump into this blindly. North informed them that they will get everything straightened out and bring Elsa back with the help of Prince Jackson and his friends and put an end to Nyx's plan.

Katya was heartbroken and furious to find out that evil sinister man has her daughter in his clutches. All knew it was part of the plan to bring back their fearsome enemy back from hell. Anna was next to her mom trying to help, "Mom, what are we going to do? I can't believe that Nyx was able to kidnap and lure Elsa away right under our noses. How did anyone not see?" Katya frowned, but Narcissa jumped in "Nyx is insanely intelligent. He uses tricks and dark magic to fool those around him, to get what he wants. I am just surprised he didn't try to after me while he had the chance. I will do anything to save Elsa, she helped me when I was in distress. ow I have to repay the debt for all her help. I cannot bear to see her suffer as I once did all those days and years when I used to work at that hell Pitch made of my home. Especially for his serpent of an assistant."

Katya nodded, "I understand Narcissa, really." Narcissa demanded, "Katya we have to go before Nyx does anything further to hurt her. He despises her, but only lets her be due to Pitch. Who know's what he would do to her without it killing her." Katya felt uneasy at this information, "You are a brave girl Narcissa for having to go to the enemy himself and stand up against him once more. I would do the same if North were ever in some sort of trouble, but her prefers me staying where I am safe from harm."

Anna jumped in again, "Mom, if Narcissa, Kristoff, Terrence, and Jack are going, then so am I." she spoke proudly. North entered the room upon hearing her, "No Anna, I cannot lose you too to the darkness. Anna shook her head, "Father please, Elsa is my sister. I'm not going to sit here and act like everything's okay while she could be tortured like last time. I don't care what you say, I am saving my sister." her tone firm and final. North sighed, he knew Ana was right, but feared of losing her too, "Alright. Just promise me if there is no other option, that you will write to us if you require our help. I will not hesitate one second to gather our army's forces and join you in battle."

Annna nodded and watched her father turn to face Kristoff, "Kristoff, you promise me you will look after her for me. I give you my ultimate trust for my daughter's safety. I couldn't have asked for a more braver, more finer of a man to love my daughter." Both men nodded, "On my life North, I swear we will protect Anna with our lives." Anna smiled and leaned up next to Kristoff, "So where would we be able to find Nyx? He hasn't exactly given us his location of where he is residing."

North sat down next to his wife, "It is a possibility that he's cowering and living on the outskirts of Phoenicia. There are dark forests that are just outside the kingdom that surround the mountains there. He's got to be hiding somewhere in that area. Rayla mentioned that their soldiers had found evidence of life and the Nyx could have lived there." Narcissa nodded, "At least we have an idea on where he could be. I know he's planning on bringing Pitch back and he needs Elsa for it." Anna glanced around, "Hey, has anyone seen Jack? I haven't seen him since the party ended."

Kristoff got up, "Don't worry, I'll go look for him." as he made his way out of the room. He made his way outside and found out that Jack was last seen on the outskirts of the kingdom. Kristoff made his way towards there.

* * *

Jack was in rage as he swung his sword around, scraping, cutting, and slashing a the the rocks and trees around him. His body heaved from the intensity of his sword fighting. His body was adorned in sweat, he yanked his shirt from his body tossing it somewhere and continued releasing his anger. He couldn't believe that Nyx managed to sneak in the castle undetected and take Elsa. He felt so stupid for not being able to protect her. It killed him inside, he had broken his vow and promise to her.

He swung harder and harder, his body forcing to keep up. He screamed outloud, not caring if anyone heard, "Nyx where are you!? Come on out you fucking coward! Come out and fight me! I demand you set Elsa free!" as he swung again, breaking off a chunk of bark. He yelled louder, "Come on! I'm right here to fight!" he bellowed in raged. His mind red and fueled with wrath. All her cared about was slashing Nyx's throat, watching him die in pain, and burning his body to the fires of hell.

A twig snapped from behind him and on instinct, Jack swung his sword around, only to immediately freeze. He glanced down the length of his arm and sword to see him aimed right in front of Kristoff's throat, "Whoa! Jack, it's me! Settle down!" he yelled, holding his hands up in surrender. Jack grunted and turned around, "No. I'm fine Kristoff. I just need to be alone, time to think." as he continued to swing at the trees and rocks. Kristoff watched, he knew his friend wasn't thinking straight, "Jack, come on man, look at yourself." as he saw the dammage his sword fighting was doing.

Jack yanked his sword from the bark, his body heaving for air, he lazily swung it to the ground, "Kristoff, I'm fine. Right now, I need to think of a way to get her back." Kristoff sighed and grabbed a nearby sword, "No you're not alright. I can see you need to vent, let's have at it then." Jack glanced at him blinking confused like before he had to quickly swing his sword up to block Kristoff's oncoming blow. Jack stepped back and parried his sword, "I don't want to fight with you." Kristoff swung harder and faster almost knocking him off his feet, "Too damn bad. You obviously want to fight, let's fight then."

Jack was quick on his feet, but Kristoff had a much stronger blow when he swung. Jack pivoted his feet and barely dodged another, "This is pointless, we need to focus on getting Elsa back." Kristoff swung, their swords clanging roughly that sparks flew when they met, "Yeah, but yet here you are out here beating on trees and rocks. We've all been discussing things and making some sort of plan, but yet you weren't there." Jack growled, "Don't you dare say I wasn't thinking of a plan." he surged forward.

Kristoff met his blow easily and shoved him back, "Then stop beating yourself up and wallowing in self pity. This crap will not bring Elsa back." Jack lunged forward, "I will bring her back!" Kristoff blocked his reckless blows before he ended up swiping under his legs knocking Jack onto the ground. Kristoff hovered over him, his sword aimed down to announce his defeat, "Good, use that intelligence instead of your careless and unreasonable thinking that caused you to be knocked down." as he tossed the sword aside and held his hand out.

Jack huffed in defeat before taking the hand. Kristoff hoisted Jack to his feet, "I know you love Elsa and will do anything to get her back, but I just took you out in such a short amount of time that I know Nyx would easily kill you now. I cannot see that happen my brother." Jack sighed, "Yeah, thanks man." Kristoff smacked a hand to his shoulder, "Any time." Jack grunted from the blow, "So what did you all come up with." as they both headed back into the castle.

* * *

Nyx had returned to his lair, with his newly found item to help complete his task. He chuckled as he placed her unconscious form down on a cot of some sort. His eyes lingered over her, "Such a pretty little thing you are. Pity you still enrage me with that little mouth of yours. No matter, you are key in masters return." his fingers brushing against her cheek. He watched her curiously as she stirred slightly. Her eyes slowly cracked open as she took in her new surroundings. She spotted Nyx knelt above her, she screamed as she backed away from him.

Nyx chuckled as he grabbed her by her hair yanking her back, "Oh we don't want to scream now. Must be a good little pretty, or else I will be forced to take more drastic measures." Elsa winced at the strength he had on her, "Why are you doing this!" she pleaded. Nyx snickered, his face ever close to hers, "You know perfectly well why my dear. Why keep denying what you already know." She turned her face away, "Get away from me." as she tried to pry his fingers from her.

Nyx hissed as he released her roughly to the ground, "You best behave, or else I will destroy everything you love." She glared at him, "How many times will you use those pathetic threats on me? It won't work, I am not afraid of you." Nyx smirked, "Oh, but I know someone you do fear. You may fear master, but master isn't here to save your pretty little skin from me." his hands glowing dark. She watched him warily, "You wouldn't dare. You fear him just the same as I do." calling his bluff. He slowly approached her, "You may be right about that, but I assure you, you will still be alive at the very least for him. He has healed you once before, he can do it again."

She got to her feet, but fell back down from weakness, "Wonder if he could say the same about you." she glared at him as he stood next to her. He chuckled, "My dear, I am stronger than you will ever be." yanking her up by her arm. She yelped from the sharp pain in her shoulder, she clawed at his face, "Let go of me!" Nyx dragged her over to the wall where chains were hung, "You are required to bring master back. You will satisfy my longing one way or another for his return." as the cuffs latched securely around her wrists. She winced feeling it pinch her skin slightly, "I will never help you bring that monster back from damnation. You belong down there with him."

A small yelp echoed around them as he tightened them more securely, "Whoops, silly me was that too tight? Luckily it won't do much more than bruise your little hands. Though for the scratches her." as he motioned to his cheek, "It is only fair that we are even. You don't fear what I could do to your loved ones, lets see if I can change your mind a little perhaps." He eyed her lustfully, and not in a romantic feeling type either. She felt him press ever so close to her, his finger trail along her neck and collarbone, "Get off me." she glared. He chuckled, his nails were long and dark from magic, she cried out when she felt it sink into her skin.

He chuckled as she clenched her jaw trying not to scream. He watched in amusement as the blood dripped slightly from the new cuts, "Such a pretty color you have, master is a part of you." as he stopped. She felt the burn his magic left along her cut, "Stop it Nyx." He leaned in close, "My master is ever so close." his tongue licking the wound. She jerked as it burned, "Stop!" as she mustered all her strength she had to kick him away. Nyx grunted from the blow, "Oh our time has only begun my sweet." as he wiped the blood from his lips and cleaned them off. His eyes returning to her, she felt afraid, he smirked, "Let our fun begin."

**Alright here we have it! I went a little psycho type mood for Nyx, well because he is lol. So yeah this was fun, hope it was ok DarkTempest, if not I can fix per the norm lol. anywho hit me with a review if you like and I will see you all again soon :)**


	31. Chapter 30

**:) Yay another day and another chapter. would have done this up last night, BUT wanted to play more of my new game lol So yeah I'm a get right on this, it's gonna be a fun one with more crazy Nyx lol so I won't keep you in suspense any longer. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

All she could think about was the excruciating pain and torture that Nyx was inflicting upon her. Cuts and bruises covered her once smooth skin, her hair undone and in contorted tangled mess. Her dress was ripped, revealing more skin on her legs and arms. Oh how she wished this pain would end, but she knew Nyx was far from done with her. She knew he despised her and wouldn't stop until he was satisfied. He eyed her, indulging in the pain she was in, how he found such bliss in it all. His finger trailed along her face, "Awe, is the wench in pain?" She jerked her head from his touch, he chuckled, "You know, I could heal you, but that would mean our fun will have to end. So funny how a young woman like you that had a sharp tongue could be so easily broken." pressing a finger into one of her bruises in her collar bone.

She gasped from the pain, "Go to hell Nyx. Join your master in damnation." He grasped her chin roughly, "You know I am holding you by a single thread, like a spider over a flame. I am only keeping you alive as a prize for master. Then he will give you real pain, but only this time pleasure will be involved." his face close to hers. She spat in his face, "Get away from me." Nyx growled slightly as he wiped his face, "I am ever so curious as to why master wants something like you. Something so disobedient, a sharp tongue, and a disrespect to her superiors." his hand snaking along her sides.

Elsa glared at him, "You are lower than anything in this world, right along with your pathetic master!" Nyx paused right under her breast, a dark smirk plastered on his face, "Yet here you are, soon to be joining him." She went to retort, but screamed as she felt something sharp pierce along her ribs. He snickered, "Oh were you about to say something, so rude of me to interrupt. Could you repeat it again?" as a dark blade continued to cut her skin. Elsa screamed from the pain, his body hovered so close as he listened with pleasure, "Oh I love hearing you scream like this for me." as the blade slid down and across her stomach.

Nyx was in blood lust as he stared down to where he stopped, the blade vanishing. Her body racked with trembling and gasps as she cried from pain. He ran his fingers along the cut, "Your blood is so sweet Elsa." he purred. She screamed at him, "You're sick!" watching him suck his fingers clean. Nyx chuckled, "Very sweet. I see why master is taken with you, I can only imagine how sweet you taste in the manner he enjoys." his dark eyes bearing into her almost lifeless like blue ones.

Nyx smirked as he pulled away from her, "Don't worry, you will join him soon, and he will succeed in planting his seed inside you. Once I finish with you, I will return for my precious Narcissa. Oh how I've longed for her presence in my arms again. Only this time, I will have her in my bed." he taunted.

Elsa felt anger course through her, she jerked at her restraints, her voice cracking slightly from the pain, "You won't ever touch her! You leave her alone! You are the last thing she needs in her life. She's finally found peace and love that you could never give her." she snapped. Nyx chuckled, "My I did strike a nerve, didn't I? Too bad you can't stop me. I have something that might just peak your curiosity." as he walked over to a secret cabinet.

She watched him pull out a small box, holding some type of substance in it. He glanced at her, "Do you remember when you and your pathetic nuisance of a fiancee, and that so called Queen Rayla destroyed Pitch?" a sinister smirk spreading across his face. She felt uneasy at the sight of him, he held blood stains from tormenting her, his eyes holding something more wicked beneath them, "No? Allow me to jog your memory. I hold in my hands the ashes of him that I managed to save when the scepter of light destroyed him." Her eyes widened, he chuckled, "Ah, she get's it now. Oh how he longs for your touch again Elsa. How he whispers such lustful things he has planned for you when he returns from the hell you sent him."

She shook her head, he continued, "Believe me Elsa, he will make sure your beloved Jack is dead, along with Rayla and her unborn child together. Oh how the sky over the true name of the kingdom of Erebos will be res as blood. Smoke and ash will cover the village and its very people. Symphonies of screaming villagers crying out to save those they love and fear of death itself. It shall be a day of hell for all."

Elsa was shocked, "No! I refuse to see him! You won't ever bring him back!" She refused for any of this to be true and will never allow it to happen. Nyx snickered, "Oh it will happen my dear, whether you like it, or not. Darkness shall return. I do hope that master can knock some sense into you. Sweet nightmare my pretty." as he put her into a nightmare to encounter Pitch.

* * *

Back in Arrendelle, everyone was in the throne room making final preparations for their journey. North had the mirror Rayla had given them set up so everyone could see and vice versa. North spoke to her, "Rayla, it pains me to have to inform you of past events, but Nyx has indeed returned to Arrendelle. He managed to kidnap Elsa for plans that we are all certain of: to bring Pitch back. We believe based on what you have told us, Nyx is hiding in Phoenicia somewhere. Jack, Kristoff, Terrence, Narcissa, and Anna will be leaving shortly to make their way there."

Rayla nodded, Sandy was seated next to her, "We will br awaiting their arrival. North we will do everything we can on our side to search the land and leave no stone unturned. We will find him North, find the scepter, get Elsa back to you, and stop Pitch from returning. I fear the worse if he were to ever return. No one will be spared and Elsa will be at his mercy." Katya frowned, she feared for her daughter's life, "You don't think he would actually harm her." Rayla frowned, "Katya, it pains me to say, but even I don't know what his limits are. He needed her before for his heir. If he succeeded and get's what he wanted from her, I cannot say if he will need her any further." Katya gasped along with everyone in the room, North grasped her hand, "My love, it will never happen. We will get her back."

Jack nodded, "I will make sure she is brought back safe, even if it means I do not." Kristoff placed a hand on his shoulder, "I will be at your side making sure that doesn't happen." North glanced at the two, how honorable these two men were and knew they would do anything to stop all of this, and how they loved his daughters, "I couldn't ask for more from either of you two. I am proud to call you a part of my family." Katya nodded, "You all just be safe, notify us at once and we will send our armies to aid you."

They all got up from their spots, "We will." Anna hugged her mom, "I love you mom, we will bring Elsa back and stop this madness from happening." Katya held her tightly, "You just be safe my daughter. I know you are strong, smart, and ery stubborn, but that's what makes you a valuable player. I love you Anna." Anna hugged tighter, "I love you too mom. I'll be back before you know it." Rayla cleared her throat, "Well, it seems we have everything settled. Cedric and I will begin at once to find out where he could be. The forests and mountains are large and some parts undiscovered, but not impossible."

North nodded, "Thank you Rayla, Sandy, we will be in touch." as they ended the call with them. Jack grabbed his stuff, "We cannot waste anymore time. The wind is in our favor, we should not waste it." North nodded, "Best be off then. Kristoff, you best keep Anna safe." Kristoff nodded, "You have my word, on my life, she will be brought back safe and sound."

They all headed down to the docks, Anna was excited about her first journey, but also ready to bring her sister back from the evil monster. All boarded the boat as it quickly weigh anchor and was leaving the harbor. North and Katya waved them off as they watched them once again embark on a dangerous journey against the nightmare.

Jack glanced at everyone, "I hope you are ready, who know's what nightmares await us." Narcissa leaned against Terrence, "I just want to end this. Nyx is not someone to mess with, especially since he was given powers from Pitch. I just hope Elsa survives his torment." Jack felt like he was going to erupt, if that monster dare lay one mark to her, it would not end well. Kristoff noticed Jack's sudden quietness, "Jack, it's going to be alright. We will get her back." Jack sighed, "I hope so, for their sake. I will not hold back this time." Narcissa tried to reassure him, "Nyx is very cunning and twisted, he won't kill her I can vouch for that, but I won't hold it past him to have his fill with her. He's had it out to get her since I began hiding with her."

Jack shook his head, "I don't want to think about this anymore. Let us just get settled and get there as fast as we can." as he went to the captain to give him the go for full speed ahead. Anna glanced up at Kristoff, "Is he going to be okay?" He shrugged, "He'll be fine, he just needs to get his mind set right and then stop this darkness once and for all. Don't worry Anna, we will get your sister back and stop this monster from ever returning." Anna smiled, "Alright." as she followed him down to their quarters.

* * *

Everything was dark and semi light as she slowly glanced around at her surroundings. She was no longer chained and with her tormentor, but heard the voice of the devil himself. She rolled onto her side, her body aching from the abuse and wounds she had received. She heard foot steps walking towards her, she knew who it was, but had no strength to budge. She heard the foot steps getting closer and closer until they stopped. She felt his presence behind her, his hand running along her arm, she flinched, "My beautiful queen, what has you so weak and helpless?" curious as to why she hadn't tried to get away.

She winced the moment his hand brushed along her fresh cut on her side. She heard him shift and walk around to face her, "Oh dear, it seems my little pet has taken quite a number on you." his voice agitated. She didn't look at him, "Since when do you care, since when do either of you care what happens to me?" She winced when she felt her body shift and was now in his arms, "I need you at your best, this is far from it. If you give yourself to me, I will provide for you and take care of you, protect you."

She shook her head, "You lie, you just want me for your own use." He sat her down on a bed that was created. She felt him sit next to her, "Just leave me alone." her body too weak to fight back. He brushed a few strands from her face, his fingers brushing along the bruises her cheeks held, "I can make this all go away, just give yourself over to me." She winced feeling the pain rise slightly before it was completely gone. She felt his hands linger along her neck and collar bone where more cuts and bruises were. She felt the same process as before, she felt his hands leave her. She glanced at him confused, "Why are you doing this, this isn't reality. Your actions mean nothing here."

He glanced down at her, his eyes glowing yellow, "Believe what you want my sweet. I can make this a reality, you just have to accept me." His fingers met at the tear in her dress where her most recent cut was, he tore the fabric further to get a better look, "This looks rather painful. Shame on Nyx for marking your beautiful skin so distastefully." She cried out a little when his finger brushed along it, "Stop!" as the wound flared up in pain. He leaned down close to her face, "Let me help you Elsa, trust me." his lips ever so close to hers. She shook her head, "No."

He smirked, "I guess you need more persuading then." pressing his lips to hers gently. She gasped at the touch before her small cry was swallowed by him. His fingers pressed against her wound starting at where it ended on her stomach. She felt his magic seep along the cut, feeling it close up and heal. He pulled back as she gasped for air, his fingers still rising up, more darkness seeped out and into her wound. His eyes lingered over her widened ones before glancing down, "Accept me Elsa, let me have you once again." his magic healing her wound, but also leaving it's mark.

Elsa gasped at the feeling crawl up her skin, the pain subsiding, but the tingling sensation his magic was leaving behind. He smirked as he watched the wound disappeared, his finger at the last part of it, his black magic seeping in. She gasped feeling it enter her and travel from her ribs, continuing along the curve of it under her breast before hitting her where her heart was. He watched the dark line travel along it's path to her heart, "Come back to me Elsa, together we will rule this world and everything in it." as the wound sealed, the dark magic remaining.

His eyes lingered back to hers, she felt his magic inside her, changing it, molding it to his desires. She shook her head trying to fight it off, "No, I love Jack, not you!" His lips pressed to her ear as he whispered, "If he loved you so much, why are you here? He can't protect you like I can. He cannot give you everything the way I can." his hands removing the remains of her torn dress off. She felt her mind splitting as he continued to feed her the darkness, "N-no, he's more than you could ever be." He removed half of her dress off before climbing on top of her, "Oh Elsa, he's done nothing but lie to you and use you. Look what he's done to you, he's shamed you, forced himself on you with his charms despite what your parents would think."

She clenched her eyes shut, "That's not true!" He chuckled as he pressed his lips to her neck, she gasped, "Stop denying it, I'll keep you safe from him Elsa. You were given to me long before him. I need you my queen. I can make this all go away, just say yes to me." as he pressed his lips to hers. Her heart ached as she felt the darkness grow inside, "I can't, I love him." she rasped as she turned away. He continued his trail of kisses down and along her body, "What he has made you to believe, but yet how does he return this feeling?"

She shook her head, her mind becoming fuzzy, he chuckled, "You can't answer that can you. He's broken any of his false promises he made to you, your family has left you to me. You are mine, and they know it. Just give yourself to me Elsa, I can make it all go away. No more pain." as he managed to rid her of her dress completely, his lips caressing her bruises on her legs. She clenched the sheets around them, "I can't!" she said through gritted teeth. He kissed away her pain, literally, "Yes you can. You are my strong and powerful queen. You rule them." She felt his lips growing higher, she cringed at his touch, "Stop this, I don't want any of this."

He slid his hands up and along her sides grasping her ribs, his thumbs pressing against her skin his nails sinking into her flesh. She yelped from the pain, she glanced down to see his magic seeping into her, darkening the line to her heart. She glanced down panting for air, his head between her legs, his eyes glowing, "Accept me Elsa and it will all go away. I promise." She squirmed under his touch, she felt his lips teasing her, "I can't!" she rasped. His one hand remained intact with her chest, his other slid down to remove her last remaining clothing. She felt him tug her panties off, "Stop I can't do this!"

He eyed her hungrily, "My beautiful queen, come to me, I will make you strong again. I will keep you safe from those that dare keep us apart. I will protect you, and care for you when your family failed to. I will give you more pleasure than Jack ever could." his lips pressing gently to her womanhood for a second. She arched, her heart was burning with the darkness seeping into it, she felt it overcoming her. He smirked against her flesh, "I know you want me Elsa, let me have you." his lips caressing her sex. She bit her lip to stifle a moan, her mind screaming in pain. He felt her tremble and her legs clench around him, "Say yes to me Elsa. It's all it takes."

She cried out, "Y-yes!" feeling everything just freeze. He kissed her once more before pulling away, his eyes looking into hers, "Yes my queen, that was all I needed. I will return for you, we will be together and everyone else will fall." as he released her.

She gasped and panted as she felt the all to familiar pain. She opened her eyes and glanced around, she was back in Nyx's chambers and chained to the wall. Her body was still aching from pain, except a new one was present. She heard him chuckle and Nyx stepped forward, "You have please master very well. I can see he managed to seduce you and make you much more cooperative." his eyes lingering over the are where he made her recent wound. Elsa glanced down and saw it was healed, but the darkness he left behind remained vibrant. Nyx chuckled, "It appears you have accepted him and so it begins."

Elsa stared unsure of what just happened, but her head was throbbing as she felt something wasn't right. She knew something was wrong, that she felt betrayed, and all she knew was Pitch was her king. Nyx glanced at her, "At last we finally have you silenced about your pathetic Prince Jackson coming to rescue you." She felt her heart ache as the darkness worked it's magic, her voice cracked, "Who?"

**Alright we shall stop here. I kinda had a thing and just went with it, DarkTempest hope you are okay with it, it's more of the idea of having Pitch just have control over her like under a spell I guess lol. Idk I just went with it, it was fun to type lol. Anywho hit me with a review if you like and I am off to work on chapter 2 for the new story :)**


	32. Chapter 31

**Man oh man here we go again more chapters :) I am in the mood to write and type up stuff here and I am not gonna waste it lol. I guess its a way to make up for my lack of writing these past chapters before hand lol. So I won't keep you here, I will get to the goodies :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Nyx continued to watch over her, Elsa wasn't sure of who Nyx was talking about. Her head contorted into pain as her memories were dancing around and changing, "Who is prince Jackson? I cannot recall anyone by that name. Where is my beloved king? Where is Narcissa and Erebos?" her voice filled with uncertainty. Nyx gave a wicked smile, he enjoyed the fact that his master finally got through to her. She has given into him and forgotten Jack. Everything she once knew had been altered, now he can use this to his advantage. He could finally ger her to do whatever he needed for the next part of his plan, and not to mention fun to deceive her.

She glanced at him for answers, he nodded, "My dear Elsa, Prince Jackson is the man responsible for taking you away from here. I managed to get you back, to save you from them. Alas I couldn't say the same for Narcissa, he still holds her captive from me. Rayla had forced her mind to join them and turn against us. Jackson is our enemy. It is hard to tell you this, but your king was destroyed by their hands. I require your assistance to bring him back to you once again. He will kill Jack and protect you from his lustful covet on you."

Elsa felt her head ache, but nodded, "Of course, I remember now, but what are we going to do? Why am I chained and covered in cuts and bruises?" asking her trusted servant. Nyx chuckled, "Elsa, I was forced to chain you, I was trying to bring back your memories. Rayla had cast a spell on you. One moment, I will heal you." as he conjured up his magic and all her wounds vanished, her skin back to perfection. The chains released her wrists, she rubbed them gently.

Elsa was grateful he was there to help her, "Tell me Nyx, what are you going to do?" He chuckled, "All will be explained in due time, but right now I think you should change into better clothes." Nyx waved his hands and conjured up a dress that looked like the one she was wearing, only it was intact and black with matching heels. He held them to her, "I hope these will help." Elsa gladly took them, "Thank you Nyx. I will go change and we will figure out what to do next." as she went to another room to change. Nyx chuckled, "I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Back aboard the ship, Jack was down in his chambers, keeping to himself since they departed. He was still beating himself up over everything. It was all his fault Elsa was taken away, "Elsa, please forgive me. It's all y fault, I didn't protect you like I had promised. If only I could see you in person and apologize for m unworthiness for you. I am not worthy to be called your fiancee." as his head hung low. His tone changed to anger, "I make a mess of everything." he muttered to himself.

A knock on his door broke his concentration, he watched the door open and Narcissa stepping insde. He sighed, "Hey Narcissa, what do you want?" he asked still slightly agitated. Narcissa noticed, "Jack I am here to help you and help you calm down." Jack went to speak, but she held her hand up, "Jack, everyone is worried about you, especially Kristoff. He is your best friend and he worries that you are falling apart. Actually we all are. Afraid you are drowning yourself in your own sorrow because you think this is all your fault."

Jack sighed, "That's because it is!" Narcissa raised her voice, "No, it's not Jack! We all didn't know that Nyx would deceive us all and lure her away." Jack groaned, "I broke my promise to her, I said I would always protect her and I couldn't." his usual blue eyes that shown with light, were now clouded with unshed tears with no light left. Narcissa crossed her arms, she wasn't having any of this, "Jackson Frost! you listen to me!"

Jack nearly fell from the spot on his bed at her sudden outburst, his attention was all on her. She pointed her finger at him, "Elsa is counting on you! She believes you will save her. She needs you to be strong and brave for when you are in battle. She doesn't want to lose you as you fear of losing her! I know this because I was in her footsteps when Nyx lied to me. When he took Terrence away from me! I was there when pitch was breaking her spirit and torturing her. I was the only was who could calm her down and comfort her. I kept telling her that you were coming and would never give up on her. It was that that had kept her from giving in to Pitch."

Jack knew things were bad when she was first taken, but never knew the extent. Narcissa continued, "Now you have to do the same. Believe in yourself Jack! Believe that you will save her. That you will be the future king that protects his kingdom and queen from invaders and war! If you don't then Elsa will be forever gone." she continued to lecture him. Jack was struck by her words, and knew she was right. He slowly got to his feet, "You're right Narcissa, she does need me. I can't be so negative about myself, especially with her in danger. I will save her and make it up to her."

Narcissa smiled, "Good. That's the Jack we all know." He nodded with a faint smile, "Thanks Narcissa. Just remind me never to get on your bad side, you are quite the intimidating woman." Narcissa giggled, "Duly noted, now come on. Terrence is making something good for us to eat. Plus you won't believe how silly Anna is being right now." Jack chuckled as he followed her, "Oh I can't wait to see that."

Up on deck, Kristoff was apologizing again and again as the captain obviously wasn't happy looking. Jack glanced at them, "What seems to be ther matter?" Kristoff laughed innocent like, "Anna sort of went up and decided to try and back the boat go faster and almost may have set something minor on fire." The captain shook his head, "She almost blew the ship up playing around by the cannon and gun powder." Anna smiled innocently, "How was I supposed to know that wasn't the way to make a boat go faster."

Jack ran his fingers through his hair, Kristoff managed to finish calming the captain down. He turned to Anna, "Anna my love, please don't touch the stuff down below deck. The wind and the sails are what make the boat go faster." he explained. Anna glanced up to where he pointed, "Oh, that makes sense. I thought there was something like and engine of some sort." Jack snickered, "It's why we don't bring women aboar ships." Narcissa swatted his arm, "Hey, I'll remember that." Jack tensed at the swat, "Ow, okay, I'm sorry."

Anna giggled, "So when's dinner? I'm starving!" Kristoff shrugged, but Terrence opened the door from below deck, "Actually, dinner is ready. I made a hearty stew, hope you're hungry. I managed to scrounge up some of the stock down below in the kitchen and I think it turned out nicely." Kristoff's stomach growled loudly, "Oh many, anything sounds good right now." Anna giggled, "You sound like a bear." Jack teased, "Yeah, he's one big ole teddy bear." Kristoff glared, "Oh ha, ha." Narcissa giggled as she walked over and wrapped her arm around Terrence, "I'm sure whatever you made will be wonderful."

Everyone nodded and Terrence brought up the large pot of stew. Narcissa grabbed bowls and spoons for everyone. Everyone sat down with a heaping bowl and began to eat. Anna hummed, "Wow Terrence, this is amazing. Are you sure you're not secretly a chef instead of a guard?" Terrence blushed and chuckled, "Yeah I'm sure. I'm glad everyone likes it." Narcissa leaned against him as she ate, "It is very good. Thank you." Kristoff nodded, "I think we made some pretty good distance on our first day."

Jack nodded as he ate his, "Indeed, I just hope for more good strong winds to push us there faster." Anna finished her bowl, "That was amazing! What's for dessert?" Kristoff chuckled, "My love, there isn't really a way to make desserts while on a boat." Anna gasped and pouted, "What! No desserts? No chocolate? No anything?" Kristoff calmed her, "It's okay my love, it will be okay." Anna growled slightly, "But I need chocolate now! This is so not good!" as she stomped her way down to her chambers.

Kristoff looked utterly confused, "What did I say that was so wrong?" Narcissa chuckled, "It's okay Kristoff, she's having one of those moments." as she got up to follow her. Kristoff became even more confused, "Huh?" Jack glanced at him, "Bro, female moments." Kristoff scratched his head, "Like emotional female moments?" Terrence chuckled as Narcissa rolled her eyes and went to check on Anna, "Kristoff, like once a month type female moments." Kristoff thought a moment before it hit him, his face went white before he blushed crimson, "Oh that." he said meekly. Both Jack and Terrence were laughing very hard at him, Jack couldn't barely speak, "W-way to show your t-true blondness." Kristoff crossed his arms, "Oh shut up you overgrown snowball." Jack and Terrence continued to laugh.

* * *

Elsa had finished changing before she slipped on her new shoes. She smoothed the dress out, but something shimmering caught her attention. She glanced down at her hand and spotted the ring on her left hand, "What the-ah!" she gasped. She pressed her fingers to her temple, her head began to throb, her heart aching. She winced as the pain intensified, "Nyx!" she rasped out.

Nyx came in quickly to figure out what was wrong, "Yes my queen?" he noticed her in pain. She glanced at him, "What is happening? My head is throbbing, my heart is aching with pain. It came after I spotted this." holding her hand up. Nyx eyed the ring on her finger, the one Jack had given to her. She demanded, "What is this Nyx? Why am I wearing this?" Nyx approached her, his hand slipping along hers, "Easy now, you need not fret over this. I told you Jack took you from your true king. He was so entranced by you, his lust for you grew and he was making you his queen. This must be what he's used to control you." making something up.

She glanced down at it before she yanked it off, "Get it away from me!" dropping it to the ground. Nyx smirked, "As you wish. Just know you will more than likely experience more things like this." She glanced at him, "Why?" He continued, "Rayla's spell did a number on you, now that you know the truth, your mind and heart will continue to fight off her magic against you. To keep you from Pitch. He longs for you Elsa, he needs you more than ever." She gasped, her mind was splitting, "Make it stop Nyx!" she felt weakened.

Nyx caught her before falling over, "Of course." as he carried her to a bed. He chuckled darkly to himself as he set her down. She laid on her side, "I need to see him." feeling the darkness seep into her heart. He chuckled, "Very soon, your highness. Very, very soon. It's almost time." She felt her body shake, "Just make it stop Nyx." clenching her eyes shut. He waved his magic, "I can only do so much for you. Once he returns, he can give you everything you need." as the darkness crept along her head. She gasped feeling it enter her, consuming the memories more.

She exhaled, her body relaxing, "I must see him, he calls for me." she whispered. He snickered, "If you sleep, you may see him there. He will come for you, if you so choose. You rest, and you may just have your wish." Elsa nodded, she felt exhausted and weak. Sleep overcame her. Nyx chuckled as he got up from the bed and left, "Oh how perfectly things are falling into place. Soon any memories of anyone daring to take you from master, will soon be nothing at all."

**Okay, short, but it's out there! HAHA, anywho wasn't sure if I should do a dream with her and Pitch or not, but I'll leave that to you DarkTempest, don't want to make too much happen lol. anywho hit me with a review if you like and I will see you next chapter.**


	33. Chapter 32

**MILLIONS of apologies, but I've got no excuses for being a bad writer for you guys and not getting this up sooner. BUT I finally have internet and should be able to post more in between my job and now classes. Lots have happened during my absence, but I am ready to keep going and not take such a long break, though it was much needed for some of it. Anywho I will not keep this going much longer and get right into the goodies and finally get this off a cliffhanger, though it may just end in another one since I am horrible like that lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa had immediately fallen asleep, awaiting for her king within her dreams. She didn't have to wait for long as she heard his voice call out for her. She instinctively walked down the dark, narrow hall to where it led. She paused before the doors before her, before she slowly pressed against them and they casually swept open. Her heart was racing a mile a minute as she stared at the dark eyes ahead of her. She bit her lip nervously as she made her approach. Pitch was seated on a rather large bed, his wicked eyes smirking in her approach to him. His hand outstretched, calling his queen to him.

With a small reach of her hand, she felt his grasp hers, pulling her towards him as he stood to his feet. She felt her body press against his as she embraced his welcome, "My king, why do you still linger here?" she rasped. His voice chuckled deep in his chest, she felt it against her lips that were pressing against it, "Not much longer now. I will be set free from this hell that holds me here. I will have you rightfully at my side and all who oppose me will feel my wrath." Kissing her forehead. She nodded, "I need you Pitch, I need you here with me. Nyx has told me of things and I fear for you." Pitch gripped tightly around her arms pulling her back, "The only fear that will be known, is the fear from my enemies that dare thought they could contain me. To keep you from me." His eyes staring straight into hers.

Elsa nodded, "Let us think of other things, I came here because I needed you. My king, my heart." Her hands gripping against his. A sinister chuckle escaped Pitch's lips before she was jerked roughly around and thrown to the bed behind her. She gasped at the sudden change, she stared up wide eyed as he crawled over her, "Say it again for me. That you are mine, that your heart belongs only to me." His body hovered over hers, she licked her sudden dried lips, "I am yours and only yours. My heart beats only for you and no one else—Ah!" as she yelped from a sudden jolt in her chest. Clenching her eyes shut from the sudden sharp pain, in her mind a pair of ice blue eyes and a faded voice called out to her.

"Elsa!"

Her eyes snapped open, her body panting slightly, "Pitch what's happening to me?" her hand now clutching her chest. Pitch glared down, his hand slipped beneath hers where his mark was now visibly pulsating. He growled low, and deep, "Ignore it Elsa. I will keep you safe. That good for nothing Queen Rayla's tricks are trying to harm you, to turn you from me." She cried out shaking her head, "No! Don't let that happen, please!" she begged. She watched his eyes shut, before reopening to a glowing yellow, his voice chanting. She felt the pain slowly subside, her body slowly relaxing, unknown to her the dark began to darken and spread more like a web around her heart.

Pitch's chanting came to an end, "Do not fret my queen, they will never have you. You belong to me." She nodded slowly, "Lie with me, I need you, to feel you. I long to give you our future heir." Pitch chuckled as he pressed his lips to hers for a moment, "You will my queen. You shall have me soon enough, I look forward to it, but there is still much to be done. Return now. You have rested enough and have a task to do before I am do be set free." Elsa nodded, with disappointment in her eyes, "Of course my king.". as she then felt her body jerk. She slowly shifted about in her bed, no longer with Pitch. Her heart ached as if it was torn, not fully understanding why. She knew she had to complete something for her to be reunited with him.

She quickly gotten up from her spot and went to find Nyx. As she made her way, she couldn't help, but think upon the ice blue eyes that interrupted her moment with Pitch. The voice seemed so faded, like a memory almost, and how it had told her to remember. She soon began to feel a headache form, her hands raised to her temples, "Remember what though?"

"_You must fight this Elsa."_

She gasped, more pain numbed the wound around her chest, "Father?"

"_You are stronger than this, come back to us."_

She rasped in pain, her head felt like it was going to explode, her heart was on fire, "Stop!" she spat. She picked up her pace and found Nyx in the other room. The door erupted open as she came through, Nyx became concerned, "My queen, what is the matter?" as he approached her. She stared at him, "I was with my king, but ever since I have returned, I am bothered by these voice that are screaming in my head. What is happening?" Nyx became concerned, "You need to ignore it. Rayla's magic is forcing its way in somehow and you cannot have that. If you let that in, you will lose Pitch forever." Elsa gasped, shaking her head, "No, I cannot allow that." Nyx nodded, "Indeed."

She took a few deep breaths, she had to stay focused, "Okay. Nyx, Pitch had said there was something that needed to be done. What must we do?" Nyx smirked, "Indeed, and you are required for the task." She paused a moment, "What is it exactly?" He continued, "You must go to the kingdom and meet with Rayla and Cedric." She shook her head, "No, they are the ones trying to take me back, to keep me from Pitch. Why would I do-" "Do not worry, they will not be able to manipulate you. I need you to go there, use your acting skills. You will tell them you managed to escape from me, that I am planning something terrible. You will need to see Jack at once. You will seduce him and bring him to the village outside the palace. He is needed for the ritual in order to bring back master, you want him back don't you?"

She nodded, "Of course." Though she felt terrified about doing this. Nyx chuckled, "Do not worry, you will do just fine. They will believe whatever you tell them." She bit her lip, "I'm just not sure about something." Nyx's brow furrowed, "What do you mean you are not sure? He is your husband, your king. That good for nothing Rayla took you from him and is using her magic to manipulate you and use you for them. They don't want you to be with Pitch and will stop at nothing to keep him from you."

Elsa snapped back, "I am only saying what if something happens? What if something goes wrong and I am unable to get back here. You said yourself that by fate, or luck you were able to get me back the first time. I cannot risk that, but I will go with this plan." She finished. Nyx nodded, "Good. It is almost morning, you must head out right away. If my sources are correct, Jack's ship should be arriving here as well." As he went over and brought forth the tattered dress she was once wearing, "Change into this, it will help prove your story of escape. Leave the rest to me, I will make it appear as if you were injured. Do not worry, this will work and soon you will be with your king once again and they will pay for what they have done. Just make sure you bring him to the woods just outside the village, I will be there waiting."

Elsa nodded and had gone and changed into the worn dress. She came back out and Nyx went to work with his magic. She gasped a little, the wounds he had placed felt very real. He chuckled, remember his previous torment upon her, if only he could have gone that far once more. She yanked at her hair some to make it more messed up and less sleek. Nyx nodded in approval, "Now you best be off. Remember, stick with the plan no matter what. You must bring Jack to me if we are to reunite you with your true king." She nodded and went on her way, still wondering and doubting about a few things still.

* * *

Back in Phoenicia, guards were on high alert and roaming around the castle grounds. They knew Nyx had to have been somewhere, and with his Elsa. Rayla was busy pacing about her chambers, she felt a huge guilt building up inside her. She should have been able to help them more, to have captured Nyx before any of this had happened. Deep down she knew dark days were approaching and were approaching fast. She all but jumped out of her skin when she heard the door open. She glanced up to see Cedric with concerned eyes staring at her, "My queen, you must calm down. All this stress is not healthy for you, or the baby." As he pulled her to him in a warm embrace.

She leaned into it, "Oh Cedric, I cannot help but feel responsible for all of this. I was asked to help and I failed them." He pulled her back, his expression serious, "Rayla, none of this is your fault. Nyx is sly and as dark as his master. No one could have predicted the outcome of past events. Every guard is out looking for him, or Elsa. You did everything you could and much more." She sighed, her eyes tearing up slightly, "I just wish I could have done more, if I wasn't so weak with my powers I could have-" "You are far from weak Rayla. Do not think of yourself so low. You are my strong and beautiful queen, and mother to our child. I love you and we will get through this." She wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you Cedric."

A moment passed before the pulled away from each other, "So has anything been noted or have they made any new progress?" Cedric shook his head, "Still not a trace of them. Though King North's ships have been spotted, they will be arriving within the hours. More help to further help our situation. Now come, you should probably eat something, for I believe you haven't and you need your strength." Rayla's cheeks tinted pink from her shame. He chuckled, "No worries love, I will always be watching over you." As he led them down stairs.

As they made their way towards the dining hall, loud noises of metal armor and boots were heard in the halls. They both glanced over with concern and made their way towards the commotion. Rayla noted, "What is going on?" as they made it to the other hall that lead towards the main gate inside. They spotted four soldiers shouting orders as the gates opened. The large doors were pulled open and outside two more guards were entering, but also carrying a small form. Rayla's eyes widened, "Cedric!" as they both saw that it was Elsa they were carrying.

Both had rushed over, Rayla was the first to arrive, her eyes lingered over her frail looking form, "Oh Elsa! You are alive! Cedric, carry her to a chamber at once. Fetch for the physician." Cedric did not hesitate and quickly took her from the guards and they both went back up to the chambers. Rayla opened the door, "Set her there." As she sat down immediately by her side, "Elsa!? Elsa look at me, what happened?" Elsa glanced up, "H-help me." She rasped from exhaustion. Cedric had brought forth a water bowl and clean cloths. Rayla began to clean the wounds that were scattered about her frail looking body, "Easy my dear, help is on the way."

Not moments later, the door opened and a physician came in and set to work. The physician glanced at the two, "Please step outside your majesties, I will let you know once I have completed my assessment." They both nodded and left. Once the door was shut, Rayla couldn't help but cry, "Cedric, she's here, she made it. I need to speak with her, she was hurt by dark magic." Cedric shushed her, "We need to wait until the doctor has finished. We don't know for sure what happened, but will know soon enough." She shook her head, "Cedric, I know what I saw. Those wounds were mostly done my dark magic, I have to look her over." He nodded, "And you will once-"

"Your majesties, the princess requests your presence. I have finished enough, but will check later." As the physician stepped from the room. Both of them were inside, Rayla was the first at her side, "Elsa, what happened?" Elsa glanced up at them, she was still nervous about everything, but had to go through with it, "I-I managed to escape when Nyx was hidden away. I'm not sure what all happened before, I just woke up like this. All I know was he was furious as I was escaping, I barely made it to the edge of the kingdom." Feeling her heart race, her breathing increased. Rayla grasped her hand, but felt her jerk away from her touch, "It's okay now Elsa, you are safe now."

She shook her head, "Nyx is planning something, I don't know what though. I'm sorry, I wish I knew more." Rayla nodded, Cedric spoke up, "Just relax Elsa, I will notify the guards and we will find him." As he took his leave. Rayla glanced down at her, her eyes glancing over the wounds, "Elsa, I need to examine those if I may." Elsa shook her head nervously, she didn't like being alone with her at this moment, "I'll be fine. I just would like to see Jack now." Rayla hesitated, "He hasn't arrived just yet. His boat is still docking into the ports, but Elsa I am very concerned Nyx has done something to you with magic. Please let me just help you-"

"NO!" as she jerked away from her reaching hand, her body pressed up back against the headboard. Rayla eyed her with concern, her hands held up in defense, "Elsa, everything is okay, you just need to relax." Elsa kept her distance, "I just want to be alone. I need to-I need to collect my thoughts." As she tried to make her leave without too much question. Rayla nodded, "Alright. I will send the physician in when you are ready. He needs to finish his examination on you. There is a bathroom and clean clothes for you. I will send Jack once he has arrived." As she got to her feet. Elsa watched her nervously, "Thank you." As she watched her take her leave. She saw the physician return, she allowed him to enter and finish up to not bring anymore attention to her. She just needed to buy herself some time before Jack arrived.

* * *

An hour later, the boats had finally docked in the ports. Jack was the first one off the boat making his way towards the palace. North was swiftly behind him barking out last minute orders for everyone to finish, "Slow down Jack. I am not as young as I used to be." Jack tried not to laugh, he wanted to get to the palace and begin their search. Too much time has passed and he fears for Elsa's safety at this point, "Sorry North, it took way too long to get here and who know's what that creep has managed to do while he has had her." North growled, "I know Jack, I don't even want to think of such things right now."

They both kept up with their brisk pace and managed to make it to the palace gates. There waiting them was Cedric and Rayla, "Thank goodness you all have arrived safely. We have much to discuss." Jack nodded, "Indeed we do. What was the latest updated and where can we begin the next set of searches?" "Jack, the guards are currently at work to locate Nyx immediately. Elsa was found about an hour ago, though many things concern me." Both Jack and North froze in their stride, "She's alive?" North gasped. Jack shook his head in disbelief for a moment, "What? When? How?" Cedric spoke, "She was brought to us an hour ago." Rayla nodded, "She was brought back with dark magic wounds, the physician had finished with her 20 minutes ago. She is in her room and does not wish to speak with anyone, but you Jack."

Jack climbed the rest of the stairs, "Which room is she in?" Rayla told him which one and watched as Jack took off. North stood there in shock, "I cannot believe it, my daughter is safe as last." Rayla nodded, "Yes, though her warning about Nyx plotting something has us concerned. Please join us, we were just about to make up new plans and once Jack has finished, perhaps she will come out, or we will have more information." North nodded and followed the two inside.

Jack had raced up the stairs towards the chambers before he found hers. Without hesitation he burst through the door, "Elsa?" Elsa jumped from her spot on her bed, "J-Jack?" He rushed over to her pulling her to him, "Thank heavens you are safe." Kissing her forehead. She cringed slightly at the touch and pulled away, "I'm fine, don't fuss over me." As she pushed away from him slightly. Jack glanced at her with concern, "Elsa, what's the matter? Talk to me." She glanced up at him, her eyes staring into his, she gasped in slight pain as her mark flared up. Those were the same eyes she saw in her dream. She backed away more, Jack worried, "Elsa? What's wrong, talk to me." She shook her head, and glanced away, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." Lying as she felt the darkness creep inside and sooth the pain.

Jack watched her carefully, "What happened to you? What did Nyx do to you?" his eyes wandering over her now cleaned wounds. She shook her head, "I said don't worry about me." She snapped. Jack raised an eyebrow and reached for her, "Elsa, everything's going to be fine." She glared at him dodging his attempts for her, "Jack, we have more important matters. I needed to talk to you, and only you. I'm scared Jack, Nyx is plotting something. We have to stop him before it's too late." Jack stood up for a second, "Okay, slow down. Whatever it is, we will take care of it. Nyx won't get away with anything he has planned. Pitch will stay locked away in his hell where he belongs." Elsa cringed and clenched a fist, but immediately relaxed it, she couldn't risk giving herself away. She stood up, "Jack, I know where he is, we have to go now."

Jack glanced at her, "Why haven't you said anything to Rayla, or Cedric?" She stumbled over her words, "I don't-I was scared Jack. It doesn't matter though, we have to do something about this. We have to act now, something is happening tonight." Jack went to go to the door, "We have to tell the others, we have to let them know." she leapt out of the bed and grabbed his hand, "No Jack, we don't have time." She pleaded. Jack sighed and turned to face her, his fingers brushing her cheek, "Look, I know you are scared and have been through hell and back, but we cannot up and go without a plan. I will let the others know and we will make a plan of action." As he went to the door, she panicked and ran over to her window. She had made a small set up in case things didn't go her way, "Fine, I don't need your help. I'll go with, or without you."

As she climbed out her window and down her makeshift rope of sheets. Jack panicked and ran over there, "Elsa, wait! Stop!" as he watched her land on the ground and took off running. Jack swung his legs out the window and grasped the makeshift rope and as quickly and carefully followed her down. Elsa kept running and Jack was swiftly behind her. She made it through to the woods before she felt a hand grasp her arm yanking her back. She yelped, "No! Jack we have to do this now, it's now or never. We have to stop him!" she cried. Jack pulled her to him, his tone angered and frustrated, "Elsa this is stupid and dangerous, we shouldn't be doing this alone." She fought against him, "You don't understand," she began making something up, "he tortured me! He's making his plan happen tonight, and we will miss our chance. He must be stopped!" she yelled.

Jack sighed in frustration, "Elsa, this doesn't make any sense, what is happening and why now?" She bit her lip, "I don't know what it is, but I just know he will be in the woods shy of the next village to us. He doesn't know that I know he will be there. He will be in a trance like state, something that will keep him occupied. I think he means to summon something to help him with his bigger plan. He won't see us coming Jack!" Jack ran his hands through his hair, he wanted to do this, but something was screaming at him to not. Jack paced a moment, "I'm sorry Elsa, we need help, going into this blind will not be safe for us."

Elsa glared at him, "Why won't you do this for me!?" she demanded. Jack stared at her then at the ground, "Elsa, just hear me out." She screamed, "No! You don't love me, or care for me. I'll stop him myself." As she ran back off into the woods. Jack panicked again, "Elsa wait!" as he took off after her. Elsa had to be quick, he would catch up to her easily. She quickly slipped around a small bend and behind a large branch and crouched down to remain hidden. Jack was calling out for her, "Elsa! Elsa where are you?" She was trying to calm her breathing, as she watched him ran past her. Jack was pacing around glancing everywhere trying to find her She watched him as he walked further ahead.

She crept back and felt a cold hand grasp her mouth silencing her gasp. She heard Nyx's voice shushing her, "Easy my queen, you have done well. One more task and I will do the rest. Now call for him as if you are in trouble." As he disappeared. She felt her heart race again, this was it. She will soon be reunited with her king, and Jack and the others will pay. She got to her feet and walked out in a pretend panic. She looked around for where Jack had gone off to. She spotted him further into the distance, "Jack!" she screamed. Now she just had to wait.

Ahead Jack was frantically trying to find her. There was no way she could have managed to slip away that fast, or had gotten that far. He glanced around, and froze dead in his tracks as he heard her scream for him. He turned around to where he heard the sound, "Elsa!" He spotted her finally, a faint figure behind him. He bolted to her, "Elsa hang on!" as he kept pushing harder to get to her. He saw shadows lurking around her, "Elsa don't move." She watched as he made his way to her, before she saw a black shadow snap out of the ground yanking him to the ground. He cried out in pain as he grasped his leg. She casually walked over to him, he was obviously in pain, the leg looked broken. He grunted in pain, "Elsa, get out of here."

She glanced down at him, her eyes dull, "Why?" He glanced up at her confused, "What are you talking about, go, run!" Jack heard a chuckle followed by Nyx's figure hovering behind her, "Elsa watch out!" She turned and glanced at Nyx as he walked past her, Jack glanced between the two confused, "What the—" Nyx laughed, "Well done Elsa, I couldn't have staged this better myself." Jack glared, "Elsa, don't listen to him, get out of here." She stared down at him, "I cannot do that Jack, I need you to get my true king to return to me." Jack went to speak, but yelped in pain as a sharp pain slammed into the back of his head. Nyx chuckled, "That's enough chit chat for one night."Elsa stood next to Nyx, "Now what?" He smirked, "Now it begins." As darkness surrounded them and they vanished.

* * *

Back at the palace, everyone was busy talking about their new motives. North glanced up at the clock, "I believe we have come quite far in the amount of time since we have been here. I wonder if Jack has been able to make any further progress with Elsa." Rayla nodded, "I am sure they are just fine, and much time is needed to get her to communicate. She was in quite a state when she first arrived." Cedric nodded, "Indeed, she wouldn't let anyone touch her except the physician." Rayla sighed, "She was traumatized I am sure, which would explain some of the behavior. Just something seemed so off with her, I cannot put my finger on it."

North inquired further, "What do you mean?" She leaned back in her chair, "She just didn't seem like herself. I understand she went through a lot, but still something wasn't quite right with her. Cedric, send for the physician, I need to speak with him. He was the only one able to get a good look at her." Cedric nodded and went at once. North became worried, "I'm sure there is nothing to fret about, just needs time to recover from such shock and treatment she had received. Rayla nodded, "I hope you are right North."

Cedric came back moments later, "My darling, he is here." Rayla glanced over, "What were your findings of Princess Elsa's overall health and state of mind?" The physician cleared his throat, "I found her to be malnourished for the time she was to be with the culprit. She had several wounds that were physical and some that were not of human physical abilities. Her sate of mind was very protected, she didn't want to say much or explain anything when asked of the markings. Though one mark did concern me most." Rayla became curious, "What mark was that?" knowing she hadn't seen anything further.

He continued, "There was a rather large, darkened wound. It seemed to be alive in some sort, almost magic like. It was spread out like a spiders web, and very dark in the center of it all, like it was alive some how." Rayla's eyes widened, "Where was this mark doctor?" He swallowed, "It was just under her left breast, where her heart would be." North became worried now, "What does that mean Rayla?" as he watched her rise to her feet quickly. She rushed out of the room with North and Cedric in pursuit, "Dark magic is at hand here. Though something like what he has described is out of Nyx's capabilities. I have to see it at once."

The three went up to the chambers and knocked, "Jack, Elsa? It's Rayla, I need to see you Elsa, right away. Please open the door." When no one responded, she knocked once more before opening it. The three saw the room empty and the makeshift sheet rope dangling out the window.

**AAAAAAAAAND I'm an ass lol. Doesn't matter to me though I will be able to continue hopefully more sooner now and we finally got off this last cliff hanger. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you all again soon **


	34. Chapter 33

**WOO I'm finally back home, had to go home on a family emergency, but fear not I am back and bringing you the chapter here. This part here is an update, all I had to do was just finish it up since I was unable to from having to leave suddenly. SO I shall not keep anyone waiting any further, and just get the goodies up here and off the cliff hanger...again (sorry not sorry anymore lol) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Jack grunted as he felt himself finally coming to. His vision was blurry and his head throbbed with the pain. He glanced around trying to make out the figures and shapes around him. Where was he? All he could remember was Elsa screaming for him, seeing Nyx and then a blow to the head. He shook his head despite the pulse in the obvious brusie he had from said blow. His vision slowly returned, he grunted as he felt restraints to his wrists. He glanced down spotting them chained to a concrete wall. Again where the hell was he, and where was Elsa and Nyx?

As his vision finally returned, he took in his surroundings, he appeared to be in what looked like some sort of cemetary. It looked rather old and brambles growing around the surrounding headstones and trees. There was a thick fog, giving the entire place a death and full of dread sort of feeling. This couldn't be good, he thought to himself. Several feet in front of him he spotted what looked like an old crypt. Upon it was the old Royal name of 'Black, Pitch's family name. Again he thought this was definitely not a good sign, and his insticts were soon corrected when he heard an all too familiar voice.

Jack glanced over to where he heard the voice, spotting Nyx emerging from the shadows of the surrounding woods. Jack glared at him, Nyx only snickered further angering Jack, "Don't worry Jack. Soon the ceremony will begin and then my master shall reign down his endless hell upon you all. Claiming back his rightful place as ruler and take back his kingdom. You are such a fool Jack, thinking you had finished his reign and ruining everything he had planned." Jack felt his chilling stare upon him, "You have no power here Nyx, Pitch is gone and in his eternal damnation where he belongs." Nyx glared, "You keep telling yourself that. In due time you all will be at his mercy, and he will have what is rightfully his."

"Jack, so nice of you to join us."

Jack spat, "Enough Nyx! Stop your foolish beliefs and tell me where Elsa is now!" he demanded. Nyx snickered, "Oh she's around here somewhere. Quite the little actress wasn't she. Playing you like a fucking fiddle. Help me Jack, save me Jack." he mocked, further angering Jack. Nyx continued his taunting, "My plan was perfect for her to lure you to me. I knew you'd easily fall for her, thinking she felt anything for you, like a fool you came running right to me." he chuckled. Jack yanked at his restraints, "What have you done to her!?" demanding an answer from him.

Nyx glared at him once more, as he paced closer to him, "Oh it wasn't _my_ magic that took her memories of you, it was Pitch." Jack growled, "He has no power, Rayla even protected her." Nyx laughed loudly, "That bitch thought she could protect her from master, she thought wrong. She was just as foolish as you were. Pitch easily contacted her, visiting her within her dreams. How stupid you are to think him so weak and powerless. He was easily able to cast such a simple little charm, to switch her memories just slightly enough. She now believes Pitch to be her king and you the enemy."

Jack glared back, "You may have been able to manipulate her now, but it will never last. Elsa is stronger than you think, she will be able to fight whatever spell you've casted." Nyx snickered, Jack growled, "Besides, if you've already had her, why bring me here?" he demanded. Nyx smiled devilishly, "In order to complete the ritual that will bring Pitch back once and for all, I am in need of blood, your blood to be precise, the blood of the enemy. Oh how perfect this will all have turned out to be. Master will return and my what a wonderful gift I will have to offer upon his return. The chance to have the sacrifice needed as well as the one responsible for sending him away, how delighted he will be to have the chance to kill you once and for all." he taunted.

Jack jerked at the chains again, "You're insane Nyx, none of this will work." Nyx snorted, "It doesn't matter to me. Once I see the blood draining from your lifeless corpse, all hell will break loose and Elsa will belong to master once more to carry on the darkness. Not that she will know until after the ceremony of course. Thanks to that little spell, she's helpless to realize all that she has done until it's too late. Once the ceremony is complete, master will be able to fix that forever. Being in a weak state, he was unable to make the spell permanent."

Jack snorted, "Say all that you want Nyx, it won't mean a damn thing. Once North and Rayla realize we are missing, they will come searching for us." Nyx turned with a jerk to face Jack again, "Ha! That cowardess, so called Queen has nothing! She couldn't even defend her kingdom from me, let alone the hell master will rain down upon her as well. I easily attacked her and her want to be king and took the scepter with ease." as he brought it out, waving it tauntingly, "She's nothing, useless, as is the bastard she's carrying."

Jack went to protest, but felt a blow to his face. Jack grunted at the pain, feeling blood dripping down his cheek bones. Nyx chuckled as he swung the scepter back to his side, "Now then, we can't have any further ceremony with you the way you are. I'll have to weaken you some, just like I had to do with Elsa while she was with me." he taunted. Jack glared, the thought of this sick monster having harmed Elsa angered him, but felt another blow. He yelped from another blow right after the last. Nyx chuckled, "Now this I can enjoy as well, lets see how long you last before you go into unconsciousness. Elsa only managed to last moments before she blacked out." Jack heard only Nyx's taunts and the ringing in his ears as the blows continued.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was in a small, old, abandoned house across from the cemetary. She had heared most of what was going on outside. She knew Jack needed to be weakened in order to get what was needed and for her king to have what he wanted and needed. She was unable to determine what was said between the two of them, but understood the yells of pain were. She cracked open the door and peeked outside, Nyx was having his fun on Jack. She cringed as Jack was continuously beated down, the blood pooling slightly on the ground around him. She felt slight sadness take over her, her heart ached with pain. She quickly backed away, closing the door.

She felt her breathing increase slightly, "What is happening to me?" Her heart continued to ache with pain, her mind in a torment of pain and faded memories. She grunted from the pain, not understanding why she would care for the enemy that took her from her true king. She shouted, "Why is this happening? My king I need you." she spoke through now gritted teeth. Those eyes of his though, she remembered them, in her dreams. Her heart was telling her repeatedly that Jack was not her enemy, but her mind was screaming not to betray her king. She yelped as she felt her body hit a wall behind her. She hadn't realized she backed away from the door, the tormenting screams beyond the walls, the endless pain running loose in her mind. She panted and gasped as her heart and mind continued to fight the other.

She remembered her father begging her to fight, that she had to fight. What was there to fight? She loved her father dearly, he was noble and wise. She could never disagree with his words, but his words were telling her everything opposite to what her mind kept telling her. She clenched her eyes shut, "What is wrong with me?" she whimpered. She felt her body become weak, her legs were unable to keep her standing and she slid down the wall for support. She felt the cold ground, her eyes growing heavy. She gasped, "I just need to rest, I cannot be like this. My king needs me, I cannot betray him." as she felt her eyelids close shut. Her breathing slowly mellowed out as she felt sleep overcome her.

As she slept,she began to dream, though this time it was much different. She imagined dreaming of her king like always, but this time it was of before Pitch. She was back home with her family, she felt happy and without the nagging feeling of wrong. Oh how she missed being with her family, wished things were like before when life was simpler. She saw her father and mother sitting togehter, her sister Anna was off in the distance walking with Kristoff. She couldn't help, but feel the peace and serenity of everything around her.

"Elsa you have to fight this."

She glanced and saw her father with a serious expression to his face, "Father?" Again he spoke, "You must fight this Elsa, you are much more than this. You are stronger than this, stronger than him." She went to speak, but her mother spoke then, "Please come home to us darling. With us is where you belong. With **** is where your heart truly belongs" She became confused, she heard her mother, but didn't _hear_ what her mother had said. She felt her head slightly throb, she thought she was away from this.

Her father was now in front of her, his strong hands grasping her arms, "Everything you are feeling now my darling is your true self fighting the darkness. Do not let him take you from us again Elsa." She went to move away from him, but he held on, "What is happening to me father? Why do you ask me to betray my king? I don't understand." North continued, "It's his dark magic Elsa, he's done something to your mind and memories. Deep down you know it to be true, that this is not right."

She felt her head and heart ache, "I'm so lost, what is happening to me." She glanced up and screamed in shock. Her father was no longer hold her, it was Pitch. She felt his grip tighthen, his voice ringing in her ears, "Don't fight me now my queen. You are mine, you belong to me, I am coming for you." She jerked from his grasp, her mind still screaming at her not to, but something in her heart said it was wrong. She backed away, not knowing, or understanding why, it was like her body was against her, "Pitch?" His eyes became enraged with anger as he went for her, "Don't you dare my queen."

Elsa was afraid, her body trembled with every step it took away from him. Something deep inside her was coming out of the darkness it seemed, back into the light. She gasped when she heard a faded, familiar voice call out her name. She instinctively turned towards it, she heard Pitch's yell of anger behind her, "No!" She felt her heart ache less, but her mind beginning to explode as she walked towards the voice. Ahead she could see a shadowed figured with an outstretched hand to her, "Elsa!" She felt her hand reach for it, wanting it desperately, not understanding why. She felt Pitch's anger grow behind her, his rage grasping barely on what was had of her still. The figure became closer, the voice becoming clearer, glancing up to the blurred face, the same haunting blue eyes.

"Jack!"

Elsa panted as her body jerked awake, her head finally ceasing from the pain. She heard her voice echo as she woke, she glanced around the small room she was laying it. She heard the laughter of Nyx outside, Jack's pained cries. She yanked herself to her feet and stumbled to the door, tearing it open. In the distance, she spotted Nyx preparing himself now that Jack was weakened enough. She felt instant fear, the ceremony was about to begin, she knew what was soon to come.

**Okay I'm gonna stop it here and let this all get hyped up some I hope lol. So if you want drop me a review, let me know your thoughts and will see you in the next chapter :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**Ok now, I know I have school work to do and should be doing that, BUT I kinda wanna do this more since I have the urges to type and write up stuff I do not wanna waste it lol.** **let us see where this chapter takes us and what I can conjour up here lol. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Back in Phoenicia, Rayla and North were busy figuring out their next plan of attack. Nyx not only still had his hold on Elsa, but now Jack as well. Everyone was made to be on the look out for any signs to where they may be. Rayla fretted, "Oh North, this is all my fault yet again. I should have kept a closer eye on her when she was first brought to us. If I hadn't left her be, I would have been able to spot the darkness that was lingering within her." North frowned, "Stop beating yourself up, it will do us no good. Besides, you would never have seen the markings of the dark magic. They were well hidden and placed accordingly. Right now we must continue our search and plan out our next move."

She nodded, "Right, but how are the others doing?" North sighed, "Anna is loaded for bear, ready to fight and go out herself. Kristoff is keeping close tabs on her. I cannot risk losing my other daughter at this point." Rayla nodded, the door to the study opened, Cedric walked in with many rolled up parchment papers. Rayla smiled, "Any news?" Cedric shook his head as he placed the parchments on the table, "I'm afraid not my dear, they are still searching for any clues to their whereabouts, but I managed to find all of the old maps from before." Rayla stood to her feet and grabbed the closest one, "RIght then, these maps and locations should help us."

North and Cedric also grabbed at the pile, "What is it we are looking for exactly?" Rayla glanced over hers, "These maps and documentations were of before, when Pitch and his brother ruled here. There are logs of locations that were not all transfered over to the new rules and maps of today. What I am looking for is anything related to 'Black', their family name. Nyx is obviously in need of a place to perform the ritual, a cemetary most likely." North raised an eyebrow, "Why a cemetary, Pitch was damned, a body was never properly buried."

Rayla grabbed another, "Exactly why in a cemetary, the family bloodline, his bloodline, would be there. We must find the location of the Black family crypts. They were older than our current burial sites, and not anywhere close to where we would have seen and known the locations off hand. We find the location, we may find them." North nodded, Cedirc spoke up, "Here looks to be something, though hard to make out, the language is rather old, but Black is obviously clear as day." Rayla smiled as she helped him stretch it out upon the table, "Good work my love, now let us see where they hid that burial site. Once we figre that out, we may just have luck on our side for once." North nodded, "Agreed, I just hope we are not too late."

* * *

Back in the cemetary, Elsa knew she had to save Jack. They were moments away from Pitch returning. They needed to escape and get as far away from Nyx before he can begin the ritual. She felt the instant fear return, the man that continued to haunt her nightmares and use his dark magic upon her. She clenched her fist, she had to act now before it was too late. She took a deep breath, gathering up what little courage she had left and stepped outside. She steadily made her way towards Nyx and the very battered Jack. She glanced down at him, blood was rolling down the sides of his face. He was struggling to stay conscious. She needed to act now, "Nyx!" she called for him sternly.

Nyx glanced over to her, "Yes my queen?" She paused a few feet from the two of them, "Are things ready for the ritual yet?" she asked. He nodded, "Yes my dear, soon master will be back and the worl will be at his wrath." She smirked, "Excellent." as she eyed Jack more closely now, she could barely recognize the man before her. Nyx noticed, "I do hope my torturing this pathetic fool didn't disturb you." as he eyed the back gown she was wearing. She shook her head, "Of course not, it was much required in order to have my king returned to us. Now for safer precautions, I think you should do a perimiter check. I do not wish for anything to interfer with the ritual being so close at hand. Especially that annoying queen Rayla, she could ruin everything."

Nyx nodded, "Of course my queen. I shall be right back, and if I see anyone, I shall deal with them accordingly." as he tranformed into a crow and took off. Once she knew it was safe, she immediately went to Jack's side, carefully not to hurt him further. She glanced over him, "Oh Jack, are you okay? It pained me to listen to the torment and paint you went through." Jack blunk a few times, grunting as he glanced up, "Elsa? Is that you, I mean really you?" he questioned. His head fell down slightly, unable to keep it up from weakness. His mind was fogged with nothing but pain. She carefully tore at her dress and cleaned the blood from his face gently, "Yes, it's me, truly me this time. I was able to get out of Pitch's spell."

Jack moaned slightly from the gentle touches she used to clean his wounds, "I guess better late than never right?" trying to make light of the situation. Elsa bit her lip, she had felt horrible, "None of this would have happened, had I not been so stupid and foolish before. It's my fault you are like this." tossing the now bloodied cloth. Jack hauled his head back up, "Don't say that Elsa, none of this was your fault. Pitch manipulated you, Nyx as well, but you proved that you were stronger. You broke the spell on your own." Her lip quivered, "It still cannot undo the dammage done to you, you didn't ask for any of this."

Jack sighed, "Elsa, I would do this again gladly and willingly if it meant you safe from those monsters. I love you." She nodded slightly, "And I love you Jack." pressing her lips to his for a brief moment. Jack smirked slightly, "Wish we were in better circumstances than this at the moment." Elsa rolled her eyes, "Exactly why we have to get you out of here." as she set to work on prying at his shackles. Jack tried to stop her, "No Elsa, you have to get out of here. You need to go now before Nyx returns. I cannot have you in his grasp any longer." Elsa snapped, "No, I am not leaving you here behind." Jack shook his head, "No, listen to me Elsa, you have to let me go. You have to leave me behind."

Elsa felt angered, as she jerked at his restraints, "No, I'm not leaving you!" Jack kept persisting, "I will only slow you down. I do not have the strength to get out of here in time. You must go, find Rayla and your father, come back for me then. As long as I know that you are safe, I'll be fine. I cannot bare to see you suffer at their hands." he begged. She felt her hands go raw from the shackles, "You're always the one saving me Jack, it's my turn to repay the debt for once."

"Well don't we have just a happy little couple."

Both of them jumped at the all too familiar voice. Elsa jerked around to see Nyx standing there with a sinister smirk on his face, "Too bad it won't last." snapping his fingers. Chains appeared wrapping around Elsa's wrists, dragging her back to a similar concrete wall next to Jack. She yelped when her back hit the wall roughyly, Nyx chuckled as he approached her, "Very persuasive of you to make me go away. You really thought you fooled, but never the less I saw right through your little act." his fingers tracing her face tauntingly. Elsa jerked at his touch and her restraints, "Get your hands off of me." she spat.

Nyx grinned, "Oh come now your highness, we must not delay the ritual. We have everything at hand now. We don't want to keep your true king waiting any further. I know he's just dying to feel you writhing and screaming beneath him." his hand grasping her chin roughly. Jack growled, "Get your filthy fucking hands off of her." Nyx taunted, "Oh, does it bother you Jack? Please, she's not my type. I don't know what you or my master see's in this whore, but I just help move things along for him." his hand slipping down and around her neck. Elsa gasped at the tightness forming, Jack yelled for him to back off. Nyx snickered, "I prefer to strangle the very last breath from her, but I only need her to be just so." watching her fade slightly before releasing.

Jack glanced over to make sure she was okay. She was breathing, but barely, just weakned enough to be on the border of passing out, "You son of a bitch." Nyx grinned psychotically, his lips pressed to Elsa's, "Ready, or not my queen, your nightmare is coming for you, and I look forward to watching you both suffer for it." backing away from her laughing.

**okies, lets go ahead and stop here, I'm gonna go do some school work lol more of college school work again lol yay for new majors. If you want, hit me up a review and I will see you all next chapter :)**


	36. Chapter 35

**EEEEK! this is so exciting, we are finally getting to the moment i think we've all been waiting for (shame on me for making it so long of a wait haha) the moment of truth here lol. so let the fun begin and I won't keep you all in suspense any longer :) As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Elsa mumbled and grunted as she slowly came back to reality. She heard Nyx's taunting voice as she awoke from her unconscious state. She slowly opened her eyes only to realize Nyx's face was close to hers. She growled at the sight of him and struggled against the binds that had her still chained to the wall. Nyx chuckled, "Glad to see you finally joining us my dear. The moon is now in optimum position, we can finally begin." as he made his way over to the stone sepulcher in the middle of the cemetary.

Elsa glanced around, with the moon now at its peak, it gave everything around them a deathly glow. She looked over to Jack, he was still fighting in and out of consciousness some, Nyx obviously had some more fun with him while she was passed out. Jack noticed she was awake, and glanced over to where Nyx was preparing for the ceremony. They both knew time was running out and had to try and stop this.

Nyx was paying them no mind as he gladly began. On the base of the stone was a pentagram carved into the stone. It was decorated with herbs, skulls, blood, and witchcraft items that Nyx had gathered during his free time. He continued pulling out the ingredients required for the ritual. Elsa panicked and pleaded with Nyx, "I beg of you Nyx, don't do this! You have no idea what you are doing!" Nyx chuckled, "Oh I know exactly what I am doing. This is powerful dark magic that will bring my master back to his full strenght. You and all of humanity will suffer from his wrath."

Elsa spat, "And what, you think you'll just walk away from all of this? You know Pitch is not the type, he will get rid of you the moment he doesn't need you anymore. You will be nothing!" He turned to face her, "He would never throw away his most loyal servant. I have merely given him everything. A new body for him, the enemy that put him in his damnation, along with the little wench of a queen he so desperately desires. I will be his very eyes and ears in order to condemn those who dare rebel against him. Do dare deny him as their true master and king."

She rolled her eyes, "So that's it then, all of this and for what? You really believe that will make Narcissa fall for you. She knows better than to fall for someone so cynical and a manipulative little monster you are." she spat. Nyx growled as he stormed over to her, his hand grasping her chin roughly, "I'd watch that fiery little tongue of yours my pretty. I could cut it out if I wanted to, but unfortunately you are meant to be in one piece for master." Elsa jerked away from him, "Fuck off Nyx." she growled. Nyx snickered, his fingers tracing her cheek bone, "It doesn't matter though, you will be dealt with soon enough. I so cannot wait to hear you screaming when you're left at master's mercy. Now enough chitchatting, we mustn't delay our new king's return."

Both Jack and Elsa watched as Nyx made his way back over to the stone sepulcher, chanting an ancient language. Nyx began placing the incredients into the black cauldron. Nyx smirked, "Blackest rose, wolf and bane, venom of snake, pollen of Lily, crow hearts and feathers, the bones of the family." as all items were gently placed within the brew. With a small wave of the hand, he formed a sharp dagger, "The flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed." as he sliced a part of his skin off his arm and into the cauldron. Elsa flinched at the sight of it, Nyx groaned in pain as he blade sliced, but quickly healed himself.

"And now for the final ingredient." as he turned on his heal and made his way towards Jack. Elsa struggled more against the binds, "Nyx, no, please!" Nyx bent down with the dagger still in hand, "The blood of the enemy." as he dug the tip of it into his forearm. Jack screamed in pain, Nyx only laughed at his pain. He pulled back once there was enough blood on the blade and went back to the cauldron. Carefully he tapped the blade, the drops of blood falling into the mixture causing it to coagulate, "Now the Nightmare King shall rise again!" backing away as the mixture took affect.

Shadows formed and swirled around from the cauldron, slowly molding into a deformed figure, before changing into human form. The darnkess and shadows continued to swirl around the body of Pitch, making a long cloak of shadows for him to wear. His skin grew to life having a light grey tone to it. His hair was spiky black that was slicked back. His eyes bolted open to reveal their deep, gold color. Pitch, the Nightmare King, has returned. Nyx stared in awe, but Jack and Elsa grew in their fear at the new sight before them.

Pitch inhaled deeply and took his first steps, his eyes glancing over his new body, "Finally! I am free from that wretched hell at last." he spoke with triumph in his sinister voice. Nyx bowed before him, "My king, you are here at last!" Pitch glanced down at him as he continued to speak, "And to honor your return, I have brought you a gift, two to be exact." as he stood to his feet and stepped aside to reveal Elsa and Jack to him. A sinister smile crept its way across Pitch's face at the sight of his queen, "Such an excellent gift indeed my faithful friend. You shall be rewarded greatly."

Elsa felt the cold stone wall behind her more as she backed as far as she could when she watched her nightmare approach her, "Do my eyes deceive me? Could it really be my sweet Elsa, here to greet her king and master on his triumphant return from the dead?" now only inches from her. Elsa felt her heart race with fear as he knelt down in front of her, "Oh not a day has passed my queen that I hadn't longed for your touch, your heated flesh beneath mine." Elsa glared and spat with sour in her voice, "And not a day has passed that I haven't been reminded of the nightmares I have dealt with being locked away as a prisoner under your rule."

Pitch's hand reached and carressed her face, "Oh how I missed this, your sweet scent," as he inhaled near her neck, "your soft flesh, and those rose petal lips of yours." as his hands grasped around her mouth to bring her lips to his.

"Don't you fucking touch her!"

Pitch paused and glared over spotting Jack, "Ah Prince Jackson, why I almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the very gravesite of my royal family." as he got to his feet, releasing Elsa. He continued to mock, "I've heard you are quite famous these days. Supposedly you annihilated me in a heated battle, ending the darkness of my reign. The rumors feeding your legend, but shall I reveal what really happened that fateful night? Once everyone hears of the weak prince, and how I was really defeated and lost my powers. It was your undying love for Elsa, but also that of Rayla's desires to save her kingdom from me."

Jack glared at him, "Go back to hell Pitch! It's where you truly belong." he spat. Pitch chuckled as he continued to mock him, "To think that useless, so called queen could stop me from _my_ queen, that she dared cast a spell to the darkness away from her. I couldn't even so much as touch her until I grew some strength.. But no matter, no matter, I am much more powerful than her now. You will all know and fear me like never before." Jack rolled his eyes, "We destroyed you once, we can do it again, only this time, we won't make any mistakes."

Pitch chuckled, "What makes you think you will succeed the second time? I only came back on all accounts, thanks to my faithful queen." he eyed Elsa. Jack growled, "She had nothing to do with this, you used and manipulated her." Pitch waved his dark magic freeing her bonds, "Oh I may have changed her memories of you Jack, but the rest was all her, isn't that right my sweet?" pulling her to her feet. Elsa pushed away from him, "Stop it Pitch!" Jack jerked at his restraints, "Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Pitch continued to toy with his prey, "Oh tell him my queen, tell him the truth. Your deep dark secrets I know and felt all those nights I had you in your dreams." his hands wandering over her body before pinning her to the wall. She yelped as he back hit the stone roughly, "You used my mind as your personal toy." Pitch smirked, "Have you really forgotten those wonderful nights my queen? Allow me to refresh your memory then." Jack shouted, "Enouh Pitch! Get the fuck away from her or so help me I will destroy you!" feeling the strength in his body return.

Pitch pressed his lips to her ears, but spoke so all could hear, "I need you my king. They are trying to take me away from you. Please don't let them take me away." Elsa pleaded, "No, please stop!" feeling his hands yank her dress loose slightly. Pitch chuckled, "But we were getting to my favorite part. Pitch I need you, I long for you true touch. I need you inside me, I want to give you our true heir to the throne. I am yours and yours alone Pitch, only yours." "Stop It!" she yelled as she kicked at him. Pitch grunted from the blow, "Hit a nerve have I? I never altered your words my queen, those were all you. I do so plan to give you everything you asked for my love. Just name the time and place." pressing his lips to hers roughly.

Jack felt rage coursing through his veins, his voice screeching with anger, "Pitch!" as he yanked harder than ever, breaking a chain loose from the walls. This caught everyone's attention. Nyx went to approach, but Pitch stopped him, "No! It appears Jack is wanting to be dealt with sooner rather than later. I am perfectly fine with that." jerking Elsa by the arm away from the wall. Pitch glared to Nyx, "Take care of my queen, have her _ready_ for me. Once I've handle my little pest of a situation, I will need her loving arms to care for me." Nyx smirked and grabbed her roughly, "With pleasure my king." as he dragged her away. Elsa fought and screamed, "Jack!"

Jack went to respond, but Pitch stood in front, "Well Jack, what are you waiting for?" waving his dark magic, freeing him from the other bond, "Stand up and fight!" Jack staggered to his feet, he had no weapons, but knew he had to do something before it was too late. Pitch smirked sinisterly, "What's the matter Jack, bit off more than we can chew perhaps? No matter, once I've gotten rid of you, I'll have Elsa all to myself. I'll make the spell more permanent, and not even Rayla will be able to reach her." Jack launched forward and yelled, "The fuck you won't." Pitch easily dodged his attempt, smacking him down with his magic.

Jack grunted, but quickly got to his feet. Pitch glared, "You are only delaying the inevitble Jack. Just fucking except your fate and die!" as he lunged forward with black magic raging from his fingertips. Jack was able to move out of most of the blows attack, but felt the fiery, burning sensation as the magic made contact with his skin. Jack hissed from the pain, "I will never give up, as long as you are still here and threating her, I will never back down!" Pitch growled, "Well then, it seems we both have something the other wants, but only one will have her. I will make sure it is never you!" as his hands fired many dark entities and figures towards Jack.

Jack glanced around, he had to find a weapon of some sort to defend himself. Pitch laughed, "It's useless Jack, just give up now. Elsa belongs to me. I will enjoy giving her all that you couldn't, and the best part is, she will never know of your existence again." Jack felt a numbing cold sensation course through his veins, his eyes became deadly fierce and more ice like. Pitch noticed and went to investigate, but Jack yelled loudly and lunged forward. Pitch felt his eyes widen and felt an instant blow that knocked him back onto the ground several feet away.

Both men staggered to their feet, panting and puffing from the overwhelming shock of what just happened. Pitch glanced down confused and angered, "What the hell is this trickery?" as he found ice shards protruding from his cloak and arms. Jack took glanced down confused, "What the?" as he spotted frost like remains from his fingertips.

**Okies, I'm a stop here, I don't wanna put much more into this without having the full goodies here lol. So yeah this was fun typing up and looking forward to the next chapter too. Drop a review if you like and I will see you next chapter :)**


	37. Chapter 36

**Man I feel like I am on a role anymore these past few days lol i guess we can call it making up for lost time lol. I am actually so happy to be writing again, and hope to get my other story up and running, but I just want to do one at a time this round. I don't want to burn myself out. Anywho lets get on with more of the fun here peeps. As always I do not own any of these characters.**

Both men stood their ground, neither one moving, both obviously in deep thought about what had just happened. Pitch stared at Jack, in complete and utter shock. He became angered, he couldn't belive that he just saw that pathetic prince conjur up magic. How did he have magic! He only knew that himself, Rayla, and Nyx currently possessed any sort of magic, yet here was Jack. Perhaps it was a secret, that it was to surprise them and use it to attack. No, that couldn't be the case, seeing as Jack held a similar expression of shock on his face. He hadn't known about the magic anymore than he did.

The more Pitch thought about it, the more he realised what fun this could be, a smirk plastered across his face, 'Finally,' he thought, 'an actual challenge may be at hand. Someone who knows how to have a little fun.' Jack's magic was definitely something new to Pitch though, ice magic was something he has never come across. But this newfound power of Jack's was easily leaveraged against his own dark powers. Pitch knew he had to still be somewhat causcious and not handle this lightly.

Jack continued looking at his hands as ice was still producing from his fingertips. He was very curious as to how anything would have gone unnoticed until now. He thought to himself, "What is going on here? I have magic? How can I possibly have magic?" He glanced up to where Pitch was still standing. He realized, as well as Pitch now, that neither one of them had tried to attack the other. Jack soon realized that he now had an advantage against Pitch now, and was aware that he knew that as well. Jack smirked, he's not the weak prince Pitch claims him to be. With caution, he will now show Pitch he will not conform him.

Pitch took notice of Jack's new found positivity and glared, "This won't change anything Jack. At least now when I kill you, it would have been much more satisfying that merely putting you out of your misery." as he darted out black sand like magic. Jack wasn't sure what he was doing, but just went with his gut instincts and let out a small jerk of his hands and like before, ice fired out. Both black and blue magic collided, and Pitch growled in anger as the ice molded easily over the black sand.

Jack didn't hesitate and immediately took a second blow towards Pitch and took off on his feet. Pitch snarled as he dodged the ice shards flying his way. Pitch glared in his direction, "You may have magic Jack, but I've had years more practice with my own. You still won't have the advantage." as he slivered into the surrounding shadows. Jack forgot that Pitch was capable of hiding within the shadows, he had to be on high alert. All around, Jack heard Pitch's echoing laughter, "Oh what fun this is Jack. An actual fight of dark magic and ice. They sort of go hand in hand, don't you agree?"

Jack glared as his eyes darted all around, "I don't see how Pitch." Pitch chuckled, "Why what goes better together than cold and darkness. And here you think I'm too dangerous for Elsa to be around. Wait until she see's what you are now capable of." he taunted. Jack growled, "I have never given her a reason to fear me. Now stop this cowardly hiding and fight me." Pitch laughed, "Oh give it time my dearest enemy. That's all it took for me, it will only be a matter of time with you." as he lunged from the shadows, striking Jack with a blade of darkness.

Jack barely was able to move in time, feeling the blade glide across his torso. Jack jumped back up to his feet and side swiped with a ice blade, hearing Pitch hiss as it made it's small puncture to his leg. Both of them stepped back a few feet and glared, Pitch felt a smile creep across his face, "That a boy Jack, use that new found power for death. Kill me and you will be no better than me." he mocked. Jack yelled, "I am nothing like you. I will never be anything like you." as the ground around them began to shake slightly. Pitch glanced around with slight unease.

A loud burst was heard, followed by dirt errupting upwards from the ground around Pitch. He yelled in anger as blocks of ice shot from the ground around him, enclosing him inside. Jack huffed and puffed, feeling slightly drained from such a large burst of power. He spotted his handiwork before him, he smirked, "That should hold you for a while." He glanced around, trying to figure out which way Nyx took Elsa, but soon was confirmed when he heard her scream from ahead.. He took off running in that direction, he knw they had to get out now while they had a small lead.

* * *

Nyx was currently busy trying to keep Elsa under control. She continued to fight against him, further angering him. Elsa struggled and fought to free her hands from him, "Let go of me you bastard!" she yelled. Nyx glared holding her tighter, "Such a naughty and vulgar mouth of yours my pretty. Tis not very ladylike to curse, but then again you were never quite the lady anymore." Elsa felt heat course through her veins as he mocked and belittled her, "I do recall that you had already lost your virginity before you were my masters whore. Oh the shame you would be to your parents if their so called precious daughter wasn't as innocent as they thought her to be."

Elsa kicked at Nyx causing him to grunt in pain, "Shut your vile mouth up Nyx!" He smirked evily at her as he rammed her back against the wall causing her to cry out, "Oh come now my pretty, we all know the truth. Allowing Jack to fuck you any chance he could get, yet master only touched you once." He pressed his lips to her ears, "Jack is supposedly the perfect toy you desire, master at least had more dignity than he to wait until after you were married before touching you." Elsa jerked against his tight hold, "At least I was never forced upon by Jack unlike your fucking master!"

She soon felt a pinch to her neck, as Nyx sank his teeth into her skin, "Mmm, I see why master has taken a liking to you, that and compared to your body being very tantalizing many times before." as he pulled back to stare her in the eyes. She glared at him confused, he chuckled, "Oh you really thought you were so alone when Jack had his ways with you? Such a beautiful site you were moaning and gasping at every touch he made on you. It's no wonder master keeps returning to you, even I would just for fun." he taunted. Elsa screamed, "You sick bastard!" as she managed to pry one of her hands free and scratched Nyx across the face.

Nyx yelled in pain before using his free and to backhand her across the face. Elsa yelped as she plummeted to the ground. Before she could muster the strength to get up, Nyx was already upon her. His body pressing against hers to smother her to the ground, his hand wrapped tightly around her neck. Elsa gasped for air as she tried with all her strength to pry his hand off of her. Nyx snickered, "No one's going to save you now!" his voice seething in anger. He had enough of this feisty, stubborn princess. Elsa tried to kick him off, but her legs were also forced down, she felt her vision going black.

"Get your hands off of her!"

Nyx barely had anytime to register, as a bolt of ice collided with him, sending him propelling across the room, landing roughly. Elsa choked as she gasped for air, Jack was at her side instantly as he helped her sit up, "Elsa are you alright? his voice concerned. Elsa slowly nodded as she felt him help her to her feet, "I'm f-fine. But what just-how did you do that?" Jack shrugged, "Long story short, I have magic. Pitch won't stand against me now. Right now, we don't have much time. I don't know how long my magic will hold against him. We have to get to Rayla now!" as he grabbed her hand. Both of them took off running into the vast dark woods and thorny brambles.

Moments later, Pitch emerged into the room, spotting Nyx disarmed on the ground. Nyx growled, "Master, they are getting away! That was magic, how did that prince posses magic?" as he staggered to his feet. Pitch hissed, Silence Nyx! They won't be getting far." as he stepped outside. Pitch cojurred up an arrow made of black sand, "I'll make sure of that." as he pulled the quiver, aimed, and fired it. Nyx smirked as he and Pitch hear Jack's scream of pain in the distance. Nyx went to move, "Now lets go get them!" Pitch stopped him, "No. Let's have our precious little couple have one last moment together. It wont matter for much longer now, there is no way Jack will survive that dark arrow filled with my magic. Allow my queen to have her final goodbyes to her prince."

Nyx laughed, "How very kind of you master, and here she says you're so inconsiderant." Pitch chuckled, "Indeed. Now how about we pay a special visit to my little niece." as both men slipped away into the dark shadows.

Ahead, the two kept running, they had to get as far away as possible. Jack continued to pull them through the woods, they had to find Rayla as soon as possible. A quick whisp was heard, followed my snapping twigs and branches. Neither one knew what was to happened next. Jack screamed in pain and was immediately collapsing to the ground. Elsa screamed, "Jack!" as she fell to her knees. Her eyes were wide and filled with fright at the site before her. Jack clenched his fist in the surrounding dirt and leaves, his body rapidly gasping in pain from the black arrow protruding from his back.

Elsa cried, "No Jack! What do I do!?" watching as the arrow disappeared. She carefully tore the cloth from his back, the wound looked like a virus of black spreading like wild fire across his back. Jack rolled onto his back, "E-Elsa." he gasped. She glanced down at him, "Jack?" His breathing was shallow, barely able to keep his eyes from rolling into the back of his head, "You h-have to go. F-find Rayla now. Get out of h-here." She felt tears begin to fall, she shook her head, "No I can't leave you like this. You're severely hurt, you cannot ask me to abandon you like this."

Jack shook his head, "I'm n-not able to come back from this. I f-feel like I'm fading f-fast." licking his quickening drying lips. Elsa shook her head, "No, there has to be something I can do? Tell me what to do Jack! What do I do, just tell me what to do!" she sobbed. Jack gasped as he slipped into unconsciousness. Elsa screamed, " No! Jack!" as she shook his body to wake him. She sobbed more, "Don't leave me Jack, don't you dare leave me now." she pleaded. She screamed again as loud as she could for help, for anyone there to please help.

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm done again lol. this is getting more and more fun to write up. So yeah I'm calling it a night here and gonna hit the bed :) drop a review if you like and I will see you all again soon :)**


End file.
